


Убежище

by DaLils



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Romance, Secret Relationship, Threesome, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils
Summary: Когда Баки не может больше оставаться в Ваканде, Стив забирает его к себе. Оказывается, за прошедшие полгода он обзавелся не только тайным убежищем, скрытым от всего мира мощнейшими чарами, но и девушкой-ведьмой, прошлое которой столь же туманно, как и ее личность. Стив просит Баки присмотреть за ней в его отсутствие, даже не догадываясь о том, к чему в итоге это приведет.Трейлер к фанфику:https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015653
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 11





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! ОЖП — на самом деле совсем не ОЖП. Она одна из нэкстов — детей главных героев Поттерианы, но я крайне вольно обошлась с ее личностью, создав практически нового персонажа, которого, однако, постаралась вписать в оба канона настолько реалистично, насколько смогла с учетом кроссовера, да еще и Постхога ГП. Именно поэтому, а еще потому что ее личность — большой спойлер, в шапке не указано настоящее имя героини. Также благодаря этому данную историю вполне можно читать и тем, кто совсем не знаком с ГП. Основной упор здесь будет на юст между героями, хотя я постараюсь подать его в обрамлении достойного внимания сюжета. Искренне надеюсь на то, что вам понравится ❤

Когда Стив попросил не удивляться, Баки и подумать не мог, что к концу этого странного дня окажется посреди заброшенного пустыря, зачем-то огороженного прохудившимся забором, а перед ним прямо из воздуха материализуется женская рука с вытатуированной вокруг запястья змеей.

— Ну же! — нетерпеливый голос раздался совсем рядом.

Баки бросил вопросительный взгляд на Стива, тот кивнул в сторону зависшей в воздухе ладони и одобрительно хлопнул друга по плечу. Осторожно вытянув живую руку вперед, Барнс ожидаемо наткнулся на невидимую стену, которая, как он уже догадался, отделяла их от таинственной незнакомки напротив.

Послышался тяжелый вздох, шуршание травы под ногами и слабое потрескивание, с которым барьер пропустил девушку вперед.

— Он всегда такой нерешительный? — усмехнулась она, взглянув на Стива. Ее короткие рыжие локоны забавно подпрыгнули при этом. — Ты же предупредил о ритуале?

На слове «ритуал» Баки невольно напрягся, отчего пластины на его искусственной руке с тихим звуком пришли в движение, начав калибровку. Он все еще не мог привыкнуть к новой бионике, которую Шури установила то ли в знак извинения за неудавшиеся попытки избавить его от кода, то ли в качестве прощального подарка. Она заверила, что полная синхронизация займет не более недели, после чего протез будет распознавать импульсы головного мозга быстрее, чем Баки успеет их осмыслить.

— Виноват, — пожал плечами Стив. — Не хотел рассказывать о тебе при посторонних.

Затем он склонил голову набок и ласково улыбнулся, раскрывая объятия. Баки моментально сообразил, что к чему, но даже усмехнуться не успел, как девчонка уже повисла на шее его лучшего друга, а тот оторвал ее от земли, придерживая за талию, и прижал к себе.

— Я так скучал, Ди.

— Я тоже скучала, — сдавленно прохрипела она, и Стив тут же поставил ее на ноги. — Но три недели, Стив! Три чертовых недели от тебя ни слуху ни духу, лишь вчерашнее сообщение насчет Баки!

— Кстати, о нем… Ты же не против?

Баки собирался напомнить, что вообще-то он все еще здесь, но в этот момент Ди развернулась к нему и, склонив голову набок, ответила:

— Твой друг — мой друг. Если он такой же милый, как и Сэм, — уголок ее рта дрогнул в улыбке, — мы непременно поладим. Приятно познакомиться, Джеймс. Я много слышала о тебе. И читала.

От этих слов Баки напрягся и бросил быстрый взгляд на Стива. В отличие от этой Ди, которая, судя по всему, знала о нем больше, чем требовалось, самому Баки о ней ничего известно не было. Но раз Стив ей доверял, доверится и он.

— Теперь, когда мы знакомы, ты готов взять меня за руку? — в глазах Ди читалось неприкрытое веселье.

Барнсу это не слишком понравилось. Он пока не мог определиться, как себя с ней вести, поэтому предпочел молча протянуть руку.

Ди обхватила его ладонь и шагнула сквозь барьер, потянув Баки за собой. Он ощутил неприятное сопротивление и легкие разряды, пробежавшие по телу. А затем тягучее давление, словно при погружении на глубину в сотни футов.

— Ни в коем случае не отпускай мою руку, пока я не закончу, — предупредила она. — Иначе тебя размажет по внутренней стороне купола, и Стив снова будет страдать.

Пока Баки думал, как отреагировать на такой юмор, Ди успела выудить из заднего кармана джинсов маленький складной ножик. Инстинкты едва не сыграли с Барнсом злую шутку, но он вовремя себя остановил, лишь бионика снова шумно перекалибровалась.

— Спокойно, Бак, — на плечо легла тяжелая рука Стива. — Ди не причинит вреда.

Не найдясь с ответом, Барнс лишь приподнял бровь. Можно подумать, это _она_ для него угроза, а не наоборот. Знал бы Стив, сколькими способами умел убивать Зимний солдат, — на милю к своей подруге не подпустил бы. 

Ди хмыкнула, словно догадываясь, о чем он думает.

— Я сделаю надрез на ладони и прочитаю заклинание, хорошо?

Значит, ведьма. Умеет же Стив выбирать девушек.

Тем временем Ди резким точным движением — так, словно делала подобное регулярно, — рассекла ладонь Баки, затем свою, сомкнула их кровоточащие руки и зашептала что-то на незнакомом языке. Купол замерцал, загудел, и уже спустя несколько секунд Баки физически ощутил, как с него схлынуло это давящее ощущение. Даже дышать стало легче.

— Готово, Джеймс.

— Баки, — поправил он хриплым после долгого молчания голосом. — Называй меня Баки.

— О, ты умеешь говорить, — протянула она. — Стив об этом не упоминал.

Барнс усмехнулся в ответ и перевел взгляд на притихшего друга.

— Стив много о чем не упоминал, — согласился он.

Ди подошла к Стиву и прижалась к его груди.

— Нам будет, о чем поболтать, мальчики, — сказала она, глядя на Барнса. — Добро пожаловать в Убежище, Баки. — Затем запрокинула голову, привычным жестом потянула Стива за воротник и, когда тот приблизил лицо, выдохнула ему прямиком в губы: — С возвращением домой, любимый.

Некоторое время Баки с улыбкой наблюдал за их поцелуем, пока его вниманием не завладел старый деревянный домик напротив — настолько маленький, что больше одной комнаты в нем физически не могло поместиться. Не то чтобы Баки требовались какие-то особые условия — в Ваканде последние недели он прекрасно провел в крохотной хижине у реки, — но от перспективы ютиться в одной комнатушке с влюбленной парочкой ему стало не по себе.

Парочку, наконец оторвавшуюся друг от друга, его замешательство явно позабавило. 

— Все не то, чем кажется, — многозначительно заметил Стив, кивком приглашая Баки в дом.

И действительно — внутри помещение оказалось значительно объемнее: просторная гостиная с мягким диваном, двумя креслами по бокам и пушистым ковром на полу плавно перетекала в кухню с небольшим круглым столом по центру. Множество мелочей, разбросанных то тут, то там, лучше любых слов говорили о своих владельцах — от «спящего» ноутбука, оставленного на журнальном столике у дивана рядом с полупустой чашкой кофе, до семнадцатого глока, аккуратно разобранного на подоконнике прямиком поверх альбома для рисования. Баки насчитал еще четыре двери и три больших окна, хотя отлично помнил, что снаружи было только одно. 

— Это какая-то иллюзия? — спросил он, все еще удивленный.

— Чары пространственного расширения, — небрежно бросила Ди, словно говорила о совершенно обыденной для себя вещи. 

— Разувайся у входа, Бак, — поторопил его Стив, которому надоело мяться за спиной друга, ожидая, пока тот справится с удивлением. Вдвоем в небольшом коридорчике они бы явно не разошлись — ширина плеч не позволяла. — Ди любит ходить босиком, так что нечего тянуть пыль с улицы.

Баки послушно скинул кроссовки и прошел в комнату. 

— Гостевая спальня справа, — подсказала Ди. 

Она взмахнула тонкой, слегка изогнутой деревяшкой светлого цвета — и небольшая дорожная сумка Баки проплыла по воздуху прямиком в его новую комнату, дверь которой отворилась и затворилась совершенно самостоятельно.

Баки дважды моргнул, в очередной раз поборов желание протереть глаза и проверить, не привиделось ли ему все это, но вслух ничего не сказал.

Пока Стив гремел посудой, а Ди доставала из духовки противень, Баки осторожно присел на один из стульев и, не зная, куда себя деть, некоторое время просто наблюдал за их слаженными действиями. Ди едва доставала Стиву до плеча, и когда тот брал что-то с верхней полки, а ей нужно было снять с крючка прихватку, она с легкостью подныривала под его руку, а затем обратно. Они часто мимолетно касались друг друга, судя по всему, даже не замечая этого, и Баки невольно задумался о том, как давно они вместе. Ди, конечно, не была ребенком (а уж в этой обтягивающей футболке и подавно — Баки честно пытался не глазеть, но он же не слепой, в конце концов, чтобы не замечать вовсе), однако выглядела она явно не старше двадцати. На руках обнаружилось несколько белесых шрамов и две татуировки — та самая змея вокруг запястья, которую он заметил еще в начале, и какие-то то ли символы, то ли иероглифы на втором предплечье.

Заметив его интерес, Ди лишь покачала головой, давая понять, что даже спрашивать нет смысла — все равно не скажет.

— Вы уверены, что мне стоит здесь оставаться? — задал другой, куда более важный вопрос Баки, когда все трое уселись за стол.

— Даже не начинай, Бак! Нельзя вечно пользоваться гостеприимством Т'Чаллы, а с учетом того, что ты все еще в международном розыске, лучшего места не найти.

— Не хочу вам мешать, — начал было Барнс, но наткнулся на безапелляционный взгляд Стива и замолчал. В голове внезапно вспыхнуло воспоминание из далекого довоенного прошлого: тогда Стив сказал ему те же самые слова после смерти матери, когда Баки предложил ему пожить с ним и его родными. 

— Здесь безопасно, — нарушила повисшую паузу Ди. — А если ты будешь мешать, я просто запру тебя в чулане, — добавила она вполне серьезно, но спустя мгновение не выдержала и рассмеялась.

— У нас нет чулана, — сказал Стив, — но Сэму однажды пришлось два часа сидеть в ванной, когда они с Ди поругались.

Брови Баки медленно поползли вверх. Стив не спешил переводить все в шутку. Положив на тарелку большой кусок лазаньи, он принялся активно жевать.

— Это было всего раз, — пожала плечами Ди. — Ты же знаком с Сэмом Уилсоном, Баки? Он отличный парень, но порой от его шуточек хочется лезть на стену.

— По-моему, у вас это взаимно, — промычал с набитым ртом Роджерс и, не дожидаясь, пока Баки сам сподобится, наполнил его тарелку.

— А где Сэм сейчас? — спросил Барнс, прежде чем приступить к еде. И хорошо, что спросил _до_ , так как потом все его усилия ушли на то, чтобы прожевать твердую и явно подгоревшую стряпню без единой эмоции на лице. Судя по всему, Стив занимался тем же самым. 

— Сэм кое с кем познакомился в Куинсе и теперь «залегает на дно» у нее, — ответила Ди.

— Очень вкусно, милая, — бодро сообщил Стив, когда наконец дожевал.

— Правда? Неужели получилось? Сейчас попробую. 

Стив вымученно улыбнулся и перевел встревоженный взгляд на Баки, который лишь усмехнулся, промокнул губы салфеткой и застыл за столом, ожидая представления.

Ди прожевала свою стряпню медленно и совершенно беспристрастно. Затем сделала глубокий вздох, просверлила Стива укоризненным взглядом и посмотрела на Баки.

— А ты что скажешь? 

Стив хмыкнул, скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула в ожидании ответа. 

— Съедобно, — произнес Барнс, тщательно подбирая слова. — Давно не пробовал домашней еды.

Ди закатила глаза и фыркнула. Затем потянулась за своей деревянной палочкой, одним взмахом подняла лазанью в воздух, вторым открыла кухонную дверцу и третьим — самым решительным — отправила в мусор.

— Засранцы! Будете врать — стану готовить каждый день! — пригрозила она. — В холодильнике есть бекон и овощи. Сэндвичи всех устроят?

— Я приготовлю, — предложил Стив. 

Баки вызвался ему помочь. И пока Ди допивала остывший кофе, что-то проверяя в ноутбуке, мужчины принялись за сооружение огромной стопки бутербродов.

— Давно вы вместе? — спросил Барнс, ювелирно шинкуя одну помидорку за другой.

— Около полугода. Познакомились, когда она допрашивала одного из прихвостней «Гидры».

Баки так и застыл с занесенным над доской ножом. 

— Она агент? — пораженно уточнил он.

— Нет, что ты, — ответил Стив таким тоном, словно сама эта идея казалась ему абсурдной. — Она журналист.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Ди временно скрылась в спальне, Стив быстро добавил:

— И она тоже от кое-кого скрывается, Бак. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты приглядывал за ней, когда меня нет рядом.

Барнс нахмурился. Чем же таким занят Стив, если просит о подобном? По словам Ди, его не было дома три недели, но при этом в Ваканду он прибыл только сегодня утром.

— Что у вас здесь _на самом деле_ происходит? 

— Мы с Сэмом зачищаем остатки «Гидры», — нехотя сообщил Роджерс. — Иногда я не могу выйти на связь, потому что сижу в засаде, а порой приходится неделю зализывать раны, чтобы не являться домой в полуживом состоянии.

— Твою мать, Стив! Ты с ума сошел, если считаешь, что после подобного заявления я отпущу тебя одного!

— Меня прикрывает Сэм, — Стив замялся, прежде чем продолжить: — К тому же, тебе опасно приближаться к тем, кто может знать код активации Зимнего. 

— И ты решил записать меня в няньки? Ради этого разморозил? 

На самом деле это Шури решила прервать его криосон, когда окончательно поняла, что не сможет вычистить программу «Гидры». С тех пор вся суть пребывания Баки в Ваканде свелась лишь к укрытию от внешнего мира — потерянный, одинокий, никому не нужный и всем мешающий Белый Волк, как его прозвали местные жители. Никто прямо не говорил об этом, но Баки нутром чувствовал, что уже исчерпал гостеприимство Т'Чаллы в полной мере. Поэтому когда Стив сообщил, что забирает его, Баки готов был отправиться куда угодно, хоть в самое пекло, лишь бы перестать ощущать себя лишним.

Но он не ожидал, что Стив попросит присматривать за своей подружкой-ведьмой вместо того, чтобы прикрывать ему спину на вылазках. 

— Вот пусть Сэм и следит за Ди, — устало произнес Баки, — от меня в бою больше пользы. И я знаю, что Шури вшила защиту, так что, в случае чего, ты сможешь вырубить руку.

— Ты и без руки опасен, — заметил Стив, заканчивая нарезать бекон. Затем тяжело вздохнул и перевел взгляд на друга. — Меня не пугает, что ты слетишь с катушек, Бак. Я боюсь, что этим воспользуются, чтобы снова забрать тебя, поджарить мозги и стереть воспоминания. 

Баки нечего было на это ответить. Он и сам до дрожи боялся снова лишиться собственной личности, которую с таким невероятным трудом собрал буквально по крупицам.

— О чем болтаете? — беззаботно уточнила Ди, подныривая под руку Роджерса.

— Стив как раз говорил о вашем знакомстве.

— Да неужели! — усмехнулась она. — Он уже рассказал, как бессовестно сорвал мне расследование, использовал против меня мое же оружие, а потом умудрился получить ожог четвертой степени на всю спину, прикрывая нас с Сэмом от взрыва, после чего мне пришлось тащить его буквально на себе — ну ладно, Сэм помог, — в свое суперсекретное убежище, в котором до этого не бывало ни единой живой души, кроме моей, разумеется?

— Ты прекрасно справилась с этим без меня, — улыбнулся Стив, чмокнул ее в макушку, затем подхватил обе тарелки с сэндвичами и направился в сторону дивана. — Бак, захвати пиво из холодильника.

Прихватив три бутылочки практически ледяного «Bud Light», Баки опустился в непозволительно мягкое кресло и даже на мгновение прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Стив занял добрую половину дивана, а Ди устроилась на второй его части, вытянув ноги прямо на колени Роджерсу. Только сейчас Баки заметил, что она сменила джинсы на шорты, что, в общем-то, не было удивительным, учитывая стоявшую жару. Но его смущал не ее внешний вид, а то, что его взгляд то и дело цеплялся за эти чертовы шорты и скользил по гладкой, слегка загорелой коже вплоть до самых щиколоток.

— Откроешь? — спросил Стив, протягивая бутылку. 

Баки поддел металлическим пальцем крышечку, затем проделал то же самое для напитка Ди и своего собственного. Алкоголь хоть и не действовал на них со Стивом, но мог прекрасно утолить жажду.

— Жа-арко, — протянула Ди. Она повертела головой, словно что-то искала, затем лениво подняла руку вверх и четко произнесла: — Акцио, палочка.

Уже спустя секунду та мягко легла ей в ладонь. Ди взмахнула ею, снова что-то прошептав, и температура в комнате моментально понизилась на пару градусов.

Баки все еще не мог привыкнуть к подобному волшебству, поэтому наблюдал за ее действиями с неподдельным интересом. 

— Как насчет «Матрицы»? Я планировала показать Стиву этот фильм еще в прошлом месяце. Ты видел его, Баки?

Он отрицательно мотнул головой и, аккуратно расправившись с сэндвичем (чтобы, не дай бог, не насвинячить), потянулся за пивом. 

— За знакомство! — внезапно произнесла тост Ди, приподнимаясь на локте и протягивая руку со своим «Bud Light».

— За знакомство, — ответил Баки, осторожно столкнув их бутылки горлышками. 

Стив поддержал тост, и Баки не мог не заметить, что в этот момент его лучший друг выглядел до неприличия счастливым. Наверное, это ощущение передавалось по воздуху, потому что Барнс тоже расплылся в искренней улыбке и, поймав взгляд Стива, едва заметно кивнул, словно говоря: «Да, дружище, я выполню твою просьбу». 

***

— А там что? 

Баки давно с интересом поглядывал на дверь в лабораторию, но когда ровно за час до полуночи оттуда раздалось бульканье котла, он не выдержал.

Его реакция на Убежище и творящееся в нем волшебство вызывала у Ди улыбку. Было заметно, что он заинтригован, однако пытается сохранять невозмутимый вид, будто ничего странного вокруг не происходит. Невольно вспомнился другой ее гость, Сэм, который, впервые попав в Убежище, не постеснялся засунуть свой любопытный нос в каждую щель. Просьба Ди ничего не трогать в лаборатории дошла до него лишь после того, как он случайно опрокинул настойку чабреца на кусочки скорлупы яйца окками, испортив и то, и другое и заработав огромные волдыри на ладони. 

Баки же, как и Стив, был другой закалки, и Ди не сомневалась в том, что он не станет лезть, куда не просят, заходить в их со Стивом спальню без стука и расхаживать по дому в одних трусах. Одним словом, не будет делать все то, чем ее выбешивал Сэм, включая громкие отрыжки и регулярное отравление воздуха в непосредственной близости от нее. На самом деле Ди хорошо относилась к Сэму, он был верным другом и надежным напарником, который не бросил Стива в час нужды, даже несмотря на угрозу трибунала. Но жизнь с ним под одной крышей оказалась тем еще испытанием. Когда он съехал к своей девушке Робин, Ди от радости напилась. 

Стоит ли говорить, что короткое сообщение Стива «Приеду с Баки» ей совсем не понравилось. Не прошло и двух месяцев с момента отъезда Сэма, бо́льшую половину из которых Стив провел на миссиях, они еще толком не успели насладиться уединением, как в доме снова появился третий. Лучший друг, практически брат, ради спасения которого Стив пошел против собственной команды и сменил статус национального героя на преступника в бегах. У Ди никогда не было друга, ради которого она бы пожертвовала всем. Возможно, только Профессор, но сейчас он остался в настолько далеком прошлом, что порой она вообще сомневалась в его реальности. 

Стив стал для нее единственной семьей, которая у нее когда-либо была. А Баки был семьей для него. Ди лучше других знала, как много он для него значит, и хоть эгоистично хотелось заполучить Стива всего без остатка, только для себя, она понимала, что по-настоящему счастливым он станет только рядом с ними обоими. Именно поэтому она собиралась приложить все усилия, чтобы наладить контакт с Барнсом. 

— Это лаборатория, Бак. С большим котлом и кучей разных ингредиентов, происхождение которых, поверь, лучше не уточнять, — услышала она голос Стива. — Ди там варит зелья для работы.

— Зелья? Для работы журналиста? — на лице Баки читалось явное замешательство.

Ди мысленно усмехнулась. Что Стив, что Сэм долго свыкались с фактом наличия у нее магии, да еще такой специфичной, не всегда поддающейся логике и внятному объяснению. Она до последнего подшучивала над ними, всячески разыгрывая и скармливая разного рода небылицы, пока они сами не научились отличать зерна от плевел. Впрочем, Сэм до сих пор считал, что полеты на метлах — очередная выдумка Ди, как и то, что у него вырастут рога, если он тронет ее волшебную палочку. 

— Конечно. Специальные писательские. Чтобы слова складывались в правильные предложения, — со всей серьезностью ответила она Баки.

Его металлическая рука снова издала тот странный звук. Ди заметила, что это происходило каждый раз, когда ему что-то не нравилось. И каждый раз он будто сам удивлялся такой реакции. Неужели раскусил ее маленькую ложь?

— Пойдем, — она поднялась на ноги и жестом пригласила Баки следовать за собой. Все равно нужно было перемешать зелье. — Я покажу первый и единственный раз, все остальное время вход в эту комнату закрыт паролем исключительно из соображений вашей безопасности.

Баки ничего не ответил, лишь стрельнул в Стива взглядом в стиле «да вы все издеваетесь» и пошел следом за Ди.

Она тихо шепнула пароль, вход распечатался и, прежде чем продолжить подшучивать над Баки, она сосредоточенно перемешала зелье по часовой стрелке ровно девять раз.

— Пахнет не очень, — констатировал он.

— Это пока не настоится, — машинально ответила Ди. — Полгода для каждой порции.

— Для чего оно? — Баки в упор глянул на нее, словно предупреждая взглядом, что лучше сказать правду или не отвечать вовсе.

Мрачное выражение его лица отбивало всякую охоту что-либо сочинять. 

— Это Феликс Фелицис, зелье жидкой удачи. Когда я нахожу очередного подонка, проворачивающего грязные делишки за спинами общественности, я использую это зелье, чтобы добиться с ним встречи. А потом еще раз, когда с помощью вот этой штуки, — Ди провела пальцами по скляночкам, аккуратно расставленным на полке слева, — заставляю его выдать мне все свои секреты.

— И они так просто рассказывают? 

— Это сыворотка правды, Баки, — она взяла один пузырек и приблизилась на пару шагов. Пришлось слегка запрокинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Хочешь проверить, насколько она эффективна? 

Он даже бровью не повел. Задумался на пару мгновений, а потом кивнул, словно подтверждая собственные заключения.

— Теперь понятно, почему ты прячешься.

Ди бросила в Стива убийственный взгляд. Когда только успел рассказать? 

Вот только Стив не знал, что пряталась она не от героев своих статей — с ними она могла разобраться в два счета. Если бы не пряталась от тех, от кого прячется.

Получался какой-то замкнутый круг, если подумать. Но думать об этом совершенно не хотелось.

Неопределенно мотнув головой, Ди поставила Веритасерум на место, проверила еще раз томящееся в котле зелье и вышла вместе с Баки из своей маленькой импровизированной лаборатории.

Стив выглядел поникшим. Каждый раз, когда всплывала тема охоты за Ди, его настроение резко портилось. В самом начале их отношений он уговаривал ее выбрать другое занятие. Тогда она предложила ему сменить свое, куда более опасное, и Стив ненадолго отстал. Но упрямства ему было не занимать. Впрочем, как и ей. На каждый его аргумент у нее находился контраргумент, и в итоге, спустя несколько месяцев, Стив все-таки смирился с занятием своей девушки, а точнее с опасностью, которая, как он думал, была его следствием.

Конечно, Ди могла рассказать ему правду. Много раз собиралась, но в последний момент пасовала. Стив бы принял ее прошлое — она почти не сомневалась в этом. В конце концов, Баки он любил, несмотря ни на что. Вот только она, в отличие от Барнса, жертвой обстоятельств не была, и оправдать свои действия _в этой реальности_ не могла даже в собственных глазах. Поэтому она молчала, поклявшись никогда не вспоминать и никогда не возвращаться. 

Она обошла диван с обратной стороны и обвила шею Стива руками.

— Пойдем спать? 

Он запрокинул руки назад, обхватил Ди и в мгновение ока перетащил ее через диван прямиком в свои объятия. Она только и успела, что взвизгнуть и рассмеяться.

— Пойдем, — согласился он. В его глазах в этот момент плясали озорные огоньки.

— Приятной ночи, голубки, — донесся до них смешок Баки. Подмигнув им, он поспешил удалиться в свою комнату.

Когда они остались наедине, Стив притянул Ди ближе и нежно, словно она была самым ценным сокровищем в мире, поцеловал. В груди разлилось знакомое приятное ощущение, из головы исчезли посторонние мысли, а все тревоги и заботы отошли на второй план. Был только Стив, его горячие руки на ее коже и желание, спиралью закручивающееся внизу живота.

Ди перекинула ногу через колени Стива и прижалась к нему всем телом, углубляя поцелуй. Он сжал ее бедра, скользнул руками под футболку, но тут же вернул их обратно, с тихим вздохом отстраняя Ди от себя.

— Не здесь.

Она послушно кивнула и обхватила Стива ногами, когда он поднялся с дивана вместе с ней. 

В спальне можно было себя не сдерживать. Еще утром она предусмотрительно обновила звукоизоляционное заклинание, зная, что Стив вернется не один.

Он медленно стянул с нее футболку, шорты, избавил от белья, не переставая осыпать ее кожу поцелуями и шептать, как он скучал. Всегда безукоризненно нежный и обходительный, Стив уделял прелюдии столько времени, что к моменту, когда его член оказывался наконец в ней, Ди требовалась лишь пара-тройка движений — и она улетала. Стиву доставалось ее безвольное, плавящееся от удовольствия тело, которое он самозабвенно любил до тех пор, пока не накрывало и его. 

И только в моменты потери контроля над собой, за несколько мгновений до оргазма, в нем просыпалось то, что приводило Ди в неописуемый восторг. Его глаза темнели, движения становились резкими, от врожденной деликатности не оставалось и следа. Он переставал бояться, что Ди рассыпется от его хватки, и даже позволял себе некоторые вольности, за которые потом почему-то всегда извинялся.

Сегодняшний секс не стал исключением. 

Пока Ди пыталась перевести дыхание, раскинувшись на смятых простынях, Стив перевернулся на бок, подпер голову рукой и обвел внимательным взглядом ее тело. Заметив начинающие краснеть отметины на ее бедрах, он нахмурился и осторожно коснулся их пальцами. 

— Ты же знаешь, что к утру не останется и следа? — спросила Ди.

Ее регенерация, конечно, значительно уступала его, но по сравнению с обычными людьми восстанавливалась она в разы быстрее. Стив считал это особенностью всех волшебников, а Ди не спешила его разубеждать.

Он бросил на нее извиняющийся взгляд. 

— Не люблю делать тебе больно.

Она усмехнулась, закусив губу.

— Сколько раз говорить, что мне не больно, а _очень_ хорошо в такие моменты?

Стив отвел взгляд, едва заметно улыбаясь. Ди была уверена, что в его глазах в этот момент плескалось смущение. Спустя столько месяцев, поз и совместных оргазмов он все еще робел, когда она поднимала тему секса, даже если это происходило непосредственно после него. 

Это было чертовски мило.

— Снова рыжие? — он взлохматил ее волосы и подоткнул подушку под голову, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Ты пропустил ярко-красные, — сказала она с укором.

— Извини, малыш, пришлось задержаться. Связь заработала только в Ваканде.

Ди чувствовала, что Стив говорит ей не все. Но зная, какая огромная недомолвка висит на ее совести, старалась не давить.

— Баки теперь присоединится к миссиям?

— Нет, — он вздохнул, — «Гидра» не должна узнать, что Зимний солдат снова в строю. Шури так и не смогла избавить его от кода.

Ди охнула от удивления и приподнялась на локтях.

— То есть, он до сих пор?..

Стив виновато опустил глаза.

— Он не опасен, Ди. Без триггеров программа не активируется. Но если что-то пойдет не так, ты всегда можешь использовать вот это, — он перегнулся через кровать, пошарил рукой в дорожной сумке и протянул ей маленький сенсорный брелок. — Это что-то типа встроенного шокера, который деактивирует руку и вырубит Баки в случае необходимости.

Приняв ее молчание за сомнения, Стив притянул Ди к себе, баюкая на груди, и поцеловал в висок. 

— Я не мог бросить его одного. 

Только не снова — так и повисло в воздухе. 

Ди хорошо знала их историю. И то, как Стив корил себя за то, что после падения Баки с поезда, не вернулся обыскать ущелье. 

Они не говорили об этом, но досье Зимнего солдата было тщательно ею изучено еще на этапе подготовки к той единственной статье, которую она так и не закончила. Слитые Черной вдовой разведданные открывали много любопытной информации, и хоть Ди предпочитала не лезть в дела тайных государственных ведомств, случайно обнаруженные ниточки, которые вели к связям одного из советников Президента Гидеона Малика с нашумевшей «Гидрой», ее заинтересовали.

Как оказалось, Стив с Сэмом тоже хотели прижучить мерзавца. И пока Ди, используя Феликс Фелицис, под видом девушки из элитного эскорт-агентства добивалась встречи с Маликом, они следили за его перемещениями. В тот самый момент, когда она уже включила диктофон, а Гидеон, одурманенный модифицированным Веритасерумом, дал согласие на запись и начал сливать информацию о своих делишках, Капитан Америка вместе с Соколом ворвались в номер отеля прямиком через окно двадцать шестого этажа.

Тогда Ди была платиновой блондинкой, и, судя по застывшим от изумления мужчинам, ее внешний вид произвел на них впечатление. Красное облегающее платье, высокие шпильки-лодочки и атласные перчатки до локтя, на которые и была, собственно, нанесена сыворотка правды, действительно выглядели эффектно. Стив первым пришел в себя и попросил Сэма выставить Ди за дверь. Она громко возражала, проклиная все на свете за то, что не может воспользоваться магией, когда та столь нужна, и всячески отбрыкивалась от Сэма, тащившего ее за локоть к выходу. Немудрено, что в итоге сыворотка оказалась на коже Сокола.

Капитан, глядя на друга, который вдруг начал сыпать подробностями их операций, и на Малика, продолжавшего свой монолог даже несмотря на происходящее, быстро сообразил, в чем тут дело. Схватив Ди за руку, он заставил ее коснуться собственного лица и задал один единственный вопрос: _«Что здесь происходит?»._ Впоследствии Ди много раз думала о том, что если бы не зелье жидкой удачи, Стив вполне мог спросить, кто она такая, и тогда, под действием Веритасерума, она бы выложила ему всю подноготную. Но ей повезло, когда Стив задал вопрос, на который она могла ответить. А потом еще раз, когда он заметил снаряд, брошенный со стороны внезапно подлетевшего к окну вертолета, и прикрыл ее от взрыва. Возможно, ей везло и дальше. Этого Ди не могла сказать наверняка, потому что происходящее слилось в один сплошной поток событий. Стив с Сэмом умудрились отбиться от нападавших, Малик к тому времени был мертв вместе со всеми своими тайнами, а по номеру отеля стремительно расползалось пламя. Ди помогла дотащить истекающего кровью Кэпа до фургона, и когда выяснилось, что Сэм, несмотря на очевидную угрозу жизни Стива, не собирается обращаться в больницу, не придумала ничего лучше, чем привезти их в Убежище.

И все не потому, что Ди не могла бросить умирать того, кто прикрыл ее собой. _Она бы смогла._ Особенно ради сохранения своего секрета. Но она решила помочь. Может, снова действие зелья сказалось, а может, что-то дрогнуло в ней в тот момент, когда она увидела обезображенную спину Капитана и услышала его исполненный боли стон. Даже до Обливиэйта тогда не дошло — появившись в ее жизни однажды, Стив так в ней и остался.

Сейчас Ди и думать не хотела о том, что было бы, уйди она тогда. Стив наверняка бы выжил, но ему пришлось бы обратиться за помощью, раскрыв себя, и сейчас, вероятно, он коротал бы свои дни за решеткой. А у нее никогда бы не появилось любимого человека, семьи и настоящего дома.

Так могла ли она смириться с присутствием Зимнего солдата ради Стива? Запросто. Пугал ли он ее? Нисколько. А вот то, что Стив мог уйти следом за ним, не позволь она остаться Баки в Убежище — еще как. В любви Стива она не сомневалась, но выяснять, кто ему дороже — она или его лучший друг, — не было никакого желания. Любой ответ при такой постановке вопроса разбил бы ему сердце, а оно нужно было Ди целым и невредимым. 

— Я знаю, что ты не мог поступить иначе, — ответила она, сообразив, что ее молчание затянулось и может быть воспринято превратно. Вздохнув, она едва слышно добавила: — Просто у меня такое чувство, что теперь все изменится.

Но Стив не услышал ее слов — уже спустя секунду Ди поняла, что он мирно посапывает, уткнувшись лицом в ее волосы.

Она улыбнулась и тоже закрыла глаза.  



	2. Глава 2

Баки привык просыпаться с рассветом. 

Те несколько недель, которые он провел в Ваканде после разморозки, прошли в спокойном и размеренном темпе. И если бы не гнетущая атмосфера вокруг, с каждым днем становящаяся для него все более невыносимой, Баки уверенно назвал бы это время самым беззаботным в жизни.

И вот теперь, когда он волей обстоятельств оказался в этом странном магическом доме, он понятия не имел, чем заняться и что сделать, чтобы не чувствовать себя бесполезным ничтожеством, свалившимся на голову Стива и его девчонки. Даже в Ваканде он умудрялся разгружать тяжелые паки сена и мешки с урожаем, имея лишь одну руку в распоряжении. Теперь их было две, и, поразмыслив, Баки решил начать с приготовления завтрака. Последний раз он это делал более семидесяти лет назад, но вряд ли его стряпня получится хуже вчерашней лазаньи.

Мысли невольно закрутились вокруг Ди. 

Баки впервые видел друга с девушкой. Так и не начавшийся роман с Пегги и поцелуй с Шерон, оказавшейся племянницей первой, нельзя было считать отношениями. Может, в личной жизни Стива после пробуждения в двадцать первом веке случались и другие повороты, но Баки об этом ничего не знал. Поэтому Ди в его глазах стала первой, с кем Стив сблизился. И это было… непривычно. Возможно, потому что у самого Баки, кроме быстротечных «романов» на одну ночь, никогда не появлялось никого постоянного. Впрочем, и те остались в далеком прошлом, ведь после… после было совсем не до этого. Скажи кто Барнсу, что мелкий Роджерс общеголяет его по всем фронтам, не поверил бы. Но это не значило, что он не радовался за друга. Даже один вечер, проведенный со Стивом и Ди, дал понять, что они отлично подходят друг другу. 

Баки совсем не знал Ди и делать какие-либо выводы о ней не брался, кроме того, пожалуй, что она была не так проста, как хотела казаться. Но когда она смотрела на Стива, в ее глазах читалась искренняя теплота. Она заботилась о нем, принимала со всеми проблемами и даже довеском в виде таких друзей, как Баки, и, в понимании последнего, бо́льших доказательств любви не требовалось.

Так что Баки был счастлив за Стива. И хоть ему не хотелось мешать своим присутствием, а необходимость жить втроем под одной крышей вызывала неловкость, в глубине души он не мог не радоваться тому, что в жизни Стива нашлось для него место. 

…Омлет с беконом, пармезаном и зеленью получился вполне сносным. Баки попробовал кусочек, чтобы удостовериться в этом, и накрыл его крышкой. На часах еще и семи не было, а он уже решительно не знал, чем себя занять. Оставленный на столе ноутбук так и притягивал взгляд, и в какой-то момент Баки сдался. Пароля не оказалось, навыки пользования хоть скромные, но имелись, поэтому Барнс вышел в сеть и погрузился в изучение последних мировых новостей.

Спустя час ему наскучило и это. Баки закрыл браузер и хотел отложить ноутбук, но случайно заметил на рабочем столе папку «Статьи». Поразмыслив, он убедил себя в том, что ни один журналист не станет возражать против еще одного читателя, и кликнул по ярлыку. 

Файлов оказалось немного. Названием каждого служила фамилия, ни одну из которых Баки ранее не слышал. Открыв первый попавшийся файл, он принялся читать интервью, в котором некий Бартоломью Смит самозабвенно сознавался в торговле детьми из стран третьего мира. Он приводил неоспоримые доказательства своей причастности, раскрывал координаты притонов, имена подельников и прочие данные, которые могли потопить его с головой. В конце добавлялось небольшое послесловие, в котором говорилось, что за время подготовки материала в номер, Смиту было предъявлено обвинение по восьми статьям. Венчала текст лаконичная подпись: _«Чарльз Ксавье, внештатный корреспондент New York Post»._

Баки задумчиво почесал подбородок. Интересно, почему Ди выбрала такой псевдоним? Может быть, это ее полное имя? Бывают же у девушек мужские имена. 

Он не мог не признать, что статья произвела на него впечатление. Должно быть, каждой такой публикацией Ди наживала массу врагов, и тем не менее не отступала. Сложно было сказать, что ею двигало — возможность совершить хороший поступок или охота за сенсацией, но факт оставался фактом. Пока что Баки не мог понять, какое значение во всем этом играла ее магия (волшебство вообще плохо укладывалось в голове), но, обладай он такими способностями, точно не стал бы заморачиваться с донесением правды до общественности. Найти, допросить, передать властям — _или лично наказать, если потребуется,_ — вот как бы он поступил, будь в его распоряжении зелья удачи и правды. Поэтому мотивация Ди оставалась для него загадкой. Для того, чтобы добровольно согласиться на жизнь в изоляции, в его разумении требовались куда более веские причины. 

Вернувшись к изучению статей, Баки прочитал материал о сенаторе Кэмптоне, тайно руководящим наркобизнесом, и перешел к файлу с названием «Моррис». За этим занятием его и застал Стив, которому пришлось громко прокашляться, прежде чем Баки его заметил.

— Помнится, это я всегда вставал ни свет ни заря, — сказал Стив с улыбкой. — Плохо спалось?

Баки закрыл файлы и отложил ноутбук в сторону. 

— Чем это пахнет? — потянув носом, Роджерс развернулся в сторону кухни и удивленно уставился на плиту. — Бак, ты же знаешь, что не обязан? 

— Мне нужно было чем-то себя занять, — пожал тот плечами.

— Представляю, как Ди обрадуется. Она до сих пор в шоке от моего аппетита.

— Знала бы она тебя, когда ты ел как воробушек.

— Я тогда и сам был как воробушек, — усмехнулся Стив, доставая тарелки. — Кстати, все хочу спросить… Как ты? Ну, в моральном плане. 

Барнс бросил на него долгий пристальный взгляд, размышляя, стоит ли говорить правду или достаточно просто успокоить.

— Память полностью вернулась, если ты об этом.

— Воспоминания Зимнего тоже? — осторожно уточнил Стив.

Ответом ему послужил короткий кивок и тяжелый вздох. 

— И как ты справляешься?

— Учусь с этим жить.

Стив положил руку на плечо друга, дожидаясь, когда тот повернет голову и посмотрит на него.

— Ты всегда можешь рассказать мне.

Баки горько усмехнулся. Стив бы не стал его осуждать, но зачем ему слушать о том, скольких людей устранил Зимний солдат и как часто Баки видит их лица в кошмарах? 

Последний криосон значительно отличался ото всех остальных. Возможно, дело было в иной технологии или в том, что в этот раз его память никто не обнулял. А может, Шури требовалось держать его в определенной стадии сознания, чтобы иметь возможность исследовать программу. Как бы то ни было, весь период заморозки Баки видел сны. Его мозг последовательно и методично воспроизводил все задания Зимнего солдата, а когда они заканчивались — прогонял все заново, затем еще раз, и еще… Баки казалось, что он наблюдал за убийствами, совершенными своими же руками, целую вечность. И если поначалу в ушах звенел собственный крик бессилия, то к моменту выхода из криосна не осталось ничего, кроме равнодушного принятия и вынужденного смирения. Зимний солдат вовсе не являлся другой личностью — он был частью Баки. И воспоминания его не всплывали в голове короткими вспышками, как это случалось до того, как мозг полностью регенерировал. Они и были его, Баки, воспоминаниями. Такими же, как воспоминания о Стиве, сестре, маме с отцом… Единственное, что ему оставалось, — смириться с ними и жить дальше, сделав все возможное, чтобы никто и никогда больше не смог использовать его в качестве оружия. Конечно, всегда можно было пустить пулю в лоб, но, вопреки всему, Баки хотелось жить.

— Я не заслуживаю того, что ты сделал для меня, Стиви, — сказал он, сглотнув ком в горле. — Но спасибо за все.

Тот просто обнял его в ответ.

— Есть какие-то зацепки по «Гидре»? — спросил Барнс спустя четверть часа, когда они с Роджерсом умяли бо́льшую часть омлета. 

— Пока ничего конкретного.

— Тебе не кажется, что я могу помочь? 

— Не кажется, Бак. Мы уже говорили об этом, — отрезал Стив. — Ты знаешь, какая помощь мне действительно нужна.

Вообще-то, Баки был вправе сам решать, охотиться ему на «Гидру» или нет, но прямо сейчас спорить об этом не хотелось.

— Насколько все плохо с Ди? — спросил он вместо этого. — Ей угрожает кто-то конкретный?

— Если бы ей угрожал кто-то конкретный, я бы разобрался. 

Баки слегка изогнул бровь, размышляя, что именно подразумевает Стив под «разобраться». Вероятно, их представления об этом способе решения вопроса значительно отличаются.

— Ты же видел ее статьи? 

— Случайно на них наткнулся, — сознался Барнс. — Чарльз Ксавье — это псевдоним?

Стив кивнул.

— А настоящее имя?

Бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону спальни, Стив слегка склонился над столом и понизил голос:

— Я обещал никогда не произносить его вслух, — усмехнулся он. — Ди грозилась такое со мной сделать, что стыдно даже повторять.

Баки заинтригованно подался вперед.

— Но лучше ты узнаешь это от меня и никогда ни при каких обстоятельствах не станешь спрашивать у нее.

— Заметано.

— Ее зовут Уэнсди Доу, — со всей серьезностью сообщил Стив.

— Уэнсди? — переспросил Баки. — Но погоди-ка, разве фамилию Доу не дают тем, чья личность не установлена?

— Так и есть. Она выросла в приюте и очень не любит вспоминать об этом. Говорит, что имя ей дали в честь буквы W, вышитой на одеяле, в котором ее нашли на пороге монастыря. В тот день была среда[1], настоятельнице это показалось символичным. 

Баки хмыкнул.

— Ди ненавидит свое полное имя, хоть я пытался ее переубедить. Поэтому услышал — и забыл, Бак. Ты обещал.

— Да не вопрос. Дразнить того, кто обладает магическими способностями, я бы не стал.

— И правильно.

— Кстати, об этом. Насколько ее магия сильна? Она может постоять за себя в случае опасности? Откуда вообще взялись эти способности?

— Ди говорит, что врожденные. Но колдовать за пределами Убежища не может. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я прошу присмотреть за ней?

Баки совершенно не разбирался в магии, как наверняка и Стив, но что-то в этой истории не клеилось. Если именно расположение Убежища позволяло колдовать, как в таком случае Ди узнала о своих способностях до того, как сюда попала? Почему за пределами купола действовали зелья, но не работала магия? Вопросов было больше, чем ответов. Но главный заключался в том, чего именно от него ждал Стив.

— Ты можешь конкретизировать? Что я должен делать, когда она отправится в магазин или на очередное интервью? 

Роджерс многозначительно посмотрел на него. 

— Не могу поверить, что ты просишь меня следить за своей девушкой! — Баки сжал пальцами переносицу. — Какого черта ты вообще разрешаешь ей заниматься подобным?

— Думаешь, я не пытался повлиять?

— Плохо пытался, значит!

— Посмотрел бы я на тебя, — пробурчал Стив. — И я не прошу за ней следить, — добавил он. — Ты не обязан безвылазно сидеть здесь и вполне мог бы сопровождать Ди под предлогом прогулки. Или любым другим.

Баки не нравился такой расклад, но отказать Стиву он тоже не мог. Не после всего, чем тот ради него пожертвовал.

— Объясни ей все, Стиви. Я не хочу, чтобы твоя девушка решила, что я за ней ухлестываю.

Стив задумался. 

— Хорошо, Бак, — сказал он наконец. — Думаю, ты прав. Я поговорю с Ди, но если она превратит меня в кучку пепла, виноват будешь ты. 

Баки ухмыльнулся.

— Как на счет спарринга на свежем воздухе, сопляк?

Конечно же, Стив не мог проигнорировать такое предложение.

*** 

Ди проснулась от глухого удара, сотрясшего стену. 

«Неужели нашли?» — промелькнуло в голове. В груди похолодело, желудок подпрыгнул к горлу, а пальцы уже сжимали палочку, для приманивания которой хватило мысленного импульса.

Затем за окном раздался смех, сопровождаемый очередным ударом и парой крепких слов вдогонку, и Ди все поняла.

— Идиоты! — прорычала она, накрывая голову подушкой и пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение.

Но заснуть уже не получилось. Нехотя поднявшись, она поплелась в ванную. Критический взгляд в зеркало окончательно испортил настроение: цвет волос бледнел с каждым днем и уже превратился из рыжего в абрикосовый. Ни одна краска не держалась дольше недели! Возможно, стоило воспользоваться волшебными средствами, но в памяти Ди нужных заклинаний не обнаружилось, а посещать магический квартал лишний раз она не рисковала. Даже ингредиенты для зелий ей доставал знакомый сквиб по имени Эндрю. 

Приняв холодный душ и высушив волосы, Ди сделала себе мысленную пометку не забывать о сменной одежде. Сэма она особо не стеснялась и могла спокойно пройти мимо, замотавшись полотенцем. Вдогонку тот кричал, что у нее тощие ноги, острые ключицы или слишком смешные коленки, но потом всегда лез обниматься, говоря, чтобы она не обращала внимания на его дебильные шуточки. Ди отвечала, что какой хозяин — такие и шуточки, и это означало, что Сэм прощен. Стив иногда впадал в ступор от их обмена любезностями, но предпочитал не вмешиваться — видимо, никак не мог определиться, кого и от кого ему следует защищать. Ведь Ди в долгу не оставалась, порой говоря Сэму такое, от чего у Стива начинали алеть кончики ушей.

Но Баки — не Сэм. Это Ди поняла сразу. Что-то ей подсказывало, что щеголять перед ним в полотенце явно не стоит. Поэтому она быстренько прошмыгнула в спальню, радуясь, что ребята по-прежнему разминались на улице, и там уже оделась.

Во дворе Ди застала премилую картину: Баки валялся на земле, обхватив ногами голый торс Стива, а сгибом живой руки — его шею. При этом он ухмылялся и предлагал Стиву признать поражение, на что тот отвечал решительным молчанием и стремительно краснеющим лицом. Но вот Стив сделал внезапный выпад, оттолкнулся ногами и кувыркнулся назад, и теперь Баки оказался снизу, а колено Стива — между его лопаток.

Оба выглядели грязными, помятыми, но чертовски довольными.

— О, милая, — Стив наконец заметил ее появление. — Мы тебя разбудили?

При этом он продолжал вдавливать Баки в землю.

— Доброе утро, — промычал Барнс. Говорить в таком положении, наверное, было не очень удобно. — Отпусти уже, мелкий. Сегодня победа, так и быть, твоя, — добавил он, усмехнувшись. — Не позорить же тебя перед девушкой.

Стив хмыкнул и слез с него.

Брови Ди медленно поползли вверх. Стив сиял, словно рождественская елка, да и Баки от него не отставал. Только сейчас Ди окончательно поняла, как много эти двое значат друг для друга.

— Что вы тут устроили? — она обвела их строгим взглядом. 

По груди Стива тянулась огромная царапина, в которую уже набилась пыль и даже несколько травинок. У Баки все это было в волосах, а его белая майка превратилась в грязно-серую разорванную тряпку.

Они практически синхронно улыбнулись.

— В душ тоже вместе пойдете? — не удержалась от подколки Ди. Судя по вмиг изменившимся лицам, шутка должного эффекта не возымела.

— Не сердись, — попытался обнять ее Стив, но она увернулась. — Баки вон завтрак приготовил.

— О, замечательно. Тогда он в душ первый. А ты — за мной. Промоем царапину.

Баки отправился в ванную, а Ди усадила Стива на табуретку, достала аптечку и смочила ватный диск перекисью.

— Вы как малые дети, — сказала она с улыбкой, обрабатывая порез.

— Мне так его не хватало, — признался Стив. — Я даже не надеялся, что он… Ну, ты понимаешь… Восстановится после всего этого кошмара. Мы словно вернулись в сороковые. 

Ди хотела ответить, что ни черта Баки не восстановился. В его глазах было то, что она порой ловила в отражении собственных — неподъемный груз вины. За то, что натворил, за то, что все еще хочешь жить после этого, за то, наконец, что имеешь наглость радоваться, смеяться, любить, тогда как единственное, что ты заслуживаешь на самом деле — сдохнуть самой мучительной смертью, которую только можно представить. С этим чувством учишься жить, но оно никуда не уходит, как бы глубоко ты его не прятал.

Стив был диаметрально другим. Добрым, бескорыстным, благородным. Возможно, именно поэтому Ди потянулась к нему практически сразу, как только узнала ближе. Словно нашла свою светлую и лучшую половину и наконец стала цельной. Наверное, потому к нему тянулся и Баки. Рядом со Стивом не могло не становиться лучше.

— Что не так, малыш? — Ди ощутила его внимательный взгляд и подняла голову.

— Люблю тебя, вот что, — от внезапно накативших эмоций на глаза навернулись слезы.

Стив обхватил ладонью ее затылок и притянул Ди к себе, целуя так нежно и трепетно, как умел только он.

— От меня не очень хорошо пахнет, — сказал он извиняющимся тоном, когда Ди потом прижалась к его груди.

— Да, верно, — улыбнулась она. — А еще на тебе кровь и грязь. Но мне плевать.

Стив усмехнулся и сжал ее в своих медвежьих объятиях.

Послышался скрип двери и тихий смешок. Ди повернула голову и посмотрела на Баки, на котором была надета чистая светлая футболка и спортивные штаны Стива. 

— Нашел в ванной, — пожал он плечами. По отросшим мокрым волосам стекали капли воды.

Ди бросила быстрый взгляд на палочку, потом на Баки, затем снова на палочку. Она бы поленилась ее призывать, но раз та сама оказалась под рукой, грех было не воспользоваться.

Сделав несложный пас в сторону Барнса, Ди шепнула заклинание, от которого его волосы моментально высохли, распушившись при этом в разные стороны. Стив прыснул в кулак.

Баки, почуяв неладное, вернулся в ванную. Спустя секунду оттуда раздалось невнятное ругательство.

— Не выражайся! — крикнул ему Стив, все еще смеясь. 

Ди не выдержала и тоже улыбнулась.

*** 

— Я читал твои статьи, — сказал Баки, пока Ди уминала приготовленный им завтрак, точнее то, что от него осталось, а Стив отправился в супермаркет за продуктами. — Можно вопрос?

— Ты же все равно спросишь, — пробурчала она.

— Кто такой Чарльз Ксавье? 

Ди моментально напряглась, что не укрылось от внимания Барнса.

— Просто псевдоним.

Он прищурил глаза и откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. Они оба знали, что она врет.

— Ясно. А почему ты решила заняться журналистикой?

— А почему ты решил пойти служить? 

— Ты всегда отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос? 

— А ты всегда пристаешь с расспросами к малознакомым людям?

— Ты девушка Стива, — сказал он так, словно это все объясняло. 

Ди сделала глубокий вдох и постаралась понизить градус внезапно охватившего ее раздражения. Какого черта Баки полез с вопросами? Все ведь так хорошо начиналось…

— Давай на чистоту, Бак, — она сократила его имя на манер Стива. — В моем прошлом, как и в твоем, — последнее она особенно выделила, — есть много такого, о чем я предпочла бы забыть. 

— Об этом я уже догадался, — он пристально посмотрел на нее. — Но раз я рядом и могу прикрыть в случае чего, — добавил он, осторожно подбирая слова, — то хотел бы понимать, откуда исходит угроза: из твоего настоящего или все-таки прошлого?

Когда перед ним лопнула чашка, Баки даже не вздрогнул. Только поймал салфетку, поднявшуюся в воздух от внезапного порыва ветра, и положил ее на место.

— Стив попросил, да? 

— Он переживает за тебя.

— Я могу за себя постоять! — рявкнула Ди.

— Как, если за пределами Убежища твоя магия не действует? — невозмутимо уточнил он.

Ди скрипнула зубами, но ничего не ответила. Да и что она могла возразить? Не рассказывать же, в конце концов, что ее магия всегда при ней, но использовать ее нельзя, потому что специально обученный отряд Пожирателей моментально отследит ее местоположение?

— Я принимаю зелье жидкой удачи, каждый раз, когда выезжаю за пределы Северного Салема[2].

— Так вот, где мы, — задумчиво протянул он. — Но ведь тебя могут найти и здесь. Беспокойство Стива совершенно оправданно.

— Оно преувеличено. 

— Разве ты не переживаешь, когда он на миссиях?

Ди бросила на Баки колючий взгляд.

— Вот и он переживает за тебя, — продолжил тот. — Не случится ничего страшного, если я какое-то время побуду твоим шофером. Все равно заняться нечем.

— Вообще-то, из нас двоих именно _ты_ в международном розыске.

— Стиву и Сэму это не мешает, — парировал Баки. — Надену кепку.

— Лучше бы книжки почитал или сериалы посмотрел, — проворчала Ди, поднимаясь из-за стола. 

Она понимала, что деваться некуда. Стив давно грозился что-то придумать, и вот вам, пожалуйста. Прямо-таки звезды сошлись: и друг детства при нем, и за девушкой присмотр обеспечен, и самому можно пропадать на вылазках, сколько душе угодно. Нет, чтоб оставить эту чертову «Гидру» в покое и самому быть рядом — он просто перепоручил ее Баки! 

Ди буквально кипела от негодования, хотя знала, что скоро ее отпустит. Стив не переставал быть Капитаном Америкой даже в изгнании, такой уж ей достался парень. И если Баки, как ей казалось, мечтал навсегда забыть о «Гидре», то для Стива ее уничтожение было делом чести, чем-то типа личной вендетты. Он не мог безвылазно сидеть рядом с Ди и охранять ее от гипотетической опасности, да и она бы ему не позволила, потому что, по сути, опасности не было. А с Пожирателями не справился бы и он…

И сейчас оставалось либо смириться с нянькой в виде Баки, либо отказаться от своей работы, чтобы успокоить Стива, либо рассказать правду. Выбор, в общем-то, был очевиден.

Восстановив разбитую чашку с помощью Репаро, Ди развернулась к Баки, который все это время внимательно за ней наблюдал, и сказала:

— Твоя взяла, Барнс. Будешь должен.

Он возмущенно нахмурился, но промолчал.

А она мысленно усмехнулась и, прихватив ноутбук, гордо удалилась в спальню.


	3. Глава 3

Баки перелистнул страницу и недовольно скосил взгляд на крупного ворона, который примостился на ограждении и с раздражающей методичностью клевал магический купол. К животным, периодически забредающим из раскинувшейся неподалеку рощи, он уже привык. Обычно их останавливал забор, а если кто и протискивался в щель между досками, то натыкался на невидимый барьер — и шел прочь. Эта же птица явно была из настырных.

— Пошел вон! — шикнул на него Барнс, откладывая книгу. 

Во времена бурной юности он предпочитал более активные способы времяпровождения, а потом его досугом, если таковой случался, всегда управляли другие люди, поэтому Баки не мог и вспомнить, когда в последний раз держал в руках книгу. Однако Стив уверял, что «Зеленая миля» Кинга ему понравится, — и не ошибся.

Ворон все-таки улетел, но настроения читать уже не было. Баки лениво растянулся на покрывале, подложив живую руку под голову, и засунул в рот травинку. Давно он не чувствовал себя так легко и беззаботно. Казалось, Убежище находится на краю мира, где никто никогда его не потревожит. И хоть он понимал, что это не так, а подобные ощущения обманчивы, хотелось хоть на время забыть о Зимнем солдате, «Гидре» и прочих «прелестях» его реальной жизни. 

Единственное, что выбивало из колеи, — магия. Она была здесь повсюду, и даже воздух, казалось, пропитался волшебством. Когда Ди колдовала (а делала она это при каждом удобном случае, и, как Баки успел заметить, далеко не всегда пользуясь палочкой), волоски на его теле вставали дыбом. Иногда магия нервировала, порой интриговала, но чаще — приводила в замешательство. Баки не нравилось то, что он не мог понять. Примерно такие же эмоции вызывала и Ди. За ту неделю, которую он провел в Убежище, разгадать ее так и не получилось. 

Стив мало что мог сказать о прошлом своей девушки, его больше заботило ее настоящее. Баки не хотел вмешиваться в их отношения и подталкивать друга к расспросам, но в том, что Ди совершенно точно что-то скрывала, сомневаться не приходилось. Впрочем, право на тайны было у каждого, и единственная причина, по которой он вообще этим интересовался, заключалась в Стиве, подводить доверие которого ему не хотелось. 

С самой Ди отношения складывались… непривычные. Ближе Стива у Баки никого не было, рядом с ним он мог не переживать о том, что говорил или делал. В присутствии Ди он невольно напрягался, хоть и старался всячески это скрыть. Иногда шутил, чаще молчал, но никогда не мог полностью расслабиться, особенно если они оставались наедине. Хотелось верить, что со временем это изменится. Пока же он старался не смотреть на нее лишний раз, а если уж смотреть — то незаметно. Объяснить Стиву, почему он глазеет на его девушку, у Баки вряд ли бы получилось. Он и себе-то не мог объяснить.

— Загораешь? — послышалось сбоку. 

Рядом с головой тут же упала футболка Роджерса, которую тот, как и Баки, стянул, едва выйдя на улицу. Даже в тени деревьев было невыносимо жарко. 

— Собираюсь показать Ди пару приемов, — Стив уселся прямо на траву. — Давно надо было, да как-то руки не доходили. 

— Не боишься ей что-нибудь случайно сломать? 

— Боюсь. Поэтому показывать буду на тебе.

На такое заявление Баки лишь усмехнулся.

— Предлагаешь стать грушей для битья?

— Можно подумать, у тебя есть занятие поинтереснее.

— Вообще-то есть, Стиви, — он перевел взгляд на книгу.

— То-то я вижу, как усердно ты читаешь. Давай, сержант, подъем.

Баки отпирался только для вида. Размяться лишний раз он всегда был готов. Тело, привыкшее к постоянным боевым нагрузкам, явно страдало от недостатка активности. Они со Стивом и так каждый день устраивали спарринги, причем не учебно-показательные, а самые что ни на есть настоящие — до первой серьезной крови, или пока один из них не даст отмашку остановиться. На двор после этого страшно было смотреть, но раз Ди могла исправить все за считанные секунды, проблемы это не составляло. 

*** 

Ди подобрала светлые волосы в хвост и бросила быстрый взгляд в зеркало, задумавшись о том, не коротковаты ли шорты и не слишком ли сильно оголен живот. Но если в помещении хоть как-то спасали охлаждающие чары, то на открытом воздухе они держались не дольше пяти минут. Париться в леггинсах по такой погоде было преступлением, поэтому она решила, что еще один странный взгляд Баки как-нибудь переживет. 

Вряд ли он знал, что она замечала. Но она была девушкой, а девушки всегда чувствуют такие вещи. От Сэма никогда не исходило подобных волн, зато Баки определенно реагировал на нее, и Ди постоянно себе напоминала, что дружба со Стивом не отменяет того факта, что он мужчина. То есть, вполне нормально, что он видит в ней девушку. Это даже чуточку льстило ей, чисто по-женски, но не означало ровным счетом ничего. Она ведь тоже могла признать, что Баки красив, как и множество других людей в мире. И если он вдруг начнет ходить перед ней в полуголом виде, она тоже не оставит это без внимания — глянет, оценит взглядом, но не более. Потому что мужчин, способных вызвать интерес, много, но любит-то она одного конкретного. 

Звук нового электронного сообщения прервал ее размышления. Сокол писал, что вечером заскочит «подержать им свечку и заплести Баки косички». Ди фыркнула и возвела глаза к потолку, качая головой. Удивительно, как Сэм вообще так долго продержался. Судя по тому, что она успела услышать от Стива, с Барнсом у них сложились особенно «нежные» отношения. Видимо, честь быть партнером Сэма по словесным пикировкам досталась не только ей.

Главное, чтобы это оказался обычный дружеский визит, а не повод обсудить очередные зацепки. Так не хотелось отпускать Стива, хоть она и понимала, что это неизбежно.

Отогнав от себя тоскливые мысли, Ди поспешила на улицу. Наверняка Стив уже заждался. Однако тот обнаружился рядом с Баки, они лежали на спинах и смотрели в небо, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь. 

— Я уже вздремнуть собирался, — пожурил ее Стив.

— Сэм отвлек. Написал, что сегодня приедет. 

— Отлично, — это известие его явно обрадовало. — Приступим? 

Ди кивнула. Последний раз она тренировалась несколько лет назад, да и тогда ее боевые навыки сводились к умению вовремя увернуться от нападения и ответить телекинетическим ударом (в то время она еще считала свою магию телекинезом). После было как-то не до этого, драться приходилось много, но не физически. Сейчас без магии она была бы бесполезной в бою, а быть бесполезной Ди не хотелось. Не тогда, когда существовали артефакты-блокираторы. 

Стив поднялся на ноги, следом за ним и Баки. Оба были обнажены по пояс.

— Как я должна сосредоточиться на приемах, когда вы тут бицепсами сверкаете? — возмутилась Ди.

— Прости, малыш, но ты тоже не образец целомудрия, — развел руками Стив. 

— Ладно, — проворчала она, скосив взгляд на Баки, который смотрел куда угодно, только не на нее.

Шрамы на месте стыка его металлической руки и тела с такого близкого расстояния казались действительно жуткими. Не хотелось даже представлять, что ему пришлось пережить во время первой операции, без наркоза, наживую… Словно почувствовав ее внимание, Баки передернул плечом и поднял голову, встречаясь с ней взглядом. В его глазах читалось явное предупреждение, и Ди в этот момент отчетливо поняла, что любое проявление жалости для него подобно оскорблению.

— Думаю, начать стоит с захвата, — сказал тем временем Стив. — Если ты научишься делать все правильно, сможешь обезоружить противника и ограничить его движения.

Он молниеносно обхватил руку Баки, выкручивая ее за спиной и заставляя того согнуться. 

— При этом важно прижать локоть к себе и нажать на плечо, иначе…

— …будет вот так, — продолжил за него Барнс, легко прокручивая руку и оказываясь за спиной Стива.

— Именно. Давай медленнее, Бак. 

Они повторили комбинацию движений словно в замедленной съемке. 

— Удар во внутренний сгиб локтя, захват, поворот, удержание. Это все нужно отработать до автоматизма, чтобы движения были быстрыми и резкими. Попробуй, — он отошел от Баки и кивком предложил Ди занять свое место.

Такого поворота она не ожидала. Трогать руками полураздетого Барнса явно не входило в ее планы, поэтому Ди замялась, бросив на Стива вопросительный взгляд. Но тот лишь ободряюще улыбнулся и сказал, что у нее все получится.

Она приблизилась к Баки, кожей ощущая исходящее от него напряжение. Несложно было догадаться, что ему некомфортно так же, как и ей.

Внезапно он вскинул руку, остановив кулак в паре дюймов от ее лица, и выжидающе приподнял брови. 

Ди решила не мешкать и схватила левой рукой его локоть, выворачивая руку вверх и одновременно с этим проскальзывая ему за спину, а правой фиксируя плечо. 

— Молодец, — прокомментировал Стив. — Выгни его предплечье параллельно своему, следи, чтобы его локоть упирался тебе в грудь, а правой рукой обхвати подбородок и потяни на себя.

Мысленно застонав, Ди сделала все, что просил Стив. Раньше она вообще ни разу не касалась Баки, не считая того небольшого кровного ритуала в начале знакомства. Сейчас же ей пришлось прижаться к нему едва ли не всем корпусом, отчего его бок и часть спины упирались ей в живот, а вывернутая рука была тесно придавлена к груди. Несмотря на кажущуюся безобидность, это был один из самых странных и неловких моментов в ее жизни. 

— Умница. Попробуй еще раз, — похвалил Стив.

Пока Ди соображала, как это прекратить, Баки с легкостью вывернулся из ее захвата и сделал пару шагов назад.

— Не одному же мне получать шишки, — шутливо протянул он, но при этом в его глазах не было и намека на веселье.

— Да, милый, твоя очередь, — выдохнула Ди, вымучивая из себя улыбку и мысленно благодаря Баки за находчивость.

Стив с готовностью протянул ей руку, чем она не преминула воспользоваться. Конечно, Ди знала, что он поддается, как поддавался минутой ранее и Барнс, но вряд ли Пожиратели, не державшие в своих руках ничего тяжелее палочки, будут в такой же физической форме, как эти двое. 

Тренироваться со Стивом было в миллион раз проще. Напряжение, охватившее Ди, уступило место собранности и внимательности. Она раз за разом отрабатывала прием и не могла не признать, что стало получаться лучше и быстрее. Однако прошло, наверное, не более часа, а она уже выдохлась.

— Не забывай, что кадык — одна из болевых точек, — сказал Баки. Видимо, ему надоело молча наблюдать за происходящим, и он, оттолкнувшись от ствола дуба, на который все это время опирался, подошел ближе. — Если надавить достаточно сильно вот здесь, — он указал на место чуть выше гортани, — можно на время вывести противника из строя.

Ди кивнула и, поддавшись внезапному порыву, резко обхватила шею Стива, буквально повисая на его спине, когда он выпрямился во весь рост. Она планировала просто подурачиться, но уже спустя секунду оказалась на лопатках. Стив бережно уложил ее на землю и навис сверху, удерживая вес тела на одной руке и обхватив ее запястья второй.

— Это все, на что ты способна? — спросил он с улыбкой.

— Знаешь же, что нет, — ответила она, прищурившись.

— Эй, никаких колдовских штучек! 

Но было поздно — Ди уже шепнула заклятие, и Стива начало медленно отрывать от земли. Приходилось удерживать его взглядом, чтобы не поднять слишком высоко. С палочкой управлять левитацией было проще, но и без нее получалось. 

Эти чары вообще были первыми, которые Ди освоила еще в глубоком детстве. Тогда она не знала, что есть магия, волшебные палочки и заклинания. Думала, что все дело в ее разуме. Как у Профессора, который отыскал ее в приюте спустя полгода после проявления первых способностей, или Джин, которой она всегда тайно восхищалась. Долгие годы под чутким руководством Чарльза Ксавье она училась управлять собственной силой, даже не подозревая, что истоки та берет исключительно в ее крови. Позже, когда Ди узнала о существовании заклинаний для направления магии, она поняла, почему некоторые вещи давались ей проще, а некоторые были и вовсе недоступны. 

Много воды утекло с тех пор… Ди не любила вспоминать, потому что каждый раз все заканчивалось слезами, депрессией и щемящей болью в сердце. Профессор был единственным человеком в мире, не считая Стива, который ее искренне любил. Она потеряла его из-за собственной глупости, и не было ни единого оправдания ее поступку.

— Ди! — голос Стива заставил ее вздрогнуть. Она невольно моргнула, потеряв концентрацию, отчего Стива мотнуло в сторону и вверх.

— Прости, любимый. 

Она осторожно опустила его вниз и собиралась поцеловать в качестве награды, но стоящий справа Баки внезапно разразился смехом и громко прокомментировал:

— Жаль, не оказалось камеры под рукой. Такие кадры, Стиви!

Роджерс бросил хитрый взгляд на Ди, перевернулся на бок, подпирая голову рукой, и сочувственно протянул:

— Зря ты это сказал, Бак.

Тот резко замолчал и посмотрел на Ди со всей суровостью, на которую только был способен. Она лишь усмехнулась, а уже спустя секунду Баки оторвало от земли и плавно потянуло вверх. 

Впрочем, испытывать его терпение она не стала и практически сразу вернула на место.

Накатила усталость, как всегда бывало после использования невербальной магии на крупных объектах (а двух суперсолдат вполне можно было отнести к их числу), Ди подавила зевок и развернулась к Стиву, все еще лежащему на земле рядом с ней. Хотелось уткнуться в его шею и заснуть прямо здесь.

Он что-то тихо сказал и, подхватив ее на руки, понес в сторону дома. Она не возражала, лишь бросила расфокусированный взгляд на Баки, смотрящего им вслед, обняла покрепче Стива и сонно улыбнулась.

*** 

— Ты чего такой кислый? — спросил Роджерс, когда спустя пару часов они развалились на диване, потягивая холодное пиво.

Готовка сегодня была на нем, поэтому, пока Баки принимал душ и копался в интернете, Стив успел запечь мясо на гриле и настрогать миску салата. Вот-вот должен был подойти Сэм.

Ди все еще спала, чему Баки был только рад. Он до сих пор ощущал неловкость, смешанную со смятением, смущением, волнением и еще черт знает какими чувствами. Ничего такого, по сути, не случилось. Обычная контактная тренировка, простенький прием без каких-либо провокационных поз. Вспомнилась Романова с ее коронным обхватом шеи противника бедрами — вот там да, не каждый сможет продолжить бой, уткнувшись лицом прямиком в женскую промежность. А тут… ничего же подобного, и тем не менее Баки ощущал себя так, будто его вывернули наизнанку.

Стиву даже в голову не пришло, что толкать свою девушку прямиком в руки Баки — не самая хорошая идея. Особенно когда на ней эти чертовы шорты под самую задницу да топ, который даже пупок не закрывает. Он ведь не железный, в конце концов. Трудно не реагировать, когда к твоему полуголому телу прижимается другое полуголое тело.

Но Стив, очевидно, искренне считал, что к Ди Баки должен относиться так же, как и к нему, — то есть, как к члену семьи. От прикосновений сестры не будешь же замирать, как идиот. Вот только Ди сестрой не была — в этом и заключалась проблема.

— Все нормально, — ответил наконец Барнс. 

— Я тоже долгое время не мог привыкнуть к магии, — понимающе кивнул Стив. — Это пройдет.

— Надеюсь.

Они какое-то время молчали, думая каждый о своем, потом включили фильм, а спустя полчаса подъехал Уилсон.

— Привет, гномы! — громко поздоровался он, едва переступив порог. — Где ваша Белоснежка? 

— Спит, — сказал Стив, и Сэм тут же понизил голос. 

— А я думал, вы сожрали ее на ужин. 

Баки закатил глаза.

— И тебе привет, Зимняя принцесса.

— Уилсон, — вяло рыкнул Барнс, — давно в челюсть не получал?

— Давненько, — согласился тот, плюхаясь в кресло. — Как тут мои крылья поживают? Не забываешь погладить их перед сном, Кэп?

— У него есть варианты получше, — послышался насмешливый голос Ди, и все трое повернули головы в ее сторону.

— Ну да, как же я мог забыть, — Сэм схватился за сердце. — Снова блонди?

Она неопределенно пожала плечами и примостилась на подлокотник дивана со стороны Стива. Он тут же приобнял ее за талию.

— Как же я скучал по вашим нежностям!

— Когда познакомишь нас с Робин? — спросила Ди, игнорируя его подколку.

— Позже. Пока она думает, что я агент по недвижимости, пусть так и остается. Если увидит Кэпа — сразу сложит два и два.

— Нехорошо обманывать близкого человека, — укоризненно заметил Стив.

— Для нее лучше не знать, кто я.

— Это неправильно, Сэм. Правда все равно всплывет, и тогда ты ее потеряешь.

— Зато Робин не переживает, когда он на миссиях, — сказала Ди, тихо вздохнув.

Баки не мог видеть выражение ее лица в этот момент, но готов был поклясться, что дело тут не только в переживаниях.

— Кстати, об этом, Кэп… 

— Ну началось! — перебила его Ди. — Я думала, ты в гости заскочил, а не дела обсуждать.

— Не бухти, козявка, — отмахнулся тот. — Фьюри скинул мне любопытные координаты.

— Почему нам не скинул? — уточнил Барнс.

— А ты разве не знаешь? — Сэм округлил глаза. — Еще не понял, что спутниковая связь здесь не ловит?

Баки перевел взгляд на ноутбук, соображая, как же в таком случае он выходил в сеть.

— Проводной интернет и вай-фай роутер, — пояснила Ди, словно догадавшись о его замешательстве.

— Да он даже слов таких не знает, — осклабился Сэм.

Баки скрипнул зубами, но промолчал. Вместо него ответила рука, тихо заурчав пластинами. 

— Ладно, не злись, принцесса. Магия глушит сигнал, поэтому для тех, кто пользуется старыми добрыми кнопочными аппаратами с зашифрованным каналом связи, это проблема.

— Что за координаты? — спросил Стив, переключая внимание Сокола на себя. Он не мог не знать, как Баки бесит эта его «принцесса».

— Так, стоп! — не выдержала Ди. — Давайте сначала поедим, а потом будете о работе трепаться.

— Если готовила не ты, я согласен, — хмыкнул Уилсон.

Ди фыркнула, сделала пас рукой, отчего в лицо Сэма тут же впечаталась подушка, и удалилась на кухню.

Стив проводил ее взглядом и посмотрел на Сокола:

— Ты пробил данные?

— Да, спутник показывает заброшенный склад в Молсоне, недалеко от канадской границы. Если выедем завтра, успеем к обозначенной Фьюри дате. Или можем снова попросить у Т'Чаллы квинджет, чтобы сэкономить время.

— Нет, — отрезал Стив, — сами справимся.

— Фьюри не уточнял, что там? — спросил Баки.

— Он никогда не уточняет, — Роджерс сжал переносицу, о чем-то размышляя. — Выдвигаемся завтра на рассвете. Достанешь машину, Сэм? Не хочу оставлять своих без транспорта.

Пока они обсуждали детали предстоящей операции, Баки не мог избавиться от неприятно скребущего внутри ощущения. На том складе могло оказаться все, что угодно, — от запыленного архива «Гидры» до укрепленной подземной базы. Ему не нравилось, что Стив отправляется в одиночку, пока сам он просиживает штаны в Убежище. Сэм, конечно, обеспечит прикрытие с воздуха, но в случае опасности не отобьет Стива от врага. 

— Я должен поехать с вами, — твердо сказал он.

Стив бросил на него встревоженный взгляд.

— Пусть Ди остается в Убежище, пока нас не будет. Я не стану высовываться, лишь подстрахую в случае необходимости.

— Нет, Бак, не обсуждается.

— Какого черта, Стив! — вспыхнул тот, выпрямляясь во весь рост. 

Стив тут же поднялся следом, обхватил ладонью его шею чуть ниже затылка, едва ли не сталкивая их лбами, и тихо попросил:

— Пожалуйста, не начинай. 

Баки дернулся, пнул кресло, да так, что оно отъехало вместе с сидящим в нем Сэмом, и отошел к окну, тяжело дыша. Он видел Ди, наблюдающую за разыгравшейся сценой с растерянным выражением лица, слышал вздох Стива за спиной и все никак не мог взять в толк, почему все они игнорируют здравый смысл.

Но больше всего его бесило, что опасения Стива были не такими уж беспочвенными. Если гидровские фанатики вернут в свое распоряжение Зимнего солдата, первое, что они сделают, — заставят его устранить всех, кем он дорожит. 

Барнс провел ладонью по лицу и сделал глубокий вдох, с трудом возвращая самообладание.

Ди тихо позвала всех к столу, включила фоном какую-то музыку и начала болтать о всякой ерунде. Постепенно градус напряжения спал, Сэм вернулся к привычной шутливой манере, Ди охотно парировала его подколки, Стив периодически вставлял свои комментарии, и хоть Баки преимущественно молчал, в конце концов расслабился и он.

Когда утром следующего дня он вышел проводить Стива, тот на прощание обнял его и попросил беречь двух самых дорогих ему людей. Баки еще бы долго стоял под проливным дождем и смотрел вслед удаляющейся машине, но Ди потянула его за рукав толстовки, и они оба, промокшие и поникшие, вернулись в дом.


	4. Глава 4

Дни тянулись невыносимо медленно. Путь от Северного Салема до Молсона, если верить Гуглу, занимал сорок два часа. В этот период Ди была относительно спокойна за Стива, хоть и чувствовала подавленность, как бывало при каждом его отъезде. Но вот прошли третьи сутки, четвертые, а известий по-прежнему не было. Конечно, Стив и раньше частенько не выходил на связь, и Ди в какой-то мере даже привыкла к такому раскладу, однако не беспокоиться не получалось. 

Впрочем, это был первый раз, когда она могла разделить свои переживания с кем-то еще. Баки часами наматывал круги вокруг Убежища, надеясь поймать момент, когда Стив позвонит. Ди знала, что он чувствовал себя виноватым. Должно быть, сама мысль о том, что он находится в безопасности, пока ребята рискуют собой, заставляла его испытывать угрызения совести. Но тут она была солидарна со Стивом. Не в вопросе негласного назначения Баки ее нянькой, конечно, а в том, что ему нельзя попадать в руки «Гидры».

— Хватит уже. Пойдем внутрь, — в очередной раз позвала она.

Баки смерил ее пронизывающим взглядом, зашел в дом и практически сразу отправился к себе. Собственно, именно так и проходили их дни. Редкие обмены дежурными фразами, совместные перекусы и, в лучшем случае, просмотр фильма. Баки полностью поддерживал Ди в ее переживаниях за Стива, но во всем остальном — отгораживался каменной стеной. 

— Я сделала что-то не то? — не выдержала она, врываясь к нему без стука.

Баки оглянулся через плечо, вернул на место футболку, которую, очевидно, намеревался снять секундой ранее, и спокойно ответил:

— Все в порядке.

— Тогда не веди себя так, будто я чем-то тебя обидела!

На его лице проскользнуло недоумение.

— Тебе тяжело, я понимаю. Но от того, что ты будешь сидеть в комнате целыми днями, лучше не станет, — вздохнула Ди. — Ты и меня этим вгоняешь в тоску. 

— И что я должен, по-твоему, делать?

— Да что угодно! Вон забор почини. Или поспиливай ветки деревьев, а то скоро они упрутся в купол. Можешь еще в комнате прибраться, за продуктами съездить — главное, прекрати уже страдать и закрываться в себе.

Конечно, Ди и сама могла справиться с большей частью озвученных задач, кроме забора, который ремонтировать без магии ей точно не сдалось, однако спонтанно возникшая идея расшевелить Баки с помощью рутинных дел показалась ей весьма удачной.

— Хорошо, — ответил он. — Могу я теперь лечь спать?

Его скупой ответ внезапно задел Ди. Она тут распинается, пытается помочь, когда у самой на душе кошки скребут, а на его лице ни единой эмоции! Поджав губы, она вышла из комнаты и закрылась в своей.

Сон не шел. Засыпать одной, когда так привыкла к теплым объятиям, было непросто. Ди обняла подушку и горестно вздохнула. По прошествии нескольких бессонных часов она решила, что пора и самой выбираться из траурного состояния. _Все ведь хорошо_. Завтра она наконец-то займется файлами, которыми был завален электронный ящик, и попробует вспомнить, что у нее, вообще-то, есть работа. И новую порцию Феликса сварить не помешает, и…

Проснулась Ди от настойчивого стука.

— Что? — недовольно буркнула она, распахивая дверь. И только потом подумала о том, что показываться Баки на глаза в трусах и майке явно не стоило. 

Он окинул ее ледяным взглядом, от которого ее лицо почему-то вспыхнуло, и потряс ключами от машины на уровне ее глаз.

Она непонимающе моргнула.

— Ты сказала съездить за продуктами, — пояснил он. — Остальное я уже сделал. 

— Серьезно? Ты разбудил меня только ради этого?

В любой другой момент она бы его похвалила — оказывается, Баки не только не пропустил мимо ушей ее поручения, но и выполнил их, — однако утро было сложным временем суток, особенно когда ее будили в такую рань.

— Уже двенадцать.

С «такой ранью» она погорячилась, но менять гнев на милость не хотелось, поэтому Ди невозмутимо приподняла брови и спросила:

— И? 

— Раньше ты не спала так долго, — ответил Баки после секундного замешательства.

— Раньше я засыпала лучше, — возразила она.

— Объясни, куда ехать и что покупать, и можешь спать дальше, — бросил он, отворачиваясь. — Наличка у меня есть.

— Нет уж! Жди теперь, пока я приведу себя в порядок. Вместе поедем.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она захлопнула дверь и прислонилась к ней спиной. И чего, спрашивается, взъелась? Не она ли вчера хотела вытащить его из кокона, а когда это произошло — выпустила иголки, словно ежик.

Натянув на себя первые попавшиеся шмотки, Ди вышла из комнаты, умылась, почистила зубы и попыталась собрать изрядно отросшую копну волос в какое-то подобие косы. С прическами дела обстояли примерно так же, как с готовкой, то есть, никак. Было проще носить короткую стрижку, чем возиться с длинными волосами. Если бы еще не росли так стремительно да цвет держали… У быстрой регенерации все-таки имелись и минусы.

Баки ждал ее, уткнувшись в книгу. В этот раз в его руках был «Человек в высоком замке» Дика. 

— Не самый легкий вариант для чтения, — заметила она.

— Почему? 

— Я думала, ты по горло сыт войной и всем, что с ней связано.

Он неопределенно пожал плечами, отложил книгу и встал с кресла. Ди тем временем налила себе большую чашку кофе.

— Извини, что нагрубила, — после первого глотка настроение сразу поползло вверх. — Ты правда починил забор?

Баки кивнул. 

— И все остальное сделал? Когда только успел?

— Это не отняло много времени, — сказал он. — К тому же я был рад занять себя делом.

Ди сделала себе мысленную пометку давать ему побольше поручений. 

Расправившись с кофе, она окинула Баки придирчивым взглядом. 

— Я надену толстовку, — он скосил глаза на левую руку. — И перчатку.

При такой жаре это было сродни самоубийству.

— У меня есть идея получше.

Призвав палочку, Ди попыталась превратить кухонное полотенце в бандаж, который носят при переломах руки. Трансфигурация никогда ей не давалась, и этот раз не стал исключением — спустя двадцать минут тщетных попыток она вынуждена была признать поражение. 

— У тебя богатый словарный запас, — усмехнулся Баки, намекая на тихие ругательства, которыми она комментировала свой провал.

— Разочарован? 

— Скорее удивлен. И куда только Стив смотрит? — добавил он шутливо. И тут же нахмурился, уткнувшись взглядом в окно.

— Он смирился, — ответила Ди поникшим голосом. — Ты не проверял телефон?

— Проверял. Ничего.

— Ясно, — только и смогла выдавить она. 

— Неужели так сложно выйти на связь? — приглушенно прорычал Барнс.

— Не злись, — Ди подошла ближе и хотела положить руку ему на плечо, но в последний момент передумала. — Возможно, отсутствует связь со спутником. Или в то время, когда он пытается дозвониться, нет сигнала с нашей стороны. 

Баки, не говоря ни слова, поднялся с табуретки и направился к выходу.

Тяжело вздохнув, Ди последовала за ним.

*** 

В первой попавшейся аптеке они купили бандаж, и Баки с удовольствием отбросил ненавистную толстовку на заднее сиденье автомобиля. Повязка и рукав футболки надежно скрывали бионику, а пальцы были спрятаны в перчатке. Он не мог не признать, что идея оказалась просто отличной.

— Значит, твоя магия не всесильна? — поинтересовался Баки, имея в виду неудачную попытку сотворить бандаж из полотенца.

— Как видишь, — с досадой произнесла Ди.

После недолгих колебаний он все-таки спросил:

— Зачем палочка, если можно обойтись без нее?

— Без вилки с ложкой тоже можно обойтись, но мы же не едим руками.

«Снова напряглась», — мысленно отметил он. Стоило задать любой уточняющий вопрос, который касался ее прошлого или способностей, как Ди моментально пряталась в панцирь или пыталась отделаться от него грубостью.

Но Баки не мог не спрашивать то, что его действительно интересовало, раз уж они общались. Не общаться совсем — мог. Но, судя по вчерашнему, такой вариант ее тоже не устраивал.

С отъездом Стива стало проще и сложнее одновременно. Проще — потому что теперь можно было избегать Ди, представив, что нет никакой неловкости между ними, а та, что была — привиделась. Гнетущее беспокойство за друга и вынужденная необходимость отсиживаться в Убежище прекрасно подпитывали его чувство вины. Чтение позволяло на время выпасть из реальности, что Баки с удовольствием и делал. Однако вечно так продолжаться не могло. Ди требовала внимания, очевидно, стараясь разогнать его унылое настроение, а он понимал, что еще немного — и привяжется к ней, словно бродячий пес, которого пригрели, и он тут же размяк.

Привязываться к Ди ему не хотелось. 

Но Баки не мог придумать ни единой причины, которая позволила бы отстраниться, не вызывая при этом вопросов. Да и как тут отстранишься, когда он обещал Стиву за ней присматривать. 

— Откуда у тебя наличка? — вдруг спросила она, когда они застряли в небольшой пробке на въезде в город, а повисшее в салоне молчание стало напрягать.

До нужного супермаркета оставалось около пяти миль.

— Т'Чалла настоял, — нехотя ответил Барнс. Ему не нравилось вспоминать, что он согласился взять деньги после того, сколько для него сделали в Ваканде, но именно так все и обстояло. — Я немного помог местным жителям.

Вообще-то он занимался разгрузкой урожая для того, чтобы размять мышцы и не сидеть без дела, но в итоге Т'Чалла впихнул ему в руки стопку купюр, сказав, что за пару недель Баки сделал больше, чем любой из его людей за несколько месяцев, и что отказывать королю в его же стране запрещено. Пришлось принять. 

— Да ты просто фея-крестная! — фыркнула Ди.

— Следи за дорогой, мелкая, — проворчал он.

Ди украдкой глянула на него и тут же вернулась глазами к дороге. Зато сам Баки напрягся. Мелким был только Стив и никто другой. Какого черта он назвал так _ее_?

Он решил заткнуться и больше ничего не говорить вообще.

Планы нарушил внезапный писк телефона. Ди дернулась, Баки тоже, они больно столкнулись лбами, одновременно склонившись над бардачком между сиденьями, но телефон все-таки нашли вовремя.

Баки отодвинулся, давая Ди возможность ответить на звонок.

— Стив! — выдохнула она в трубку.

Аппарат был надежным, но очень старым, со слабым допотопным динамиком, поэтому Баки не мог расслышать конкретных фраз. Однако интонация разговора и сияющее лицо Ди внушали уверенность в том, что Стив в порядке. 

Он буквально физически ощутил, как отлегло от сердца.

— Да, рядом, — сказала она в какой-то момент, скосив глаза на Баки. — Когда ты вернешься? — Судя по исчезнувшей улыбке, ответ ее не обрадовал. Стив что-то говорил в трубку еще около минуты. — И я тебя, милый. Береги себя.

Забрав протянутый телефон, Баки вернул его в бардачок и выжидающе посмотрел на Ди. 

— Они с Сэмом пока что ведут наблюдение. 

— Пока что? — напрягся он. — А потом что планируют? 

— Да откуда я знаю! — раздраженно бросила она. — Думаешь, он мне докладывает? Да Стив каждое слово фильтрует, лишь бы я не переживала! От этого только хуже.

— Ты ведь тоже не все ему говоришь.

Ди проигнорировала замечание, лишь сжала руль сильнее обычного и прибавила скорость.

До супермаркета они доехали в гробовом молчании. 

Справившись с покупками примерно за час, они застопорились у кассы.

— Я сказал, что заплачу, — повторил Баки в третий раз.

— Ты мой гость! — прошипела в ответ Ди, протягивая ошарашенной кассирше карту. Та не знала, как реагировать, только переводила взгляд с одного на другую и обратно.

Баки так надоел этот нелепый спор, что он молча обхватил Ди за талию, переставил в сторону, освобождая себе путь, и впихнул в руки кассирше несколько смятых купюр. 

— Возьмите уже чертовы деньги — и мы уйдем.

Видимо, в его тоне и взгляде было что-то такое, что заставило женщину сжаться и моментально выполнить его просьбу.

Дорога домой тоже прошла в полной тишине.

*** 

Ди злилась, хоть и понимала, что повод высосан из пальца. Но больше всего на свете она ненавидела, когда за нее принимали решения. Сказала же, что не позволит платить за продукты — какого черта Баки полез с возражениями? А потом имел наглость — что особенно возмущало! — переставить ее, словно вещь. 

Она мысленно перебрала в памяти легкие проклятия, но, не найдя ни одного действительно безобидного, отмела эту идею прочь. К сожалению, Эндрю так и не смог достать для нее книгу с базовыми заклинаниями: в тех злачных местах, где согласны были обслужить сквиба, не продавалось ничего, кроме запрещенных ингредиентов, зелий, артефактов и свитков с отборными черными проклятиями. Последних в голове Ди и так было предостаточно, в дополнительных она точно не нуждалась. Хорошо хоть попадались и те, которые могли пригодиться. Например, магический барьер, который обволакивал Убежище. Это было древнее, темное колдовство. Она никому и никогда не признается, скольких животных пришлось принести в жертву вместо одной единственной человеческой, чтобы создать такой купол. И сколько литров собственной крови она ему скармливала, чтобы поддерживать нужный уровень магии.

Невольно вспомнилось и то, что было после. Пока Ди плела заклинания вокруг купола, сама она была как на ладони, а ее магия притягивала внимание не хуже маяка. Следы пришлось заметать с особенной тщательностью. Она прыгала из одного штата в другой, разбрасывала заклинания налево и направо, оставляя магические зацепки как можно дальше от Убежища, а когда ее нашли в одном из городков Айдахо, впервые сознательно отняла жизни. Приятное, _привычное_ блаженство затопило ее в тот момент, и Ди испугалась так сильно, что не могла ни спать, ни есть еще много дней подряд. Она арендовала автомобиль и отправилась колесить по всей Америке. Прошел целый месяц, прежде чем Ди решила, что этого достаточно. Долгие тридцать дней без магии, по которой она скучала, словно законченный наркоман по дозе. Но Убежище того стоило. Оно было единственным шансом начать новую жизнь, и Ди ни капли не жалела о том, что пришлось ради этого сделать.

Магический купол поприветствовал ее слабой вибрацией. Жаль, он не мог почувствовать мысли Ди и послать в Баки, идущего следом, вибрацию посильнее. Чтобы волосы встали дыбом или бионику коротнуло на пару секунд — возможно, тогда бы он понял, что с ведьмами лучше не спорить.

Но Барнс, как ни в чем не бывало, зашел в дом, разулся у входа и принялся разгружать продукты. Ди казалось, что от ее взгляда его спина уже должна была задымиться, но ничего подобного не происходило. Баки словно не замечал ее раздражения, а ведь именно он и являлся его причиной.

— Давай кое-что проясним, Бак, — Ди захлопнула дверцу холодильника прямо перед его носом. — Не нужно относиться ко мне, как к ребенку, и оспаривать мои решения. И хватит уже меня игнорировать!

Он бросил на нее усталый взгляд и вернулся к прерванному занятию.

— Вот! — она ткнула пальцем ему в грудь. — Об этом я и говорю! 

— Ди… — предупреждающе произнес он.

— А если тебе методы моей работы не понравятся, ты тоже захочешь вмешаться? В таком случае забудь о нашей договоренности.

Видимо, терпение Баки лопнуло, потому что он резко подался вперед, буквально впечатывая ее спиной в холодильник, и прорычал тихо, но отчетливо:

— Прекрати вести себя, как истеричка.

Ди проглотила возмущение и задрала голову, намереваясь взглядом высказать все, что она думает о его наглости. Но вместо этого утонула в пронзительных холодных глазах и плескавшихся в них эмоциях. Непозволительная близость Баки заставляла ее нервничать: сердце лихорадочно колотилось, тело онемело, словно парализованное, и даже язык не слушался. 

Заметив ее состояние, Баки поспешно отступил назад.

— Извини, что напугал.

Ди судорожно выдохнула и отвернулась. 

О да, она совершенно точно испугалась. Вот только не его, а собственной странной реакции, которую хотелось немедленно вычеркнуть из памяти. 

— Я поработаю у себя, — сдавленно пробормотала она и, схватив ноутбук, буквально сбежала в спальню.

*** 

Баки чувствовал себя последним мерзавцем. Пугать Ди ему хотелось меньше всего. Он вообще собирался держаться от нее подальше, но за этот день она умудрилась столько раз поиздеваться над его самообладанием, что в итоге он дважды сорвался и позволил себе пересечь черту. Не стоило трогать ее в супермаркете. И дома так резко реагировать не стоило. Ее испуганные глаза и бешеное сердцебиение, которое он отчетливо слышал с такого близкого расстояния, надолго впечатались в память. Как и запах, задурманивший голову настолько, что он не сразу сообразил отстраниться. 

Облокотившись о стол, Баки запустил пальцы в волосы и тяжело вздохнул. Игнорировать очевидное больше не имело смысла. Ди его раздражала, выводила из себя, настораживала, но вместе с тем интриговала и восхищала. Его влекло к девушке Стива — единственного человека на свете, чувства которого Баки всегда ставил превыше своих. Когда все успело зайти так далеко? Какого дьявола он это допустил? Впрочем, ничего никуда еще не зашло. А с собственными желаниями он справится, не маленький.

Может, и хорошо, что он невольно напугал Ди. Теперь она сто раз подумает, прежде чем провоцировать его на новый спор. Лучше быть монстром в ее глазах, чем предателем в стивовых. 

Баки пообещал себе не приближаться, не реагировать, не разговаривать лишний раз. И даже не смотреть в ее сторону, если только в этом не будет крайней необходимости.

Крайняя необходимость возникла уже следующим утром. 

Он услышал лязг ключей в гостиной и выскочил из комнаты прежде, чем Ди успела улизнуть.

— А ну стой! 

Ди вздрогнула и обернулась, но пальцы с дверной ручки не убрала.

— Не хотела тебя будить, — она невинно хлопнула ресницами. — Мне нужно увидеться с редактором. Смотаюсь туда и обратно, ты даже не заметишь. 

Послышался скрип двери…

— Вернись в дом, — требовательно произнес Баки. — Я сейчас оденусь — и поедем.

Ди застыла в полушаге от выхода.

— Я и сама справлюсь. Клянусь, ничего со мной не случится.

Он решительно преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, схватил с вешалки первую попавшуюся ветровку и начал натягивать кроссовки. 

— Окей, поеду так.

— В пижамных штанах? — она обвела его вопросительным взглядом… и сглотнула. 

Все-таки боится, решил Баки. 

— Ладно, не кипятись, — Ди вернулась в дом и присела на диван. — Я подожду, пока ты приведешь себя в нормальный вид. Расчесаться не забудь.

Он собрался за три с половиной минуты.

До Нью-Йорка было около часа езды. Уже к десяти утра они въехали на Манхэттен, а еще через сорок минут Ди припарковала машину возле огромного небоскреба News Corporation на Шестой авеню. К этому времени Баки был настолько голоден, что съел бы и слона. 

— Дальше я сама, — сказала Ди не терпящим возражения тоном. — Напротив есть кафетерий. Позавтракай, вдруг подобреешь, — добавила она, едва заметно усмехнувшись.

Баки коротко кивнул и проводил ее взглядом до самой вертушки у входа. За всю дорогу они перекинулись лишь парой-тройкой фраз, и это его полностью устраивало. 

Натянув кепку пониже, он отправился на поиски кафетерия. Там заказал пиццу и бургер, устроился у окна и принялся за еду, не переставая следить глазами за входом в News Corp.

Время ползло со скоростью черепахи, но для Баки это проблемой не являлось. Уж что-что, а ждать он умел. 

Около полудня Ди наконец вышла из здания, держа в руках увесистую папку. Она повернула голову в сторону кафешки, нашла взглядом Баки и сразу же зашагала в его направлении. 

— Умираю с голоду, — сообщила она, плюхаясь на соседний стул.

Баки скосил глаза на кусок пиццы, сиротливо лежащий по центру огромного подноса, и подозвал официантку с просьбой повторить заказ.

Ди улыбнулась уголком рта и уткнулась глазами в папку, медленно перебирая фотографии, счета и кучу всевозможных заметок, написанных от руки размашистым почерком. Баки не собирался совать нос в чужие дела, но ему было скучно, а Ди сама разложила все на столе, словно приглашая заглянуть.

— Любопытно, — она задержала внимание на одном из снимков и задумчиво закусила губу.

Он решил не уточнять. Захочет — сама расскажет. 

Когда спустя десять минут принесли заказ, а Ди даже внимания не обратила, Баки понял, что пора вмешаться.

— Ешь, — он пододвинул к ней тарелку.

Ди моргнула, словно приходя в себя, отложила бумажки и принялась увлеченно жевать. 

— Я тут подумала… — протянула она с набитым ртом, и в эту самую секунду Баки понял, что ничего хорошего после такой фразы ждать не стоит. — Пожалуй, придется задержаться в Нью-Йорке. 

Она дожевала, сделала большой глоток колы и нагнулась немного вперед, словно собиралась рассказать нечто важное. 

— Видишь ли, шеф подбросил мне крайне занимательные данные. Вот этот мужик, — Ди постучала ногтем по одной из фотографий, — баллотируется на пост президента Бронкса[3]. Он обещает добиться от городского правительства закрытия крупнейших заводов в округе, из-за которых в близлежащих районах резко возросло количество онкобольных. Однако по моим данным треть этих заводов принадлежит его подставным компаниям. Я давно подозревала, что Докхэрт ведет двойную игру, и вот наконец появились косвенные доказательства. Судя по распечатке, его предприятия сливают в Ист-Ривер сотни кубометров радиоактивных отходов, но каким-то образом Докхэрт умудряется затыкать рты всем осведомленным и при этом сохранять кристально чистую репутацию. Что ж, я выясню, как именно он проворачивает свои делишки и кто из городской верхушки его покрывает.

— Ди, — мягко вклинился Баки, когда она взяла паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание. — Почему ты этим занимаешься?

Она склонила голову набок и посмотрела ему в глаза, словно раздумывая, стоит отвечать или нет.

— За это хорошо платят, — наконец сказала она. 

Баки не верил, что дело исключительно в деньгах.

— В таком случае, ты могла бы колесить по стране, срывая джекпоты в казино с помощью своего чудо-зелья, а не… 

— С чего ты взял, что я этого не делаю?

Он выгнул бровь, продолжая буравить Ди строгим взглядом.

— Ладно, ты прав, — сдалась она. — Казино — запасной вариант на черный день. Но вряд ли мне понадобится столько денег, чтобы я добровольно сунулась туда еще раз. А если серьезно, то, с учетом ситуации, остается не так много сфер, которые мне подходят. Журналистика — лучший из вариантов. К тому же я действительно ненавижу говнюков.

— Так и знал, что дело не в работе, — прищурился он. — От кого ты прячешься на самом деле? 

— От владельцев казино, которых я оставила без гроша? — ухмыльнулась Ди. Однако от внимания Баки не укрылось враз изменившееся выражение ее глаз и напрягшиеся плечи. Вряд ли она скажет больше, чем уже сказала. 

— Так что с этим политиком? — он вернулся к более безобидной теме.

— Сегодня состоится благотворительный аукцион. Докхэрт в числе приглашенных.

— И ты хочешь?.. 

— …с ним встретиться, — подтвердила его опасения Ди. — Нет смысла возвращаться домой, а потом мчать обратно. Зелья со мной, — добавила она полушепотом, — остальное можно купить на месте. 

— Тебе не кажется это слишком поспешным?

Ди фыркнула.

— Иногда я недели трачу на то, чтобы подгадать удачный момент. Так что, нет, Баки, не кажется.

— И какой у нас план?

— У нас? — она коротко рассмеялась. — Ты отправляешься в отель и проводишь замечательный день в компании телевизора. Я — по магазинам и в салон красоты, затем на сборище богатых индюков за Докхэртом. Если все пройдет хорошо, утром мы вернемся домой.

От этого ее «если» перед глазами на миг потемнело.

Баки втянул носом воздух, подавляя желание закинуть Ди на плечо, затолкать в машину и увезти в Убежище, и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Я не стану отсиживаться в номере. 

Ди метнула в него гневный взгляд.

— Тогда можешь вернуться в Салем прямо сейчас! 

Стол жалобно заскрипел, когда Баки подался вперед, опираясь на согнутые руки.

— Я останусь, хочешь ты того или нет. И пойду на гребаный аукцион. 

— В номер отеля тоже пойдешь за нами? — разозлилась она. — Чтобы Докхэрт сбежал от одного твоего вида? 

Баки сжал кулаки и уставился в окно. В груди клокотала ярость, приправленная ощущением собственного бессилия. Лучше бы она банк грабить собралась, ей-богу.

— Я буду держаться поблизости, — сказал он, сумев совладать с эмоциями. — Делай свою работу, а я буду делать свою.

— Но я не твоя работа! — прорычала она. — И даже не твоя забота! 

— Ты девушка Стива, — повторил в очередной раз Баки. — А Стив — моя семья.

Ди вздохнула и откинулась на спинку стула, вперившись угрюмым взглядом в разбросанные по столу бумаги. Напоминание о Стиве подействовало безотказно. Баки знал, что у них с Ди был разговор на эту тему. И что расстраивать Стива ей не хотелось. 

Она подозвала официантку и, прежде чем Баки успел возразить, попросила записать счет на имя некоего Фрэнка Гордона.

— Что еще за Фрэнк Гордон? — спросил он на пути к машине.

— Мой редактор. У газеты тут своя кредитная линия, так что все в порядке.

А дальше начался ад.

Ди притащила его в огромный торговый комплекс и начала наматывать круги по десяткам магазинов и отделов. При этом она использовала Баки вместо подручной вешалки и грузчика в одном лице, а на каждый его убийственный взгляд отвечала злорадной ухмылкой.

Когда она заявила, что нужно заглянуть в отдел белья, Баки сдался. Они договорились, что он посидит на лавочке и понаблюдает за ее хаотичными передвижениями со стороны. 

Казалось, прошел не один час, прежде чем она присела рядом, устало вздохнув, и всучила Баки новую порцию пакетов.

— Решила все здесь скупить?

— Конечно, нет, — она прикрыла рот рукой и зевнула. — Просто давно не было подходящего случая обновить гардероб. Еще к парикмахеру надо.

Видимо, на лице Баки отразилось нечто такое, что заставило Ди бросить на него сочувственный взгляд.

— Может, все-таки подождешь в отеле?

— Нет.

— Вот же упертый! — проворчала она, поднимаясь на ноги.

Салон красоты обнаружился через дорогу. Они вошли в просторное здание с высокими окнами во всю стену, целиком и полностью отделанное в светлых оттенках. От этой слепящей белизны у Баки защипало в глазах.

Внезапно Ди стянула с него кепку. Он хотел было возразить, но слова застряли в горле, когда она протянула руку и убрала упавшую ему на лицо прядь волос. И тут же, словно опомнившись, отошла на шаг.

— Давай и тебя подстрижем? 

— Нет, — только и ответил он, все еще обескураженный собственной реакцией.

Она ведь ничего не сделала, всего лишь поправила отросшую челку, а он завис, как последний идиот. Нацепив кепку обратно, Баки бросил осуждающий взгляд в зеркало и уселся на диван для посетителей, вытянув ноги и скрестив руки на груди.

Видимо, он задремал, потому что когда плеча коснулась чья-то ладонь, и он, распахнув глаза, увидел перед собой девушку с прямыми темными волосами, не сразу узнал в ней Ди.

На секунду Баки лишился дара речи, а Ди лишь довольно усмехнулась и развернулась к выходу. Он подхватил пакеты и поплелся рядом, стараясь не таращиться слишком явно на ее новый образ.

Дорога до отеля заняла около тридцати минут. К моменту, когда они припарковались на подземной стоянке, Баки обнаружил, что уже восьмой час вечера.

Давно он не чувствовал себя таким утомленным как морально, так и физически. Шоппинг надо использовать в качестве оружия, подумал он, собирая бесчисленные пакеты с заднего сиденья.

Ди тем временем успела добраться до ресепшена и сейчас о чем-то спорила с администратором.

— Как это нет свободных номеров? Люкс? Полулюкс? Что-нибудь?

Менеджер настороженно скосил глаза на подошедшего к ним Баки, который так глянул на него в ответ, что дело внезапно сдвинулось с мертвой точки. 

— Могу предложить только семейный с двумя кроватями. 

— Так бы сразу!

— Прошу прощения, мэм, вы сказали, что номер на двоих, я неправильно вас понял, — он нацепил на лицо вежливую улыбку. — На чье имя регистрируем?

Ди протянула ему карту и удостоверение личности.

— Уэнсди Доу, — громко озвучил тот, щелкая пальцами по клавиатуре. 

Судя по взгляду, которым Ди наградила несчастного, она собиралась испепелить его прямо на месте. Баки прикусил щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться, и впервые за день почувствовал себя не столь паршиво. 

— Ваше имя, сэр? — администратор перевел взгляд на него. 

— Фрайди[4] Доу, — моментально среагировал Баки. — У наших родителей было необычное чувство юмора.

Лицо администратора вытянулось, но он тут же взял себя в руки и внес озвученные данные в компьютер.

— Номер триста восемь, — он передал им ключи. — Приятного проживания.

Лифт спускался непозволительно долго, и все это время Баки пытался сдержать рвущуюся на лицо улыбку. Едва перед ними закрылись металлические двери, Ди стукнула его в плечо и зашипела:

— Что за комедию ты устроил?

— Это первое, что пришло на ум, — невозмутимо ответил он. — Рад с тобой наконец познакомиться, Уэнсди.

— Бар-рнс, — прорычала она, прожигая его взглядом. — Если ты еще раз меня так назовешь, клянусь, я…

— Больше не буду, обещаю. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она и, не сдержавшись, добавила: — Джеймс.

Баки оценил предупреждение.

Первое, что сделала Ди, зайдя в номер, — свалилась на кровать, раскинув руки в стороны. Баки осторожно присел на свою, а потом плюнул — и последовал ее примеру. 

— Боже, какое счастье! — промурлыкала она, вытягиваясь во весь рост.

Он закрыл глаза, мысленно соглашаясь с ее словами. 

В скором времени Ди зашуршала сумками, что-то бормоча себе под нос, затем подошла к Баки и вывалила несколько небольших пакетов прямо ему на живот.

— Вроде бы у вас один размер со Стивом.

Он приподнялся на локтях и непонимающе уставился на Ди. Она что, купила ему вещи? 

— Не надо смотреть на меня волком. Ты постоянно таскаешь его шмотки, пора и своими обзавестись.

— Мне хватает одежды, — ответил он чуть ли не оскорбленно.

— Ага, Стив тоже так говорил, — отмахнулась она. — Короче, не спорь. Раз уж собираешься устроить ночную слежку, будь добр одеться потеплее. 

Вообще-то, он не мерз даже зимой, но Ди таких подробностей не знала. Баки все еще не понимал, как реагировать на этот странный с его точки зрения поступок. Ее забота была… приятной, но сам факт того, что за него заплатила женщина, уязвлял его старомодное мужское эго.

Он решил непременно обсудить это с ней. 

Пока Ди собиралась, Баки успел переодеться: тонкая черная водолазка под горло, такого же цвета штаны из спортивной ткани, олимпийка и даже бейсболка в тон — все сидело, словно на него шитое. Пожалуй, стоило поблагодарить Ди.

— Баки, — вдруг позвала она, выглянув из ванной комнаты. — Неудобно тебя просить, обычно я все делаю дома, где сама магия в помощь, но… — Она быстро развернулась, придерживая руками платье, и оглянулась через плечо. — Не мог бы ты…

Он уставился на ее голую спину… и трижды проклял сегодняшний день. 

Ноги казались ватными, когда он нерешительно двинулся в ее сторону. 

Он просто застегнет чертово платье. В этом же нет ничего предосудительного, верно? Застегнет — и больше никогда об этом моменте не вспомнит.

Но судя по пульсу, стучащему в висках, и пальцам, покалывающим от соприкосновения с ее кожей, сейчас он бессовестно врет самому себе.

Знал же, что нельзя приближаться…

Ди тяжело дышала, вцепившись руками в дверной косяк, пока он застегивал пуговицу за пуговицей. Казалось, на это ушла целая вечность. 

Когда Баки закончил, она повернула голову и беспомощно посмотрела на него, смятенная и взволнованная. Он шумно выдохнул через нос и до боли прикусил губу, чтобы не выдать ненароком свою реакцию. И отступил, не говоря ни слова.

— Спасибо, — хрипло выдохнула она, скрываясь за дверью.

Когда спустя полчаса Ди наконец вышла из ванной, они оба сделали вид, что ничего не произошло. Он просто застегнул ей платье. Она просто поблагодарила.

*** 

Вечер прошел, словно в тумане. Еще никогда Ди не чувствовала себя такой растерянной и несобранной. Стоило ей переступить порог аукционного зала, как она умудрилась споткнуться, задеть рукой поднос бегущего мимо официанта и опрокинуть на стоящего рядом мужчину целую дюжину бокалов с шампанским. Но, в отличие от ее мозга, Феликс Фелицис свои функции выполнял идеально: мужчиной оказался Докхэрт собственной персоной. Когда Ди это осознала, она проглотила неприличное ругательство, готовое уже сорваться с губ, выразительно охнула, изобразила огромное сожаление и принялась так усердно промокать одежду толстяка салфетками, уделив особое внимание брюкам, что этим вечером он больше от нее не отходил.

Она смеялась над его шутками и что-то отвечала, но не смогла бы вспомнить и слова, если бы ее попросили повторить. Еще она допустила то, чего всегда избегала: просто в какой-то момент опустила глаза и поняла, что ладонь Докхэрта лапает ее задницу, а она этого даже не чувствует. 

Ее моментально затопил стыд. Она знала, что Баки наблюдает. Что он о ней подумает? Что расскажет Стиву? Но стыд практически сразу перерос в злость. Ди злилась на себя — за то, что оказалась в такой ситуации. За то, что купила дурацкое платье, не подумав о последствиях. За то, что вообще попросила Баки помочь. _Господи, у нее же до сих пор колени подкашивались от одного лишь воспоминания!_ Еще она злилась на Стива, который был слишком далеко и не мог решить проблему, которую сам же и создал. Но больше всего она злилась на Баки. Это из-за него все пошло наперекосяк! Какого дьявола он вообще вторгся в ее налаженную, стабильную, счастливую жизнь? Почему смотрел на нее так, что все внутри замирало? Когда началось это безумие? Как его прекратить?

Ди уронила голову на стол и подавила отчаянный всхлип. Алкоголь всегда обострял эмоции до предела. Судя по состоянию, близкому к истерике, последний бокал шампанского явно был лишним. Докхэрт тем временем засуетился, беспокоясь о том, что добыча, которая так легко далась в руки, сейчас упорхнет, и Ди, впервые в жизни, действительно захотелось взять и исчезнуть прямо со своего места. Но она не бросала дела на полпути. Поэтому приняла стакан воды из рук мужчины, сделала несколько больших глотков и попыталась собраться как физически, так и эмоционально. 

— Отвези меня в отель, — попросила она, почувствовав, что готова к продолжению спектакля. 

Спустя пять минут они оказались в мерседесе Докхэрта. Он сел за руль сам, несмотря на выпитый алкоголь. Такое в практике Ди случалось впервые, обычно ко всем ее «объектам» прилагались водители. Сочтя это за очередной подарок Фортуны, она попросила затормозить машину в ближайшей подворотне, намекнув, что больше ждать не хочет. Пока Докхэрт с похотливо горящими глазками заезжал в темный тупичок, Ди сунула обтянутую перчаткой руку в сумку и плеснула в ладонь Веритасерум. 

Затем она коснулась его лица, попросила откинуть сиденье назад, вытащила ремень из его брюк и начала связывать им руки Докхэрта, ласково убеждая, что хочет поиграть. 

Модифицированный Веритасерум был лучшим изобретением Северуса Снейпа, на которое он потратил десять лет своей жизни и которое в итоге его же и сгубило. Благодаря зелью жертва не только выкладывала правду, она _хотела_ ее рассказать, впадая при этом в состояние близкое к эйфории от собственной откровенности. Сыворотка не оставляла следов и не вызывала дезориентацию, но главное — внушала жертве ощущение, что это она сама, добровольно, без принуждения открыла все свои секреты.

Однако не на каждого Веритасерум действовал мгновенно. В первые двадцать минут могли произойти вспышки внезапного осознания, и тогда Ди просто увеличивала дозу. Чтобы ее «объект» в такой момент не предупредил охрану или не предпринял неожиданной попытки сбежать, она его попросту связывала. А потом включала диктофон, просила представиться и задавала правильные вопросы. Даже если герои ее статей и пытались отказаться от своих слов впоследствии, фактов, ими же озвученных, обычно с лихвой хватало, чтобы выстроить целиком законную обвинительную базу и засадить мерзавцев на долгие годы. Ди не вмешивалась в работу полиции. Ее задачей было предоставить редактору сенсацию.

Докхэрт вывалил всю подноготную с выражением благоговейного счастья на лице. 

Когда она с ним закончила и вылезла из машины, одернув платье, обнаружила Баки, подпирающего стену напротив.

— Давно ты здесь? 

— Достаточно, — холодно заметил он и, оттолкнувшись подошвой от стены, двинулся к небольшому проходу между домами.

Ди стянула перчатки, выбросила их в мусорный бак, так удачно оказавшийся рядом, и поспешила следом. Она знала, что зелье испарится с ткани в течение получаса. Жаль, нельзя было избавиться от собственных неуместных ощущений, вызванных Барнсом, так же легко.

Одна только мысль о том, как предательски ее тело отреагировало на его невинное прикосновение, вызывала панический ужас, смешанный с презрением к самой себе. Она ведь любила Стива. Но сегодняшний момент ошеломляюще точно дал понять, что Баки ее тоже привлекает. Ди не хотела этого испытывать и не понимала, как теперь себя с ним вести, чтобы вернуть все в прежнее безобидное русло. Единственный вариант, который ей виделся, — свести их контакт к минимуму. Судя по всему, Баки давно пришел к такому же выводу. А она оказалась слепой дурой, которая только и делала, что провоцировала его на проявление эмоций.

В отель они вернулись в третьем часу ночи. 

Сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы стереть с себя толстый слой макияжа, отодрать накладные ресницы, сорвать злосчастное платье, вырывая чертовы пуговицы с мясом, встать под душ… и разрыдаться.

Потом она забралась под одеяло и моментально отключилась.

Утром Баки разбудил ее, мягко тронув за плечо. Когда Ди открыла глаза, он уже стоял у двери с сумкой наперевес.

— Я буду ждать в машине, — сказал он. — Не торопись.

Она заставила себя подняться, умыться, одеться и собрать те немногие вещи, которые остались в номере. Хотелось щелкнуть пальцами и оказаться дома. А еще стереть последние сутки из памяти. 

Нью-Йорк проводил их грозой и ливнем, что полностью соответствовало ее душевному состоянию.

Говорить ни о чем не хотелось, даже смотреть на Баки не было сил. Ди прислонилась лицом к окну и стала наблюдать за бегущими по стеклу каплями и проезжающими мимо машинами, которые сливались в смазанные цветные пятна.

Баки сосредоточенно следил за дорогой, то и дело посматривая в зеркало заднего вида.

Он выглядел напряженным и обеспокоенным, но конкретно сейчас Ди не волновали его чувства — ей и собственных переживаний хватало.

Они почти подъехали к Северному Салему, когда Баки вдруг вывернул руль и ударил по тормозам.

Он что-то закричал Ди, но она не расслышала ни слова из-за резкого удара, сотрясшего кузов с обеих сторон.

А потом машину завертело, перекинуло верх тормашками и проволокло по дороге до самой обочины, лихим склоном уходящей на много миль вниз.

Ни боли, пронзившей тело, ни крови, забрызгавшей лицо, ни даже кости, вышедшей из сустава, Ди уже не почувствовала. Ее выкинуло из сознания прежде, чем все это случилось...


	5. Глава 5

Первое, что ощутила Ди, придя в себя, — подкатившую к горлу тошноту. Она сдавленно захрипела, пытаясь разлепить веки, и тут же получила оглушающий удар по голове. 

В следующий раз она очнулась от мучительной судороги, превратившей тело в один сплошной нерв, а когда ее наконец отпустило — поняла, что сидит на стуле, крепко связанная по рукам и ногам, с кляпом во рту и пульсирующими очагами боли в районе плеча и затылка.

Пожирателям определенно удалось добиться своего. Они не только ее поймали, но и смогли грамотно обезвредить. Хоть грубые удары и не были их обычной практикой, однако действовали безотказно. Как долго она провела в отключке? Что они сделали с Баки? Как вообще вышли на их след? Она же не колдовала…

Ди медленно открыла глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение, и тут же уткнулась взглядом в скалящееся лицо незнакомого мужчины. Он нагнулся к ней, упершись руками в колени и рассматривая ее с явным интересом. 

— Живучая сучка, — протянул он. — Но скоро мы это исправим. 

Ехидно осклабившись, он отошел в сторону. Ди обвела взглядом дюжину вооруженных оперативников и с облегчением подумала, что Пожиратели не имеют никакого отношения к происходящему. Но потом она увидела Баки… и буквально оцепенела от ужаса. Избитый, окровавленный, распластанный на огромном массивном кресле, скованный множеством металлических креплений, опоясывающих его тело и особенно бионическую руку, Баки смотрел прямо на нее. И только по глазам можно было понять, что это все еще он, а не Зимний солдат, — столько боли и сожаления было в его взгляде, что у Ди сжалось сердце.

— Отпусти ее, Стракер, и я вернусь добровольно, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

От жесткого удара в правую скулу голова Баки дернулась назад. Он сплюнул очередную порцию крови и смерил противника уничижительным взглядом. 

— Зачем мне твое сотрудничество, — рассмеялся Стракер, вытаскивая из внутреннего кармана пиджака небольшой блокнот с красной звездой на обложке, — когда есть вот это?

Баки зарычал, со всей силы напрягая левую руку. Крепления жалобно скрипнули, но не поддались. 

Стоящий рядом агент моментально приставил к его виску дуло пистолета, затем медленно опустил оружие, словно выбирая место для прицела, и выстрелил куда-то в бедро. Баки дернулся всем телом и зашипел от боли.

— Не порть его слишком сильно, — предупредил Стракер.

Надрывно вздохнув, Ди отвела взгляд в сторону. Наблюдать за этим было выше ее сил. Она понимала, что нужно срочно что-то предпринять, пока не стало слишком поздно. Судя по разболтанным креплениям, Баки уже не раз пытался с ними справиться. Возможно, если она протянет время, он успеет освободиться до того, как Стракер зачитает код? А если не успеет? Ди могла аппарировать хоть сейчас, однако вернуться за Баки у нее бы не вышло — она понятия не имела, где они находились. Да и неизвестно, как отреагировали бы оперативники на ее внезапное исчезновение. В лучшем случае они бы моментально активировали программу Зимнего, в худшем — убили бы его на месте. Рисковать Ди не хотела, но колдовать со связанными руками и кляпом во рту тоже не могла.

Она принялась раскачивать стул, пока от резкой вспышки боли не заискрило в глазах, и промычала такие отборные ругательства, которые только смогла вспомнить. Вряд ли Стракер ее понял, но внимание обратил. Правда совсем не так, как она рассчитывала. 

Он кивнул одному из своих отморозков, и Ди тут же получила размашистую пощечину. Голова запрокинулась, в носу что-то хлюпнуло, а затем полилось горячей струйкой по лицу и шее.

Баки приглушенно зарычал и задергался так сильно, что одно из креплений не выдержало и с громким лязгом лопнуло. «Давай же!» — мысленно взмолилась Ди. Но на Баки тут же навалилось трое бойцов, а четвертый ткнул пушку в ее щеку. 

Стракер невозмутимо лизнул кончик пальца и принялся листать блокнот в поисках нужной страницы.

— Желание, — отчеканил он громким голосом. — Ржавый. 

Тело Баки ходило ходуном вместе с висящими на нем солдатами, но вырваться ему не удавалось.

— Семнадцать, — продолжал читать Стракер на ломаном русском. — Рассвет. 

Его сиплый, неприятный голос набатом отдавался в голове. Сердце колотилось так сильно, что стало трудно дышать. Звон в ушах нарастал, в груди жгло, но Ди упорно смотрела прямо на Баки, глаза которого стекленели с каждым новым словом. 

На фразе «Возвращение на Родину» он перестал сопротивляться. С шипением втянул воздух и вцепился в Ди отчаянным, умоляющим о прощении взглядом, от которого все внутри нее сжалось от сострадания, а затем скрутилось в тугую спираль, готовую вот-вот взорваться.

— Один, — сказал Стракер.

Интуиция истошно вопила, что еще секунду — и Баки будет потерян. Когда Стракер снова открыл рот, Ди закричала в кляп так сильно, что воздух вокруг завибрировал.

Волна чистой, необузданной ярости поднялась в ней в этот момент, сметая все на своем пути и затмевая остальные эмоции. Казалось, тело объял огонь, а по венам заструился высоковольтный ток. 

Дальше произошло сразу несколько вещей. 

Оперативников, удерживающих Баки, отшвырнуло прочь. Следом полетели болты фиксирующих креплений. 

Шея Стракера хрустнула, выгнулась дугой, и он рухнул на пол сломанной куклой, так и не озвучив последнее слово. 

Баки, справившись с удивлением, в считанные минуты разобрался с оставшимися агентами. Тому, кто держал у головы Ди пистолет, он переломил пополам руку, а затем пустил пулю в висок, не моргнув и глазом. Звук треснувшей кости и оглушительный выстрел четко отпечатались в ее сознании.

Когда Баки опустился на колени рядом с Ди и принялся избавлять ее от веревок, она шокировано молчала, сжавшись в комок. Но вовсе не убийства напугали ее, а собственная извращенная, совершенно ненормальная реакция на них. От количества темной энергии, которая выплеснулась в результате случившихся смертей, Ди буквально впала в экстаз. Змея на ее руке пришла в движение, руны запульсировали, посылая импульсы по всему телу, кожа покрылась испариной. Все внутри ликовало от столь мощной подпитки. Она знала, что если откроет глаза, Баки не увидит ее зрачков — только черноту, целиком поглотившую хрусталик. 

Баки притянул ее к себе, крепко сжав в объятиях, и принялся укачивать, словно ребенка. 

— Прости меня, — выдохнул он. — Я так виноват…

Его тихий голос стал ее якорем. Ди ухватилась за него, как за спасительную соломинку, заставляя себя сконцентрироваться на ладонях Баки, которыми он поглаживал ее спину, на его учащенном дыхании, на металлическом запахе крови, смешанном с его родным запахом, и на собственной боли, заново набирающей обороты.

В голове прояснилось достаточно, чтобы она смогла осознать произошедшее и понять, что нужно срочно, _немедленно_ бежать.

— Баки… Надо убираться отсюда…

Язык заплетался, голос хрипел, ноги дрожали, когда Ди попыталась на них встать, но она снова чувствовала себя собой, и это придавало сил. 

— Сможешь идти? — он закинул ее руку себе на плечо и помог подняться.

Но Ди даже с места не сдвинулась. Вместо этого она провернулась в кольце его рук, буквально навалившись на Баки всем телом, и крепко вцепилась пальцами в его мокрую от крови одежду. На моментально прострелившее болью плечо и непозволительно близкое расстояние между их лицами она даже внимания не обратила — сейчас это казалось сущей мелочью.

— Баки, послушай. Я собираюсь перенести нас в другое место, потом в еще одно, и еще. Чем больше прыжков мы сделаем, тем лучше. Держи меня так крепко, как сможешь. 

Он выглядел сбитым с толку, словно не понимал, о чем вообще идет речь. На объяснение принципов аппарации времени не было, поэтому Ди просто обхватила ладонью его затылок, потянула вниз, пока лоб Баки не уперся в ее лоб, и едва слышно прошептала:

— Пожалуйста, не отпускай меня, что бы ты ни почувствовал.

Затем она прокрутила в голове маршрут перемещений, сконцентрировалась на первом пункте и, сделав глубокий вдох, утянула их обоих в аппарационную воронку.

*** 

Это было сущим кошмаром. Казалось, будто его протиснули сквозь игольное ушко, а затем с громким щелчком выдернули обратно.

После первого прыжка Баки согнуло пополам, но Ди лишь окинула его беглым взглядом, словно оценивая, цел ли он, и снова утянула за собой. 

Третий прыжок закончился тем, что Баки вывернуло прямо на раскаленную скалистую почву Гранд-Каньона — это место невозможно было не узнать. И опять ни секунды передышки: едва он успел вытереть рот, как почувствовал очередной рывок в районе пупка и схлопывающееся пространство вокруг. 

Спешка стояла такая, словно за ними гналась стая адских псов. Может, так оно и было, думал Баки, пока его разбирало по атомам в Йеллоустоне и собирало назад на вершине какого-то горного хребта. Это позднее он понял, что к чему. А тогда мог только хватать ртом воздух и крепко держать Ди — ее наставления прочно засели в голове. Куда и в каком виде его закинет, если он вдруг ее отпустит, даже представлять не хотелось.

Пятое перемещение завершилось резким падением на асфальт. Баки шлепнулся на спину, а Ди приземлилась сбоку. При этом ее так сильно приложило головой о его бионическую руку, что она успела лишь расфокусировано моргнуть, прошептать невнятные извинения — и отключилась.

В свете восходящей луны ее кожа казалась бледнее мела. Баки убрал с ее лица слипшиеся пряди волос и осторожно ощупал пальцами голову. На затылке обнаружилась рваная рана, в которую с легкостью входил кончик его мизинца. Осторожно устроив голову Ди на своих коленях, Баки отодрал от края ее футболки небольшой лоскут ткани (его собственная была насквозь пропитана кровью, по́том и бог знает чем еще) и соорудил нечто вроде импровизированной повязки. Кровотечение практически сразу прекратилось. Ди теперь не казалась такой мертвецки белой, хоть и была все еще ледяной на ощупь. 

Временная передышка дала Баки возможность собраться с мыслями. Он растерянно огляделся вокруг и с удивлением обнаружил, что они находятся на крыше многоэтажки в спальном районе какого-то мегаполиса. Вокруг виднелось множество подобных домов, высотой не более двадцати этажей, несколько торговых центров, спуск в метро — возможно, именно там хотела затеряться Ди, если, конечно, это место являлось конечным пунктом назначения. 

Баки все еще не мог прийти в себя после случившегося. Мозг сухо анализировал факты, мышцы болезненно ныли, пулевое отверстие в ноге неприятно пульсировало, но эмоционально он оказался на удивление стабилен, словно не испытал часом ранее одно из сильнейших потрясений в жизни. Скорее всего, произошедшее так его вымотало, что силы остались исключительно на поддержание базовых задач: выжить и защитить. 

Во всей чертовщине, которая творилась вокруг, еще предстояло разобраться. Пока было ясно две вещи. Во-первых, нельзя оставаться на месте. Чудовищные хаотичные перемещения, через которые Ди заставила пройти их обоих, могли означать лишь одно — за ними гонится некто, способный отследить ее магию. Того факта, что Ди боялась этого преследователя настолько, что скрывалась в Убежище и врала про невозможность колдовства за его пределами, Баки вполне хватило, чтобы воспринять угрозу всерьез. Поэтому для начала, решил он, нужно убраться от точки прыжка как можно дальше. Во-вторых, в таком состоянии Ди долго не продержится. Ей требуется помощь или хотя бы покой. Значит, необходимо найти безопасное место и залечь на дно.

О возвращении домой речи не шло. Он умел заметать следы достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что привести хвост прямиком в Убежище — верх идиотизма. 

Прокрутив в голове доступные варианты, Баки осторожно поднял Ди и направился к пожарной лестнице. Спускаться с бессознательным телом в руках было сложно, но он справился. 

Петляя узкими проходами между домов, Баки вскоре вышел ко входу в маленький длинный скверик, по правой стороне которого тянулся одиночный рельсовый путь. Через несколько миль тот обрывался, упираясь в высокий бетонный ангар, а сразу за ним виднелась небольшая деревянная пристань с одиноко качающейся на воде лодкой. Повезло, что стояла ночь и прохожие практически не встречались, а тем, кто проходил мимо, не было дела ни до металлического протеза Баки, так неудачно бликующего в свете луны, ни до девушки на его руках. Почерневшая от крови одежда тоже не привлекала внимания, но от нее нужно было избавиться как можно скорее.

Переломив бионическими пальцами тяжелый навесной замок, Баки с легкостью попал в ангар. Там обнаружилось несколько лодок, стоящих на подпорках, и миниатюрный тягач без прицепа. Сорвав с одной из лодок брезент, Баки расстелил его на земле и аккуратно уложил свою ношу. 

Ди выглядела откровенно паршиво. Покрытый холодной испариной лоб, ледяная кожа, тяжелое неравномерное дыхание. Она то и дело вздрагивала, но по-прежнему не приходила в себя, только глаза шевелились под закрытыми веками да ресницы дрожали. Возможно, это была игра светотени, но Баки казалось, что контуры ее татуировок отливают едва заметным зеленым свечением. Магия ли это? Если да, то каковы шансы на то, что теперь их обнаружат? И самый главный вопрос: что последует за этим?

Баки тяжело вздохнул и растянулся прямо на полу, подперев голову рукой. Травмированное бедро напоминало о себе надоедливой режущей болью. Стоило проверить, вышла ли пуля, и если нет — вытащить ее, но ковыряться в ране гаечным ключом или отверткой не хотелось, а что-либо другое найти здесь вряд ли получится. Разве что рыболовный крючок в лодке можно проверить. Повезло, что выстрел не задел артерию. Впрочем, это было ожидаемо: стрелявший хотел причинить боль, а не вывести Зимнего солдата из строя. 

Сперва Баки не мог понять, когда и где прокололся, что его смогли обнаружить. Камер он избегал по старой привычке, лицо и руку прятал. Даже слежку, которую интуитивно почувствовал сразу после выезда из Нью-Йорка, не воспринял поначалу на свой счет. Думал, это за Ди кто-то из прихвостней Докхэрта увязался. А в итоге их подрезали на перекрестке, подорвали прямо на ходу, едва не столкнув в кювет, и, пока он вытаскивал Ди из дымящейся машины, вогнали в шею иглу с какой-то редкостной дрянью, которая его вырубила.

И ведь подготовились, суки! Притащили на старую базу в Вэст Пойнте, даже в вибраниумные браслеты заковали. Они бы не сдержали его надолго (не с этой новой бионикой), но дополнительное время Стракеру выигрывали. Требовалось лишь прочесть код, и Баки превратился бы в покорное безвольное орудие, которое, выполнив задание, само бы отправилось на кресло для поджаривания мозгов. А Ди… она бы и стала заданием. Или в лучшем случае приманкой для Стива. Если бы не ее магия, конечно.

— Мы давно следили за Кэпом и его шлюшкой, — вспомнились слова Стракера, которые тот хвастливо выдал Баки в перерыве между ударами. — Почти спланировали захват. А тут сам Призрак нарисовался!

Дальше он замолчал, потянувшись за шокером. Заряд прямиком в стык живой плоти и металла — самое уязвимое его место — заставил тогда Баки на миг выпасть из реальности. Стракер знал, что делал. Наверняка мечтал об этом с момента их первой встречи. 

— Тебе бы не хватило мозгов выследить Стива, — усмехнулся Барнс, сплевывая кровь. 

Он всегда презирал неуместные разговоры во время операций, но конкретно в тот момент болтовня недоумка-Стракера была ему на руку. 

— Снова папочка помог? — подлил он масла в огонь, за что тут же получил новый разряд в плечо. 

— Ваш пернатый дружок помог! — оскалился Стракер. — Но скоро и ему подрежут крылышки.

Далее следовал длинный монолог, разбавляемый методичными ударами в болевые точки, из которого Баки смог вынести несколько любопытных деталей и, сопоставив ключевые факты, додумать остальной план. Отец Стракера, один из ведущих ученых «Гидры», нашел способ повторить кодировку. Потерю Зимнего солдата они хотели восполнить зомбированием Капитана, на выручку которому никто, кроме Сокола, сейчас бы не кинулся. Не тогда, когда Мстители раскололись, а Щ.И.Т. распался. Они засекли полеты Сэма и начали слежку. Узнали про Ди и находились на стадии выяснения ее ценности для Стива, чтобы понять, сдастся ли он ради нее добровольно или лучше организовать прямое нападение. Но где-то у Титикуского водохранилища (Убежище располагалось в миле от него) постоянно теряли их из виду, поэтому внимательно наблюдали за местными торговыми центрами и заправками. Когда выяснилось, что Баки живой, мешкать не стали. С двумя суперсолдатами «Гидра» могла рассчитывать на полное восстановление своих позиций. 

Это был хороший план. Вот только о магии Ди «Гидра» не знала. Но знает ли теперь? Баки не мог вспомнить, видел ли камеры в Вэст Пойнте. База казалась заброшенной. Если он правильно помнил, более пятидесяти лет ее не эксплуатировали. Стоило проверить тела на предмет наличия на амунициях записывающих устройств, но все произошло так быстро, что Баки подумал об этом только сейчас. Успокаивало то, что Стракер всегда был тем еще ссыкливым ублюдком и вряд ли стал бы фиксировать для начальства каждый свой шаг.

Баки сам не заметил, как отключился — это короткое беспамятство даже сном нельзя было назвать. Его разбудил легкий толчок в бок, и он тут же распахнул глаза, подскакивая и принимая сидячее положение. 

Было еще темно, но в первых предрассветных лучах, пробивающихся сквозь узкие окна под самой крышей, четко выделялось измученное, бледное лицо Ди. 

— Долго я?.. — начала она.

— Нет, — Баки мотнул головой и тут же поморщился от ломоты в затылке.

— А как далеко?..

— Достаточно, чтобы запутать следы, — снова перебил он, подсаживаясь ближе. Прострелившее болью бедро в очередной раз было проигнорировано. — Дай посмотреть твою голову.

— Все нормально, не переживай.

Баки бросил на нее строгий взгляд и начал распутывать сооруженную накануне повязку. Затем он медленно отодрал ее от волос Ди и уже приготовился увидеть глубокую рваную рану, но вместо нее обнаружился лишь шрам, покрытый нежной корочкой, да следы от запекшейся крови.

— Вот видишь, — слабо улыбнулась она. — Волшебная регенерация.

Баки молча кивнул, мысленно выдохнув. Стоило догадаться.

Но, видимо, не все поддавалось излечению магией. Когда Ди скривилась и коснулась рукой плеча, а Баки, не спрашивая разрешения, оттянул ворот ее футболки, там обнаружился довольно сильный отек. 

— Вывих? — спросила она с тяжелым вздохом.

Баки осторожно прошелся пальцами по надплечью. Головка плечевой кости легко прощупывалась под кожей и находилась явно не на своем месте. 

— Да, — нахмурился он.

— Сможешь вправить?

Он-то сможет, но это будет чертовски больно. Ди выглядела слишком хрупкой для проведения подобных манипуляций без наркоза. Но выбора не оставалось — они оба это понимали.

Баки уложил ее на спину, отвел руку под прямым углом, обхватил запястье и медленно, но решительно потянул на себя. Ди пронзительно вскрикнула, из ее глаз брызнули слезы, но ожидаемых рыданий не последовало. Пока Баки направлял плечевой сустав вниз и влево, помогая кости стать на место, Ди лишь мучительно всхлипывала и судорожно сжимала пальцами брезент, валяющийся рядом. Благодаря горизонтальному положению лопатки вывих получилось вправить максимально быстро. 

Он помог ей подняться и, не сдержавшись, провел тыльной стороной ладони по ее лицу, стирая мокрые дорожки от слез и засохшие следы крови. Ди бросила на него страдальческий взгляд и прикусила губу. Захотелось обнять ее, чтобы хоть как-то утешить, но Баки вовремя себя остановил. Для всех будет лучше, если он выразит все словами. 

— Ди… — он вдруг запнулся, только сейчас в полной мере осознав, что сумел сохранить собственную личность исключительно благодаря ее вмешательству. 

Она могла исчезнуть, оставив его разбираться со всем самостоятельно, но решила поступить иначе. В результате стала невольным свидетелем такой жуткой херни, что наверняка еще долго не сможет отойти от потрясения. 

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это увидеть.

Возможно, следовало извиниться за убийства, которые он совершил, но правда заключалась в том, что ни капли сочувствия к гидровским ублюдкам Баки не испытывал. 

— Все в порядке, — Ди отвела взгляд. — Я переживу.

— Спасибо тебе. За все, — он сглотнул ком в горле.

Она мягко улыбнулась и отступила на несколько шагов назад. В ее глазах плескалось столько непонятных, невысказанных эмоций, что Баки пришлось отвернуться и сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы вернуть самообладание.

Заставив себя сконцентрироваться на текущих вопросах, он решил пролить свет на момент, который беспокоил его больше всего:

— Изначальной целью «Гидры» был Стив. За вами следили.

Ди побледнела, шокировано округлив глаза.

— Они знают, где нас искать? Но как?

— Сэму не стоило летать вблизи города.

Она тихо выругалась, провела ладонями по лицу и обессиленно привалилась к стене. 

— Что же теперь делать? Я не смогу перенести Убежище в другое место…

— И не нужно. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещал Баки.

Оставалось надеяться, что он сработал чисто, и никто из агентов не выжил — иначе о магии узнают, и тогда уже Ди, а не он или Стив, станет главным приоритетом «Гидры». 

— Здесь нельзя задерживаться, — сказала тем временем Ди, осматриваясь вокруг. 

— А где мы, собственно?

— В Ванкувере. 

— Далеко же ты нас закинула, — протянул он, мысленно прикидывая, сколько времени займет пересечение границы.

— Остановка в план не входила. — Ди вдруг резко замолчала, задумавшись. — Может, ты знаешь, где именно нас держали? Как далеко от дома, я имею в виду?

— Знаю. В Вэст Пойнте. 

— Черт! — она заломила руки и принялась нервно расхаживать из стороны в сторону. — Слишком близко.

— Это по другую сторону Гудзона. Штат большой, по одной точке они ничего не поймут.

— Кто? — Ди застыла на месте. — Я что-то сказала во сне?

Баки печально усмехнулся.

— По-моему, все и так ясно.

— Например что?

— Ди, — он устало вздохнул, — я прекрасно понял, что тебя преследует кто-то с такой же магией. Именно от него ты прячешься в Убежище. Твои татуировки ночью светились, кстати. 

Она снова выругалась, пнула валяющийся на полу брезент и отвернулась.

Баки шагнул ближе, едва не охнув от боли в ноге. Не стоило менять положение так резко.

— Ди, послушай, — он развернул ее к себе, приподнял пальцем подбородок и заглянул в глаза, — что бы ни случилось в твоей жизни ранее, теперь у тебя есть мы со Стивом, — прозвучало как-то неправильно, Баки дал себе мысленную оплеуху, но исправляться не стал. — Ты не должна разбираться со всем этим в одиночку.

Она горько рассмеялась, покачав головой.

— Вы двое даже со своим прошлым справиться не в силах.

Удар ниже пояса, но более чем заслуженный.

— Я не хотела… — Ди попыталась сгладить сказанное, но Баки не позволил сменить тему.

— Должно быть что-то, что мы можем сделать, — произнес он с нажимом.

— Да! Не лезть во все это!

Баки закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Не хотелось снова вступать с ней в споры, — сейчас было не время и не место, — но, видит бог, Ди умудрялась вывести его из себя за долю секунды. 

— Почему же ты не оставила меня наедине с «Гидрой», а решила вмешаться? — тихо спросил он.

— Потому что могла помочь, — она нерешительно приблизилась и положила ладонь ему на плечо. — А вы со Стивом не сможете.

Баки хотел возразить, но Ди предупреждающе сжала пальцы и бросила на него умоляющий взгляд.

— Пожалуйста, давай закроем тему. 

Неужели она и вправду думает, что он так просто это оставит? Не существует врага, которого нельзя уничтожить. Нужно лишь найти его слабые места и понять, как действовать.

— Надо раздобыть свежую одежду и телефон, чтобы позвонить Стиву, — Баки решил вернуться к насущной проблеме. На улице давно уже посветлело. — Он одолжит джет и заберет нас. 

Другого способа быстро пересечь границу он не придумал. Да и Роджерс мог все еще находиться в Молсоне, откуда до их нынешних координат — рукой подать. Конечно, звонить на зашифрованный номер было чревато: входящий спутниковый сигнал мог сорвать парням операцию или случайно запинговать их местоположение. Это было крайней мерой на экстренный случай, но Стив не ради мозговой зарядки заставил выучить его номер, еще когда Баки находился в Ваканде.

Ди отрицательно мотнула головой.

— Я в курсе, что телефон остался в машине, но помню номер на память. 

— Мы аппарируем в Денвер, а оттуда доберемся до Северного Салема на автобусе.

Вот как называются эти прыжки, подумал Баки, но вслух сказал:

— Если ты все равно собираешься колдовать, почему бы сразу не перенестись в Нью-Йорк? Он ведь уже засвечен.

— Остаточный след магии рассеивается не менее двенадцати часов. Если мы аппарируем в Нью-Йорк, а после отправимся в Убежище — нас найдут.

— Необязательно возвращаться в Убежище сразу.

— Да, но я склонна думать, что отследить конечный пункт проще, чем начальный. Возможно, они не станут заморачиваться точным маршрутом.

Это «они» снова резануло уши. Баки был полон решимости выяснить, кто же на самом деле ей угрожает, но в очередной раз напомнил себе, что сейчас есть задачи поважнее. Оставалось лишь молча злиться на то, что снова приходится плыть по течению, хотя порой именно такой вариант и являлся лучшим выбором.

Нога опять дала о себе знать, и на этот раз Баки не выдержал.

— Мне нужна минутка, — сказал он, направляясь к лодочному бардачку.

Мудрить с инструментом не пришлось — охотничий нож обнаружился почти сразу. Продезинфицировать было нечем, поэтому Баки просто плюнул на лезвие, обтер его о рукав, чтобы стереть грязь, и уселся спиной к стене. Пуля определенно была внутри, иначе рана бы уже затянулась.

— Что ты делаешь? — пролепетала Ди, когда он поддел ножом штанину, разрезая ее вдоль внутренней стороны бедра. Ранение загноилось и выглядело прескверно. Скорее всего, пуля была с сюрпризом.

— А на что это похоже? — он вскинул бровь. — Лучше не смотри.

Баки не любил тянуть резину, поэтому, не говоря больше ни слова, ковырнул рану кончиком лезвия, пытаясь нащупать металл. Тело тут же прошило болью, но он встряхнул головой, стиснул зубы и продолжил свое занятие. Не в первый раз. И вряд ли в последний.

— Стой! Стой, — Ди упала на колени рядом и выхватила нож из его пальцев. — Чокнутый! Почему сразу не сказал?

Баки вопросительно уставился на нее. 

— Собираешься починить меня, как ту разбитую чашку? 

— Вот и собираюсь, — насупилась она. — Лечить я не мастер, но пулю вытащить смогу.

Он откинул голову назад, стукнувшись затылком о стену, развел руки в приглашающем жесте и даже сумел выдавить из себя улыбку.

Ди нагнулась над раной и что-то прошептала. Ногу словно обдало пламенем. Баки шумно выдохнул и до крови прикусил губу, чтобы не издать ни звука. Пуля выходила издевательски медленно, дюйм за дюймом, словно застряла и не хотела двигаться. Но все стало на свои места, когда Ди разжала дрожащую ладонь, а на ней обнаружилось несколько рваных мелких осколков вместо одного цельного. 

Показав Баки то, что она из него достала, Ди отшвырнула металл прочь и попыталась зажать открывшееся кровотечение рукой. Она что-то шептала, но судя по всему, это не работало, поэтому Баки нашел в себе силы дотянуться до брезента и с помощью ножа отделить от него тонкий длинный лоскут плотной ткани.

Он помог намотать его на бедро и крепко затянуть, Ди осталось лишь зафиксировать край, но ткань то и дело выскальзывала из ее рук. Она пыталась подоткнуть кончик то под нижний слой, то под верхний, но ничего не выходило. Зато в процессе ее пальцы где только не побывали. Возможно, в другой ситуации рука Ди на его ширинке смутила бы Баки, но сейчас он лишь хрипло рассмеялся и перехватил край повязки, ловко фиксируя его в положенном месте. 

— Не быть тебе медсестрой, мелкая, — усмехнулся он. 

Ди наконец заметила, за какую часть тела его схватила, и моментально отдернула руку. Ее вспыхнувшие щеки выглядели весьма очаровательно. Баки придал лицу максимально невозмутимое выражение и прислонился к стене, прикрывая глаза. Пяти минут на восстановление должно было хватить.

*** 

Во сне Баки выглядел таким умиротворенным, что было жалко его будить. Ди уже успела привести их вещи в порядок с помощью Репаро и Экскуро (благо, эти заклинания всегда давались легко даже без палочки), избавилась от пятен крови на полу и следов их пребывания в ангаре, осталось только разбудить Баки и аппарировать в Денвер. Она даже помнила название расположенной недалеко от станции кафешки, на задний дворик которой собиралась перенестись. Дальше они смогут сесть в автобус и наконец-то расслабиться. Ненадолго — менять маршрут придется часто, — но это все равно лучше, чем постоянно вздрагивать от каждого шороха и вслушиваться в окружающее пространство, чтобы, не дай бог, не пропустить хлопок аппарации.

Угораздило же Сэма подставиться! Впрочем, Ди знала, что когда-нибудь такой момент настанет. «Гидра», Старк, правительство — кто-то из них так или иначе доберется до Стива, и тогда ее тихий уютный мирок снесет ударной волной. Ведь она не останется в стороне. 

Стоило подумать о Стиве, как желудок тут же свело от накатившего волнения. Как он там? Вдруг вернулся домой и никого не застал? А если нашел покореженную машину и сходит с ума от беспокойства? Однако больше всего Ди переживала о том, что теперь ей придется выложить о себе всю правду. В том, что Баки потребует ответов, сомневаться не приходилось. Если только… 

Если только она не пресечет его любопытство в зародыше. 

Глядя на спящего Баки и вспоминая его потерянные, полные отчаяния глаза, которыми он смотрел на нее во время чтения кода, Ди не была уверена, что у нее поднимется рука забрать его воспоминания. Им и так бо́льшую часть жизни манипулировали. Поступить подобным образом — значило предать его доверие. Но на другой чаше весов был Стив, который тоже почувствует себя преданным, если узнает правду. 

Ди решила отложить эту дилемму на потом. Возможно, удастся убедить Баки оставить ее прошлое в покое, и тогда не придется принимать никаких сложных решений вовсе. 

Обижать его так не хотелось…

Она присела на корточки рядом с ним и провела пальцами по темным спутанным волосам. Что-то необъяснимое накатило на нее в этот момент. Ди понимала, что не имеет никакого права пялиться на Баки подобным образом, но не могла ничего с собой поделать. 

Когда он резко открыл глаза, ее сердце пропустило удар. Ди отпрянула, будто пойманная с поличным, и, споткнувшись о собственные ноги, приземлилась на задницу.

Сказать, что она чувствовала себя идиоткой, было бы явным преуменьшением. Особенно после того, как беспардонно облапала его причинное место пятнадцатью минутами ранее. Снова захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Не думал, что усну, — сказал между тем Баки.

Его слегка прищуренные глаза смотрели настороженно, словно ему никак не удавалось понять, что здесь происходит. 

«Я тоже ничего не понимаю, Баки», — призналась Ди.

— Нам пора, — добавила она вслух и протянула ладонь.

Их сплетенные руки странным образом ее взволновали, но Ди решила не заострять на этом внимания. Столько всего навалилось за последние сутки, что думать еще и об этом сил не было. 

Она сконцентрировалась на кафешке с мелодичным названием «Цветок ангела», кивнула Баки, посильнее сжимая его пальцы, и аппарировала.

Видимо, ее магические запасы достигли критической отметки, потому что едва ноги коснулись твердой поверхности, как перед глазами все поплыло, а к горлу подступила желчь. Пока Баки ловил ее обмякшее тело и пытался привести Ди в чувства, она всеми силами пыталась сдержать рвотный позыв, чтобы не оконфузиться еще сильнее.

Стояло раннее утро, заведение еще не открылось, что было неоспоримым плюсом. Любое лишнее заклинание могло стать последней каплей. 

Удостоверившись в том, что она в относительном порядке, Баки огляделся. Ди проследила за его взглядом и отрицательно замотала головой, за что тут же поплатилась пульсацией в висках.

— Я не настолько голодна, чтобы рисковать нарваться на сигнализацию.

— Ее здесь нет. Пойдем.

Он подвел Ди ко входу в помещение и толкнул дверь бионической рукой, отчего та тут же распахнулась. 

Воя сирен не последовало.

— Как ты узнал?

Баки неопределенно пожал плечами, усадил Ди на стул, а сам направился на кухню. Здесь было по-домашнему уютно: маленькие круглые столики с льняными скатертями, воздушные занавески на окнах, множество фотографий на стенах — и никакой барной стойки. Ди почувствовала укол совести за то, что они столь бесцеремонно вломились в это премилое местечко.

Пока она рассматривала все вокруг, Баки водрузил на стол полдюжины зернистых булочек, наспех нарезанный сыр и несколько толстых ломтиков колбасы. 

Она все-таки оказалась голодной. Еда с тарелок исчезала так быстро, что Баки дважды ходил за добавкой. Сам он тоже наелся до отвала, после чего откинулся на спинку стула и расплылся в сытой довольной улыбке.

Ди многое отдала бы за чашечку крепкого кофе, но времени рассиживаться не было.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил Баки.

— Намного. 

В кладовке нашлась клетчатая рубашка, которую он тут же надел. Оставалось спрятать пальцы в карман — и можно было выдвигаться.

Автостанция явно нуждалась в капитальном ремонте. Камеры слежения висели здесь по старой привычке, не подавая никаких признаков жизни ни тогда, когда Ди очутилась тут впервые, ни сейчас. Она специально запоминала подобные места во время своего вынужденного путешествия по Америке. Словно знала, что когда-нибудь снова придется пуститься в бега.

Погони, правда, могло и не быть. Ди давно не наводила справки и понятия не имела, что творилось в Магической Британии. Но интуиция подсказывала, что с момента ее последнего столкновения с Пожирателями ничего не изменилось. 

Ди потащила Баки в сторону туалетов, где они на какое-то время разделились.

У зеркала обнаружилась высокая пышногрудая блондинка неопределенного возраста, которая старательно красила губы ярко-розовой помадой. Ди поравнялась с ней, попросила подсказать время, а когда женщина обернулась и встретилась с ней глазами — приказала отдать наличку. Легкий Обливиэйт завершил их встречу.

Чувствовала ли она вину? Однозначного ответа не было. Зато головокружение от примененных заклинаний, тошнота и невероятная сонливость ощущались совершенно точно. Невербальная магия выматывала похлеще забега на стометровку.

Когда она вышла из уборной и поравнялась с Баки, он протянул ей пачку смятых купюр. Ди поджала губы и молча показала свою.

Они солидарно решили никак это не комментировать. Деньги были — и хорошо.

Билеты Ди взяла в заведомо ложном направлении. Несомненным плюсом автобусного передвижения являлось то, что никто не интересовался их документами. Как только они уселись на свои места, она откинула голову назад и провалилась в глубокий сон. И спала до тех пор, пока Баки не попытался сменить положение руки, на которую она практически сползла всей своей массой. 

— Прости, что разбудил, — виновато улыбнулся он, разминая затекшие мышцы.

Ди хрустнула шеей и попыталась пригладить волосы, которые уже начали пушиться и завиваться на кончиках. Должно быть, она выглядела страшнее атомной войны, но что поделать — придется смириться с этим как минимум на ближайшие сутки. 

За окном мелькнул знак Джонстауна, а значит до Форт-Коллинса, где планировалась пересадка, оставалось не более двадцати миль.

Через сорок минут они уже сидели в другом автобусе, прихватив большую бутылку минералки и пару шоколадных батончиков. Путь предстоял неблизкий — семь часов до Омахи, а оттуда, если будут силы, еще девять до Индианаполиса. Тело сводило судорогой от одной лишь мысли о времени, которое предстояло провести в дороге.

Зато можно было отоспаться. 

Однако в какой бы позе она ни засыпала, как ни старалась прижаться к окну или спинке сиденья, каждый раз просыпалась, неизменно навалившись на Баки. 

В какой-то момент он не выдержал и перекинул руку через ее плечи, притягивая Ди ближе. Было в этом что-то неправильное, но спать хотелось так сильно, что она плюнула на здравый смысл и сползла ниже, удобно устраиваясь в его объятиях.

Видимо, Баки тоже задремал, а его металлическая рука расслабленно сползла в проход между рядами, потому что в какой-то момент весь автобус вздрогнул от пронзительного вопля мужчины, который пытался пройти к выходу и задел бионику коленом. Может даже специально пнул — тогда Ди ему точно не завидовала.

Баки спрятал пальцы в карман, проводив мужика суровым взглядом, и заерзал на сиденье, которое жалобно скрипнуло под его весом, явно не рассчитанное на такие габариты. Наконец он расположился в полуобороте от Ди, прижавшись щекой к подголовнику, а когда стало понятно, что никто из них не спит, тихо спросил:

— Расскажешь о себе? 

Некоторое время она сверлила Баки нечитаемым взглядом, потом вздохнула, развернулась к нему лицом, подложив ладонь под ухо, и начала полушепотом:

— Первые годы жизни я провела в монастырском приюте. Никто не знал ни моего настоящего имени, ни того, откуда я взялась. Так было до момента проявления магических способностей — тогда настоятельница решила, что я возникла прямиком из ада. Надо мной провели множество обрядов экзорцизма, пока в итоге не махнули рукой на моих бесов, посчитав нас с ними неагрессивными. Только крестились каждый раз, когда я проходила мимо, — она криво усмехнулась. — Примерно через полгода меня отыскал один человек… Чарльз Ксавье. У него была школа для таких же… необычных детей, как и я, — приходилось тщательно подбирать слова. — Именно там я и выросла.

— Что случилось потом? — уточнил Баки, когда молчание Ди затянулось.

Она моргнула, развеивая вспыхнувшие перед глазами образы. Школа, мутанты, приветливые и не очень одногруппники, а еще невообразимо крутые Люди Икс, в число которых она всегда мечтала попасть, — все это было словно в прошлой жизни. И хоть Ди никогда не чувствовала себя своей даже среди мутантов и за все годы так и не завела настоящих друзей, порой она отчаянно тосковала по тем временам.

— Потом на школу напали и уничтожили все, что имело для меня значение, — сказала она, сглотнув. — С тех пор я скрываюсь.

По глазам Баки было видно, что ни черта он ей не поверил.

— Кто напал? 

— Не знаю. 

— Ди…

— Прошу тебя, Баки, не нужно…

Она и так рассказала слишком много. За каких-то несколько недель Баки успел пролезть под кожу и вытрясти из нее подробностей больше, чем Стив за полгода. 

На самом деле ничего криминального она не скрывала. Просто о том черном периоде, который наступил после ее совершеннолетия, даже вспоминать было больно.

Наверное, Баки бы ее понял, как никто другой. Именно поэтому она решилась хоть что-то рассказать.

— В твоей жизни есть моменты, о которых не хочется не то, что говорить, но и думать? — спросила она спустя какое-то время.

Баки нехотя кивнул, на что Ди выразительно изогнула брови, словно говоря: «Ну вот видишь, не стоит бередить чужие раны».

— Ты знаешь о моем прошлом больше, чем следует.

— Могу то же самое сказать и о тебе, — улыбнулась она.

Он хотел возразить, но, видимо, не придумал достойных аргументов. Лишь сжал губы в тонкую линию и многозначительно посмотрел на Ди.

Она первой не выдержала и отвела взгляд в сторону. Затем и вовсе развернулась к окну. Мелькающие за стеклом пейзажи странным образом успокаивали. Вскоре она снова задремала.

К моменту, когда они вышли на остановке в Омахе, Ди успела люто возненавидеть собственное решение добираться домой на автобусе. Еще никогда не приходилось сидеть в неудобном кресле столько часов подряд, и она даже подумать не могла, что эта поездка превратиться в такую пытку. Хотелось забраться в горячую ванну и провести там остаток дня. Еще массаж бы не повредил, но, конечно, она не станет об этом даже заикаться. Рук Баки на ее коже хватило еще там, в нью-йоркском отеле… До сих пор пробирало от воспоминаний.

Вот если Стив дома, он с радостью поможет ей расслабиться. Родные прикосновения наверняка вычеркнут из памяти те, другие… которым совсем не место в ее голове. Но, с учетом обстоятельств, она надеялась все-таки не застать Стива. Тогда бы и объяснять ничего не пришлось. 

Наложение на Баки Обливиэйта решало сразу несколько проблем, но Ди в который раз приходила к выводу, что не сможет этого сделать по ряду причин. Главная из которых — опасность сокрытия нападения «Гидры». Подставлять парней она не станет. А вот скорректировать воспоминания… Убедить Баки в том, что он сам отбился от врага, выкинуть из памяти все странные моменты между ними… Это могло бы сработать. 

Предстояло еще много, много часов дороги — как раз будет время обо всем подумать.


	6. Глава 6

Убежище встретило их звенящей тишиной и приятной вечерней прохладой. После многочасовой поездки хотелось смыть с себя пот и дорожную пыль, поесть и завалиться спать. Если даже Баки, закаленного куда более суровыми условиями, вырубало на ходу, то Ди держалась на ногах исключительно из упрямства. 

Они решили не делать остановок в мотелях, словно понимали, что находиться в замкнутом пространстве — не лучшая идея. Оставшаяся часть дороги прошла практически в полном молчании. Ди беспокойно дремала, устроившись на его плече, а Баки оставалось сторожить ее сон и размышлять о том, что же ему делать дальше.

Пока она спала, он успел изучить ее лицо в мельчайших деталях. Понимал, что не имеет права, но впитывал в себя каждую черту, словно знал, что больше такой возможности не представится. Он решительно собирался взять себя в руки, но вместо этого позволял взгляду скользить по ее искусанным губам и маленькой ладошке, лежащей на его груди. Она так резко контрастировала с темной одеждой и размером его собственной ладони, что все происходящее казалась сюрреалистичным сном. Неправильным, невозможным, но в то же время предательски желанным.

Баки лишь обреченно вздохнул и откинул голову на спинку сиденья. Следующие двенадцать часов он только и делал, что настраивал себя на правильную волну. Стив всегда будет самым родным человеком для него, но и Ди уже далеко не чужая. И если на кону стоит счастье двух дорогих ему людей, то Баки приложит все усилия, чтобы ничто его не омрачило. В том числе и он сам. Если понадобится, он запрет их обоих в Убежище, а сам попросит Шури вывернуть его мозги наизнанку, но избавить от кода. А затем продемонстрирует «Гидре» ее главное оружие в действии. Да он даже к Старку с повинной явится, если это поможет уберечь Стива, а теперь еще и Ди. Баки чувствовал, что рано или поздно «Гидра» поймет, какой потенциал прячется у нее прямо под носом.

Были еще преследователи Ди, от которых Баки собирался избавиться раз и навсегда. Но для этого предстояло выяснить все, что она так тщательно скрывала. Он даже придумал, как этого добиться. План был жесткий и радикальный, и Ди наверняка его возненавидит после, но, возможно, это к лучшему. Две проблемы одним махом, как говорится.

Баки сам не понял, когда уснул. Наверное, это случилось сразу после душа. Едва голова коснулась подушки, как он тут же отключился. Впервые за несколько дней потерял контроль над собственным сознанием, позволил себе расслабиться — и сразу же захлебнулся в кошмарах, которые просочились наружу, стоило лишь дать слабину. Он видел полные ужаса глаза Ди, чувствовал ее шею в тисках своих бионических пальцев, слышал хруст, с которым ломались ее кости, и смех гидровских мразей, вторящий последнему ее хрипу. Затем то же самое он проделывал со Стивом, Сэмом, Шури и Т'Чаллой. И даже Наташа с Бартоном мелькали в этой круговерти лиц. В голове набатом звенел приказ «Устранить и вернуться на базу». Жуткое, парализующее ощущение сковывало тело, которое снова ему не принадлежало. От вида собственных рук, испачканных по локоть в крови, хотелось кричать во все горло. Но изо рта вырывался лишь хрип. 

Он плавился в этом кошмаре снова и снова, пока прикосновение холодной ладони ко лбу не заставило его проснуться. Реакция последовала моментальная и неосознанная. Прежде чем Баки понял, что творит, он схватил Ди за горло и подмял под себя в удушающем захвате. Она судорожно хватала воздух и пыталась вырваться, но он, словно ополоумевший, сдавливал ее шею все сильнее и сильнее, будто в очередной раз переживал этот момент во сне и хотел поскорее со всем покончить.

— Баки… — прохрипела она, вцепившись пальцами в его руку. 

Реальность накатила оглушающей волной. Он пораженно моргнул, приходя в себя, и шокировано уставился на Ди. Затем медленно, по одному разжал пальцы, со свистом выдохнул и уже спустя секунду оказался на противоположной стороне кровати.

Не было слов, которые могли бы выразить то, что он испытывал в данный момент. Смесь ужаса, сожаления, презрения к самому себе, ненависть к подонкам, которые сделали его таким, и страх от осознания того, что могло случиться, пробудь он в беспамятстве хоть на минуту дольше. Его била крупная дрожь от одной лишь мысли, что он мог задушить Ди собственными руками и даже не понять этого.

— Баки… — она подползла ближе и осторожно коснулась его спины.

Он вздрогнул, оперся локтями о колени и зарылся руками в волосы, со всей силы сдавливая пальцами затылок. 

— Все хорошо. Я в порядке.

— Это ты называешь «в порядке»?! — прорычал он, мгновенно разворачиваясь.

Ди дернулась, но не отпрянула. На ее шее багровели отчетливые следы его пальцев.

— Почему ты меня не остановила? — он опустил голову, не находя сил даже посмотреть ей в глаза. 

— Не хотела тебя пугать. Ты кричал во сне...

Баки коротко и надрывно рассмеялся и тут же умолк. Снова развернулся, сгибаясь на краю кровати в немыслимой позе.

— Оставь меня одного, — тихо попросил он.

Он не знал, на кого сейчас больше злился: на себя или все же на Ди, которая могла обороняться, но не стала. У нее, черт возьми, была магия, она могла отбросить его на другой конец комнаты, даже не моргнув, но решила позволить себя душить, лишь бы его, блять, не напугать!

— Баки… 

— Уйди. Пожалуйста, — прохрипел он из последних сил. 

Вместо этого Ди потянула его на себя, заставляя разогнуться и посмотреть ей в глаза.

Ее взгляд вышибал воздух из легких. На какую-то долю секунды Баки потерял контроль над собой, внезапно подавшись вперед. В дюйме от ее лица он все-таки затормозил, мазнув по губам рваным выдохом. Ди замерла, шумно сглотнув, и уставилась на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

Баки не знал, каким чудом смог удержаться и не пересечь черту. Он уткнулся лбом в ее лоб, тяжело дыша, и едва слышно прошептал: 

— Прости меня. Прости за все, Ди.

Он знал, что виноват перед ней. Перед Стивом. Виноват так сильно, что не передать словами. Он только и умел, что разрушать все, к чему прикасался.

Баки дернулся в сторону, но Ди не позволила ему отстраниться. Она обняла его за шею, потянула вниз, заставляя опустить голову ей на грудь, и всхлипнула. Он прижался к ней, обхватил руками и позволил то ли себя укачивать, то ли сам успокаивал Ди своими объятиями. Она тихо плакала, перебирая его волосы, а Баки не мог понять, почему в глазах так безбожно печет. Он просто закрыл их, позволяя себе раствориться в этом странном, но таком необходимом для них обоих моменте.

*** 

Ди проснулась в кромешной тьме с ощущением, будто ее выжали, словно лимон, а потом напоили живительным эликсиром. Такой опустошенной и вместе с тем умиротворенной она себя никогда не чувствовала. Несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы осознать происходящее. Вспомнить, что случилось. И что могло бы случиться. От накативших воспоминаний, а может быть от того, что она наконец поняла, что лежит в объятиях Баки, дыхание моментально участилось. Он крепко прижимался к ней сзади, обхватив рукой талию и зарывшись лицом в ее волосы. 

Сердце бешено колотилось. Ди зажмурилась, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя, но это не сработало. Она медленно вытянула ноги и попыталась сдвинуться, но Баки лишь сильнее притянул ее к себе, даже не думая просыпаться. Зато теперь она ощутила ту часть его тела, которая определенно не спала, и благодаря разнице в росте упиралась прямиком между ее ног. Тело моментально окатило жаром. Пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не издать ни звука.

Всего лишь физиология, убеждала она себя. Он мужчина, он просто спит и не контролирует свои реакции, это ничего не значит. Она сейчас осторожно выберется из кольца его рук и тихонечко уйдет. Но сладкая истома уже ползла по телу, заставляя Ди непроизвольно сжать бедра. Под спальными штанами на Баки не оказалось белья, а ее собственная летняя пижама была настолько тонкой, что не оставалось ни единого шанса проигнорировать не только его каменный стояк, но и ощущения, которые вспыхивали в ней от этого контакта. Она не смогла сдержать дрожи и гортанного стона, сорвавшегося с губ.

Рука Баки напряглась, дыхание замерло. Ди испуганно дернулась, пытаясь отстраниться, но в итоге только создала ненужное трение между их телами. От его приглушенного полустона-полурыка ее тут же прошибло током. Она знала, что Баки уже не спит. И что он в курсе того, насколько влажно между ее ног. Нужно было как-то это объяснить, но мозг напрочь отказывался работать. Она слышала лишь оглушающий стук пульса в висках, сопение Баки за спиной и собственные судорожные выдохи.

— Если ты еще раз дернешься, — хрипло прорычал он ей в ухо, — клянусь, я за себя не отвечаю.

Ди застыла, не зная, что предпринять. Тело предавало ее, голова отключалась. Баки даже пальцем ее не тронул, а она уже горела, заведенная до предела. 

Он провел носом по ее шее, вдохнул запах, заставив Ди задрожать от возбуждения, крепко прижал ее к себе, одновременно с этим подаваясь бедрами навстречу, а потом резко, с глухим стоном отстранился. 

Она зажала рот ладонью и опрометью бросилась прочь из его комнаты.

***

Баки предпочел бы сейчас оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не в Убежище. Конечно, он всегда мог уйти. Это было самым простым и очевидным решением. Исчезнуть как можно дальше и не травить душу ни себе, ни Ди, ни Стиву. Но больше у него никого не было, и Баки искренне верил, что сможет преодолеть свою одержимость без таких кардинальных решений. Надо только держаться от Ди подальше и делать все возможное, чтобы она поступала так же. 

Может, стоит поговорить с ней? Сказать, что все вышло из-под контроля, и он этого вовсе не хотел. Блять, да кого он обманывает! Не хотел настолько, что спустил в кулак, когда она сбежала, а после секундного облегчения понял, что в итоге только глубже погряз во всем этом дерьме. Дрочить на девушку друга еще хуже, чем случайно уткнуться стояком ей в…

Баки в сердцах пнул комод и отошел к окну. Опрометчиво было сводить все к физиологии, но так он мог себя хоть как-то оправдать. Вот только как смотреть Ди в глаза после случившегося, не знал. Все-таки без разговора не обойтись.

Когда Баки сумел утихомирить клокочущие внутри эмоции и наконец вышел из комнаты, Ди в доме не оказалось. Внутри зашевелилось нехорошее предчувствие. 

Он выскочил во двор, огляделся, обогнул дом — и только тогда смог выдохнуть. Ди обнаружилась у кромки купола. Но затем она развернулась, и Баки буквально впал в ступор от открывшейся ему картины. Ее руки были опущены вдоль тела, от внутреннего сгиба локтя и до запястий тянулись ровные длинные надрезы, кровь из которых стекала прямо на траву. 

— Не приближайся! — рявкнула она, заметив, что Баки кинулся в ее сторону.

Он был практически рядом, когда Ди взмахнула рукой. Его оторвало от земли, протянуло по воздуху, словно гребаную пушинку, и припечатало спиной к стволу дуба в противоположном конце двора.

— Не мешай! — она отвернулась к куполу, расставив руки в стороны, и принялась что-то шептать.

Колдует, запоздало дошло до него. И с ним какую-то херню сотворила. Тело было словно парализованное. Он не мог ни пальцем пошевелить, ни рот открыть. Нет, чтобы вчера так его отшвырнуть — тогда ей, видите ли, не хотелось его пугать. А сейчас, значит, можно?

Лишенный возможности двигаться, Баки наблюдал за ее странными манипуляциями еще с четверть часа. Наконец Ди закончила и направилась к нему, слегка пошатываясь. Порезы уже не кровоточили, но и затягиваться не спешили. Сама она была белее мела. Волосы прилипли к вискам, тело мелко подрагивало. Как она вообще на ногах стояла? 

Приблизившись к нему, она что-то пробормотала, и Баки тут же кубарем свалился на землю, оглушенный внезапно вернувшейся чувствительностью тела.

Он сдавленно выругался, поднялся, встряхнув головой, и укоризненно уставился на Ди. Впрочем, это не помешало тут же протянуть ей руку.

Она колебалась лишь секунду, затем вздохнула и оперлась на его предплечье, позволяя увести себя в дом.

Устроив ее на диване, Баки отправился в ванную за аптечкой, а когда вернулся — порезы уже превратились в тонкие розовые шрамы. Ди отложила волшебную палочку в сторону и устало сползла на подушку.

Баки ни черта не понимал в магии, но знал, что при кровопотери помогает сладкий чай. Он молча вскипятил воду, заварил две порции — с пятью ложками сахара для Ди и одной для себя, — протянул ей чашку и уселся прямо на журнальный столик, уперев руки в колени и смотря на нее со всей строгостью, на которую только был способен.

— Что это было?

— Всего лишь ежемесячный ритуал, — пожала она плечами. — Которому ты чуть было не помешал. Я и так затянула. Еще немного, и купол бы сдулся.

— Могла бы предупредить.

— Мог бы не вмешиваться! 

Вместо ответа Баки сделал большой глоток. Ди последовала его примеру. Они молчали до тех пор, пока повисшая тишина не стала давить на нервы.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — не выдержал он.

— Не о чем, — отрезала она, уткнувшись взглядом в чашку.

— Уверена?

— Абсолютно.

— Тогда посмотри на меня.

Ди фыркнула, но просьбу выполнила.

Баки и сам не знал, что хотел увидеть в ее глазах. Возможно, отголоски собственного смятения. А может, полное равнодушие или даже презрение. Ведь как ни крути, а источником проблем за последнее время являлся лишь он.

Но вместо этого в ее взгляде читался неприкрытый вызов. А может, это солнечные блики подсвечивали темную радужку, создавая такое впечатление. Баки моргнул и первым прервал зрительный контакт, запоздало подумав о том, что и приближаться так близко к Ди не стоило. Что бы он ни планировал, каждый раз в ее присутствии все планы летели к чертям.

— Я должен извиниться.

— Вчера ты уже это сделал, — ответила она и осеклась.

В голове невольно вспыхнули картинки прошлой ночи. Его пальцы на ее шее, сдавленный хрип, объятия, такие запретные, но такие нужные. И совместное пробуждение, которого просто не должно было случиться. Как теперь стереть из памяти ощущение ее тела в собственных руках, Баки понятия не имел. 

— То, что случилось…

— Ничего не случилось, Баки.

— …больше не повторится.

Она согласно кивнула и поджала губы.

— Если ты закончил, я хотела бы отдохнуть.

— Не закончил.

Она закатила глаза и тихо зарычала.

— Что еще?

Баки решил, что сейчас подходящий момент прояснить интересующий его вопрос. Ди вряд ли ответит, но по ее реакции он поймет, стоит ли претворять в жизнь задуманное или все-таки она сама расскажет правду.

— Те, кто за тобой охотятся, тоже могут колдовать без палочек?

Ди смерила его холодным взглядом и медленно покачала головой из стороны в сторону.

— Я так надеялась, что ты оставишь эту тему.

— Ответь на вопрос.

— И да, и нет. Такой ответ тебя устроит?

— Нет.

— Иногда ты так меня бесишь…

— Взаимно, — усмехнулся он. — И все-таки?

— Большинство волшебников без палочек не колдуют.

— Как же тебе удается?

— Врожденные способности, — вяло огрызнулась она и предприняла попытку подняться. Но Баки сидел таким образом, что Ди пришлось бы перешагнуть через его ноги, чтобы пройти. Поэтому она тут же плюхнулась обратно, сердито скрестив руки на груди.

— Значит, если лишить их этих деревяшек, они будут не опаснее обычных гражданских? — задумчиво протянул он. 

— В теории.

— В чем же тогда проблема? 

— А в том, Баки, что у тебя нет суперскорости, чтобы отнять палочки у целого отряда Пожирателей! А если они придумают, как заблокировать мою магию, то помочь нам не сможет уже никто!

Значит, Пожиратели. Баки сделал себе мысленную пометку. 

— Мы со Стивом могли бы привлечь друзей. 

Ди задохнулась от негодования, а затем резко подалась вперед, впиваясь пальцами в его живую руку.

— Ты не скажешь ему ни слова!

— Почему это?

— Потому что Стив полезет грудью на амбразуру, лишь бы меня защитить. Но ни ему, ни тебе, ни даже всем Мстителям вместе взятым не справиться с тем, кто меня преследует!

— По-моему, ты нас недооцениваешь.

— Тебе напомнить, что вы со Стивам в бегах?

— Ди! — прорычал Баки, начиная выходить из себя. — Я не собираюсь молча ждать, когда до тебя доберутся колдуны, «Гидра» или кто-нибудь еще. Ты ходишь по лезвию бритвы, понимаешь? Стив имеет право знать. Вместе мы сможем тебя защитить.

Она резко рассмеялась, откинувшись на спинку дивана.

— Если ты забыл, это _я_ защитила тебя от «Гидры», а не наоборот.

Баки стиснул зубы, закрыл и снова открыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться. Конечно, он был благодарен за то, что Ди вырвала его из лап Стракера. Вот только она не понимала, что в защите нуждался вовсе не он. В случае активации кода, Ди не спасла бы и аппарация — Зимний солдат знал бы об Убежище и ее способностях все, что было известно Баки. На анализ новых сведений, сопоставление данных и определение верной тактики ушло бы не более десяти минут. Пуля с транквилизатором могла решить исход этой схватки еще до ее начала. Конечно, если бы ему не приказали стрелять сразу на поражение.

Видимо, Ди как-то по-своему расценила его молчание. На ее лице появилось виноватое выражение, между бровями залегла вертикальная складка. 

— Бак… — она выпрямила спину и подалась вперед. Ее ноги сейчас находились между его ног, а лицо — прямо напротив его лица. Следовало бы отстраниться, но что-то упорно держало его на месте. — Мы столько пережили за последние дни… Ты ведь доверяешь мне?

В этом вопросе слышался подвох. Но Баки не мог не кивнуть в ответ.

— Тогда просто поверь: Стиву незачем знать о том, как именно мы спаслись. А тебе незачем копаться в моем прошлом. Для всех будет лучше, если мы перелистнем эту страницу и будем жить дальше. 

Проще сказать, чем сделать, грустно подумал он. 

— Ради Стива… — шепотом добавила Ди, смотря прямо ему в глаза.

Недосказанность так и повисла в воздухе.

— Ради Стива, — согласился Баки. 

*** 

Когда Баки скрылся в своей комнате, Ди свернулась калачиком на диване, тяжело вздохнув. С его появлением вся ее налаженная с таким трудом жизнь полетела под откос. Но если столкновение с «Гидрой» и колдовство за пределами Убежища рано или поздно случились бы и так, то в сумятице ее чувств Баки совершенно точно был виноват.

Они оба были.

Возможно, она любила Стива недостаточно сильно, раз _так_ реагировала на Баки? Отрицать его мужскую привлекательность было бессмысленно. Но Ди знала множество физически притягательных мужчин, и ни один из них не заставлял ее трепетать одним своим взглядом. 

После встречи со Стивом она впервые поняла, что отклик бывает не только физический, но и душевный. Нет, чувства к нему не вспыхнули моментально. В конце концов, она взрослела рядом с Логаном и Скоттом, и умела держать гормоны в узде. В Стива она сама захотела влюбиться, когда поняла, какая невероятная душа скрывается за этой грудой мышц. Его шикарное тело тоже впечатляло, но вовсе не оно определяло Стива. Ди не сомневалась, что полюбила бы его и без сыворотки. Достаточно было просто узнать его ближе.

С Баки все обстояло иначе. Он умудрился затронуть какие-то совершенно новые струны в ее душе. И, вероятно, в теле, которое вспыхивало от малейшего его прикосновения. Рядом с ним она чувствовала себя оголенным нервом. Эмоции зашкаливали настолько, что самой становилось страшно. Она уже не помнила, в какой именно момент все началось. И как избавиться от этого тоже не знала…

Разве можно было любить одного мужчину и терять голову от другого? Она ведь не разлюбила Стива. Чувства к нему оставались прежними, только теперь к ним прибавилась вина и ощущение собственной никчемности. Она и раньше не считала себя достойной его, а сейчас и подавно. Великодушный и благородный, бескорыстный и строго следующий своему внутреннему моральному компасу, Стив бы никогда не позволил себе увлечься кем-то другим. А если бы увлекся — сразу рассказал бы об этом, не юля и не скрывая. Но Ди и близко не была такой же правильной. Она понимала, что правда так или иначе разрушит их отношения. И что ради собственного счастья иногда можно запятнать себя не очень достойным поступком. 

Главное, чтобы влечение к Баки оказалось лишь временным помутнением. Иначе все, за что она борется, потеряет смысл.

Еще позавчера вечером, когда их автобус подъезжал к Нью-Йорку, Ди решила, что не станет корректировать воспоминания Баки. Верила, что он прислушается к ее просьбам и не станет клещами вытаскивать из нее ответы. А происходящее между ними… рассосется само по себе. Ведь Баки тоже не хотел всего этого. 

Но потом случилось то, что случилось. Он так кричал во сне, что Ди не могла оставаться безучастной. Она собиралась разбудить его и тут же уйти, а в итоге заснула рядом, то ли успокаивая его, то ли ища в его объятиях собственное утешение. А дальше все и вовсе вышло из-под контроля. Если бы он не отстранился, хватило бы у нее сил сдержаться? Ди могла сколько угодно врать Стиву, Баки или всему миру, но с собой она всегда была предельно честна. Ответ был очевиден. 

Она пыталась притвориться, что ничего не произошло, но Баки снова перевернул все с ног на голову. Вмешался в ритуал, полез с расспросами и так смотрел на нее, что все внутри замирало. 

Нужно было прекратить это сумасшествие, пока не стало слишком поздно. Обливиэйт, как ни крути, казался меньшим из зол. Значит, так она и поступит. 

Приняв окончательное решение, Ди поплелась в комнату и провела остаток дня там. За едой и выходить не требовалось — кусок в горло не лез. Всю ночь она беспокойно ворочалась без сна, думая о том, что абсолютно во всех своих бедах виновата сама. Из-за нее столько плохого случилось, если разобраться. Стив оставался единственным светлым островком в ее жизни, но и его она практически запятнала своей феноменальной способностью отравлять все вокруг.

Холодный душ помог взбодриться. Ди решительно сжала палочку и вышла из комнаты, намереваясь дождаться пробуждения Баки и осуществить задуманное. На душе было так паршиво, что хотелось наложить Обливиэйт не на него, а на себя. А лучше сразу Аваду.

Но к ее огромному удивлению Баки не спал. Он сидел на диване, свесив голову, и будто бы ждал ее. Стоило двери скрипнуть, как он тут же поднялся на ноги и резко зашагал навстречу.

Ди опешила и попятилась к стене. Баки бросил быстрый взгляд на палочку в ее руке и прежде, чем Ди успела что-либо предпринять, схватил ее и откинул в сторону. А потом зажал ей рот холодной металлической ладонью, посмотрел надломлено и будто бы виновато и тихо выдохнул:

— Извини. Ты не оставила мне выбора.

Интуиция сработала быстрее мозга. Как только Баки ее отпустил, Ди облизнула губы, безошибочно определяя на них наличие постороннего вещества, и запустила в Баки таким мощным Силенцио, от которого он дернулся, словно от удара в кадык.

Его губы зашевелились, но с них не слетело ни звука. Баки замер, выждал секунду, после чего предпринял еще одну попытку заговорить, а когда понял, что Ди в буквальном смысле лишила его дара речи, безмолвно зарычал, буравя ее гневным взглядом. Желваки на его скулах напряглись, лицо посуровело, пластины на бионической руке завибрировали. Если бы Ди не кипела от ярости в данный момент, возможно, она бы даже испугалась _такого_ Баки.

Вместо этого она залепила ему пощечину, толкнула ладонями в грудь, заставляя отступить на несколько шагов, а сама обессилено сползла на пол и обхватила колени руками. 

Ди была возмущена, оскорблена и крайне обозлена, а спустя секунду внезапно почувствовала оглушающий прилив спокойствия и окрыляющего откровения, которым хотелось поделиться со всем миром. Ей отчаянно требовалось очищение, избавление от секретов, которые неподъемным грузом тянули ее ко дну, не давая вздохнуть. Ди хватала ртом воздух, краем сознания понимая, что нужно просто переждать приступ.

Она раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, пытаясь хоть чем-то себя отвлечь, и старалась даже не смотреть на Баки, который по-прежнему стоял над душой, сверля ее негодующим взглядом.

Худший момент невозможно было и вообразить. Но именно его выбрал Стив, чтобы вернуться домой…


	7. Глава 7

Стиву хватило двух секунд, чтобы сбросить на пол сумку, добраться до Баки, отшвырнуть его от Ди, впечатывая затылком в стену, и сразу же навалиться сверху, блокируя любые попытки освободиться. Он схватил его бионическое запястье так, что пластины затрещали, пережал мощным предплечьем горло — и лишь затем взглянул в глаза.

Баки не сопротивлялся, только укоризненно глянул в ответ, позволяя Стиву самому сообразить, кто перед ним. 

— Баки? 

Его недоумение можно было понять: увидев друга, загнавшего его трясущуюся от страха девушку в угол, он наверняка вообразил, что тот слетел с катушек и снова превратился в Зимнего. 

— Что происходит? — растерянно уточнил Стив, моментально ослабляя хватку.

Баки дернулся, отпихнул Роджерса от себя и отошел в сторону. Шестеренки в голове лихорадочно крутились, анализируя последствия ситуации, в которой они все сейчас оказались. Под действием сыворотки Ди вполне могла разболтать Стиву то, что знать ему было совсем необязательно. Но, с другой стороны, шанса выяснить правду о ее прошлом могло больше не представиться. Слишком упрямой она была. И вряд ли позволит Баки провернуть подобный фокус во второй раз. Если, конечно, вообще не выгонит его к чертям собачьим после случившегося.

Пока Барнс раздумывал над тем, что же ему предпринять, Стив присел на корточки возле Ди, взял ее за подбородок, разворачивая лицом к себе, и заставил посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Ди… — позвал он. — Баки тебя обидел?

— Да! 

Она вздрогнула и зажала рот рукой, но спустя мгновение внезапно расслабилась и начала сбивчиво лепетать, лихорадочно перескакивая с одной мысли на другую: 

— Я хотела подправить его память Обливиэйтом… Ты не должен был знать… Но Баки опередил… Как ты тогда, с Веритасерумом… Прости… Мне давно стоило рассказать… Не вини его в том, что случилось…

Внезапный грохот заставил их обоих обернуться. Баки сломал половицу не специально, а всего лишь уселся на пол, привалившись спиной к стене с мыслью о том, что после этого разговора потеряет друга, и не проконтролировал силу, с которой откинул руку вниз.

Взгляд Ди внезапно обрел осмысленность.

— Фините Инкантатем! — выпалила она, смотря на Барнса то ли умоляюще, то ли предостерегающе. — Пусть Баки расскажет, Стив. Мне нужно умыться.

Она подскочила на ноги и бросилась в ванную.

— Бак? — Роджерс перевел взгляд на него.

Его терпение было поистине ангельским. Любой на его месте подумал бы невесть что, но Стив оставался верен себе и даже сейчас смотрел так, словно у всего здесь имелось объяснение.

Баки прокашлялся, понимая, что голос снова при нем. 

— «Гидра» нашла нас… — начал он.

Стив резко выпрямился во весь рост и в два шага оказался рядом.

— Они давно следили за Салемом. Сэму хватило ума засветиться над городом в костюме. 

Говорить о том, что даже оперативнику-новичку не составило бы труда раскрутить этот клубок дальше, было лишним. Стив обреченно вздохнул и провел ладонью по лицу.

— Хорошо, что ты смог отбиться, Бак. Вы с Ди в безопасности — это главное. С остальным разберемся. 

Баки грустно усмехнулся. 

— Это _она_ отбилась от них, Стиви. Не я.

— То есть? 

Баки не хотелось влезать в их отношения (хотя, пожалуй, в этом он как раз преуспел). Он собирался добиться от Ди правды и только затем решить, как лучше распорядиться полученной информацией. Стиву он бы преподнес все совершенно иначе. Избирательно, осторожно, чтобы тот понял, что Ди врала исключительно из благих намерений. Ведь так и было — сам он ни на йоту в этом не сомневался. 

Может, стоило дать ей возможность самой объясниться? Но тогда непременно всплывет и остальное. Впрочем, вряд ли без сыворотки она вообще хоть что-то скажет.

— Баки? — Стив выразительно посмотрел на него, напоминая, что ждет ответа.

— Она раскидала их с помощью магии и помогла мне освободиться.

О том, что еще секунду — и Стракер дочитал бы код, он предпочел умолчать. 

— С помощью магии?.. Где именно вас схватили? 

— На въезде в город. 

Поймав недоуменный взгляд друга, Баки вздохнул и решился наконец выложить все одним махом: 

— Ди может колдовать за пределами Убежища, Стив. Но только здесь ее магия не отслеживается. Охотятся за ней совсем не те люди, о которых ты думал. Возможно, даже не люди вовсе.

Роджерс помрачнел и отвернулся к окну.

— Поэтому ты заставил ее принять зелье? — тихо спросил он. — Чтобы все выяснить?

— Я не видел другого выхода.

Какое-то время они оба молчали, погрузившись в раздумья.

— Кто-то выжил? 

Баки скрипнул зубами. Он знал, как Стив относится к убийствам, считая, что противника нужно вывести из строя и передать властям для дальнейших разбирательств, а не чинить самосуд. Вряд ли он похвалит его за расправу над целым отрядом гидровских агентов. Но скрывать правду смысла не было.

— Нет.

Стив на секунду застыл, коротко кивнул и снова отвернулся к окну.

— Значит, о ее способностях никто не знает?

— Думаю, нет.

— Хорошо.

Баки даже с ответом не нашелся, настолько его удивила подобная реакция. Совсем не типичная для Стива, но более чем нормальная для мужчины, который стремится защитить свою женщину.

— Она сказала, что хотела подправить твою память, — вспомнил Стив. — Для чего это ей?

Они оба зависли, раздумывая над последним вопросом. Слова Ди, брошенные в порыве откровенности, только сейчас в полной мере дошли до Баки. И чем больше он думал об этом, тем сильнее закипал от негодования. Она что, действительно собиралась поковыряться в его мозгах и стереть то, что случилось с ними и между ними? И все потому, что было страшно смотреть правде в глаза и отвечать на вопросы? 

Баки опомнился на полпути к ванной, когда Стив преградил ему путь.

— Успокойся.

— Я спокоен, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Просто хочу кое-что спросить.

— Пока она под сывороткой, не стоит.

— Ошибаешься! Если не выяснить все сейчас, черта с два она скажет потом. 

Роджерс смотрел на него с явным неодобрением.

— Дай мне пройти, Стив. Я всего лишь задам ей пару вопросов.

— Нет.

Баки перевел взгляд с лица Стива на свою руку, которую тот удерживал, и сделал глубокий вдох. Судя по всему, разговор наедине с Ди ему точно не светит. Оставалось либо заткнуться и пустить все на самотек, либо вытянуть из Ди правду, несмотря на последствия. В конце концов, что Роджерс ему сделает? Набьет морду и выставит за дверь? Баки это переживет. Зато они оба узнают достаточно, чтобы помочь ей. 

Во что бы ни вляпалась Ди, Стив полезет за ней хоть в пекло. А Баки попрется следом. И нет никакой разницы, как они будут при этом к нему относиться. 

— Ди! — рявкнул он нарочито громко. — Иди сюда!

— Сиди в ванной! — крикнул ей Стив.

Он обхватил Баки за шею и слегка встряхнул.

— Возьми себя в руки, Бак. Что бы ни происходило, мы должны доверять друг другу. 

— На хер такое доверие, Стив! За полгода ты не узнал о своей девушке ничего, кроме имени! Сам поговори с ней, если мне не даешь.

Тот упрямо покачал головой, оттянул Баки от двери и буквально силой усадил в кресло.

— Мы не станем ее заставлять. Ди сама расскажет все, что посчитает нужным.

Баки едва ли не зарычал на это заявление. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и угрюмо замолчал.

Стив же уселся на диван и уткнулся взглядом в пол.

Минут через десять послышался звук льющейся воды, а еще через четверть часа Ди наконец вышла из ванной, обмотанная полотенцем. С ее мокрых волос на плечи, руки и пол стекали крупные капли, а глаза выглядели такими воспаленными, словно она плакала сутки напролет.

Стив моментально оказался рядом, притянул ее к себе, заключая в объятия, и пообещал, что все будет хорошо. Ди обхватила его руками и прижалась щекой к груди, смотря при этом прямиком на Баки. Ее взгляд казался потухшим, будто из нее выкачали все силы. Такой изможденной он еще никогда ее не видел.

На секунду Баки почувствовал вспышку вины и сожаления, но потом вспомнил, что именно собиралась провернуть с ним _она_ , и снова разозлился. 

Ди закусила губу и отвела взгляд.

— Я вернусь через пару минут, и мы поговорим, — сказала она Стиву, прежде чем скрыться в спальне. 

Баки хотел уйти к себе, но, поразмыслив, решил, что происходящее касается его не меньше. Он неспешно направился в коридор, выудил из кармана брошенной там спортивной сумки смятую пачку сигарет, вернулся в гостиную и, устроившись на подоконнике, затянулся, выпустив в распахнутое окно облако густого дыма.

Стив бросил на него удивленный взгляд, но комментировать не стал.

Баки бы тоже не стал, будь он на его месте. 

Они оба знали, что курил Баки только в крайних, из ряда вон выходящих случаях, когда требовалось срочно привести нервы в порядок, чтобы не наломать дров. Привычка, оставшаяся еще с довоенных времен, которую не смогли искоренить ни Стив, ни гидровские кодировки, ни даже годы, проведенные в заморозке.

Кажется, теперь занервничал и Стив.

*** 

Ди прижалась спиной к двери и закрыла глаза. 

Неужели ей действительно удалось пережить контакт с Веритасерумом без каких-либо кардинальных последствий? Стив появился чертовски не вовремя, но то, как он отреагировал, буквально выбило у нее почву из-под ног. Он не только запретил Баки лезть к ней с вопросами, а и сам нашел в себе выдержку ничего не спрашивать. Наверняка ведь хотелось. Любой на его месте воспользовался бы моментом. Но Стив… Его поступок дорогого стоил.

Он верил в нее больше, чем кто-либо, включая ее саму. Ди не заслуживала такого доверия. Его искренность и хорошее отношение буквально разрывали ее на части. С одной стороны, ее распирало от желания сознаться во всем, включая то, какая она жалкая, недостойная его лгунья. С другой — она готова была сделать все, чтобы и дальше оставаться в его глазах такой, какой Стив ее видел. Хотелось и самой так на себя смотреть, но она слишком хорошо знала, сколько страданий принесло ее существование другим людям. Что если Стив тоже пострадает? Она _уже_ разбивает ему сердце, хоть он об этом пока и не догадывается. Может, лучшее, что она может для него сделать, — отпустить?

Она стояла под душем прямо в одежде и беззвучно глотала слезы, варясь в презрении и ненависти к самой себе. И к Баки, благодаря которому все это всплыло наружу. Он словно вскрыл давно зреющий нарыв в их со Стивом отношениях и в ее собственной жизни. Ведь до этого она никогда ни с кем не сближалась. Повода подумать о том, как ее перевернутая реальность скажется на близком человеке, не было. А потом все закрутилось, и она позволила себе раствориться в счастливых моментах, которые вовсе не заслуживала.

Не стоило думать о таких глобальных вещах, находясь под действием Веритасерума… Правда буквально сочилась из нее, отчаянно требуя выхода если не словесно, то хотя бы мысленно. Пришлось впиться зубами в кулак от невозможности выпустить все это наружу. 

Ди не знала, сколько времени провела под ледяной водой, но в какой-то момент осознала, что сыпать откровениями больше не хочется. А вот затолкать их куда поглубже и забыть об этом дне как о страшном сне — более чем. Еще хотелось спрятаться в теплых руках Стива и ни о чем не думать. Но она понимала, что должна ему как минимум разговор. 

И Баки… Что делать с ним, она понятия не имела. Хотелось заставить его страдать. И тут же утешить. Врезать по его наглому лицу за то, что посмел так с ней поступить. А потом притянуть к себе и умолять о прощении за то, как собиралась поступить с ним она. 

В отличие от Стива, который ждал и верил, Баки был тем, кто брал за шкирку и встряхивал. Он чувствовал ее, как никто другой, словно видел насквозь все, что она так пыталась скрыть. Это пугало едва ли не до дрожи.

Когда Ди наконец вылезла из душа и сбросила с себя тяжелую мокрую одежду, сил не осталось даже на простенькие чары для сушки белья, настолько ее развезло. Она обмоталась широким полотенцем и заставила себя выйти из ванной. Потом были родные объятия Стива, от которых к горлу снова подступил ком, и взгляд Баки, выжигающий дыру в сердце.

И вот она стояла у двери и пыталась собраться с мыслями. Но разве можно было подготовиться к такому разговору? Она даже не могла понять, стоит ли и дальше отмалчиваться или лучше рассказать все, как есть, сбросив с себя этот груз раз и навсегда.

Промокнув волосы полотенцем, Ди влезла в первые попавшиеся шорты с футболкой и вернулась в гостиную. Будь что будет, решила она. Оказывается, даже у апатии есть плюсы.

Баки сидел на подоконнике и задумчиво смотрел в окно. В его пальцах тлела сигарета. Ди иррационально, до зуда в ладонях, захотелось подойти и стряхнуть с нее пепел. Она одернула себя и перевела взгляд на Стива. Тот стоял, опершись о столешницу, и внимательно следил за каждым ее движением. На его лице читалось безграничное спокойствие, но поза была напряженной. Он давал ей время рассказать все самой. И, кажется, ни секунды не сомневался в том, что она поступит правильно.

Наверное, это и стало последней каплей.

Ди тяжело вздохнула и присела на подлокотник кресла. 

— Что вы хотите знать? 

Оба молчали. Стив ободряюще улыбнулся уголком рта, предлагая ей самой решить, с чего начать. Баки даже головы не повернул. 

— В мире много таких, как я, — заговорила она. — В каждой стране существует свой магический мир, скрытый от обычных людей чарами. У волшебников есть свое правительство, свои поселки и города, школы, больницы, банки и даже тюрьмы. Лидеры и ведомые. Герои и злодеи. А еще строгий свод правил, первым и неукоснительным пунктом которого является запрет на разглашение правды магглам, то есть людям, которые не являются волшебниками. В Америке их называют не-магами. 

Ди перевела дыхание, все еще не веря, что произносит все это вслух. 

— Я родилась в Магической Британии в один из самых темных периодов ее истории. Мои родители были убиты, а саму меня отправили в приют. Впрочем, о последнем вы и так знаете. Но о том, что это происходило в другой реальности, я, кажется, не упоминала… 

Краем глаза Ди заметила, как Баки развернулся в ее сторону с выражением глубочайшего шока на лице. Стив выглядел не менее ошарашенным. Их реакция позабавила бы ее, не трясись она от собственного рассказа мелкой дрожью.

— Вам же известно, что вселенная состоит из множества альтернативных миров? Нет? Ну, я тоже когда-то не знала. В моей реальности не было Мстителей и асгардских богов, но зато существовали мутанты. Люди, рожденные с измененной ДНК, которая наделяла их различными, порой невероятными способностями. Они скрывались точно так же, как и маги. И меня, выброшенную на произвол судьбы волшебным миром, они с легкостью приняли за одну из своих. Дело в том, что магия настолько нестабильна, что управлять ею можно исключительно с помощью специальных проводников. Всплески беспалочковой магии тоже случаются, но обычно все они хаотичны и беспорядочны. Я же колдовала невербально и порой неосознанно всю свою жизнь, поэтому не вписывалась в образ обычной ведьмы и куда больше походила на мутанта. Благодаря этому меня отыскал профессор Ксавье, один из сильнейших в мире телепатов и самый невероятный человек, которого я когда-либо встречала. Не считая Стива, конечно, — она усмехнулась, сморгнув слезы.

Губы Баки дрогнули в согласной улыбке. Сам Стив никак не отреагировал, напряженно ожидая продолжения.

Ди обхватила себя руками, стараясь унять дрожь. Стив двинулся в ее сторону, но она остановила его жестом. Затем обошла кресло, залезла на него с ногами, развернулась лицом к парням, обхватив спинку руками, и продолжила свой рассказ:

— Я росла среди мутантов, считая себя телекинетиком. Однако всегда чувствовала, что отличаюсь от них. Когда мне исполнилось семнадцать, а по меркам волшебного мира это возраст совершеннолетия, меня разыскала одна женщина. От нее я получила первые скупые крохи информации о магии и некоем волшебном мире, сокрытом от глаз. На девочку, которая не покидала стен монастыря, а потом и Институт профессора Ксавье, это произвело огромное впечатление. Я захотела узнать больше. О себе, о природе своего дара, о родителях и магическом мире, в котором, как я чувствовала, мне было самое место. Но женщину мой напор испугал. Она исчезла прямо на моих глазах, ничего не объяснив. Я ждала ее месяцами, пыталась разузнать самостоятельно, но все только руками разводили…

Ди замолчала и на миг закрыла глаза, вспоминая, как все было на самом деле. Впервые в жизни она говорила о своем прошлом открыто. Но были вещи, в которых не хотелось признаваться даже себе. Поэтому кое-что она все-таки умалчивала, считая, что без этих подробностей вполне можно обойтись. Достаточно и того, что признания льются из нее сплошным нескончаемым потоком, который она уже не в силах контролировать. 

— Была среди мутантов одна девушка, Китти Прайд. Она умела проходить сквозь стены и переносить свое сознание вперед и назад во времени. Я уговорила ее попробовать провернуть этот фокус на мне… — голос Ди дрогнул. — Китти отказывалась, но я сумела настоять. К тому моменту все уже знали о моей быстрой регенерации, и только благодаря этому получилось уговорить ее на эксперимент. Я хотела вернуться в прошлое, во времена младенчества, и увидеть все собственными глазами, надеясь, что это поможет разыскать магический мир в настоящем.

Стив тяжело вздохнул, словно догадываясь о том, что услышит дальше. Баки снова закурил.

— Но что-то пошло не так. В прошлое мое сознание перенеслось, но назад вернуться не вышло. Возможно, в тот момент с Китти или с нашей реальностью что-то случилось. Может, мы сами все и разрушили своим неумелым вмешательством... — Ди говорила едва-едва слышно. — Я не знаю, что именно произошло, но очнулась я здесь, в другом _своем_ теле, понимаете? В мире, в котором не существовало ни профессора Ксавье, ни его Института, ни мутантов… Зато была другая я. И она оказалась поистине страшным человеком... Монстром… Одной из тех, от кого я сейчас скрываюсь.

Повисла гробовая тишина. Каждый пытался осмыслить услышанное, а Ди снова пропустила через себя это мгновение, когда реальность обрушивается лавиной, воспоминания переплетаются, границы личности стираются, и ты, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, хватаешь ртом воздух и понимаешь, что произошло нечто необратимое и настолько ужасное, что мозг отказывается воспринимать реальность. 

— Что случилось с той, другой Ди? — осторожно спросил Баки, тщательно подбирая слова.

— Это только _мое_ имя, Баки, не ее, — куда резче, чем следовало, ответила Ди, тут же закрывая глаза и делая глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. — Думаю, она исчезла. Или растворилась во мне… Мне досталось ее тело, которое, впрочем, отличалось от моего собственного только татуировками и шрамами, ее память, волшебная палочка вместе с отточенной годами магией, значительно превосходящей мои врожденные возможности, и огромная вереница трупов, тянущихся следом за ней... мной… Порой я не знаю, где заканчивается ее личность и начинается моя.

Ну вот она и сказала это. 

Ди казалось, будто последние полгода она балансировала над пропастью с неподъемным грузом на плечах, который тянул ее вниз. Наконец она его сбросила, а сама зависла, словно в стоп-кадре, ожидая то ли падения, то ли облегчения. 

Было страшно взглянуть Стиву в глаза и увидеть в них разочарование. Образ хрупкой невинной девочки, которой он ее считал, навсегда померк. Что теперь придет ему на замену, Ди не знала. Захочет ли Стив видеть рядом с собой кого-то такого же изломанного, как и Баки? Сможет ли любить ту, которая врала ему о себе с момента знакомства? 

Она почувствовала на себе взгляд Баки и повернула голову. В его глазах читалось сочувствие. И понимание. Он знал, каково это, делить разум с кем-то еще. Ди тоже знала. Ярче всего в голове отпечатались пытки — она не помнила лиц жертв, но могла с точностью до секунды воспроизвести последовательность заклинаний, которые в них посылала. В ушах до сих пор звенели мольбы и крики, а треклятая змея на руке приветствовала ее слабым ленивым импульсом, стоило лишь вспомнить... Что бы там Баки ни думал на ее счет, в отличие от Зимнего солдата, который хладнокровно выполнял приказ, ничего при этом не испытывая, _она_ делала все по доброй воле, наслаждаясь чужой болью и смакуя вкус собственного величия. Настоящее чудовище, не иначе. Больше всего на свете Ди боялась не того, что ее разыщут, а того, что каким-то образом вернут личность, место которой она без спросу заняла. 

Баки боялся того же. Однако по сравнению с ее альтерэго, Зимний солдат был опасным, но дрессированным хищником, который так или иначе возвращался в клетку. 

Ди закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох. Ее по-прежнему колотило. 

На плечо опустилась ладонь. Даже не открывая глаз, она поняла, чья это рука. 

С души словно камень упал.

Стив потянул ее вверх, и Ди послушно поднялась на ноги, тут же оказываясь в кольце его рук. Она зарылась носом куда-то в основание его шеи и глубоко вдохнула родной запах. Он запустил пальцы в ее волосы и принялся успокаивающе их перебирать.

— Это и есть та страшная правда, которую ты так упрямо скрывала? — спросил он ласково.

— Я боялась тебя потерять, — прошептала она. — Или того, что ты захочешь вмешаться. С ними нельзя вступать в открытую схватку. Ты ведь понимаешь, Стив? Скажи, что не станешь...

— Тс-с-с, малышка, — его губы скользнули по ее лбу. — Я рядом, несмотря ни на что. Понадобится дать отпор — будем драться. Захочешь скрываться — так тому и быть. 

Ди прикусила щеку, чтобы не разреветься, и закрыла глаза.

Какой же Стив все-таки невероятный… До сих пор не верилось, что он вообще ее полюбил. И, кажется, продолжает любить, несмотря ни на что. 

— Я не заслуживаю тебя… 

— Глупости, — в его голосе скользила улыбка. — Как ты вообще могла подумать, что твое прошлое заставит меня отвернуться? Ничто не заставит, Ди, ничто.

В этот момент она открыла глаза и встретилась взглядом с Баки. Он стоял напротив, привалившись плечом к стене, и смотрел так, что сердце на секунду пропустило удар.

Он опустил голову, пряча глаза за длинной челкой, грустно улыбнулся и медленно побрел в направлении своей комнаты.

Но Стив перехватил его прежде, чем он успел уйти. Просто схватил в охапку, когда Баки проходил мимо, и притянул одной рукой к себе. Второй он продолжал держать Ди.

— Главное, что вы двое целы и невредимы, — выдохнул он. 

Ди на мгновение опешила, как и Баки, который похлопал Стива по спине и попытался отстраниться. Но Стив не пустил. Он нуждался в них обоих, поняла Ди. Возможно, только сейчас осознал, что мог потерять сразу двоих. Может, его подкосили ее откровения. Или он хотел примирить таким образом дорогих ему людей, словно чувствовал, что после случившегося их дружеские взаимоотношения окажутся под угрозой. Вот только Стив не знал, что дело было вовсе не в Обливиэйте и Веритасеруме, хотя Ди по-прежнему злилась на Баки за его поступок. Все обстояло гораздо глубже и прозаичнее.

Но Стиву нужны были эти объятия. И ей самой тоже. И Баки — она знала — нуждался в них не меньше.

Так какого черта она ждет?

Отмахнувшись от тревожного ощущения, звенящего где-то на подкорке сознания, Ди просунула руку Баки под мышку и прижала его ближе к себе и Стиву. И только тогда выдохнула, когда почувствовала благодарный поцелуй Стива в макушку и теплую ладонь Баки на своей пояснице.

Это казалось таким правильным, что она просто закрыла глаза и позволила себе наслаждаться моментом, не думая ни о чем.


	8. Глава 8

Порой Баки люто сожалел о том, что не может напиться. После всего случившегося в последние дни хотелось забыться хотя бы на время. Таких противоречивых эмоций он еще никогда не испытывал. Иногда казалось, что его выдержка балансирует на грани, особенно когда Стив смотрел на него этим своим все-будет-хорошо взглядом или Ди проходила мимо, а он замирал, как последний идиот, от одного ее запаха.

Ее история произвела на него впечатление. Признание было неожиданным, но еще больше его удивило то, как именно она все рассказала. Стиву достаточно было попросить, поверить в нее — и Ди выложила факт за фактом совершенно добровольно и без сыворотки. Действия Баки резко контрастировали с подходом Стива, он до сих пор испытывал неоднозначные ощущения по этому поводу, но о содеянном не жалел. В конце концов, кто-то должен был ее подтолкнуть.

Он чувствовал, что Ди сказала не все. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, с кем они имеют дело. В тот день они со Стивом не стали мучить ее вопросами. После странных совместных объятий Баки вообще предпочел скрыться в комнате и не высовываться, пока Стив не позвал его вечером, когда Ди уснула.

— Расскажи, как они вас поймали, — попросил он.

И Баки рассказал. О поездке в Нью-Йорк, аукционе, подстроенной аварии и продуманном плане захвата. Он говорил кратко и по существу, но, судя по тому, как Стив хмурился, особые подробности тут и не требовались. Несложно было догадаться, что Ди сорвалась не забавы ради, а потому, что код почти активировали. А значит, самого Баки скрутили так, что он не мог этому помешать. Услышав о плане «Гидры», Стив особо не удивился, только выражение лица стало виноватым, а взгляд — извиняющимся.

— Я не подозревал, что они подобрались так близко, — сказал он, вздохнув. — Мне жаль, что вам с Ди пришлось все это пережить.

— Забей. Все ведь в порядке.

— Знаешь, Бак, в этой истории есть и кое-что хорошее.

Баки вопросительно вздернул бровь и криво усмехнулся. Только такой неисправимый оптимист, как Роджерс, мог найти позитив даже в самой дерьмовой ситуации.

— Просвети же меня, Стиви.

— Вы с Ди. 

От этого заявления Баки чуть пивом не поперхнулся.

— Ты позаботился о ней, а она — о тебе, — пояснил Стив. — Если честно, поначалу я переживал, как вы воспримете друг друга, сможете ли поладить и найти общий язык. То, что вы сблизились, для меня очень много значит. Вы двое — моя семья, понимаешь? 

О да, Баки понимал. А вот Стив, кажется, не очень. 

— Вам нужно поговорить о том, что сегодня произошло, — добавил он. — Вы оба были неправы, Бак, ты и сам знаешь. Я бы на твоем месте извинился.

Баки пожал плечами и сделал большой глоток. 

— Я подумаю, — он отвел взгляд. — Как у вас с Сэмом прошло? Зачистили базу?

Стив задрал футболку повыше, открывая огромный лиловый синяк, разлившийся по всему правому подреберью. 

Баки присвистнул и покачал головой.

— Взяли, кого успели. Но когда попытались попасть в подземную лабораторию, помещение взлетело на воздух. Ни бумаг, ни серверов, ни образцов — все сгорело. 

— Гидровцы мертвы? 

— Цианид всегда при них, — мрачно ответил Стив. — Только одного успели остановить. Сэму пришлось пальцами вытаскивать из его рта таблетку. 

— Где он сейчас?

— У Фьюри. Если уж ему не удастся вытрясти из него ответы, то никому не удастся.

— Я бы мог… поговорить с ним.

— Знаю я твои разговоры, — хмыкнул Стив. — Нет уж, ты нужен здесь, — добавил он уже серьезно.

— Уверен? — вырвалось у Баки.

Ответом послужил строгий усталый взгляд.

— Ди не сказала главного: как остановить магов, если те нападут.

— Она назвала их Пожирателями, — вспомнил Баки.

— Пожиратели? Но что они?.. 

— Я предпочел не уточнять. И, Стив, — он сделал многозначительную паузу, — без своих деревяшек они не опасны. 

— Значит, обезоружить?

— Да, — кивнул Баки. — Но всех одновременно.

Они оба нахмурились, раздумывая над тем, как лучше провернуть подобный финт.

— Ты же понимаешь, что придется стрелять на поражение? Иначе не успеть.

— Можно использовать транквилизаторы, — упрямо возразил Стив.

— А если не подействуют? 

— Тогда сориентируемся по ситуации. Нужно будет расспросить у Ди подробнее об этих Пожирателях.

— Расспроси. Вдруг ответит.

Прозвучало укоризненно. То ли в адрес друга, который, по мнению Баки, давно должен был это сделать, то ли в адрес Ди, которая множество раз игнорировала его вопросы, но выложила все по первой же просьбе Стива. Впрочем, Баки тут же себе напомнил, _что именно_ она собиралась сделать, лишь бы избежать этого разговора. Либо тут был какой-то подвох, либо она просто устала хранить это в себе, либо… хотела заставить его забыть совершенно другое. 

— Я сам удивился, что она решилась, — моментально уловил его настроение Роджерс. — Полгода ждал.

Баки коротко кивнул, допил пиво в три глотка и отправился к себе. 

Сон не шел. До самого рассвета он лежал, уставившись в потолок, и пытался разобраться в собственных чувствах. В голову лезло… всякое. Он знал, что его присутствие в жизни Стива и Ди еще аукнется всем троим, но разве мог он оставить их в такой момент? Позже, когда они со всем разберутся, он тихо исчезнет. Возможно, даже не прощаясь. А пока его место рядом с ними. И неважно, что для этого потребуется вся его выдержка, — он справится. Иначе и быть не может.

Впрочем, уже утром Баки понял, что погорячился с выводами. Его разбудили приглушенные стоны и тихий, но отчетливый скрип кровати за стеной. Он ошеломленно выдохнул, зажмурился, мотая головой в попытке избавиться от вспыхнувшей перед глазами картинки, и сцепил зубы в немом отчаянии. От вскрика Ди, перетекшего в длинный протяжный стон, к члену моментально прилила кровь. Баки откинул голову на подушку и, проклиная все на свете, запустил руку в штаны. Возня за стеной не прекращалась, подталкивая его к краю каждым новым звуком и движением. 

Все закончилось так же быстро, как и началось. После секундной, практически безвкусной вспышки удовольствия, Баки упал на кровать, не чувствуя ни капли облегчения. Воцарилась тишина. И лишь сперма на животе да бешено колотящееся сердце напоминали о случившемся.

Злясь на весь чертов мир, Баки обтерся простыней и, скомкав ее в бесформенную массу, отправился в ванную. Закинув белье в машинку, он встал под душ. Ледяная вода привела дыхание в порядок и помогла успокоить кипящие внутри эмоции. Он чувствовал себя мудаком, не способным контролировать собственное тело, и самым херовым другом на свете. Стив ради него стольким пожертвовал, а он…

Не сдержав всплеска ярости на самого себя, Баки впечатал живой кулак в стену, раскрошив при этом несколько кафельных плит, и вылез из душевой кабинки. 

Мрачный, заросший щетиной мужик в зеркале смотрел на него с явным презрением. Баки оперся руками о раковину, взглянул в глаза своему отражению и твердо пообещал выкинуть из головы любые предательские мысли на счет Ди.

А потом они столкнулись в дверях, и все снова полетело к чертям. 

Она врезалась в него, такая теплая, расслабленная, пахнущая сексом, со спутанными волосами и румянцем на щеках. Впечаталась прямиком в его голую грудь и замерла, затаив дыхание.

Хотелось схватить ее и со всей силы встряхнуть. Чтобы прекратила его мучить. Чтобы не смотрела так, словно он для нее что-то значит. Чтобы трахалась тише, а лучше — вообще убралась на хер из его головы!

Окатив ее совершенно безумным взглядом, Баки резко отстранил Ди от себя и быстрым размашистым шагом направился в свою комнату. 

*** 

Ди медленно закрыла дверь в ванную и уткнулась в нее лбом, тяжело дыша. Она-то думала, что все позади… Ведь Стиву наконец удалось вытеснить Баки из ее мыслей. После разлуки и изматывающего признания их утренний секс был потрясающе нежным. Она буквально таяла в его объятиях, позабыв обо всем на свете. Но стоило увидеть Баки — и внутри снова поднялась буря.

Его глаза полыхали огнем, когда он на нее смотрел. Диким адским пламенем, которое способно было сжечь все вокруг, если выпустить его наружу. В какой-то момент Ди испугалась, что Баки сорвется, и тогда случится непоправимое. Что конкретно — она и сама не знала. _Даже думать об этом боялась._ Но он молча отпихнул ее и ушел. 

Она не понимала, что вообще произошло, пока не увидела вмятину от кулака в стене. Внезапно вспыхнувшая догадка заставила ее похолодеть. Неужели он слышал?.. Ди не помнила, когда в последний раз обновляла звукоизоляционные чары, но это было еще до поездки в Нью-Йорк… Вчера она вырубилась, едва голова коснулась подушки. А утром Стив разбудил ее ласками, и она просто не подумала… Дура!

В груди расползалось иррациональное чувство вины. По отношению к Баки это было жестоко. Возможно, он даже решил, что она таким образом наказывает его за Веритасерум. Можно было пойти к нему и сказать, что она забыла про чары не специально, что очень сожалеет и больше так с ним не поступит, но тогда бы это значило, что она готова вслух признать происходящее между ними. А она не готова. И вообще хотела бы обо всем забыть и снова стать счастливой со Стивом.

Ирония заключалась в том, что рядом со Стивом она и так была счастлива. Он обнимал ее — и все отходило на второй план. Целовал — и она растворялась в его губах. Но стоило Баки появиться на горизонте, как все снова переворачивалось с ног на голову. 

Может, набраться смелости и попросить его уйти? От одной этой мысли в груди что-то сжималось. Ди предпочла не думать о том, что это значит и почему отпустить Баки так сложно. Зато перед глазами сразу возникло исполненное боли лицо Стива. Именно так бы он выглядел, если бы узнал, что два самых близких человека его предали. Одна мысль об этом разрывала ей сердце. Ни она, ни Баки не хотели всего этого, но оказались настолько слабыми, что даже несмотря на любовь к Стиву, не могли удержать влечение друг к другу в узде.

Господи, что же делать? 

Смотреть в зеркало было противно. В копилке причин для ненависти к себе прибавилась еще одна. Вот только на этот раз винить можно было лишь себя. Темное прошлое не имело никакого отношения к недостойным поступкам в настоящем.

Целый день Ди бродила по дому, словно тень. Стив посчитал это эмоциональным откатом после вчерашнего, а она не стала его разубеждать. Баки старался не находиться с ней в одной комнате, но когда они случайно сталкивались, его едва ли не передергивало. Это странным образом ее задевало. Хотелось прижать его к стене и потребовать перестать шарахаться от нее, как от прокаженной. Словно это она была во всем виновата. Словно ее не выкручивало так же, как и его.

— Он не хотел тебя обидеть, — сказал Стив вечером, когда увидел, что Ди сидит в темноте спальни, обняв себя руками. — Баки всегда действует напролом, если считает, что так будет лучше. Он заботится о тебе, Ди. Не сердись на него.

— Он заботится о _тебе_ , Стив. Я просто иду прицепом.

— Зачем ты так, милая. Я же вижу, что вы привязались друг к другу.

Ди резко развернулась, посмотрев на Стива через плечо.

— И тебя это совсем не беспокоит?

— С чего бы? — уточнил он немного удивленно. 

— Не боишься, что я влюблюсь в твоего лучшего друга? — горько усмехнулась она, неожиданно разозлившись на Стива. 

Он был настолько уверен в них обоих, что даже мысли не допускал! Ни капли ревности, никаких собственнических инстинктов — лишь чистая, слепая вера, граничащая с твердой убежденностью в том, что иначе и быть не может.

— А ты влюбилась? — внезапно спросил он.

Вопрос ее ошарашил и заставил на миг растеряться.

— Нет, конечно нет! — она хрипло рассмеялась. — Баки меня бесит.

— Ну вот видишь, — Стив улыбнулся. — Значит, мне не о чем переживать. 

— Ты никогда ни к кому меня не ревнуешь, — протянула она то ли обиженно, то ли благодарно. — Я так мало для тебя значу или ты просто настолько уверен, что я никуда не денусь? 

Стив обошел кровать, встал напротив Ди и приподнял пальцем ее подбородок, заставляя взглянуть на себя снизу вверх.

— Я знаю, что ты меня любишь. И хочешь, — его красноречивый, слегка смущенный взгляд говорил о том, что он чувствует то же самое. — Пока это так, я спокоен. А если когда-нибудь все изменится… — он сжал зубы и сделал глубокий вдох, — ни одна сила в мире не удержит тебя рядом, если ты вдруг решишь уйти.

Ди резко поднялась на ноги, прижалась к Стиву вплотную и требовательно выдохнула ему в губы:

— Скажи, что сам меня не отпустишь!

— Не отпущу, — согласился он.

Но Ди не поверила. Она знала Стива достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: он первый уйдет, если почувствует себя ненужным. Бороться за чувства не в его правилах. Они либо есть, либо их нет. Третьего не дано. Никаких полутонов, никакого здравого эгоизма, только бескорыстие, которое восхищает и бесит одновременно. 

А ведь порой хотелось почувствовать его напор. Чтобы схватил и заставил подчиниться. Прекратил сдерживать себя, позволив чувствам взять верх над разумом. Она бы выдержала любые его эмоции, ведь у нее было, что отдать взамен. 

Ди дернула пряжку его ремня и резко опустилась на колени, стаскивая с него штаны вместе с боксерами. Стив пораженно моргнул и попытался ее остановить, но ее предостерегающий взгляд быстро его утихомирил. Конечно, она и раньше ласкала его ртом, и Стиву это нравилось, но он всегда ее прерывал, не позволяя даже разогнаться.

Если бы она могла, она бы его связала. Но ведь ничто не удержит Стива, если он захочет вырваться. 

— Не смей мне мешать, — пригрозила она, сжав пальцами основание его члена.

А затем, продолжая смотреть Стиву в глаза, провела языком по головке. Он резко втянул воздух, но взгляда не отвел. Ди это понравилось. Она усмехнулась и обхватила его губами. Стив шумно выдохнул, зажмурился и положил руку на ее затылок.

Ее ласки граничили с пытками. Она то ускорялась, принимая его так глубоко, как может, то нарочито медленно посасывала, скользя пальцами, то щекотала языком особо чувствительные места, наслаждаясь звуками, которые издавал в этот момент Стив. Он тяжело дышал и иногда, забываясь, сжимал ее волосы в кулак, направляя движения. С его губ срывались хриплые выдохи, которые заводили ее едва ли не сильнее, чем сам процесс. Хотелось приласкать себя рукой, но она не отвлекалась, чувствуя, что Стив близок. Но внезапно он зарычал, вздернул ее под мышки, впиваясь в губы жестким поцелуем, и одним быстрым движением опрокинул на кровать.

Дальше все слилось в один сплошной поток удовольствия. Он сорвал с нее белье, перевернул на живот и медленно погрузился до самого предела. Потом выскользнул, перевел дыхание, потерся членом и снова с тихим стоном вошел на всю длину. Она выгнулась, слегка приподнявшись, обхватила его ладонь, просовывая ее между ног, и подалась назад, делая проникновение еще острее. Стив сдавленно зарычал, задвигал рукой и бедрами, и совсем скоро ее накрыло. Но этого было недостаточно. Он дал ей время прийти в себя, потянул вверх, сгибая ее ноги в коленях, придавил за шею к кровати — и начал двигаться. Резко, сильно, практически до боли, но это было настолько хорошо, как никогда раньше. 

Он кончил следом за ней и буквально навалился сверху, дыша так, словно пробежал стометровку за секунду. Ди рассмеялась, выползла из-под него, растягиваясь на кровати, бросила на него долгий, полный гордости взгляд и благодарно улыбнулась. 

***

Баки догадывался, что Ди применяла какое-то заклинание, блокирующие звук. В соседней спальне снова было тихо — так же, как и всегда до этого, не считая вчерашнего утра. Возможно, в тот раз она просто забыла о чарах. Или специально решила... что? Наказать его? Помучить? Раззадорить? Баки ни в чем уже не был уверен. В моменты, когда Ди смотрела на Стива, он не сомневался в искренности ее чувств, но потом она переводила взгляд на него, и Баки сметало волной эмоций, которые плескались в ее глазах. Вероятно, он вел себя так же. И впервые в жизни не мог понять, что ему с этим делать. Еще ни одна женщина в мире не заставляла его так терзаться.

Судя по сверкающему лицу Стива, ночью ему хорошенько перепало. Значит, колдовство Ди работало, и больше Баки не придется становиться невольным слушателем их постельных забав. При одном лишь воспоминании об этом его затапливал гнев. Нет, он злился не на них. И даже гордился бы Стивом в иной ситуации. Если бы до безумия не хотел... оказаться на его месте. Вот это и приводило Баки в ярость.

Они со Стивом позавтракали в молчаливой компании друг друга, после чего тот задумчиво подпер подбородок рукой и выдал то, что Баки ожидал услышать меньше всего: 

— Думаю, настало время поговорить с Тони. 

Баки отложил вилку и в немом изумлении уставился на друга.

— Это плохая идея, — сказал он наконец. — Старк запихнет тебя в камеру, пока я не явлюсь следом и не сдамся добровольно. 

— А ты бы сдался? — спросил Стив, лукаво прищурившись и слегка склонив голову.

Баки стрельнул в него осуждающим взглядом. Ну что за вопрос? Неужели и правда сомневается?

— Сам-то как думаешь, сопляк? 

Стив усмехнулся. Старое прозвище поразительным образом поднимало ему настроение всякий раз, когда Баки его произносил.

— Ты бы попытался меня вытащить, — протянул он. — А в случае неудачи пришел бы с повинной.

Баки коротко кивнул. Чувство его вины было огромным и так или иначе концентрировалось на двух людях: Стиве — за то, что доставил ему столько проблем, и Старке, родителей которого убил собственными руками. 

— Так вот, Бак: не вмешивайся, хорошо? Я знаю Тони. Он давно уже остыл. Но если увидит тебя… 

— Я понял, — прервал его Барнс. Объяснения на этот счет были излишни. — Почему именно сейчас?

— Хочу попросить у него пару репульсоров и несколько самонаводящихся мини-пушек. Ну и оставить координаты. Пришло время зарыть топор войны, — он вздохнул. — Тони должен знать, что я рядом, если понадоблюсь. И, надеюсь, он тоже не откажет в помощи. 

Стив рисковал, но отговаривать его было бессмысленно. Ситуация с расколом команды до сих пор его угнетала — он не говорил этого вслух, но все было понятно и так. Старк тоже был ему другом. И если бы не прошлое Баки, тянущееся за ним кровавым следом, Стиву не пришлось бы выбирать между ними.

— Когда планируешь выдвигаться? 

— Завтра с утра. И, Бак, у меня просьба, — он посмотрел на него едва ли не умоляюще, — поговори с Ди. Она слишком упряма, чтобы извиниться первой, но ваша ссора не дает ей покоя. Она даже во сне что-то бормочет… 

Баки закрыл глаза, делая глубокий вдох.

— Я попробую, — пообещал он.

*** 

С самого утра Ди заперлась в лаборатории, вычищая котел от пропавшего зелья и разбирая ингредиенты. Она хорошо помнила количество своих запасов, стараясь наперед продумать, сколько порций нужно сварить. И сейчас, глядя на пустое место посреди стройной цепочки сгруппированных по дате приготовления флаконов, она в очередной раз вспомнила о той неприятной ситуации с Веритасерумом. Пароль на вход она уже сменила, и отныне будет произносить его невербально, чтобы некоторые вредные личности снова его не подслушали. Не то чтобы она ожидала повторения, скорее наоборот, но лишний раз перестраховаться не помешает.

Закончив с уборкой, Ди присела на корточки и вытащила из-под стола небольшой резной сундук. На нем стояла самая надежная в мире защита — кровная. Уколов мизинец и сцедив каплю крови на замок, она осторожно открыла крышку и пошарила рукой в пространстве перед собой. Пальцы тут же нащупали тонкую шелковистую ткань мантии-невидимки. Ди бережно переложила ее себе на колени и перевела взгляд на темный продолговатый футляр, который покоился на самом дне. Она неуверенно потянулась к нему, открыла и, затаив дыхание, провела кончиками пальцев по светлому древку с крупными округлыми выступами по всей длине. Бузинная палочка моментально отозвалась на прикосновение. Ди медленно выдохнула, одернула руку и поспешила закрыть крышку футляра, а следом за ней и сундук. Искушение было слишком велико. 

Двое из трех даров Смерти она прихватила с собой, когда удирала из Магической Британии. Старшую палочку удалось выбить Экспеллиармусом, пусть исподтишка и не совсем честно, но кого это интересовало, когда самая мощная в мире палочка была в ее, а не _его_ руках. Мантию Ди захватила в надежде, что та пригодится, — и не ошиблась. Сейчас был именно такой случай.

Она не собиралась прощаться со своими документами и записью разговора с Докхэртом. Если те, конечно, уцелели (а в этом Ди практически не сомневалась — сумочка-то была непростая), она их заберет. Нечего им пылиться на полках полицейского архива. 

Можно было пойти открыто, но это грозило вылиться в долгие часы разговоров с полицейскими и совершенно ненужное внимание к аварии, поэтому мантия-невидимка оказалась отличным решением. Быстрым, простым, беспроблемным. Для надежности Ди влила в себя еще и Феликс Фелицис. Хорошо, что у нее была ускоренная регенерация, любой другой волшебник на ее месте давно бы загнулся от столь частого его употребления.

Стиву она еще утром рассказала о своих планах. Он не обрадовался, но и препятствовать не стал, понимая, что безвылазно сидеть в Убежище никто из них все равно не сможет. Заскочив в спальню, чтобы поцеловать его перед уходом, она застала умилительную картину: Стив дремал, подложив руку под голову. В этой позе он выглядел так соблазнительно, что хотелось обвести его идеальный пресс пальцами, а не взглядом. А лучше — языком. Но Ди решила не отвлекаться — ей и прошлой ночью хватило за глаза. 

Тихо выскользнув из спальни, она повертела головой в поисках Баки, но того в гостиной не оказалось, а вламываться к нему в комнату с недавних пор она зареклась. Пожав плечами, она быстро черкнула пару строк и, оставив записку на барной стойке, накинула мантию. 

На улице было привычно жарко. Полуденное солнце палило на полную катушку. Ди окинула себя довольным взглядом — короткий льняной сарафанчик на тонких бретелях, который она предпочла джинсовым шортам с футболкой, оказался отличным выбором для такой погоды. 

Убедившись, что мантия полностью скрывает ее тело, она направилась к калитке, когда вдруг услышала непонятный шум, доносящийся с задней стороны двора.

Она нахмурилась и беззвучно обогнула дом, готовая к любой неожиданности. Но это оказался лишь Баки. Раздетый по пояс, вспотевший, взлохмаченный Баки, который с совершенно счастливым выражением лица ковырялся в разобранном моторе мотоцикла, мурча себе под нос какой-то незатейливый мотивчик.

Под ложечкой сладко засосало, стоило Ди увидеть его таким. Веки задрожали, кончики пальцев закололо, а из легких будто весь воздух испарился. Одним своим видом Баки привел все ее чувства в полный хаос, не поддающийся никакому внятному объяснению. 

Ноги сами двинулись в его сторону. Она хотела получше расслышать его хриплые интонации. Отчетливее рассмотреть лицо, которое преображалось до неузнаваемости, когда он позволял себе расслабиться. Тайком, надежно скрытая мантией-невидимкой, Ди могла позволить себе эту маленькую слабость. Всего секундочку — и она уйдет.

Его мышцы бугрились под кожей, когда он вкручивал какую-то деталь в двигатель. Мощные плечи плавно переходили в узкие бедра, а низко посаженные джинсы открывали опасный вид на две маленькие ямочки на пояснице. 

Ди остановилась, сглотнула, прикрыв глаза, и хотела уже было развернуться, когда вдруг почувствовала резкую подсечку. Земля мгновенно ушла из под ног, а затылок ощутимо впечатался в мягкую траву. 

Она непроизвольно вскрикнула, выдавая себя с потрохами. Баки, нависающий сейчас сверху на расстоянии вытянутой руки, недоуменно свел брови и осторожно ощупал пространство перед собой. 

Его пальцы прошлись по ее боку, скользнули по округлости груди и двинулись выше, к шее. Выражение его лица при этом стало хищным, глаза полыхнули яростью. Он нашарил рукой ее подбородок, сжал его пальцами, приблизился и прошипел, чеканя каждое слово:

— Какого черта ты творишь?

Она хотела спросить то же самое у него, но не могла выдавить из себя ни слова.

Баки обвел подушечкой большого пальца контур ее лица и очертания губ. Он все еще действовал наощупь, трогая ее поверх мантии. Его движения были грубыми, властными и немного агрессивными, и выглядел он так, словно готов был сорваться в любую секунду. Даже сквозь ткань Ди чувствовала жар, исходящий от его кожи, и запах машинного масла, которым были испачканы его руки. Его самоконтроль трещал по швам. Это пугало и заводило одновременно. Она не знала, что он выкинет в следующий момент, ожидание было невыносимым, причиняя практически физическую боль. Ди жалобно пискнула, когда он согнул бионическую руку в запястье и оперся на локоть сбоку от ее головы, вдавливаясь в нее своим телом.

— Нравится меня дразнить, да? — прорычал он ей в ухо. — Думаешь, я железный?

— Пожалуйста, Баки… — прошептала она.

— Пожалуйста что?

Ди и сама не знала, чего больше хотела в этот момент — чтобы он ее отпустил или чтобы сделал то, о чем они оба определенно пожалеют.

Баки вернул руку на ее шею, обхватил ее пальцами, заставляя ткань мантии натянуться вокруг лица, и ткнулся плотно сжатым ртом прямиком в ее губы. Его глаза были закрыты, тело напряжено, с виска стекала капля пота. Он не шевелился, словно пытался справиться с собой. Ди не могла дышать, ощущая его так близко. Ее колотило, кожа пылала, бурлящие ощущения лихорадочно скручивались в спираль, готовую вот-вот разорвать ее изнутри. 

Руки сами собой потянулись к нему. Но в этот момент Баки отпрянул, перекатившись на спину и стукнув кулаком в землю так, что в ней образовалась глубокая лунка.

— Извини, — прохрипел он. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Ди сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоить выпрыгивающее из груди сердце, затем села на колени и скинула капюшон мантии.

— Я не должна была подкрадываться.

Баки бросил на нее нечитаемый взгляд. То ли виноватый, то ли осуждающий, то ли умоляющий, словно пытался передать ей все, что скопилось в его душе.

Какое-то время они оба молчали.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло с сывороткой правды, — сказал он тихо.

— Но ты верил, что так лучше? — иронии в голосе она даже не скрывала.

— Как и ты, когда собиралась стереть мне память, — хмуро заметил он.

— Я не собиралась ее стирать… Только подкорректировать.

— Что именно? 

Она отвела взгляд.

— Ответь, Ди.

— Вот… это, — она неопределенно махнула рукой на него, затем на себя — и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.

Баки сжал губы и едва заметно кивнул.

— Так я и думал.

— Злишься?

— Нет, — ответил он после паузы. — Жаль, что ты этого не сделала.

Ди потрясенно округлила глаза и, кажется, даже рот приоткрыла от удивления.

— Я все еще могу… — добавила она полушепотом, совсем не уверенная в том, что хочет этого на самом деле.

— Свои воспоминания тоже подправишь? — спросил Баки, сверля ее пронизывающим взглядом. — Иначе какой смысл?

Он был прав. Только сейчас Ди поняла, что даже если бы она наложила на Баки Обливиэйт, рано или поздно они бы снова пришли к тому, на чем остановились. Потому что ее воспоминания остались бы при ней. И чувства все равно просочились бы наружу как с ее, так и с его стороны. Ни одна магия не способна была их отнять.

Но это только в том случае, если их связывало нечто большее, чем простое влечение. 

Что на самом деле творилось между ними, Ди не знала. Распутывать этот клубок было страшно.

Она собиралась соврать Баки, что с ее стороны проблем бы не возникло, потому что она ничего к нему не чувствует. Но в последний момент передумала. Он бы не поверил, а она доказала бы этим, что все обстоит в точности до наоборот.

— Что это за штука на тебе? — Баки неожиданно увел разговор в другое русло, и Ди наконец смогла выдохнуть.

— Мантия-невидимка, — ответила она, поднимаясь на ноги. — Хочу забрать свою сумочку из полицейского архива. Все еще надеюсь дописать статью.

Баки поднялся с земли следом за ней.

— Хорошая идея. Хотя не могу не признать, что голова, висящая в воздухе, наводит жуть даже на меня.

Ди усмехнулась и развернулась к нему спиной.

— Следи за шагами, — посоветовал Баки напоследок. — Их шум и следы от обуви могут тебя выдать.

Ди кивнула, взглянула на него через плечо, накинула капюшон и поспешила прочь.

В душе творился такой ураган, что пришлось провести у кромки купола лишние пять минут, чтобы утихомирить бушующую внутри магию.

Все зашло слишком далеко. Но что делать с этим, Ди не имела ни малейшего понятия.


	9. Глава 9

Наблюдать за ними было мучительно. Баки не мог оторвать взгляда от пальцев Стива, которыми тот невесомо поглаживал плечи Ди, пока смотрел фильм, и от самой Ди, которая улыбалась как ни в чем не бывало, когда герои выдавали очередную порцию шуток. Свет от экрана отбрасывал на ее лицо причудливые блики, то подчеркивая черты, то полностью скрывая их во тьме. Со своего излюбленного места в кресле Баки мог смотреть на нее украдкой, и он бы наслаждался видом, если бы не безмятежно счастливый Стив рядом, от одного взгляда на которого щемило сердце, а в груди расползалось удушающее чувство вины. И ведь уйти к себе тоже не мог — выдумывать правдоподобные причины для бегства уже фантазии не хватало, — но и находиться рядом с ними оказалось сложнее, чем он мог себе представить.

Особенно после случившегося днем. Когда он практически поцеловал Ди. Это потом Баки корил себя за порыв, а в тот момент эмоции затмили разум настолько, что он просто слетел с катушек. 

Словно почувствовав его мысли, Ди слегка развернула голову в его сторону, смотря то ли грустно, то ли сочувственно. А может и понимающе — в темноте сложно было разобрать. Баки едва заметно кивнул, обменявшись с ней красноречивыми взглядами, и демонстративно уставился в телик. Минуты тянулись невыносимо медленно.

— Я спать, — буркнул он, едва по экрану поползли титры. И ретировался к себе прежде, чем Стив успел возразить.

Спалось плохо. Его снова мучили кошмары, но теперь вместо жертв Зимнего солдата в подсознании пульсировало одно единственное лицо — Стива. Он смотрел на Баки с таким обреченным разочарованием, что тому хотелось провалиться сквозь землю или собственноручно закопаться в нее. Ощущение вины затапливало каждую его клетку, оно было бесконечным и таким всепоглощающим, что проснулся Баки с мокрыми от слез щеками. 

До рассвета он колотил грушу в дальнем конце двора, затем сделал столько отжиманий, что сбился со счета, но когда даже ледяной душ не помог прийти в себя, Баки понял, что дела плохи.

Стив собирался уехать к Старку, что означало, что они с Ди снова останутся наедине. Впервые Баки боялся чего-то, кроме злополучного кода активации. Пластины на руке все время перестраивались, словно готовясь к бою. И неважно, что бой предстоял исключительно с самим собой — худшего противника и представить было сложно. Всем своим нутром Баки ощущал нарастающее беспокойство и чувство, что его вот-вот накроет чем-то необратимым. 

Он нервно мерил шагами гостиную, когда Стив вышел из спальни с небольшой дорожной сумкой в руках.

— Баки? Давно не спишь?

Беспокойство в его взгляде заставило почувствовать себя полным ничтожеством. Наверное, именно в этот момент Баки и решился. 

— Нам нужно поговорить, Стив.

— Что-то случилось? 

— Да, — выдохнул он. — Не думаю, что мне стоит здесь оставаться.

Стив растерянно моргнул, бросил сумку на пол и подошел ближе, не зная, что и сказать.

— Я буду рядом, если понадоблюсь. Залягу на дно, не стану высовываться… — сбивчиво продолжал Баки. О том, что планировал тайком следить за Убежищем, он все же решил не сообщать. — Помогу с Пожирателями, если они появятся. Что угодно, но не здесь. Жить с вами… — он замялся, подбирая слова, — слишком сложно.

Некоторое время Стив молча смотрел на него, о чем-то размышляя. 

— Я понял, в чем дело, — сказал он наконец.

Баки непроизвольно затаил дыхание — вот он, момент истины.

— После стольких лет одиночества и всего того, через что ты прошел, — начал Стив, — любому на твоем месте было бы сложно. Извини, я не подумал о том, что мы с Ди можем тебя смущать… в этом смысле. Наверное, непросто постоянно видеть нас, когда у тебя самого никого нет.

Вот, значит, к каким умозаключениям он пришел? Эх, Стиви-Стиви. Во всех видит только хорошее. Стоило бы вклиниться в этот монолог с самого начала, но Баки так и не придумал, что возразить.

— Мы будем вести себя сдержаннее, — пообещал Роджерс, — только прошу: не уходи. Когда вы с Ди рядом, я словно могу дышать полной грудью. Ну хочешь, мы с Сэмом сходим с тобой в бар? Помнится, в старые добрые времена не было ни одной девчонки, которая могла бы перед тобой устоять. Или, может, у Робин найдется какая-нибудь симпатичная подруга. 

— Да при чем тут… — Баки осекся, пытаясь правильно сформулировать свою мысль. — Вы с Ди — семья. А я отвык от всего этого, понимаешь? Ощущаю себя каким-то инородным телом… Словно могу разрушить все хорошее между вами, если останусь.

— Что за бред! — Стив схватил его за плечо и хорошенько встряхнул. — Ты тоже часть семьи, Бак. Я не могу снова тебя потерять, — он обхватил его шею рукой и притянул к себе. — Пожалуйста, не глупи.

Баки устало вздохнул, похлопав друга по спине. Он тоже нуждался в нем. Как никогда остро нуждался и, конечно, не хотел никуда уходить. Но и причинить Стиву боль боялся. Может, была в его словах доля правды, и Баки действительно стоило развеяться, отвлечься, выдрать мысли о Ди из себя. Она ведь единственная девушка на его горизонте. А он действительно слишком давно ни с кем не был. Возможно, отчасти потому его так и штормило. 

— Хочу успеть на утренний поезд, — Стив скосил глаза на часы. — Пообещай, что не наделаешь глупостей.

— Ты их все увезешь с собой, — усмехнулся Баки, вернув другу его же слова, сказанные в далеком сорок первом году. Тогда Баки отбывал на фронт, а Стив готовился к очередной, успешной, как оказалось, попытке пройти комиссию. Это был последний раз, когда они виделись до введения им обоим сыворотки.

Стив хмыкнул в ответ и еще раз обнял его.

— Что я пропустила? — донесся сбоку голос Ди. 

Они синхронно повернули головы в ее сторону. Она стояла, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, и задумчиво смотрела на них обоих.

— Мы просто вспоминали былые времена, — тут же сориентировался Стив. 

Ди покачала головой и улыбнулась.

— Думаю, тебе это пригодится, — она повертела в руке флакончик с бледно-золотистой жидкостью внутри. 

— Это то, о чем я думаю? — изумился он. — Ты же говорила, что обычным людям нельзя принимать зелье удачи.

— А кто здесь обычный человек? — она лукаво улыбнулась, подходя ближе. — Если честно, я подливала его в твой чай перед каждой миссией. Пару капель, но все же.

Стив ошеломленно выдохнул. 

— Хочешь сказать, предыдущие разы мне _везло_? 

— А разве нет? Ты жив, здоров и все еще на свободе. 

Баки не сдержал усмешки. Ди стрельнула в него быстрым взглядом и тут же вернула свое внимание Стиву. 

— Сегодня выпей весь пузырек. Лишним не будет. То, что я слышала о Старке…

— Абсолютная правда, — усмехнулся Стив, забирая из ее ладони зелье. — Спасибо, милая.

Он быстро поцеловал ее в макушку, кивнул им обоим на прощание и, подхватив сумку, ушел, пообещав вернуться завтрашним поездом. 

У Баки промелькнула мысль, что надо где-то раздобыть автомобиль. Одним мотоциклом, который он практически привел в рабочее состояние, они все равно не обойдутся.

Когда дверь за Стивом закрылась, в доме повисла напряженная тишина. Они с Ди переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, разошлись по разным углам. Баки щелкал пультом, даже не замечая, какой канал включает или выключает. Ди возилась на кухне, и, судя по запаху, снова передержала яичницу на сковороде. Услышав ее тихие ругательства, Баки явственно представил выражение ее лица в этот момент и усмехнулся. Наверное, слишком громко. Потому что в него тут же прилетело полотенце.

— Не смешно, — донеслось с кухни.

Хотелось подойти к Ди, улыбнуться, пошутить (после разговора со Стивом на душе стало как будто бы легче), но Баки боялся, что снова все испортит, поэтому продолжал медленно переключать каналы, даже не поворачивая головы.

Ему даже показалось, что все еще может наладиться. Он выпутается из этой трясины, в которую его затягивало с момента появления в Убежище, научится нормально реагировать на Ди, пусть не сразу, но со временем обязательно. И вообще, станет для Стива тем другом, которого он заслуживает. Баки искренне, всей душой этого хотел.

А потом Ди уселась в его любимое кресло, закинув ноги на журнальный столик, и Баки в очередной раз почувствовал себя полнейшим глупцом.

Он сглотнул, скользя взглядом по ее скрещенным лодыжкам и гладким загорелым ногам вплоть до линии шорт. Нестерпимо захотелось прикоснуться к ее коже пальцами, настолько, что внутри разлилось приятное предвкушение того, как это будет ощущаться. Он ведь уже знал _как_. Баки поспешно отвернулся, делая глубокий вдох. Это было чертово наваждение, его персональный ад и наказание за все грехи. 

— Прекрати, — хрипло попросила она, убирая ноги со столика и будто бы сжимаясь в кресле.

— Я ничего не сделал, — тихо ответил он.

— Но ты так смотрел…

— Как? — он резко развернулся, впиваясь в нее взглядом.

Ее ресницы дрогнули, и она опустила глаза. 

— Ты знаешь.

— Просвети меня, Ди. А еще лучше — скажи, как это остановить.

По ее лицу пробежала тень, плечи напряглись. Она шумно выдохнула и поднялась с кресла, намереваясь в очередной раз сбежать.

— Я слышала ваш со Стивом разговор.

Это заявление его удивило.

— И что думаешь? 

Он тоже поднялся на ноги, и теперь возвышался над ней на расстоянии нескольких шагов.

— Сказать честно?

Баки кивнул, совсем не уверенный в том, что готов к ее откровениям.

— Если ты уйдешь, станет легче…

Он ожидал услышать нечто подобное, ведь это было чистой правдой, но от ее слов в груди неприятно кольнуло.

— Но я не хочу этого так же, как и Стив.

— Почему? — спросил он едва слышно.

— Ты знаешь, — снова повторила она.

В ее глазах плескалось столько невысказанных эмоций, куда более глубоких, чем слова, что по телу Баки пробежала едва заметная дрожь. 

Что это вообще должно значить? Как же Стив? Она ведь любит его? Только сейчас Баки осознал, что держать в узде надо не только свои чувства, но и ее. Потому что если Ди решит, что Стив ей больше не нужен, это станет полной катастрофой. Баки вовсе не собирался отнимать у друга его женщину. Он просто хотел ее, не думая о последствиях. Она была запретной, желанной мечтой, которая никогда не должна была бы стать явью. И даже если бы Ди внезапно заявила, что хочет быть с ним, с Баки, этого все равно бы не случилось. Он бы никогда не смог переступить через Стива. 

Что Баки знал наверняка, так это то, что ему нужно быть сильнее. Он позволил себе размякнуть, забыл о том, что стоит на кону. Эгоистично думал лишь о том, как самому избавиться от наваждения, не сообразив сразу, что пока он варится в собственных переживаниях, Ди может затянуть следом. И если для него очевидный выход — уйти, то какой выход у нее? 

— Стив не заслуживает всего этого, — сказал он.

Ее взгляд моментально потускнел.

— Я чувствую себя такой сволочью… — вырвалось у нее. 

Баки горько усмехнулся в ответ.

— Знакомые ощущения.

Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга. От напряжения, повисшего в воздухе, становилось трудно дышать.

— Пойду займусь мотоциклом, — прокашлялся Баки.

Ди согласно кивнула и отошла в сторону, давая ему возможность пройти. Но он все равно не рискнул, предпочтя обойти диван с противоположной стороны, лишь бы не коснуться ее ненароком.

Она приглушенно выдохнула и проводила его глазами до самой двери. Он буквально спиной ощущал ее взгляд. 

*** 

Ди закрыла ноутбук и откинулась на спинку стула с усталым, но довольным выражением лица. Все-таки не зря она затеяла поход в полицейский архив. Статья получилась отличной. От такого обилия исчерпывающих подробностей, способных раз и навсегда перечеркнуть политическую карьеру Докхэрта, Фрэнк будет просто в экстазе. Обычно она отвозила готовый материал лично, но в этот раз решила отправить емейл — сейчас было не до очередной поездки в Нью-Йорк. Воспоминания о предыдущей еще не выветрились из памяти…

За окном стояла темень, а в доме — такая глухая тишина, что стало даже не по себе. Сколько же часов она просидела за ноутбуком? Неужели сейчас глубокая ночь?

Ди вышла в гостиную и первое, что услышала, — мерное тиканье настенных часов. Из-под двери гостевой спальни просачивался едва заметный голубоватый свет. Хоть она и привыкла неделями быть одна, но после того, как в ее жизни появился Стив, а затем и Баки, одиночество ощущалось слишком остро. Когда кто-то из них находился рядом, было спокойнее. Даже если этот кто-то прятался за закрытой дверью и старался не разговаривать с ней лишний раз, она все равно ощущала его присутствие.

Ди уже оставила попытки уложить в голове происходящее. Смирилась с тем, что чувствует себя предательницей. Решила плыть по течению, довольствуясь малыми, как ей казалось, крохами в качестве утешения. Если пить яд маленькими глотками, к нему можно привыкнуть и заработать в конце концов иммунитет. Возможно, если она позволит себе думать о Баки, смотреть на него, прикасаться к нему, то рано или поздно перестанет реагировать вовсе?

Ответов не было, и Ди это знала. Как и то, что не хочет терять ни его, ни, тем более, Стива. Они оба важны для нее. По-разному, но оба. Когда утром она услышала, что Баки хочет уйти, внутри все похолодело. Стив предложил найти ему подружку, и, несмотря на неприятно кольнувшее в груди ощущение, Ди показалось это отличным вариантом. Ладно, она мысленно фыркнула, это был паршивый вариант, но он бы сработал. 

Главное, что в итоге Баки передумал. Ди пообещала себе максимально упростить ему жизнь. Никаких споров, провокационных моментов, опасных разговоров… Просто дружеское общение, которое однажды именно таким и станет, если они оба приложат достаточно усилий. Когда он развалился перед теликом, она хотела молча уйти к себе, но потом решила, что это будет совсем не по-дружески. Поэтому осталась. А в результате все снова вернулось на круги своя. 

В глубине души Ди признавала, что ей нравились эти ощущения. Запретное влечение, которое щекотало нервы и разбавляло привычный коктейль эмоций новыми красками. Ее глаза горели, когда она смотрела на Баки. Он был смертоносным пламенем, в которое глупому мотыльку хотелось влететь. И только Стив удерживал от необдуманных действий. Она постоянно помнила о нем. Даже во сне, когда плавилась от прикосновений Баки, Стив был рядом. Не присоединялся, но и не уходил. Просто наблюдал за ними как-то слишком понимающе и… будто бы одобрял. После таких ночей она просыпалась разбитой и крайне разочарованной, понимая, что в реальности все будет обстоять совершенно иначе. Если она себя не остановит, конечно.

Днем они еще несколько раз сталкивались с Баки. Когда она принесла ему стакан лимонада и снова застыла, разглядывая его шрам (и не только его). Когда выходила из ванной в одном полотенце, уверенная, что Баки все еще возится с мотоциклом. Когда выходил из ванной он, а она врезалась в него с полной чашкой кофе в руках. Когда доставала продукты из холодильника и налетела на него спиной. Когда споткнулась о его ногу и свалилась — конечно! — прямиком ему в руки.

— Да ты издеваешься! — вырвалось тогда у Баки, словно она делала все это специально. Но ведь она не делала, и от этого было вдвойне досадно.

Посчитав, что лучше спрятаться в комнате и заняться работой, она так и поступила. И вот теперь шел третий час ночи, если верить часам, а она стояла посреди гостиной и пялилась на свет, пробивающийся из-под двери в его спальню.

Встряхнув головой, Ди направилась на кухню, решив, что самое время отпраздновать завершение статьи. Пить в одиночестве не хотелось, но звать Баки она бы не рискнула. К тому же пить с ним или Стивом — это практически то же самое, что и в одиночестве. Ведь они никогда не пьянели. 

На барной стойке обнаружилась записка. 

Ди удивленно взяла ее в руки, включила свет, зачем-то посмотрела на дверь в комнату Баки и только затем развернула согнутую ровно пополам салфетку. _«Уехал проветриться. Буду утром. Никуда не уходи»_ — вот, что было там нацарапано. Скомкав бумажку, Ди выдохнула через нос, резко развернулась на месте и зашагала в сторону гостевой спальни. Стучать не стала, просто распахнула дверь и зашла внутрь. Баки в комнате не оказалось. Лишь лампа на прикроватной тумбочке, которую он забыл выключить, да смятая постель, которую даже не думал заправлять, напоминали о его недавнем присутствии.

Она и сама не знала, почему его уход так ее взбесил. Мог бы и лично предупредить! Сказать, куда собирается. Вдруг что-то случится. Или он ей понадобится. А может, она ему… Но Баки ушел, не сказав ни слова. Хорошо хоть записку оставил, а то она бы извелась, не зная, что и думать.

Наверное, не стоило пить той ночью… Но внезапный уход Баки так ее взбудоражил, что вместо бутылки вина Ди открыла коллекционный «Chivas Regal», презентованный Фрэнком в честь ее первой сенсационной статьи. Виски оказался крепким. Ди перекатывала его во рту, наслаждаясь горько-сладким вкусом и теплом, которое концентрировалось в горле и медленно расползалось по всему телу. Становилось легче с каждым глотком.

В какой-то момент ей захотелось побродить босиком по траве. Она вышла во двор, прихватив бутылку, и закружилась, запрокинув голову назад и расставив руки в стороны. 

Полная луна ярко светила на усыпанном звездами небосклоне. Мелкая трава приятно щекотала ступни. Воздух, пропитанный ночной прохладой, наполнял легкие кислородом. Ди закрыла глаза и широко улыбнулась, вдыхая полной грудью сладкие летние запахи.

Было хорошо. Она уже не злилась на Баки, хмельно рассудив, что так даже к лучшему. И даже на себя не злилась. В конце концов, на фоне ее былых заслуг тяга к другому мужчине выглядела более чем безобидно. Ди медленно смаковала терпкий алкоголь и впервые за долгое время чувствовала себя беззаботной и умиротворенной.

Но потом раздался гул мотоцикла, она развернула голову, наблюдая, как Баки въезжает в калитку, легко тормозит, перекидывает ногу через сиденье, откидывает волосы назад, замечает ее… и что-то перевернулось в ней от его взгляда. Ее глаза сузились, ноздри затрепетали, на пальцах заискрилась магия. Ди судорожно спрятала руки за спину и подскочила на ноги, сильно покачнувшись.

— Ты что, пила? 

Баки хватило одного взгляда, чтобы оценить ее состояние.

— Не одному же тебе веселиться, — пожала она плечами.

Язык предательски заплетался. Она недоуменно покосилась на полупустую бутылку, не веря собственным глазам. Когда только успела?

— Пойдем в дом, — он подошел ближе. — Ты едва на ногах стоишь.

В его взгляде читалось явное неодобрение, отчего Ди вспыхнула с полуоборота.

— Вот только давай без нотаций! Сам бы напился, если бы мог!

— Верно, — он тяжело вздохнул. — И мне почти удалось.

— Правда? — Ди шагнула к нему, положив руки на грудь и принюхиваясь к его дыханию. — От тебя не пахнет алкоголем, — она снова втянула носом воздух и поморщилась от приторного аромата, — зато вовсю разит женскими духами.

Баки обхватил ее плечи и, качая головой, отстранил от себя на расстояние вытянутых рук.

— Как ее зовут? — она склонила голову набок. В душе поднималось какое-то нехорошее чувство.

— Ди, — предупреждающе произнес Баки, пытаясь развернуть ее в направлении дома. — Пойдем.

— Ответь мне.

— Да какая разница! — отмахнулся он, начиная терять терпение. — Это не должно тебя волновать.

— Меня и не волнует! 

Баки усмехнулся, схватил Ди за руку и буквально потащил за собой.

— Не смей этого делать! — она уперлась ногами в землю, тормозя его. — Я еще не закончила!

— Пить или предъявлять мне претензии? — спросил он, останавливаясь и разворачиваясь к ней.

Ди на секунду опешила.

— И то, и другое.

Он внезапно рассмеялся. Да так, что она невольно залюбовалась его лицом в этот момент.

— Получилось? 

— Что именно? — непонимающе уточнил он.

— Вытрахать меня из головы.

Она гордо задрала подбородок, наблюдая за его стремительно темнеющими глазами. На самом деле, Ди понятия не имела, почему ляпнула то, что ляпнула. Но теперь ей казалось жизненно необходимым выяснить этот вопрос раз и навсегда.

Баки приблизился к ней, угрожающе нависая сверху.

— Ты пьяна. Если немедленно не пойдешь в дом, я закину тебя на плечо и отнесу.

Она толкнула его в грудь, просто потому что не могла больше находиться так близко, но он даже бровью не повел. 

— Я хочу знать, сработало ли это? — тихо спросила она.

— Ди, — прорычал он.

— Просто скажи…

Вместо ответа он схватил ее в охапку, закинул на плечо, как и обещал, и направился к дому. Она взвизгнула, попыталась вырваться, но Баки держал крепко. Можно было воспользоваться магией, но перед глазами все так лихорадочно вертелось, что не получалось даже сконцентрироваться для заклинания. 

У входа он затормозил, опустив ее на ноги, за что тут же получил пинок под ребра и такие лестные эпитеты в свой адрес, что не смог не улыбнуться.

От такой встряски выпитый алкоголь тут же подступил к горлу. Ди прислонилась спиной к стене, делая медленные глубокие вдохи. 

— Ты в порядке? — Баки коснулся металлической рукой ее лба, отчего ей тут же полегчало. Она открыла глаза, запрокинула голову и уставилась на него, закусив губу.

Бурлящие внутри эмоции буквально отплясывали канкан на остатках ее здравого смысла. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Ди потянулась к Баки. Она понимала, что творит, но не могла — и не хотела — себя останавливать.

Он отпрянул, как ошпаренный, едва она коснулась губами его губ.

— Ты пьяна, — повторил он хрипло, — и не соображаешь, что делаешь.

Ди снова прижалась к нему. Провела носом по шее, наслаждаясь тем, как напряженно он замер и как шумно выдохнул, коснулась губами ямочки на непривычно гладком подбородке, потянулась выше, к губам, прикусила нижнюю, слегка оттянув зубами и мазнув по ней языком, и наконец снова прижалась ртом к его рту. Кажется, он даже ответил. Ее прошило током, стоило лишь почувствовать его отклик. На какую-то долю секунды Ди перестала соображать, кто она и где находиться, а когда пришла в себя — Баки уже стоял в метре от нее с совершенно безумным выражением лица и смотрел так, будто она только что всадила нож в его спину.

— Хватит, — только и сказал он, прежде чем отвернуться. 

Ей внезапно стало так обидно, что по щекам покатились слезы. Она сползла по стене и зашлась в рыданиях, уткнувшись лицом в согнутые колени. Какое-то время Баки молча наблюдал за ее истерикой. Потом присел на корточки и попытался что-то сказать, но его слова доносились, словно из-под толщи воды, а пальцы, которыми он касался ее рук, обжигали похлеще крапивы. Она оттолкнула его от себя и бросилась в спальню, громко хлопнув дверью. Подушка, в которую она зарылась лицом, все еще хранила запах Стива. От этого Ди накрыло новой волной истерики. И стыда, который пробивался сквозь плотную алкогольную завесу. Благодаря ускоренной регенерации она трезвела очень быстро, и уже сейчас понимала, что едва не сделала то, о чем бы жалела всю жизнь. 

Заснула она в слезах, обнимая подушку, которая все еще пахла Стивом, и касаясь пальцами губ, которые до сих пор покалывали после поцелуя с Баки.


	10. Глава 10

Это была полная катастрофа. 

Баки не знал, каким чудом сумел сдержаться. На секунду он-таки потерял контроль, со всей силы прижимая Ди к себе и буквально сгорая от ударивших в голову ощущений. Стоило их языкам столкнуться — и его накрыло таким животным желанием, что стало нечем дышать. Он отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздух, и только благодаря этому пришел в себя. Лишь на мгновение, но этого хватило, чтобы отпрянуть, когда Ди снова к нему потянулась. С яркими влажными губами и безумными горящими глазами она была настолько притягательной, что даже сейчас, вспоминая об этом, Баки пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы отогнать этот образ. Но он тут же сменился другим, куда более откровенным. Баки до крови прикусил щеку и распахнул глаза, кляня все на свете за эту слабость. Какого черта Ди напилась? Почему _он_ так близко ее подпустил? Не для того ведь сбегал из дома, чтобы вернуться и погрязнуть еще глубже.

Ее последующая истерика полностью сбила с него возбуждение и вставила мозги на место. Когда Ди сбежала в комнату, он знал, что ей плохо, но даже не собирался идти следом. Его утешения ничем хорошим бы не кончились. Может, теперь до нее наконец дойдет, _что именно_ они едва не натворили? 

Глупо было даже надеяться на то, что получится переключиться. Баки и уезжать не планировал, но они с Ди столько раз за день сталкивались нелепейшим образом, что к вечеру его пальцы буквально сводило от желания вцепиться в ее горло и… Он и сам не знал что. Она провоцировала его каждым своим словом, взглядом, жестом. Иногда осознанно, иногда нет, но у него уже не хватало сил держать себя в руках. Поэтому он сел на мотоцикл и укатил в направлении города.

Найти бар оказалось несложно. Компанию — еще проще. Баки просто зашел, заказал себе выпить, а спустя пару минут к нему уже подсела девушка в коротком цветастом платье. Ее густые рыжие волосы, спускающиеся до лопаток, отливали золотом. Улыбка казалась искренней. 

— Угостишь? — спросила она вместо приветствия.

Он молча кивнул и жестом заказал ей выпить. Она сказала, что ее зовут Эмбер. Что недавно поругалась с парнем и решила провести вечер в одиночестве. Как это вязалось с душным переполненным баром и с ним самим, Баки решил не уточнять. Он вообще ничего не говорил, только внимательно смотрел на нее и иногда кивал. Наверное, Эмбер посчитала это хорошим знаком. 

— Ты такой молчаливый, — протянула она, закрывая за ними дверь уборной. — Но мне нравится.

Тогда Баки впервые усмехнулся.

Отсасывала Эмбер со знанием дела. Баки запустил пальцы в ее волосы, направляя движения, и постарался выкинуть из головы все посторонние мысли. И у него даже получилось — на несколько приятных секунд, пока он кончал. Оргазм был острым, но схлынул так же быстро, как и все предыдущие. Эмбер довольно заурчала и сама залезла на тумбу с раковиной, задирая платье. Ее глаза предвкушающе блестели, влажные губы изогнулись в призывной улыбке. Баки смотрел на нее и пытался выдавить из себя хоть какой-то отклик, но не приходило ничего, кроме тупой досады и понимания, что ни капли легче ему не стало. На что он вообще надеялся?

— Извини, — только и сказал он.

Затем помог ничего не понимающей Эмбер встать на ноги, одернул ее платье и развернулся к двери. 

— Ах ты козлина! — донеслось вслед.

Баки не мог с ней не согласиться. Пользоваться женщинами было не в его правилах, но в тот конкретный момент плевать он хотел на чьи-либо чувства, кроме тех двух человек, которые его действительно заботили.

За баром, где он оставил мотоцикл, развязалась драка. Четверо парней избивали пятого, мелкого и беспомощного. Это навеяло воспоминания из далекого прошлого. Баки хрустнул шеей, сжал кулаки и резко направился в их сторону. Первый сломал запястье о его бионическую руку, когда решил ударить в плечо, второго он впечатал лицом в бетонную стену, остальные разбежались сами.

— Ты еще кто такой?.. — избитый парнишка испуганно забился в угол. На вид ему было не больше двадцати. — Это территория Черных псов. Пусть наши боссы сами решают свои дела… — залепетал он, когда Баки двинулся в его сторону. — Пожалуйста, не трогай меня! 

Баки приподнял его за шиворот и заглянул в глаза. Зрачки были характерно расширены. Из открытого кармана выглядывало несколько пакетиков с таблетками. Значит, не только сам принимал, но и распространял. Вот тебе и невинная жертва.

Отпихнув мальца от себя, Баки направился к мотоциклу. Еще один бесполезный эпизод в его жизни, который принес лишь раздражение.

Некоторое время Баки бездумно колесил по дорогам. Скорость и порывы ветра в лицо — вот, что ему действительно требовалось. Они странным образом успокаивали и помогали собраться с мыслями. Вскоре он затормозил на небольшом склоне, уходящем вниз резким обрывом, улегся прямо на землю и уставился в звездное небо.

В голове крутилось всякое. Обо всем этом он думал множество раз и всегда приходил к одному и тому же выводу. Покинуть Убежище было единственным вариантом. И лишь потому, что Баки этого отчаянно не хотелось, он то и дело цеплялся за возможность остаться или надежду, что все еще может измениться. Каждая его попытка отстраниться от Ди заканчивалась одним и тем же — его тянуло к ней еще сильнее. Это нужно было прекратить.

Именно с такими мыслями Баки возвращался домой, уверенный в том, что в четвертом часу ночи встреча с Ди ему точно не грозит. Но он, как всегда, ошибся.

В доме стало пронзительно тихо, когда она захлопнула за собой дверь спальни. Баки помнил о заглушающем заклинании и мог только гадать, что творилось с Ди на самом деле. Уснуть не получалось. До самого рассвета он таращился в темноту и прислушивался к тиканью часов в гостиной. А еще думал. И вспоминал. И радовался тому, что Ди была пьяна и не отдавала отчета в собственных действиях. А вот он отдавал. Но даже с учетом всего этого сдержаться было неимоверно сложно.

Если бы Ди была трезвой, если бы в глубине сознания не пульсировало понимание, что все происходящее — лишь результат действия алкоголя, он бы не остановился. Никогда бы себе не простил этого и, скорее всего, исчез бы утром, но не остановился бы.

Это действительно было полной катастрофой.

*** 

Расплачиваться за жесткий эмоциональный раздрай Ди пришлось ее волосам. Она неровно обрезала их по уровень подбородка, гневно отбросила ножницы прочь и уставилась на себя в зеркало. Красные опухшие глаза, бледное лицо, взлохмаченные пряди, которые, лишившись большей половины своей длины, тут же начали пружинить и закручиваться, и совершенно потерянный взгляд, в котором мешались и раскаяние, и негодование, и даже злость. Последней было особенно много, и Ди срочно требовалось во что-нибудь ее трансформировать.

Схватив тюбик с краской, она привычными движениями распределила ее по волосам и принялась ждать положенные сорок минут, так и не покидая ванной комнаты. Затем залезла в душ, уперлась руками о стену и стояла так до тех пор, пока горячая вода не сменилась холодной, а ноги не начало сводить судорогой.

Баки ничего не сказал, когда она вышла из ванной спустя два часа с того момента, как зашла туда. Лишь выгнул бровь, окинув взглядом ее короткие ярко-красные волосы, и вернулся к чтению.

Он вообще вел себя так, словно ничего не случилось. Но его деланное спокойствие не могло ее обмануть. Она слышала, как вибрировали пластины его руки каждый раз, когда она проходила рядом. Чувствовала, как он смотрел на нее, думая, что она этого не замечает. Несколько раз он порывался что-то сказать, но стоило Ди повернуть к нему голову, как Баки снова утыкался глазами в книгу. 

Время тянулось невероятно медленно, будто издеваясь над ними обоими. Прятаться по комнатам смысла не было (они и так провели там большую часть дня), Стив мог вернуться в любой момент, и Ди не хотелось, чтобы он снова решил, что они с Баки повздорили. Ведь он тут же принялся бы их мирить, агитировать на очередной совместный просмотр фильма, который они с Баки «совершенно точно пропустили» и в котором «не смогли бы разобраться без пояснений Ди». Ему так отчаянно хотелось, чтобы все между ними троими было хорошо, что он готов был из кожи вон лезть ради этого. И так радовался каждый раз, когда градус напряжения спадал, Баки шутил, Ди смеялась, и они весело и непринужденно проводили время, что было практически больно на это смотреть. Неужели Стиву ни разу не пришло в голову, что сближение между ней и Баки, к которому он так их подталкивает, — ненормально в принципе? Но Ди тут же вспоминала о Сэме, который был для нее, словно надоедливый старший братец, и понимала, что Стив, должно быть, ждет от нее такого же отношения к Баки. Даже, скорее, куда более родного и близкого, ведь именно так он сам его и воспринимал. 

Ди знала, что если хочет сохранить отношения со Стивом, Баки придется отпустить. И от этой мысли становилось так грустно, что на глаза наворачивались слезы. Находиться на острие ножа, на котором она балансировала все это время, было больно. Но и не видеть больше Баки — тоже. Как и быть рядом с ним, но не сметь притронуться. Впрочем, смотреть на любящее лицо Стива и понимать, как подло она с ним поступает, не менее мучительно. Хотеть обнять их обоих одновременно — подобно пытке. Любой вариант, как ни крути, принесет им страдания. И есть только один расклад, при котором страдать будут двое, а не трое. Баки тоже это осознавал. Поэтому смотрел так печально, словно собирался с силами. Рано или поздно он уйдет — Ди чувствовала это. Как и то, что не скажет ни слова, чтобы ему помешать.

Иначе в следующий раз все может зайти дальше. Если она снова не сдержится, а Баки решит ее не останавливать, это станет началом конца для всех них. 

— Ди, — слегка хриплый голос Баки выдернул ее из раздумий, — могу я спросить?

Она вскинула на него испуганный взгляд. Сердце моментально забилось быстрее. 

— То заклинание, которым ты собиралась подправить мои воспоминания, как оно работает?

Вопрос ее озадачил. Неужели он решил пойти этим путем?

— Его называют Обливиэйтом, заклинанием забвения. Но я собиралась использовать немного иной его вариант, когда воспоминания не стираются, а корректируются. Это подобно гипнозу, но действует куда лучше. Отменить подобное воздействие нельзя.

Лицо Баки на миг напряглось. Он стиснул зубы, словно примеряя на себя ее слова, а может, презирая ее в этот момент за то, что собиралась с ним сделать, но практически сразу же взял себя в руки.

— Ты можешь стереть что угодно? Любое событие? Или только то, при котором присутствовала лично?

— Любое. И не стереть, а заменить, — ответила она. А затем, набравшись смелости, добавила, мрачно усмехнувшись: — Все-таки решил выкинуть меня из головы в буквальном смысле?

Баки ее веселья не разделял. Он резко отложил книгу и в несколько размашистых шагов оказался возле стола, за которым она сидела. Опершись ладонями о столешницу, он навис пугающе близко. Ди сглотнула, лишь усилием воли сохраняя самообладание. 

— Я хочу избавиться от кода.

Сердце на секунду пропустило удар. А ведь такой вариант никогда не приходил ей в голову. 

— Код — это своеобразный гипноз, — она принялась размышлять вслух. — Что если попытка заменить его другим воспоминанием спровоцирует его активацию? Или того хуже.

— Что может быть хуже?

— Смерть, — сказала она на выдохе, запрокинув голову и заглянув Баки прямо в глаза. — Вдруг в твою программу вшита защита, о которой мы не знаем?

Он даже не дрогнул. Лишь горько усмехнулся и красноречиво посмотрел в ответ, словно говоря ей: «Ну и что?».

— Я не могу сидеть здесь вечно.

Сказав это, он отошел к окну и некоторое время молча смотрел куда-то вдаль.

Все, что Баки не озвучил вслух, отчетливо читалось между строк. Он бы не просто ушел, оставив их со Стивом, — он бы вернул ей его, избавив от необходимости охотиться за «Гидрой». Кому, как не бывшему ее орудию, было по силам стереть эту напасть с лица Земли? Подобный исход рисовал столько перспектив и решал сразу несколько глобальных проблем, включая их со Стивом отношения, что было заманчиво согласиться. Но это тянущее внутри чувство, словно она потеряет в таком случае нечто очень важное, не давало Ди свободно вздохнуть.

— А что потом? — спросила она. — Совсем исчезнешь?

— Если понадобится.

Ди встала и подошла к Баки, осторожно касаясь его плеча ладонью. Он вздрогнул, но не отошел. Поколебавшись всего секунду, она обхватила его спину обеими руками и прижалась так крепко, как могла. Он шумно выдохнул и сжал ее запястье живыми пальцами. Металлическая рука снова тихо заурчала.

— Ты нужен Стиву, — прошептала Ди. — И мне тоже… — добавила она едва слышно. — Но я не знаю, как правильно поступить, чтобы…

— Тебе и не нужно, — тихо перебил ее Баки. — _Я_ знаю.

Какое-то время они молча стояли в таком положении. Ди боялась даже вздохнуть, чтобы не разрушить момент.

— Ты ведь любишь его? — спросил он вдруг.

— Да, — ответила она, даже не раздумывая. — Но…

Баки сжал ее запястье. 

— Не нужно. Этого достаточно.

Она замолчала, закрыв глаза. В горле стоял ком. 

Это было несправедливо по отношению к Баки. Но и обманывать Стива тоже несправедливо. Ди было больно за них обоих и стыдно за то, что невольно стала причиной всего этого. Сама она оказалась на распутье и вроде бы знала, в каком направлении двигаться, но идти никуда не хотелось. Думать о том, чего бы ей хотелось на самом деле, она даже не осмеливалась. Этот вариант вспыхивал в сознании и тут же мерк под гнетом здравого смысла и понимания, что этому не суждено случиться.

— Так ты сможешь убрать код? — напомнил об их разговоре Баки. 

Прошла, кажется, целая вечность. Даже руки затекли.

Ди медленно отстранилась, вернулась за стол, открыла ноутбук. И только потом смогла из себя выдавить:

— Я попробую. Не сейчас и даже не сегодня — на подготовку нужно время. Но я попробую.

От этого обещания тут же стало не по себе. 

Баки благодарно кивнул и отошел к дивану.

— Ди, — позвал он, обернувшись. — Не говори Стиву, хорошо?

Она кивнула в ответ и уставилась в ноутбук. От слез, стоявших в глазах, клавиши расплывались, но она тыкала наугад в первые попавшиеся, делая вид, что с головой погрузилась в работу.

Спустя минуту диван скрипнул, раздались шаги, и дверь в спальню Баки с тихим скрипом захлопнулась.

***

Стив вернулся только под вечер, когда и Ди, и Баки уже изнывали от беспокойства. Он подъехал к дому на новеньком внедорожнике и широко улыбнулся в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Баки.

— Значит, все прошло хорошо? — Ди прижалась лицом к его груди, вздохнула, прикрыв на мгновение глаза, а когда открыла — их с Баки взгляды пересеклись, отчего его тут же укололо чувством вины.

— Было непросто, — усмехнулся Стив, указывая пальцем на стянутую пластырем кожу на скуле. — Но в конечном итоге мы нашли общий язык.

— Пойдем в дом, — Ди потянула его за собой, — накормим тебя ужином, и ты все подробно расскажешь.

— Ты тоже, — Стив растрепал рукой ее новую прическу и, прихрамывая, охотно пошел за ней. 

Баки озадаченно проводил их взглядом, мысленно хмыкнул и отправился следом. Он и не надеялся, что Старк так быстро пойдет на контакт, но, судя по тому, что Стив отделался довольно легко, тот действительно успел остыть.

— Как у них всех дела? Не то чтобы я лично была знакома с Мстителями, но я знаю, как они важны для тебя и…

— Больше нет никаких Мстителей, Ди, — прервал ее Стив, почему-то оглянувшись на Баки. — Но я ни о чем не жалею.

— Не говори глупостей, милый! Мстители никуда не исчезли, и ваша встреча со Старком лучшее тому подтверждение.

Какое-то время Стив молча жевал, раздумывая над ее словами. Баки сидел в кресле, подперев рукой подбородок, и размышлял о том же. 

Рано или поздно Мстители вновь соберутся, и именно Капитан Америка поведет их в бой. Первый шаг к этому уже сделан. Если Баки не будет стоять у Стива на пути, он и дальше продолжит двигаться навстречу своей расколотой команде. Это было еще одной причиной, почему стоило воплотить задуманное в жизнь. И еще одним напоминанием о том, во что Стиву обошлась их дружба.

— Я ездил к Тони не ради Мстителей, — сказал вдруг Стив. — А ради тебя.

— В каком смысле? — непонимающе уточнила Ди. В ее голосе зазвенело напряжение.

— Я пообещал, что не буду лезть на рожон… во всем, что касается твоих преследователей, — осторожно начал он. — Но это не значит, что нам не нужен план на случай возникновения непредвиденной ситуации. Если Пожиратели нападут…

— Вижу, вы с Баки уже все обсудили! — вспыхнула она, намекая на то, что только от него Стив мог услышать это определение. — А ведь ты обещал не действовать за моей спиной.

— Я и не действовал, — голос Стива звучал не слишком уверенно, но очень спокойно и рассудительно. Он определенно знал, как утихомирить Ди одной только интонацией. — Просто побеспокоился о вариантах.

— Каких же?

Он выложил на стол несколько миниатюрных устройств, напоминающих тонкие полупрозрачные браслеты. На дне сумки Баки успел разглядеть несколько крупногабаритных винтовок, но решил не акцентировать на этом внимания.

— Дай руку, — попросил Стив, а когда Ди ее протянула, нацепил браслет ей на запястье. — Нажми по центру.

Она сделала, как он сказал, и браслет тут же ожил, расползаясь по руке и превращаясь в нечто, напоминающее миниатюрную пушку с несколькими дулами. Прямо по коже, под одеждой, потянулась вверх тонкая едва заметная линия, которая венчалась небольшой шестиугольной накладкой, фиксирующейся у виска.

— Тони доработал его сегодня утром, — Стив не сдержал улыбки. — Нанотехнологичный нейрорегуляторный самонаводящийся аппарат. Кажется, так он назвал эту штуку.

— Чем стреляет? — уточнил Баки, поднимаясь наконец с кресла и подходя ближе. 

— Мощным транквилизатором. Или нанопулями. По нашему усмотрению.

— Что еще за нанопули? — спросила Ди, с любопытством рассматривая оружие на своей руке — самое маленькое, которое Баки когда-либо доводилось видеть.

— Стреляют без промаха с прицелом по зрачкам или между бровей, если их не видно, — пояснил Стив. — Я попросил Тони их встроить. На случай, если транквилизатор не подействует. 

— Если он не подействует, — Ди внимательно взглянула ему прямо в глаза, — шанса на второй выстрел уже не представится.

— Тогда сразу на поражение? 

Баки знал, как болезненно Стив реагировал на такие вещи, но в данный конкретный момент сожаления в его голосе не слышалось. Либо он тщательно его скрывал, либо заранее взвесил все за и против.

Вот только Ди не спешила с ответом. Она присела на стул и задумчиво обвела пальцами браслет.

— Думаю, стоит проверить транквилизатор на мне.

— Что? — Баки лишь на секунду опередил Стива. Вопрос друга прозвучал следом, словно эхо. 

— Среди них может оказаться тот, чья жизнь имеет для меня значение.

Баки со Стивом обменялись вопросительными взглядами.

— И как нам отличить его от остальных? 

— Кто он такой? 

Они снова задали свои вопросы одновременно, на что Ди лишь покачала головой.

— Давайте проверим оружие на мне. Вырубит меня — значит, и их тоже возьмет.

— Исключено! — отчеканил Стив.

Баки продолжал пристально наблюдать за Ди, размышляя о том, кто же может быть ей настолько дорог в кругу, как она сама выразилась, настоящих монстров.

— Кто он для тебя? — повторил он свой вопрос, присаживаясь на корточки и заглядывая ей в глаза.

— Это неважно. Важно лишь то, подействует ли транквилизатор.

Стив молчал, угрюмо наблюдая за развернувшейся сценой. Ди сверлила Баки гневным взглядом, красноречиво намекая, что и у него есть секреты от Стива.

— Хорошо, давай проверим, — сдался он. — Будет больно.

— Ты с ума сошел? — Стив схватил его под мышку и оттащил от Ди. 

— Я бы разорвал их всех, — произнес Баки с ледяным спокойствием на лице. — Но, сам видишь, ее такой вариант не устраивает.

— Чтобы выстрелить, достаточно дать мысленную команду? — раздалось сбоку, и Стив тут же кинулся к Ди, перехватывая ее руку.

— Даже не думай! Я никогда не пользовался этой штукой и экспериментировать на тебе не стану!

— Стив, — Ди строго посмотрела на него снизу вверх, — или ты это сделаешь, или я.

— Да ни черта! — вырвалось у него. На миг воцарилось пораженное молчание, пока сам же Стив его не нарушил: — Прицел в голову, не забывай. Я не стану тобой рисковать! Неужели этот человек для тебя настолько важен?

— Не знаю! — воскликнула она, вскакивая на ноги и отходя вглубь комнаты. — Это сложный вопрос. Я пока не готова об этом думать.

— В твоем пистолете такой же транквилизатор? — внезапно спросил Баки у Стива.

Тот бросил на него недоуменный взгляд, но уже спустя секунду оценил идею.

— Слабее. — И добавил с тяжелым вздохом: — Можно попробовать.

— Вот и славно! — процедила Ди сквозь зубы. Затем зажмурилась, сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, открыла глаза и спросила с беззаботной улыбкой на лице: — Ну и кто из вас двоих в меня выстрелит?

Она сняла с руки браслет, сама нашла в рюкзаке Стива новый пистолет и вложила ему в руку. Сэм хвастался этой пушкой — одной из новейших разработок Щ.И.Т.а, которого якобы не существовало, как, впрочем, и самого Фьюри, который для всего мира был мертв и вроде как не имел к Щ.И.Т.у никакого отношения. Тем не менее, А.Й.С.Е.Р. — кажется, именно так назывался пистолет этих хреновых любителей аббревиатур — был более чем реален.

Когда Стив так и не смог выстрелить, Баки с тяжелым вздохом взял из его руки оружие и прицелился Ди в бедро. Это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Видеть ее беззащитную, сидящую на диване в ожидании выстрела, было слишком даже для него. Но он знал, что ей хватит упрямства сделать все самой, а вот меткости — вряд ли. К тому же, чем меньше расстояние, тем сильнее отдача. Транквилизатор или нет, устройство пистолета оставалось одинаковым при любом раскладе.

Баки знал, что должен сделать все сам, он практически решился, когда Ди вдруг закатила глаза и протянула руку. Пистолет молниеносно выскользнул из его пальцев, пролетел по воздуху и плавно лег в ее ладонь. Прежде чем они со Стивом успели к ней добежать, Ди уже нажала на курок, задергалась от синих разрядов, поползших по ноге, и отключилась, откинувшись на спинку дивана.

— Сумасшедшая! — выдохнул Баки, глядя на нее во все глаза. 

Стив лишь обессиленно рухнул в кресло.

Ди пришла в себя через сорок три минуты, на протяжении которых и Баки, и Стив сосредоточенно следили за каждым ее вздохом.

— Ну что? — прохрипела она, с трудом разлепив веки. — Получилось? Или это невероятное чувство, будто по мне проехался грузовик, всего лишь мгновенный бонус? — Она приняла сидячее положение, поморщившись, словно от сильной мигрени. — Ну чего молчите? До сих пор дуетесь?

— Никто на тебя не дуется, — ответил Стив, пересаживаясь на диван и крепко прижимая ее к себе. — Ты очень нас напугала.

— Вот уж не думала, что Капитана Америку и Зимнего солдата может испугать такая мелочь, как выстрел в их любимую девочку, — улыбнулась она. И тут же шокировано моргнула, осознав, что именно сорвалось с ее губ секундой ранее. Баки с удивлением обнаружил, что Ди, оказывается, умеет краснеть.

Он напряженно замер, но Стив, казалось, пропустил эту оговорку мимо ушей. Он обнимал Ди, нежно баюкая ее хрупкую фигурку в своих объятиях, и на какую-то долю секунды Баки нестерпимо захотелось оказаться на его месте. Он зажмурился, отгоняя наваждение, и сказал первое, что пришло на ум, лишь бы заполнить повисшую паузу хоть чем-то:

— Сорок минут в отключке, Ди.

— Недурно, — выдохнула она. Напряжение плавно схлынуло с ее лица. — Теперь мы точно знаем, какие настройки чудо-браслетов Старка использовать.

— Ты дрожишь, — обеспокоенно заметил Стив. 

— Наверное, последствия транквилизатора, — пожала она плечами. — И спать очень хочется…

— Я отнесу тебя, — тут же предложил он.

— Ты хромаешь, — возразила она. И быстро поднялась на ноги, не давая Стиву возможности поручить эту почетную миссию Баки. 

Стив проводил ее до спальни, оглянулся, коротко кивнув напоследок, и скрылся за дверью следом за Ди.

Баки еще долго смотрел на закрытую дверь их комнаты, оглушенный внезапной тишиной и враз навалившимися событиями прошедших дней. Наедине с Ди находиться было мучительно, но видеть их со Стивом вместе — еще сложнее. Особенно, когда ему хотелось проявить то, на что он, собственно, и права не имел. 

Иногда Баки казалось, что Стив обо всем догадывается, но усиленно делает вид, что ничего не происходит. Иногда — что Стив слеп и наивен, словно птенец, выпавший из гнезда. А порой Баки и вовсе не понимал его. Возможно, Стив был мудрее их с Ди вместе взятых и просто ждал, когда они возьмут себя в руки и перестанут испытывать его терпение.

Так и не найдя ответа на этот вопрос, Баки отправился спать.

*** 

Когда Стив вернулся из душа, Ди уже практически спала. Она сонно обняла его широкую грудь, прижалась к боку и моментально отключилась.

Первое, что она увидела, открыв глаза: его внимательный взгляд. Не игриво-ласковый, как часто бывало по утрам, а спокойно-сосредоточенный, словно Стив всю ночь о чем-то размышлял и размышляет до сих пор. 

Под ложечкой неприятно засосало.

— Привет, — протянула она хриплым голосом.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он.

— Давно не спишь?

Он неопределенно пожал плечами и потянулся к Ди. Поцелуй получился легким и невесомым, но даже от такой ласки по ее коже поползли мурашки. Она придвинулась ближе, положив голову Стиву на грудь и слушая размеренный стук его сердца. Было хорошо. Спокойно. Ни о чем не хотелось думать, но Ди не могла отделаться от ощущения, что еще секунда — и Стив обязательно спросит нечто такое, что перевернет всю их жизнь. Однако он молчал, перебирая пальцами ее волосы. Минута тянулась за минутой, а они так и лежали в полной тишине, нарушаемой лишь звуком их дыхания и слабой трелью птиц, доносящейся из приоткрытого окна.

— Мне нужно съездить к Сэму, — сказал наконец он, поцеловав Ди в макушку. — Заодно и продуктами затарюсь.

— Можно с тобой? 

— Незачем лишний раз рисковать.

— Но ты же рискуешь. 

— Я могу за себя постоять.

— Как и я.

Какое-то время они молчали.

— Мы практически не говорили об этом наедине, — вздохнул Стив. — Думал, ты не хочешь снова окунаться в неприятные воспоминания. Но что-то беспокоит тебя, я же вижу. Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне абсолютно все? Я пойму, Ди.

Она сглотнула, запрокинула голову и поцеловала Стива куда-то в шею. От такого его бескорыстия и искреннего участия на глаза наворачивались слезы. Так хотелось поделиться с ним переживаниями, спрятаться за его спиной ото всех беспокойств… Но на этот раз их причиной являлась она сама, и если кто и нуждался в сочувствии, то это был Стив, а не она. 

— Люблю тебя, — шепнула Ди, забираясь на него сверху и прижимаясь к губам. — Так люблю тебя.

— И я тебя, — с нежностью произнес он. — Ну же, малышка, не плачь.

Вместо ответа она прильнула щекой к его руке, а затем снова поцеловала, заставляя их обоих забыть об этом разговоре.

Было так легко раствориться в его руках, притвориться, что все хорошо и они, как прежде, существуют только друг для друга. Но стоило Ди выйти из спальни и увидеть Баки, как ее в очередной раз затопил невообразимый коктейль эмоций, в которых была и жалость, и сострадание, и безудержное желание подарить ему тепло и частичку того чувства, что расползалось в ее груди. Она смотрела ему в глаза — и руки опускались от безысходности. По щекам снова текли слезы. Да она за всю жизнь не плакала столько, как в последние дни. Ее выкручивало, медленно разрывало на части, она ощущала себя подавленной, бессильной и очень-очень несчастной.

Именно поэтому, когда Стив уехал, Ди подошла к Баки и сказала, что готова выполнить его просьбу.

***

— Сейчас? — удивленно переспросил он.

Ди выглядела настолько разбитой и встревоженной, что Баки вообще не понимал, как в таком состоянии можно колдовать. 

— Передумал? — спросила она с усмешкой, которая, впрочем, совсем не затрагивала глаз. 

Было больно смотреть на нее такую. Хотелось немедленно прижать к себе и успокоить. Баки кожей ощущал исходящие от нее волны беспокойства, смятения и вместе с тем какой-то обреченной решимости. Что ж, если она нашла в себе силы, то и он готов.

— Боишься впускать меня в голову в таком нестабильном состоянии? — хмыкнула она.

— А стоит?

— Понятия не имею.

Баки подошел ближе и приподнял пальцами ее подбородок, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Я доверяю тебе, — сказал он совершенно искренне.

Ди отвела взгляд и тяжело вздохнула.

— Сейчас я успокоюсь и сделаю все правильно.

— Если что-то пойдет не так…

— Все будет хорошо, Бак. Обещаю.

— Если что-то пойдет не так, — повторил он, — я хочу, чтобы ты сразу же воспользовалась шокером Шури. 

Она не спрашивала, откуда он знает о шокере и почему так уверен, что Стив отдал его ей. 

— Это лишнее, — заверила она. — У меня есть магия.

— Ди, — Баки попытался вложить в свой взгляд все, что думает по этому поводу, — не спорь.

— Хорошо, — она вздохнула. — Акцио, брелок Шури.

Спустя несколько секунд из их со Стивом спальни выплыл маленький сенсорный прибор и приземлился прямиком на ее раскрытую ладонь.

— Никогда не привыкну к таким вещам, — пробурчал Баки.

Ди усадила его на диван, сама устроилась на журнальном столике и на некоторое время замолчала, закрыв глаза и делая медленные глубокие вдохи.

— Как все будет происходить? — не выдержал он.

— Я заменю твой код случайными словами, которые даже запоминать не стану. Фразы из того красного блокнота больше не будут иметь для твоего подсознания никакого значения.

— Так просто?

— Только если в программе активации не окажется какого-нибудь сюрприза.

— Есть только один способ это выяснить, — решительно кивнул Баки.

Ди ободряюще улыбнулась. От ее взгляда на душе потеплело. Баки закрыл глаза, полностью готовый к любым последствиям ее вмешательства. Даже если она случайно поджарит ему мозги, он примет это достойно.

Некоторое время ничего не происходило. Баки слышал ее дыхание и буквально физически ощущал взгляд на своем лице. Затем Ди что-то зашептала, он почувствовал движение воздуха от взмаха ее палочки — и на этом все закончилось.

— Можешь открывать глаза.

— Не вышло? — спросил он немного растерянно. По напряженному выражению ее лица невозможно было понять ровным счетом ничего.

— Наоборот, — она вдруг расплылась в улыбке. — Все прошло легко и гладко.

Баки не верилось. Разве может все быть _настолько_ просто? Проблема, над которой бились лучшие вакандийские ученые, решилась одним взмахом волшебной палочки?

Видимо, Ди заметила его замешательство.

— Скорее всего, Шури пыталась полностью убрать код. Это, конечно, было бы идеальным вариантом, но даже магия не способна стереть память бесследно. А вот наложить одно воспоминание на другое — вполне. Для этого не нужно быть великим волшебником, достаточно знать, что и чем ты хочешь заменить. Ну и нужное заклинание, конечно. — Она перевела дыхание и быстро произнесла: — Но есть кое-что еще... 

Баки вопросительно изогнул брови, пытаясь найти слова, которые могли бы выразить всю степень его благодарности.

— Заклинание будет действовать лишь до тех пор, пока я жива.

Слова Ди резанули, словно нож. Прозвучало так, будто ее жизнь может оборваться в любую минуту, и она просто предупреждает его заранее.

— Ди… — лицо Баки помрачнело, напряглось, между бровей залегла глубокая вертикальная складка.

— Не нужно ничего говорить, Бак, — она печально улыбнулась. — Просто имей в виду.

Он сжал ее пальцы и подался вперед.

— Расскажи мне.

Она замотала головой и попыталась отстраниться.

— Если хочешь, я могу проверить действие кода.

— Не меняй тему.

— Проверить или нет? — спросила она с нажимом. 

Настаивать смысла не было — Баки уже знал, что она не скажет ничего, пока сама этого не захочет. Хоть Ди и приоткрыла свое прошлое, вопросов по-прежнему оставалось больше, чем ответов.

— Проверь, — вздохнул он.

— Для этого мне придется проникнуть в твой разум и вытащить из памяти окончание кода активации. Можно?

По спине моментально пополз неприятный холодок.

— Хочешь прочесть мои мысли? 

— Типа того… — неловко сказала она. — Скорее, я увижу и услышу то, что видел и слышал ты.

— Нет, — Баки резко поднялся на ноги. — Ни за что.

Ди встала следом за ним. В узком проходе между диваном и журнальным столиком места было немного. Они стояли практически вплотную друг к другу. Баки слышал, как она сглотнула. Затем она медленно подняла голову и посмотрела на него самым обезоруживающим в мире взглядом, от которого из головы тут же вылетели все аргументы.

— Разве ты не хочешь убедиться? 

Ее ладонь легла ему на плечо, заставив Баки шумно выдохнуть и замереть. Он позволил усадить себя на диван, завороженно следя за каждым ее движением. 

— Ты же веревки из меня вьешь, — протянул он с усмешкой. — И наслаждаешься этим.

— Может быть, — уголок ее рта дрогнул в улыбке. — Так мне продолжать?

Видя, что он все еще колеблется, Ди, уже без единого намека на игривость, добавила:

— Помнишь, я рассказывала о своем прошлом? — Баки кивнул. — На моих руках столько крови и страшных, нечеловеческих поступков, что, поверь, ничего нового в твоей голове я не увижу.

— Это была не ты.

— Но в воспоминаниях все так, словно я.

Несколько долгих секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга. Он понимал ее, как никто другой. Зимний солдат навсегда останется где-то глубоко внутри. И неважно, что Баки не хотел. Что его заставили, внушили, подчинили. Он делал то, что делал, и уже никогда не сможет этого забыть. Но он даже представить не мог, что найдет отголосок этого понимания в глазах Ди. 

— В моей голове не только ужасы. Ты можешь узнать то, к чему не готова.

«Например, то, что я к тебе чувствую», — мысленно добавил он. 

Ди слегка прищурилась, склонив голову набок.

— Ты сказал, что доверяешь мне. Я не буду лезть в воспоминания, которые меня не касаются.

«Еще как касаются», — снова подумал Баки, но вслух ничего не сказал.

— Просто смотри мне в глаза, — прошептала она, обхватив его лицо ладонями. — Легилименс!

Дальше Баки затянуло в какой-то водоворот из образов, событий и воспоминаний. Казалось, на него навалилось все и сразу, будто одновременно включили тысячи экранов с различными моментами его жизни и заставили смотреть, не моргая.

Он почувствовал металлический привкус во рту и более чем реальную боль в плече. Из груди рвался крик, но с губ не слетело ни слова. Хотелось дернуться, но тело не реагировало. Баки сконцентрировался на образе Ди, который ощущался мягким теплым свечением, но постоянно выскальзывал из поля зрения. 

Она смотрела момент операции, краем сознания понял он. Затем вереницей полетели лица жертв, крики, брызги крови, звук, с которым пуля входит в тело, приказы, которые набатом отдаются в сознании. Его бросало из одного воспоминания в другое, и не было этой пытке ни конца ни края.

В какой-то момент Баки провалился в темноту, а когда открыл глаза, первое, что почувствовал, — связь с собственным телом, которое сейчас лежало распластанное на диване в совершенно немыслимой позе. Он приподнялся на локте и перевел взгляд на Ди: она по-прежнему сидела на журнальном столике и смотрела прямо перед собой широко распахнутыми глазами.

То, что увидел Баки, заставило его спину покрыться холодным потом. 

Белки ее глаз полностью заволокло черным, зрачки не просматривались — лишь густая, словно смола, чернота и неестественное, пугающее выражение лица. По коже расползались голубые светящиеся разводы. Татуировка на руке... ожила. Баки вытаращился на змею, которая металась по коже предплечья в каком-то безумном темпе. Воздух вокруг них трещал от магии и сгустился настолько, что стало трудно дышать.

— Ди! — Баки коснулся ее руки, и его тут же обдало волной первобытного, не поддающегося логике ужаса. Но он лишь стиснул зубы и снова потряс ее за плечо. — Ди!

Она не реагировала. 

Тогда он залепил ей слабую пощечину, не зная, что еще можно предпринять.

Не помогло.

— Очнись же! — он схватил ее за плечи и рывком поднял на ноги. 

Никакой реакции. 

Баки уже был на грани паники. Не соображая толком, что делает, он подхватил Ди на руки и бросился в ванную. Запихнул ее в душевую кабинку, залез следом, потому что она тут же начала оседать на пол, и включил ледяную воду.

Несколько секунд, которые показались ему вечностью, ничего не происходило. Но потом Ди судорожно втянула воздух, хрипло вскрикнула и задергалась в его руках.

Баки обхватил ладонями ее лицо, заглядывая в глаза. Нормальные, человеческие, хоть и испуганные до невозможного. Она смотрела на него с таким отчаянием, что на миг показалось, будто она все еще не пришла в себя и до сих пор варится в собственном кошмаре.

— Баки… — вдруг прошептала она одними губами. И вцепилась пальцами в его промокшую футболку.

Он облегченно выдохнул один раз, второй, третий. Затем нервно рассмеялся, закрыв глаза и тут же их открывая, и крепко прижал Ди к себе.

Вода срывалась на них крупными струями. Мокрая одежда неприятно липла к телу. Места в душевой кабинке для двоих было мало. Но Баки сейчас мало что волновало, кроме Ди, которую он сжимал в своих объятиях. Его самого потряхивало после случившегося, а ее и вовсе било крупной дрожью.

Он выключил воду и убрал мокрые пряди волос с ее лица. На этот раз Ди сама запрокинула голову, ловя его взгляд. Обвила руками шею. Глубоко вздохнула. И посмотрела так жалобно и потерянно, что это стало последней каплей.

Бережно обхватив ее голову ладонями и слегка приподнимая навстречу своему лицу, Баки медленно, словно до последнего давал ей шанс отступить, потянулся к ее губам. Ди зарылась пальцами в его мокрые пряди и притянула к себе, выдыхая стон в губы и тут же открывая их навстречу. Это был горький, щемяще-нежный поцелуй, от которого сердце трепетало и вместе с тем сжималось от боли. Баки чувствовал соль на своих губах, и знал, что Ди плачет, отвечая ему. Плачет, потому что хочет этого не меньше, чем он. 

Он впечатал их в стену, надеясь, что легкая боль отрезвит обоих. Прорычал ей в губы что-то, чего и сам не понял, зная, что уже не сможет остановиться. В ответ Ди лишь сильнее прижалась к нему, углубила поцелуй, лаская его языком и заставляя их обоих сгорать в этой безумной круговерти чувств.

Он не помнил, в какой момент стянул с нее футболку. Зато ее стоны, когда он ласкал губами и языком все, до чего мог дотянуться, навсегда отпечатались в памяти. Соприкосновение ее кожи с его, ее соски, скользящие по его груди, ее умоляющие всхлипы — она плавилась в его руках от удовольствия, острого и мучительного, но такого желанного, что все вокруг меркло в сравнении с ним. 

Баки не сдержал стона, когда Ди потерлась о него бедрами. В голове не осталось ни единой связной мысли, тело горело в предвкушении, сердце бешено колотилось. Они целовались как сумасшедшие, словно никак не могли насытиться друг другом.

Каким образом в его уплывающее сознание умудрился пробиться образ Стива, Баки не знал. Наверное, он тоже отпечатался на его подкорке, как и образ Ди. Вот только Стив смотрел на него совсем иначе. Этот взгляд вышиб воздух из легких и заставил Баки резко отпрянуть от Ди в тот самый момент, когда она потянула завязки на его штанах.

Она бросила на него расфокусированный, горящий желанием взгляд и снова потянулась за поцелуем. Не иначе как чудом он сумел сдержаться и лишь неимоверным усилием воли отстранился. Еще ни одно решение в мире не давалось ему так сложно.

— Ди, — прохрипел он, — стой.

Он обхватил ее руками и крепко прижал к себе. Она ударила его в плечо, дернулась, всхлипнула и постепенно затихла, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь. Приходя в себя. Осознавая. Смиряясь. И наверняка ненавидя тот день, когда он переступил порог ее дома.

Баки не знал, как долго они так простояли. Он впитывал в себя каждый ее вздох и старался запомнить это ощущение. Когда она отстранится, у него больше ничего не останется. Он и так получил слишком много. Урвал то, что ему совсем не полагалось.

— Что с тобой случилось? — спросил он, бережно гладя ее голову живой рукой.

— Ты не должен был это видеть, — ответила она, все еще прижимаясь к его груди. — Я не думала, что твои воспоминания способны спровоцировать… приступ.

— Приступ? — он все-таки отстранил ее себя и пристально заглянул в глаза. 

На миг его взгляд скользнул к ее губам, припухшим от его же поцелуев. Опустился к груди, все еще обнаженной… Сердце пропустило удар, в горле пересохло. Ди в его руках напряглась, сглотнула, ее пульс ускорился. Баки понял, что еще секунду — и его хрупкое, как хрусталь, самообладание снова полетит к чертям. 

— И часто с тобой это происходит? — спросил он, отводя взгляд.

Вместо ответа Ди прикрыла руками грудь, поспешно вылезла из душевой кабинки и тут же обмоталась полотенцем.

Баки вылез следом за ней, но не ушел.

— В каждом волшебнике есть нечто темное, — туманно ответила она, даже не глядя в его сторону. — Иногда оно прорывается.

— В моей голове так мрачно? 

— Ты даже не представляешь.

Какое-то время они стояли в ванной, друг напротив друга, не решаясь ни уйти, ни заговорить о том, что между ними только что случилось.

На самом деле, Баки не хотел ничего слышать. Он уже все для себя решил. Еще в тот момент, когда позволил себе сорваться, понял, что обратного пути не будет.

Все, что ему нужно было знать — в порядке ли она. Сможет ли справиться с тем, что так внезапно на нее навалилось.

— Баки…

— Молчи, — попросил он. — Не нужно.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил… — прошептала она.

Он лишь глянул в ответ так, что Ди поняла все без слов.

На ее глазах снова выступили слезы. 

Он протянул руку, чтобы их стереть, но тут же одернул себя.

— Не плачь, маленькая. Я не стою твоих слез.

Ди отвернулась, обхватив себя руками. Ее плечи беззвучно затряслись.

Баки до боли прикусил щеку и молча вышел из ванной.

— Береги себя, — тихо сказал он напоследок. — И Стива.


	11. Глава 11

Она слышала, как Баки собирает вещи, как застегивает сумку и шнурует ботинки. Слез больше не было, лишь полная пустота внутри и ощущение, что вот он, самый ужасный день в ее жизни.

Хотелось броситься следом и умолять его остановиться. Пообещать, что они как-нибудь все уладят. Сделать, что угодно, лишь бы он остался.

Но как бы горько ни было сейчас, иного решения не существовало. Они и так перешли черту.

Ди бросало в дрожь от одного лишь воспоминания. В душе поднимался такой ураган эмоций, что становилось страшно. Она с силой сжала кулаки, вонзаясь ногтями в кожу, и прикусила губу.

— Баки… — голос Стива звучал растерянно. — Как же так…

Это была не первая его попытка вмешаться. Он вернулся около получаса назад назад и сразу заметил, что произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Наверное, все было написано на их лицах. Ди и сама вздрогнула, когда проходила мимо зеркала и увидела свое отражение. Мертвецки бледная кожа, на которой контрастными пятнами выделялись алые искусанные губы и черные, будто бездонные колодцы, глаза; болезненный, надломленный взгляд… Неудивительно, что ее вид заставил Стива поежиться. Он попытался расспросить о случившемся, но Ди молча уставилась в распахнутое окно, обхватив себя руками, и не проронила ни звука. 

— Но куда ты пойдешь? 

Баки не отвечал. Раздались тяжелые шаги, копошение, затем тихое ругательство и приглушенный грохот.

— Отпусти меня, Стив. 

— Нет, Бак, только не снова. 

Сердце болезненно сжалось, стоило лишь представить, каково сейчас было им обоим. Волна необузданной ненависти к самой себе практически сразу переросла в щемящую горечь. Если бы не она, ничего бы не случилось. Это она виновата в том, что позволила себе увлечься, дала повод, оказалась слабой… Из-за нее сейчас страдают два самых дорогих ей человека. Но вместо того, чтобы вмешаться, взять вину на себя, объяснить или хотя бы попытаться это сделать, она стоит статуей в темной комнате и позволяет им обоим мучиться. 

— Что бы ни случилось, мы все уладим…

Мягкий голос Стива звучал практически жалобно. Дверь в спальню была закрыта, однако сквозь распахнутые окна в помещение проникала не только вечерняя прохлада, но и звук. Благодаря причудливому сплетению чар пространственного расширения и элементарных законов физики все слышалось так, будто происходило за спиной. 

— Здесь нечего улаживать, — Баки говорил резко, словно хотел поскорее убраться прочь. — Мне давно пора съехать. Это пойдет на пользу и вам, и мне.

— Глупости!

В ответ послышался тяжелый вздох и скрип входной двери. Ди практически видела этот момент под закрытыми веками. Подсознание живо дорисовывало измученное, съедаемое виной лицо Баки и растерянный взгляд Стива.

— Так будет лучше, Стиви.

— Лучше для кого? 

— Пусти.

— Нет!

Дальше раздался внезапный грохот. Ди кинулась к двери, но в последнюю секунду затормозила, упершись руками в стену и пытаясь успокоиться.

— Дай мне уйти, пока я все не испортил! — рявкнул Баки. И, судя по всему, отпихнул Стива от себя. Или попытался. По невнятным звукам, доносившимся из коридора, сложно было разобрать.

— О чем ты вообще говоришь? Если дело в наших с Ди отношениях…

— Да, черт возьми! Ты хочешь, чтобы я был частью вашей маленькой семьи, но есть одна огромная проблема: Ди мне не сестра и никогда ею не станет.

— Я думал, она тебе нравится…

— Блять, Стив, глупая ты башка! Я влюбился в нее! Теперь доходит?

Повисло оглушительное молчание. 

Ди показалось, что вокруг нее образовался вакуум. Она слышала только стук собственного пульса в висках и нарастающий звон в ушах. 

Конечно, она знала о чувствах Баки. Видела правду в его глазах, ощущала в прикосновениях, читала между строк в словах прощания… Но его неожиданное признание все равно лишило ее дара речи. И неясно было, что пугало и волновало сильнее: озвученная Баки правда или тот факт, что он сказал все это Стиву. Было чертовски страшно — из коридора по-прежнему не доносилось ни звука. Ди взялась за дверную ручку, собираясь с силами. Она не представляла, что скажет или сделает, но отсиживаться в комнате больше не могла. 

В тот момент, когда она наконец решилась выйти, с улицы раздался рев мотоцикла и пронзительный визг шин. Ди застыла в дверях, переводя взгляд с оседающего во дворе облака пыли на напряженную спину Стива. Он медленно развернулся к ней и посмотрел таким взглядом, от которого все внутри похолодело. Не от страха, нет — интуиция подсказывала, что Стив вовсе не зол. Он выглядел потерянным, обескураженным, в глазах читалось какое-то обреченное сожаление, смешанное со смирением и принятием. Он смотрел на нее — и будто прощался.

Подбородок Ди задрожал, горло сжало спазмом. Она сморгнула слезы и нашла в себе силы выдержать его взгляд. 

— Ты ведь слышала, что он сказал?

Она молча кивнула.

— Ты тоже? — спросил он. 

Должно быть, на ее лице отразилось непонимание, потому что Стив, тяжело вздохнув, задал вопрос более конкретно:

— Ты тоже любишь его?

Ее ресницы предательски дрогнули. По щекам покатились слезы.

— Я люблю _тебя_ , Стив.

— Это не ответ, Ди.

— Ответ!

Он медленно закрыл глаза и сделал еще один глубокий вдох. Ди боялась шелохнуться и отвести взгляд. Эмоции на лице Стива сменяли одна другую, и ей уже не удавалось однозначно их интерпретировать.

— Давно это между вами? 

— Между нами ничего нет.

Прозвучало неубедительно даже для нее самой. Стив открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее с немым укором.

Какое-то время они изучали лица друг друга, не говоря ни единого слова. Ди первой не выдержала напряжения и быстро пересекла комнату, остановившись в шаге от него.

Она не знала, что теперь произойдет с их отношениями. В груди разливалась горечь вины и тяжелое, безграничное сожаление. Она причинила Стиву боль — в этом сомнений не было. Но что сказать, чтобы все исправить, она понятия не имела. Точнее, Ди _в принципе_ не имела понятия, как все исправить. Ее сердце было разбито так же, как и его. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что время действительно способно все излечить. 

Баки дал им шанс своим уходом. Они обязаны им воспользоваться.

Думать о Баки оказалось не менее больно, чем смотреть на мучения Стива. Каково ему было сейчас, одному, где-то далеко… Несмотря на случившееся, они со Стивом оставались друг у друга. У Баки же не было никого. И, кажется, это терзало Стива не меньше, чем ее.

Каким же все стало запутанным…

— Ты переживаешь за него, — тихо произнес Стив.

Ди вскинула на него испуганный взгляд, словно пойманная с поличным. Говорить о Баки язык не поворачивался. Особенно сейчас, когда внутренний голос вопил о том, что теперь все изменится. Что все _уже_ изменилось.

Одна ее часть рвалась следом за Баки, другая хотела навсегда вычеркнуть его из сердца, третья — плавилась от любви к Стиву и необъятного чувства вины из-за причиненных ему страданий. Четвертая же… утопала в сожалениях к самой себе. Ди было мучительно, до тошноты, больно. Весь ее мир рушился на глазах, душа разрывалась, на нее накатила такая мощная волна паники, что окружающие предметы на несколько секунд затряслись.

Заметив ее состояние, Стив моментально оказался рядом. Стоило почувствовать его теплые объятия, как Ди тут же отпустило. Она прижалась к нему изо всех сил и подавила рвущийся из груди всхлип.

Больше всего на свете хотелось забыться, не думать ни о чем хоть несколько мгновений. Привстав на носочки, Ди притянула голову Стива рукой и прижалась к его губам.

Он не реагировал. Лишь сжал руками ее плечи, то ли поддерживая, то ли не позволяя зайти дальше. Но она не отступала, целуя его снова и снова, пока он не ответил, выдохнув ей в губы, и не прижал наконец ее к себе.

Ди зарылась пальцами в его короткие волосы и притянула Стива ближе. Соленый от слез поцелуй становился все более яростным и нетерпеливым. Она целовала его, как будто в последний раз, тщетно пытаясь заглушить пульсирующую внутри боль возбуждением. Но оно все не наступало, эмоции требовали выхода, слезы текли сильнее, и в какой-то момент Ди просто отчаянно разрыдалась, обвиснув в руках Стива, словно тряпичная кукла. 

Он молча гладил ее по голове, успокаивая, хотя и сам, наверняка, нуждался в утешении.

***

С того вечера о Баки они больше не говорили. Это было новое негласное правило, возникшее в Убежище. Ди старалась вернуться к нормальной жизни, улыбалась, смеялась и охотно откликалась на попытки Стива ее расшевелить, будь то разминка или совместный просмотр сериала, но правда была в том, что без Баки дом словно опустел. Что бы она ни делала, как бы себя не отвлекала, не думать о том, где он сейчас, все ли с ним в порядке — как он вообще там один? — не получалось. Она тосковала по нему сильнее, чем могла себе представить. И Стив тосковал — это отчетливо читалось в его глазах, в улыбке, в которой теперь всегда скользила грусть, в напряженной позе, в которой он застывал вечерами у границы магического купола.

Баки ушел, но до сих пор незримо присутствовал в их жизни.

Когда спустя пару недель Стив уехал на встречу с Фьюри, Ди и вовсе свернулась калачиком в постели, вставая из нее только для того, чтобы поесть или посетить ванную. До этого она еще хоть как-то держалась, делая вид, что все хорошо, но стоило остаться одной — и напускная бравада бесследно испарилась. Поначалу Ди верила, что ее отпустит, но время шло, а легче не становилось. Ее затягивало в пучину беспросветной тоски и апатии, а таких своих состояний она очень боялась.

По возвращении Стив застал дома безликое привидение с впалыми глазами и спутанными волосами и внезапно пришел в такую ярость, которой Ди никогда в нем раньше не замечала. Он встряхнул ее, накричал, хоть и не слишком резко, отчитал, как маленькую, и отправил в душ. 

— Хватит, — сказал он после. — Я думал, если притворюсь, что ничего не случилось, нам обоим станет легче. Но ты мучаешь и себя, и меня. Давай начистоту, Ди.

— Я не знаю, что можно сказать. 

Кровать рядом с ней прогнулась. Стив присел сбоку и накрыл ее сцепленные в замок руки своей ладонью.

— Это я во всем виноват.

Она вскинула на него удивленный взгляд.

— Мне так хотелось, чтобы вы с Баки стали друг для друга родными и близкими людьми, _семьей_ , что я совершенно не подумал, к чему все это может привести. Наверное, стоило бы разозлиться на вас обоих, но… не выходит. — Стив тяжело вздохнул. — Я прекрасно его понимаю, Ди. В тебя невозможно не влюбиться. 

Она напряженно замерла, ожидая дальнейших его слов.

— И тебя понимаю, — он грустно улыбнулся. — Это же Баки… Он всегда умел очаровывать девушек, даже когда не хотел этого. 

— Стив…

— У вас так много общего, если подумать, — продолжил он, не обращая внимания на попытку Ди его прервать. — Не знаю, на что я рассчитывал, приводя его к нам. Наивно верил, что он полюбит тебя как младшую сестренку, а ты будешь воспринимать его как брата, и все мы сможем жить под одной крышей долго и счастливо…

Ди молчала. Возразить на это было нечего.

— Если я и могу кого винить, то только себя.

— Ты хотел, как лучше, милый. Ты самый добрый и благородный человек из всех, кого я знаю. И мне прекрасно известно, как много Баки значит для тебя. — Она сглотнула ком в горле. — Я бы никогда не встала между вами, не заставила бы тебя выбирать между мной и им, потому и не возражала против его присутствия. Но все… 

— Вышло из-под контроля?

Ди отвела взгляд, не в силах смотреть Стиву в глаза.

— Прости меня, если сможешь. И не смей винить себя.

Некоторое время они молчали, думая каждый о своем. Стив по-прежнему держал в руке ее ладони, и больше всего на свете Ди сейчас хотелось спрятаться в его объятиях ото всех проблем. Но она понимала, что это не выход. Разговор назревал между ними с момента ухода Баки, висел над головой грозовой тучей, вгоняя в еще большее уныние. Возможно, если они поговорят откровенно, станет наконец легче. Иначе такими темпами она потеряет не только Стива, но и саму себя.

— Знаешь, я ведь пытался его разыскать…

— Баки? — зачем-то переспросила Ди.

— Фьюри сообщил, что недавно взлетела на воздух одна из лабораторий «Гидры». Щ.И.Т не принимал в этом участия, а значит, это либо совпадение, либо…

— Баки, — снова повторила она.

Не то чтобы это стало новостью — примерно такого развития событий она и ждала, — но от напоминания о том, что Баки ведет свою охоту в одиночку, по спине пробежал холодок.

Стив выглядел таким подавленным и несчастным, словно на его плечах лежал груз целого мира.

— Тебе не хватает его, — прошептала Ди, сама не зная зачем. Просто вырвалось.

— Как и тебе, — вздохнул он, сжав ее пальцы.

— Что будет, когда ты его найдешь?

— Мы поговорим.

— О чем?

Выражение лица Стива заставило ее напрячься.

— Я хочу знать, как он. Если два самых дорогих мне человека страдают, возможно, я мог бы это исправить.

— Каким образом?

Стив опустил глаза и стиснул зубы.

— Вот, значит, что ты придумал? — Ди вырвала руки из его ладони и вскочила на ноги. — Думаешь, меня можно, как вещь, взять и отдать другому? Тебе совсем на меня плевать? 

— Не говори ерунды! — вспыхнул он, поднимаясь следом и хватая ее за предплечье.

— А что мне еще думать? — прорычала она.

В ответ Стив притянул ее ближе и практически в самые губы выдохнул:

— А _мне_ что думать? 

— Мои чувства к тебе не изменились!

— Ты просто влюбилась в другого!

Ди дернулась, словно от пощечины, и попыталась отстраниться. Но проще было сдвинуть гору с места, чем Стива, который держал ее в своей хватке. В его глазах полыхало пламя. От такого его взгляда кожа моментально покрылась мурашками. Страх, волнение, предвкушение, ярость — дикий коктейль эмоций, от которого кружилась голова и нервно сжимался желудок.

— Но я же здесь, с тобой… — тихо произнесла она. — Разве это ничего не значит?

Стив горько усмехнулся.

— Да, ты рядом, но все равно страдаешь по моему лучшему другу. А я не могу даже разозлиться ни на кого из вас, потому что сам виноват! 

— Стив…

— Не надо, Ди! Я знаю вас двоих достаточно хорошо, чтобы верить в то, что ни ты, ни он ничего подобного не планировали. Но если это случилось, если вы полюбили друг друга, я не хочу стоять на пути.

Она толкнула его в грудь со всей силы, на которую была способна. Стив даже не шелохнулся.

— Не смей, слышишь?! Ты не должен приносить себя в жертву! Если кто и виноват, то это я! И ты прав насчет Баки, я действительно… — она запнулась. — Он действительно… небезразличен мне. Боже, Стив, я ведь не хотела всего этого! И Баки не хотел. Мы пыталась бороться ради тебя. Но даже в худшие свои моменты я не допускала мысли отказаться от тебя. Почему же ты готов так просто перечеркнуть наши отношения?

Внезапно Стив притянул ее к себе и впился в губы жестким, неистовым поцелуем. Это было так неожиданно, что Ди на мгновение растерялась от его напора.

— Сама мысль о том, что ты можешь хотеть кого-то еще, — Стив прислонился лбом к ее лбу, переводя дыхание, — будит во мне нечто темное. Но стоит вспомнить, что речь о Баки, и ярость моментально исчезает. Это сводит меня с ума, Ди! Я не понимаю, что чувствую. 

— Ты веришь мне? — она обхватила ладонями его лицо и заглянула в глаза.

— Да.

— Знаешь, что я люблю тебя?

Стив кивнул, хоть и не сразу.

— Мне больно осознавать, что я заставила тебя страдать. Но, пожалуйста, не отказывайся от нас. 

— Но Баки…

— Хватит говорить о Баки! Пожалуйста, Стив! Это какое-то сумасшествие! Он любит тебя так же, как и я. И наверняка мучается от того, что не сдержался и признался во всем. Он ушел, чтобы не вставать между нами, а в итоге…

— Я молчал две недели, Ди, но лучше не стало. Твое настроение меня пугает. Боюсь даже представить, в каком состоянии Баки. 

Ди покачала головой и отвернулась. О состоянии Баки она переживала не меньше. И понимала, почему так обеспокоен Стив. Она бы очень хотела, чтобы они оба были рядом, целые и невредимые, но это создало бы очередной виток неразрешимых проблем. Она не знала, что делать. Что вообще можно сделать в подобной ситуации? От бессилия опускались руки. Короткие вспышки эмоций, спровоцированные разговором со Стивом, ни к чему не привели, а только вымотали еще сильнее.

— Все так, как должно быть, — сказала она после долгого молчания.

— Но ты страдаешь.

— А ты нет?

— И я, — признал Стив. 

И Баки страдал — где-то там, совсем один… Больно было всем. Патовая ситуация, выхода из которой попросту не существовало.

— Нам надо это пережить… — прошептала Ди едва слышно. — Просто будь рядом.

*** 

Время шло, и с каждым прожитым днем действительно становилось легче. Нет, думать о Баки Ди не перестала. Она просто научилась задвигать эти мысли на задворки сознания и в совершенстве овладела искусством управлять своими эмоциями. Нужно было лишь поверить, что это сработает, — и все получилось.

Казалось, жизнь вернулась на круги своя. К ним периодически заглядывал Сэм, даже познакомил их со своей девушкой, которой решился рассказать правду, но то ли Стив его предупредил, то ли Уилсон сам догадался, но тему Баки он ни разу не поднимал. Трижды Фьюри выдергивал их на короткие задания. Дни, проведенные наедине с собой, снова выбивали Ди из колеи, но она загружала себя делами настолько, что времени на хандру не оставалось. Когда Стив возвращался, ей каждый раз хотелось спросить, нет ли новостей о Баки, и каждый раз она сдерживала порыв, боясь снова спровоцировать _тот самый_ разговор.

Они оба мастерски делали вид, что все в порядке, хотя это было совсем не так. Но, как ни странно, подобный подход давал свои результаты.

Однако что-то все равно изменилось. Ди чувствовала это в поцелуях Стива, в его прикосновениях, взглядах и даже во время секса, который теперь случался редко, но был незабываемо ярок. Так, словно в последний раз. Эта неуверенность медленно, но верно ее отравляла. С его стороны не было осуждения, злости или чего-либо подобного, наоборот, он будто принял за аксиому ее чувства к Баки. Смирился. Возможно, понял. Но чутье подсказывало, что дело тут вовсе не в ней, а именно в Баки. Окажись на его месте другой, Стива давно бы и след простыл. Он даже не стал бы за нее бороться. Но в том, что можно любить и его, и Баки одновременно, Стив почему-то не сомневался. Возможно потому, что сам испытывал то же самое.

К слову, о любви. Ди хорошо помнила момент, в который пришло это осознание. Однажды утром она проснулась, посмотрела на спящего Стива, ощутив привычное тянущее ощущение в груди, вспомнила о Баки… и поняла, что чувствует то же самое к нему. Вот так просто и сложно одновременно. Чувства к Баки не были порывом или временным помешательством, иначе ее давно бы отпустило. Сердце не болело бы, не значь он для нее так много. Но с такой болью можно было жить, потому что рядом был Стив, который заполнял часть этой пустоты собой. Каково было Баки, Ди и думать боялась. Хотя, возможно, он давно справился с эмоциями. Может, для него она оказалась как раз тем самым временным помутнением, от которого получилось избавиться, вычеркнув из жизни. Не зря ведь говорят: с глаз долой — из сердца вон.

Да, именно так все и было. Ди практически убедила себя в этом. Почти поверила. Даже стало чуточку легче. Еще немного — и, возможно, она и сама смогла бы отпустить Баки. Но судьба в очередной раз сыграла с ней злую шутку. Или сделала неожиданный подарок. Сложно было сказать наверняка, наблюдая за кровью, стекающей по ногам Баки прямиком на светлый деревянный пол ее гостиной. 

Спустя пять с половиной недель с момента своего ухода, он снова появился на пороге ее дома. Ввалился внутрь, зажимая живот окровавленной рукой, обессиленно сполз вниз по стене, пока Ди, застыв от оцепенения, смотрела на него во все глаза, и хриплым, но таким родным голосом прошептал: «Привет, мелкая», после чего моментально вырубился.

Она бы тоже отключилась от потрясения, если бы не понимала, что ему требуется срочная помощь. В очертаниях огромной рваной раны, которая открылась ее взору, стоило руке Баки сползти ниже, белели ребра и пенилась черная кровь.

— Стив! — закричала она, бросаясь к Баки. — Стив!

Спустя секунду тот выскочил из ванной, на ходу обматывая бедра полотенцем, и, чертыхнувшись, тут же кинулся к Баки.

Ди зажимала рану пальцами, не соображая от шока, что делать дальше. Руки ходили ходуном. Перед глазами расплывались цветные пятна.

— Все будет хорошо, — донесся до нее голос Стива. Кого из них он успокаивал, Ди не знала. Но его спокойная интонация ее словно отрезвила.

Она выкрикнула пароль от лаборатории, а когда дверь распахнулась — призвала сундук. Нужно было открыть его каплей крови, но обе ее руки были по локоть в крови Баки. 

— Нужна моя кровь, Стив! Срочно! — выпалила она, кивая на сундук. 

Он сразу все понял. На секунду засомневался, переводя взгляд с Баки на нее и словно решая, стоит ли полагаться на магию или начать оказывать помощь привычными средствами, но затем схватил нож, полоснул Ди по плечу и мазнул кончиком ножа по замку́.

Ди знала, что только Старшая палочка может залечить подобное ранение. Нужные заклинания сами всплывали в сознании, хотя она могла бы поклясться, что никогда ранее их не практиковала.

— Эпискей! Вулнера санентур!

Последнюю формулу она повторила несколько раз, нараспев, водя палочкой над животом Баки и вложив в заклинание всю доступную ей магию. Отдача была моментальной. Края раны начали срастаться, кровь вернулась обратно в тело, лицо Баки перестало казаться мертвецки серым, теперь на нем отчетливо проступали свежие ссадины и темные круги под глазами, словно он не спал несколько суток кряду.

Но главное — он был жив. 

Она выдохнула, расслабила руку, перестав сжимать палочку так, что та вот-вот треснет, и перевела ошарашенный взгляд на Стива.

— Все хорошо, Ди, все хорошо, — прошептал он, притягивая ее к себе. — Баки в порядке. Он дома, с нами.

Последняя фраза заставила ее всхлипнуть.

Она подняла на него полные слез глаза. 

Стив ободряюще кивнул.

Это могло означать многое. Или не значить ничего.

Она не знала, как понимать этот взгляд, но в одном Ди была уверена наверняка — Баки она больше не отпустит.


	12. Глава 12

Это были паршивые пять с половиной недель. Даже под страхом смертной казни Баки никогда бы не признался, что отсчитывал каждый гребаный день с момента своего ухода. Ждал, когда же наконец станет легче. Когда его перестанет убивать разочарованный взгляд Стива, всплывающий в сознании, стоит лишь прикрыть глаза. Когда отпустит это выжигающее внутренности ощущение, накатывающее даже от мимолетного воспоминания о Ди. Но легче не становилось, сколько бы времени ни проходило. 

Угораздило же его все испортить! Не мог уйти молча! Надо было ляпнуть о своих чертовых чувствах! Зная Стива, Баки был уверен, что тот себе сейчас места не находит. Вместо того, чтобы облегчить другу жизнь, он только все усложнил. 

С каждым новым днем он мрачнел все сильнее. К концу первой недели готов был на стену лезть, лишь бы избавиться от терзающих его эмоций. К началу третьей — не выдержал и вернулся в Северный Салем, чтобы хоть издали увидеть Ди со Стивом и убедиться, что они в порядке. Но за два дня, которые Баки провел в засаде с биноклем в руках, за пределы магического купола никто из них не выходил. Пришлось вернуться на чердак заброшенной многоэтажки на окраине Нью-Йорка, который служил ему временным пристанищем, ни с чем.

Скука убивала его. От нечего делать Баки постоянно прокручивал в голове случившееся. И чем больше он раздумывал над приступами Ди, над ее странной магией и татуировками, над всей этой мутной историей с Пожирателями, тем сильнее переживал. К чувству вины прибавилось еще и беспокойство. Он знал, что должен защитить ее, но выполнить это обещание, данное самому себе, оказалось не так просто. Для этого ему нужно было находиться рядом с ней, а это по понятным причинам простиралось за гранью его возможностей. Он даже приблизиться к Убежищу не мог. Боялся, что обнаружит себя, и тогда все снова полетит к чертям.

То же самое касалось и Стива. За него Баки переживал не меньше. «Гидра» в любой момент могла активизироваться. Впрочем, здесь имелся беспроигрышный вариант — перетянуть внимание сукиных детей на себя. 

Этим Баки и занялся. Для поиска мразей даже напрягаться не пришлось. Достаточно было засветиться несколько раз перед камерами в одном и том же районе — и «Гидра» сама вышла на него. В этот раз они решили перестраховаться — начали читать код прямо из броневика. Это дало Баки время беспрепятственно приблизиться к машине. Он перевернул ее бионической рукой, пробил бак и щелкнул зажигалкой. Конечно, его и самого задело взрывной волной, но это того стоило. 

Следующая «встреча» состоялась дней через шесть. Баки снова не прятался и даже не думал скрывать, что ждет их. Однако желание гидровских «голов» заполучить Зимнего солдата оказалось настолько велико, что они готовы были бросить любые ресурсы на его поимку. Баки не знал, какой хитроумный гений составлял план операции, но за ним отправили не людей, а дронов. Сразу дюжину. Они кружили вокруг вне пределов его досягаемости, транслируя на чистом русском запись злосчастного кода.

Сказать, что Баки не переживал совсем, было бы враньем. Но рано или поздно пришлось бы проверить, верно? Он все еще помнил ужас, подкатывающий к горлу с каждым словом, однако теперь ни одно из них не вызывало отклика. Это были просто слова, которые не значили для его подсознания ровным счетом ничего. Магия сработала! Захотелось немедленно поделиться своей радостью со Стивом, но Баки тут же одернул себя, отгоняя неуместный секундный порыв прочь.

Гидровские дроны по-прежнему кружили вокруг. И Баки дал им желаемое. В конце концов, что могло быть проще, чем притвориться Зимним и позволить отконвоировать себя прямиком в новую штаб-квартиру. Располагалась она в одном из манхэттенских пентхаусов, что порядком его удивило. Позднее в новостях сообщат о террористической атаке, унесшей жизни нескольких высокопоставленных лиц, но то, в каком свете выставят случившееся, мало волновало Баки. Главное — он устранил целую ветвь правящей верхушки «Гидры». И заполучил несколько любопытных отчетов.

Теперь он знал местоположение сразу двух секретных лабораторий. Одна была наземной — с нее Баки и решил начать. По всей территории тянулся четырехметровый забор под напряжением. Пришлось повозиться с сооружением бомб — все-таки это был совсем не его профиль, — но в итоге получилось нашпиговать несколько рюкзаков самодельной взрывчаткой и перекинуть их через ограждение. Два «подарка» взорвались сами, третий, приземлившийся у северо-западного угла, Баки ловко подстрелил специальной пулей — и с лабораторией номер один было покончено.

Во второй его ждал сюрприз. «Гидре» удалось одурачить Баки, а может, это он вошел в раж и не заметил подставы. Они создали иллюзию поспешной эвакуации. А когда он спустился проверить, действительно ли все пусто, угодил в засаду. 

Унести ноги едва получилось… Пришлось, правда, зажимать рукой собственные кишки, но зато он оторвался от хвоста. Зачем — и сам не знал. Проще было позволить добить себя, но в тот момент, когда огромные металлические когти очередного гидровского эксперимента вспороли ему брюхо, Баки как никогда остро осознал, что хочет жить.

Рана была глубокой. Регенерация не срабатывала, да и куда ей — такое само по себе не затягивается. Во время погони он только сильнее все разбередил. Тело немело и плохо слушалось, сознание уплывало. Жизнь стремительно вытекала из него вместе с кровью. Баки понимал, что это конец. 

Последние силы он потратил на то, чтобы выкинуть какого-то бедолагу из машины и домчать до Убежища. Наверное, это было малодушно с его стороны, но так хотелось оказаться напоследок дома. Увидеть родные лица и понять, что он по-прежнему важен для них. Что жизнь прожита не впустую, и хотя бы на ее закате он рядом с теми, кого любит.

На спасение Баки даже не надеялся. И уж тем более не думал о том, что будет делать, когда откроет глаза, целый и невредимый, и обнаружит напротив себя два обеспокоенных лица.

В груди поднялась волна нежности, которую практически сразу смело потоком вины. 

— Баки! — выдохнула Ди.

Она дернулась в его сторону, но тут же застыла на месте, закрывая глаза и делая глубокий вдох.

Стив грустно улыбнулся, глядя на нее, и перевел взгляд на Баки, отчего тот моментально почувствовал себя мудаком, который снова испортил жизнь лучшему другу. Однако Стив вовсе не выглядел злым или недовольным. На его лице читалось беспокойство, облегчение, но в то же время и какая-то печальная решимость. 

— Я не должен был возвращаться… — прохрипел Баки, приподнимаясь на локтях. 

Он обвел удивленным взглядом свой обнаженный живот без единого нового шрама и простынку, прикрывавшую бедра и ноги. Ди спасла его своей магией? Ничем иным подобное исцеление не объяснить. Сколько же он пробыл в отключке? Это Стив перенес его в гостевую спальню? Казалось, за время отсутствия Баки здесь совершенно ничего не изменилось.

— Ты не должен был уходить! И тем более в одиночку охотиться на «Гидру»!

Баки смерил друга хмурым взглядом. Разве он не объяснил причину своего поведения четко и ясно? Почему тогда Стив ведет себя так, словно ничего не произошло?

Он перевел взгляд на Ди. Они оба думали сейчас об одном и том же. Прокручивая момент своего ухода в голове, Баки не мог не понимать: она все слышала. В тот злополучный день слова просто вылетели из него в неконтролируемом порыве. Будь у него возможность повернуть все вспять — ушел бы молча, как и планировал. Но теперь Ди знала. И Стив знал. К ужасу Баки, это даже принесло ему какую-то долю облегчения: теперь можно было не врать.

Ресницы Ди дрогнули, по лицу пробежала тень.

Баки тяжело сглотнул. В повисшей тишине шум пластин его бионической руки прозвучал как никогда громко. Казалось, напряжение пропитало воздух, и даже шевелиться было сложно, а говорить и подавно.

Все трое молчали. Противоречивые желания раздирали Баки на части. Отчаянно хотелось обнять и никогда не отпускать. Обоих. А лучше — убраться как можно скорее, пока он еще в состоянии себя контролировать. Баки не понимал, почему Стив так спокойно реагирует, почему Ди ведет себя как ни в чем ни бывало. Он вообще перестал что-либо понимать. Лишь кровь пульсировала в висках да горло сдавливало от накативших эмоций.

Резко поднявшись на ноги и проигнорировав внезапное головокружение, Баки поспешно натянул на себя первые попавшиеся вещи и выскочил в гостиную.

Стив выбежал за ним, схватил за предплечье и заставил остановиться. Баки развернулся, бросая мимолетный взгляд на Ди, застывшую за спиной Стива, и тихо произнес:

— Спасибо за то, что вытащили меня. Я и не рассчитывал. Иначе бы не пришел… Но сейчас дайте мне уйти. Возвращаться было ошибкой.

— Ошибкой было тебя отпускать, — спокойно возразил Стив.

Ди бросила на него озадаченный взгляд, закусив губу и нахмурив лоб. Казалось, она о чем-то усиленно размышляет, но Баки совершенно не мог взять в толк, что сейчас происходит и почему они вообще его останавливают.

— Еще скажи, что мы все исправим и заживем, как раньше, — мрачно усмехнулся он, вырывая руку из хватки Стива.

— Ты чуть не умер.

— Лучше бы умер.

Внезапно левую щеку обожгло. Голова от неожиданности дернулась. Баки не сразу понял, что это Ди, гневно сверкая глазами, залепила ему пощечину.

— Не смей так говорить! — прошипела она, надвигаясь на него. — Ты хоть представляешь, _что_ мне пришлось сделать ради твоего спасения? Может, тебе и плевать на себя, но нам — нет! Нельзя ворваться в чью-либо жизнь, перевернуть ее с ног на голову, а потом исчезнуть на долгие недели. Ты бросил нас, Баки! И теперь собираешься снова так поступить!

Она ударила его рукой по груди, сгребла ткань футболки в кулак и, прежде чем Баки успел сориентироваться, потянула на себя, заключая в объятия.

Он знал, что должен был отстраниться, что обнимать ее на глазах у Стива как минимум подло, но вместо этого притянул Ди ближе, ненавидя себя за слабость, и спрятал лицо в ее волосах. 

Это было невыносимо.

— Прости… — прошептал он.

Почувствовав, как к спине прикоснулась ладонь Стива, Баки развернул голову в его сторону. Самообладание и чувство вины моментально вернулись. Он попытался отодвинуться, но Ди крепко вцепилась в него обеими руками, не отпуская. Да и Стив не позволил, притянув их обоих к себе.

Эти объятия ощущались чертовски странно, неловко, но вместе с тем так хорошо, будто Баки наконец оказался на своем месте.

— Никуда ты не пойдешь, — выдохнул Стив ему в макушку.

Баки все-таки отстранился. На его лице читалось недоумение, в глазах — немой вопрос. «Ты в своем уме, Стиви?» — так и хотелось спросить друга, но тот смотрел уверенно и спокойно, упрямо удерживая Баки на месте.

Ди шагнула ближе, преодолев то небольшое расстояние между ними, на которое Баки успел отойти. Одна ее рука легла на плечо Стива, другая — обхватила шею Баки. Он оцепенел, ошарашенно округлив глаза. В голове отчаянно пульсировала догадка, такая нелепая, что поверить в нее казалось чем-то невероятным. 

Дальше все происходило, словно в замедленной съемке. Сделав глубокий вдох, будто перед прыжком в воду, Ди бросила на Стива нечитаемый взгляд и, приподнявшись на носочках, потянулась к Баки. 

Он был в таком шоке, что даже не почувствовал поцелуй. Наблюдал, не закрывая глаз, за приближением ее лица, до последнего не веря в реальность происходящего. Она прижалась губами к его сжатому рту и почти сразу отстранилась.

Баки перевел ошалелый взгляд с нее на Стива и отшатнулся от них обоих. 

Что, блять, здесь происходит?

Не может же быть, чтобы… 

Нет, совершенно немыслимо!

Но взволнованное лицо Ди и поразительно спокойное, хоть и непривычно мрачное, Стива лучше любых слов говорили о том, что Баки не привиделось. Что все действительно то, чем кажется.

Ди тем временем снова шагнула к нему, переплела свои пальцы с его и потянулась на этот раз к Стиву. Он ответил, резко притягивая ее к себе, но уже через мгновение отпуская. Все это время она сжимала руку Баки, словно боялась, что он может сбежать. 

Он бы и сбежал, но ноги будто приросли к полу. Все, что он мог сейчас, — наблюдать за поцелуем Ди и Стива и с каким-то неподдающимся логике трепетом ожидать дальнейшего развития событий. 

Еще никогда в жизни Баки не приходилось делить свою женщину с кем-то еще. Вот только Ди не была _его_. И делились здесь, кажется, именно с ним. Причем не кто-нибудь, а Стив — правильный, благородный, консервативный Стив, который и секс-то до свадьбы в свое время всячески порицал. 

Баки решительно не понимал, как так вышло. Не знал, чего именно от него ждут, какую роль отвели во всем этом безумии, но когда Ди снова прижалась к нему губами, все его сомнения смело напрочь. 

Он зарылся рукой в ее волосы и ответил на поцелуй с таким неожиданным напором, будто хотел выплеснуть все бурлящие внутри эмоции разом. Ди сдавленно простонала ему в рот, толкаясь языком навстречу и одновременно с этим вжимаясь в его тело своим так сильно, что Баки не удержал равновесия и покачнулся. 

На какое-то время он потерялся в ощущениях. Когда пришел в себя — Ди стояла в шаге от него и жадно глотала воздух, прижимая пальцы к губам. Глаза ее горели, на бледном лице отчетливо выступил румянец, руки едва заметно подрагивали.

Баки повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом со Стивом. Тот тяжело дышал, в глазах плескалась гремучая смесь эмоций, среди которых Баки отчетливо уловил неподдельный шок и промелькнувшую вспышку сожаления, которая, впрочем, довольно быстро сменилась непробиваемой решимостью.

Но Баки успел считать главное — в глубине души Стиву было больно. 

Это моментально его отрезвило.

— Мне нужно покурить, — Баки попятился к двери, едва не перевернув при этом кресло.

Уже на улице понял, что сигарет-то у него и нет. Поэтому просто плюхнулся на крыльцо и опустил голову, облокотившись о колени и зарывшись пальцами в спутанные отросшие волосы. 

Спустя несколько минут дверь отворилась, деревянные ступеньки заскрипели под тяжестью шагов, и рядом с ним молча присел Стив.

Долгое время они молчали. Конечно, им нужно было откровенно поговорить. Оба это понимали. Но с чего начать разговор и, главное, как вообще себя вести, Баки не имел ни малейшего понятия. 

— Она любит тебя, — сказал вдруг Стив. 

Баки замер, не зная, как реагировать. В сердце на секунду вспыхнула надежда, но следом за ней закопошились сомнения. Он не хотел становиться между ними, никогда не хотел. И если сейчас выяснится, что Стив добровольно уступает ему, Баки этого не вынесет. Ди не должна выбирать его. Только не так, только не вместо Стива. На любого другого он бы наплевал с высокой колокольни и увел бы любимую женщину, не моргнув и глазом. Но Стив… Чувства друга были важнее собственных. Хотя, наверное, Баки все-таки лицемерил. Будь это так, он бы вообще не позволил случиться ничему подобному.

— Мне так жаль, Стиви, — сдавленно произнес он. — Я не хотел.

— Знаю.

— И Ди не хотела. Это я во всем виноват.

— Хватит, Бак, — оборвал его Стив. — Никогда не думал, что окажусь в такой ситуации, но видеть, как вы оба страдаете и медленно загоняете себя, больше не могу.

— Прости меня… Если бы я мог отмотать все назад, никогда бы не приехал с тобой в Убежище.

Стив покачал головой и грустно усмехнулся.

— Может, именно так все и должно было случиться?

Баки посмотрел на него с недоумением.

— За эти недели я многое передумал. Себя винил. За то, что постоянно сталкивал вас, не отдавая себе отчета в том, к чему это может привести. За то, что так хотел видеть тебя частью своей жизни, что даже не подумал о том, как это отразится на наших с Ди отношениях. Никто не виноват, что так вышло, Бак. А если и виноваты, то все трое. — На какое-то время он замолчал. — До недавнего времени я и не предполагал, что можно любить двоих одновременно. А потом вспомнил Пегги… Ее образ до сих пор живет во мне, и хоть я похоронил ее в этом времени, но память о той Пегги, с которой я собирался провести жизнь, никуда не делась. Если бы она сейчас оказалась передо мной… — Стив осекся, тяжело вздохнув. — Мои чувства к Ди не изменились бы, нет. Но и Пегги я бы не разлюбил. На самом деле, боюсь даже представить, что бы со мной творилось. Слава богу, это невозможно. Но именно анализируя собственные ощущения, я и понял Ди, Бак. Она не заменила меня тобой, хотя это было бы проще для всех. Она любит нас обоих. И я понимаю ее чувства.

Баки ошарашенно смотрел на Стива. Он и подумать не мог, что в душе друга бушевали подобные эмоции. Для него Пегги Картер была горячей красоткой из прошлого, воспоминания о которой практически стерлись из памяти. То, что Стив до сих пор может к ней что-либо испытывать, стало внезапным открытием. Как и то, что много лет назад он собирался связать с ней жизнь.

Баки воровато оглянулся на закрытую дверь дома, надеясь, что Ди не слышит их разговор. Проследив за направлением его взгляда, Стив виновато добавил:

— Она задремала. Всю ночь от тебя не отходила… А о Пегги я не рассказывал, не вижу смысла ворошить прошлое. В настоящем бы разобраться.

С этим сложно было не согласиться. 

— И что теперь? Неужели ты действительно веришь, что у нас получится… — Баки запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова, а потом плюнул и сказал, как есть: — …втроем?

Стив шумно втянул воздух носом и отвел взгляд. Баки печально хмыкнул.

— Так я и думал. 

— Это пройдет, — упрямо возразил Стив. — Я и в страшном сне не мог представить такого расклада, но когда Ди поцеловала тебя… В этот момент я понял, что это и есть решение.

— Я могу уйти и больше никогда не возвращаться.

— Если ты еще раз это скажешь, я тебе врежу.

Баки усмехнулся.

— Обратного пути не будет, — честно предупредил он. — Сейчас я могу уйти, но потом… Я и так держусь из последних сил. Она нужна мне как воздух, понимаешь? Я приполз сюда, как последняя скотина, лишь бы увидеть вас обоих напоследок. Но вы выдернули меня с того света, и я чувствую себя так, словно в очередной раз все испортил. 

Он поднялся на ноги, не в силах больше сидеть на месте, и отошел к самой кромке магического купола. Тихое шуршание травы под ногами дало понять, что Стив последовал за ним.

— Ты — мой друг, Стив. Брат, семья. А она… — Баки устало прикрыл глаза. — Не знаю, как это объяснить. Сейчас она твоя женщина, на которую у меня нет ни малейшего права. Но если все изменится, я не смогу отступить назад. 

— Я понимаю.

— И готов рискнуть? — Баки резко развернулся лицом к нему. — Готов делить ее со мной? Наблюдать за нами в постели? Слышать, как она выстанывает мое имя? А ведь она будет, Стиви.

Он не знал, зачем говорил все это. Вместо того чтобы молча принять то, что предлагают, для чего-то решил спровоцировать конфликт. Возможно, потому что понимал: все может сложиться совсем не так, как это видится Стиву. А может, из-за того, что сам не был уверен, сможет ли правильно реагировать на друга в качестве… кого? 

Глаза Стива потемнели.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — устало покачал головой Баки.

— А ты готов? — спросил Стив с вызовом. — Или руки будут чесаться съездить мне по физиономии каждый раз, когда я буду к ней прикасаться?

Желваки на лице Баки напряглись, и он отвел взгляд. 

Стив фыркнул и отошел на пару шагов назад. Баки и сам не заметил, в какой момент расстояние между ними настолько сократилось. Еще не хватало подраться.

— Боюсь, сейчас мы на той стадии, когда либо трое, либо никак, — слова Стива моментально свели на нет напряжение между ними. — Она отдаляется от меня, Бак, замыкается в себе… Иногда мне кажется, что если бы я не мешался под ногами, она бы давно разыскала тебя и вернула домой.

— Не говори ерунды! Это я влез в ваши отношения, а не ты в мои.

— Что случилось — то случилось. Сейчас только от нас с тобой зависит, сможем ли мы построить нечто новое или разрушим все к чертовой матери.

Баки изогнул бровь, размышляя о том, когда же его наивный скромный друг успел так измениться.

— Значит, ты действительно готов попытаться?

— Именно это я тебе и твержу последние полчаса, бестолочь.

— Сопля-як, — протянул Баки с усмешкой. 

Окончание слова смазалось, потому что Стив внезапно притянул его к себе, так хлопнув по плечу, что Баки подавился воздухом.

— Ты напугал нас вчера! — проворчал он куда-то ему в затылок.

Баки не сдержал счастливой улыбки, впервые за долгое время позволяя себе расслабиться. И пусть он не знал, как все сложится в будущем, но сегодня это самое будущее у него хотя бы появилось. А своего шанса Баки не упустит. Только не в этот раз.


	13. Глава 13

Ди сидела на кровати, обхватив колени руками, и смотрела перед собой невидящим взглядом. Все казалось нереальным и таким хрупким, будто одно неверное движение — и иллюзия развеется, словно дымка. Или она проснется и поймет, что все это ей просто приснилось.

Сколько раз подсознание подсказывало решение? И сколько раз она его игнорировала? Но как только удалось разобраться в собственных желаниях, ей моментально полегчало. Первый шаг дался легко — тогда Ди просто не думала об этом, действуя скорее интуитивно, нежели осознанно. Зато сейчас было страшно. Пути назад не существовало. Она не смогла бы отменить свой поступок, да и не стала бы, даже имей возможность. Обнимать их двоих одновременно, целовать, ощущать рядом тепло их тел, чувствовать незримую связь с ними обоими — все это казалось таким правильным, словно иначе и быть не могло. Когда она потянулась к Баки, а Стив не отпрянул, когда он ответил на поцелуй после этого, а Баки, несмотря на шок, не сбежал, Ди захлестнуло с головой. Такой безмятежно счастливой она себя никогда не чувствовала. Именно в этот момент пришло осознание: они ведь действительно смогут быть вместе, если все трое этого захотят. Но это решение не принадлежало ей одной. В конце концов, не ей придется делить любимого человека с другим, а им. Она показала парням, чего хочет, и только от них теперь зависело их общее будущее.

Когда Баки выскочил на улицу, а Стив отправился следом, Ди пообещала себе не вмешиваться. Они должны были поговорить. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Она сказала Стиву, что собирается прилечь, но боги, о каком сне могла идти речь, когда внутренности нервно сжимались в узел, а сама она находилась в подвешенном состоянии, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху за дверью? Окна Ди не открывала. Подслушивать разговор совершенно не хотелось, как и влиять на его итог. В Стиве она практически не сомневалась, слишком сильно он любил их обоих. Хотя гарантий, что он не вобьет себе в голову очередную глупость и не решит освободить лучшему другу путь, не было. А вот Баки… Он умудрялся ревновать ее к Стиву, даже когда не имел на это права. Сможет ли сейчас наступить на свои принципы? Или уйдет, оставив ее в очередной раз с разбитым сердцем? 

О том, как все может быть между ними, Ди и думать боялась. Перед глазами мелькали жаркие картинки, от которых учащалось дыхание и ускорялся пульс, но эти мысли безопаснее было загнать куда подальше, чем давать им волю. Зато стоило подумать о том, что она сможет, не таясь, быть с ними обоими, обнимать, заботиться о них и просто любить, как в душе поднималась такая неописуемая волна нежности, что к горлу подкатывал ком.

Замечтавшись, Ди невольно потерла левое предплечье. Пальцы приветливо кольнуло силой, и она в ужасе отдернула руку. После использования Бузинной палочки по телу до сих пор пробегали остаточные магические разряды — слишком много энергии она вложила в заклятие исцеления. Но откуда ей было знать, сколько нужно? Еще никогда не приходилось выдергивать человека практически с того света. И не просто человека — Баки. Да она бы что угодно сделала в тот момент! Но произошло ровно то, чего Ди всегда опасалась и почему отказывалась брать Старшую палочку в руки — ее магия напитала змею. Она до сих пор лениво извивалась вокруг запястья, то и дело напоминая о своем присутствии. А ведь прошли практически сутки. 

Ничего хорошего это не сулило. Оставалось надеяться, что Убежище смогло полностью поглотить магический всплеск. И что проклятая метка рано или поздно успокоится. Ди практически научилась не обращать на нее внимания. Но было сложно притворяться, что ее нет, когда та буквально шевелилась под кожей. 

На секунду она задумалась о том, что может случиться, если _ему_ все-таки удастся поймать нить связи со змеей. По спине моментально пополз липкий страх. Встряхнув головой, Ди отогнала прочь неприятные мысли и поднялась на ноги, принявшись наматывать круги по комнате.

Напряжение нарастало. На улице было подозрительно тихо, да и разговор ребят затянулся. Руки чесались распахнуть окно и хотя бы прислушаться, но вместо этого Ди заставила себя выйти из спальни и поставить на плиту чайник. Порывшись в угловом шкафчике, она выудила оттуда початую бутылку коньяка. Пара капель в кофе еще никому не повредили. А для ее израненных нервов и вовсе были тем, что доктор прописал.

Она заварила чашечку ароматного густого американо и приготовилась плеснуть туда щедрую дозу алкоголя. За этим занятием ее и застали парни, которые ввалились в дом едва ли не в обнимку. Их довольные лица говорили лучше любых слов. От сердца моментально отлегло. Да так, что рука дрогнула, бутылка выскользнула, упала на чашку, размолотив ту вдребезги, живот обожгло кипятком, а на ноги брызнул коньяк, и Ди, громко выругавшись, застыла на месте. Под тяжелым взглядом двух пар глаз, из которых разом испарилась вся легкость, она невольно попятилась назад. И тут же дернулась, наступив босой пяткой на осколок.

Стив среагировал молниеносно: в несколько размашистых шагов оказался рядом, подхватил ее под мышки и усадил на кухонную столешницу. 

— Ну как же ты так, малыш, — ласково протянул он, опускаясь на корточки и беря в руки ее стопу.

Ди закусила губу и глупо улыбнулась — давно она не слышала это прозвище из его уст. 

Баки стоял в нескольких шагах от них, не зная, куда себя деть. Их взгляды пересеклись, отчего у Ди перехватило дыхание. В его глазах плескалось столько невысказанных эмоций, что хотелось обнять его прямо сию секунду, а лучше — не просто обнять. Она протянула руку, и Баки после секундного промедления подался навстречу, обхватывая живой ладонью ее пальцы и подходя ближе. 

Стив невозмутимо посмотрел на них снизу вверх и спросил:

— Залечить сможешь?

— Не сейчас, — покачала она головой. — Мне пока еще сложно колдовать.

Баки напрягся, окинув Ди вопросительным взглядом. Она пожала плечами, игнорируя его беспокойство, и повернула голову к Стиву. Тот уже достал аптечку и ловко орудовал перекисью и бинтами.

— Значит, вы поговорили? — словно между прочим спросила она, отводя взгляд и всячески делая вид, что вовсе не этот вопрос изводил ее последние полчаса.

— Поговорили, — отозвался Стив, заканчивая бинтовать стопу.

— И? — Ди рискнула посмотреть на Баки.

Его зрачки опасно расширились. Вместо ответа он нагнулся к ее лицу и медленно, практически целомудренно поцеловал. Ди выдохнула ему в губы, наслаждаясь моментом и нежностью, разливающейся по телу приятной истомой. Прикасаться к Баки было все еще непривычно, на грани запретного, особенно на глазах у Стива. Она даже не ожидала, что он так быстро решится пойти на контакт. Но это же Баки, напомнила она себе. Он всегда умел удивлять. Когда она попыталась углубить поцелуй, Баки с легкой улыбкой отстранился. 

Стив уже успел выпрямиться во весь рост, и сейчас стоял, опираясь руками о столешницу по обе стороны от Ди. В его глазах полыхало пламя. Столь редкое, что она невольно залюбовалась таким Стивом. Не давая ему времени передумать, она прижала его ногами к себе, провела языком по губам, слегка прикусывая зубами нижнюю и тут же втягивая ее в себя. Стив обхватил ее затылок рукой и притянул ближе. Прежде, чем позволить себе закрыть глаза и раствориться в поцелуе, Ди успела бросить расфокусированный взгляд на Баки и сжать его пальцы своими.

Это все еще было чертовски странно. Впрочем, она знала, что легкие уколы вины перед Баки, когда она целовала Стива, и наоборот, пройдут довольно скоро. Если, конечно, они продолжат в том же духе. 

А в том, что они продолжат, сомневаться не приходилось.

Пряжка ремня мазнула по животу, задевая обожженную кожу. Но разве могла такая мелочь ее остановить? Оторвавшись от Стива, Ди глотнула воздух и потянула Баки на себя, мечтая расшатать наконец его самообладание и лишить контроля. Господи, она так давно этого хотела! Столько раз вспоминала тот их момент, столько ночей просыпалась от пульсирующего между ног желания, а потом утыкалась в подушку, глотая слезы. 

Была в поцелуях Баки какая-то особенная животная страсть, от которой у нее подгибались колени и искрило под веками. Что-то, что сводило ее с ума и зажигало с полуоборота. И она отчаянно хотела ощутить это прямо сейчас. 

Но Баки не спешил. Его язык скользнул в ее рот, словно играючи. Тогда она запустила пальцы в его волосы, потянула на себя, причиняя легкую боль и прикусывая губу. Баки зарычал. Этот звук заставил Ди задрожать. Она сжала бедрами стоящего между ног Стива, удовлетворенно отмечая внушительную выпуклость, упирающуюся ей в живот, непроизвольно заерзала, потерлась о него, пока язык Баки трахал ее рот, и полезла руками Стиву под футболку.

И на этом все прекратилось. 

Баки остановился, отошел на пару шагов назад и оперся рукой о холодильник, тяжело дыша. Стив тоже отстранился, бросил слегка удивленный взгляд на свой стояк и отвернулся в противоположную от них сторону, облокотившись о барную стойку.

Ди напряженно замерла, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Неужели она ошиблась и для них это слишком? Но ни Баки, ни Стив не выглядели рассерженными или недовольными. Выровняв дыхание, Баки просверлил ее красноречивым взглядом, улыбнулся краешком рта, который она еще минуту назад с упоением целовала, и принялся как ни в чем не бывало собирать осколки с пола.

Стиву потребовалось чуть больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Но он бы не был собой, если бы не умел брать эмоции под контроль. Когда Ди спрыгнула на одну ногу, он тут же развернулся к ней, помогая удержать равновесие.

Хотелось спросить, почему они остановились. Но если оба скажут ей, что не могут так, она этого не вынесет. Поэтому Ди благоразумно решила не задавать вопрос, ответ на который мог ее уничтожить. Лучше дать им время. Даже ей сложно привыкнуть — а ведь именно она тут получает двойной приз, — что уж говорить о парнях. Черт, да если бы один из них привел другую бабу, она бы убила ее на месте!

Стив свел брови к переносице, наблюдая за выражением ее лица, и Ди тут же попыталась сбавить градус внезапно охватившей ее агрессии. 

— Принесешь мне оранжевую баночку из лаборатории? — попросила она, мило улыбнувшись. 

Дверь в лабораторию так и болталась распахнутой. Последнее зелье, которое она там варила, давно засохло в котле.

Доковыляв до дивана и заполучив заветную противоожоговую мазь, которая лишь по счастливой случайности не испортилась со времен знакомства со Стивом и ухода за его спиной, Ди задрала футболку и нанесла небольшое количество мази на кожу чуть выше пупка.

— Почему ты не сказала? — нахмурился Стив, наблюдая за ее действиями.

— Ты из-за меня колдовать не можешь? — следом за ним спросил Баки, опираясь локтями о спинку дивана. Ди пришлось запрокинуть голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Отвечаю на оба вопроса сразу: это все мелочи, мальчики.

— А если магия не восстановится? — продолжал допытываться Баки.

Она отложила флакон с зельем и развернулась в его сторону, обнимая подушку, чтобы спрятать руки и не привлекать лишний раз внимания к татуировке.

— Тогда к черту ее.

Не говорить же, в конце концов, что дело тут совсем не в этом, и не колдует она лишь потому, что не хочет подпитывать змею. Скрывать правду от ребят Ди не планировала, если заметят — объяснит, как есть. Но пока она справедливо считала, что у них имеются куда более важные дела. 

Впрочем, если бы пришлось выбирать между своим волшебством и жизнью Баки, она бы не раздумывала. 

Он выглядел виноватым.

— С моей магией все в порядке, Бак, не переживай. И вообще, хватит вам грузиться. Идите ко мне, — Ди похлопала по пустому месту рядом с собой, — посмотрим что-нибудь.

Смотреть ничего не хотелось, но слегка разрядить обстановку было не лишним.

Когда они оба уселись на диван по обе стороны от нее, Ди поняла, что им срочно нужен диван побольше. И, пожалуй, не только он. Парни стиснули ее плечами, переглянулись, после чего Баки усмехнулся и сполз на пол, с противным скрипом отодвигая ногами журнальный столик. Он откинул голову на диван, Ди примостила свою к Стиву на колени и запустила руку в волосы Баки. Это тоже было ее давней мечтой, которую она могла теперь воплотить в реальность практически на законных основаниях. До сих пор не верилось.

На экране замелькали первые кадры. Ди мысленно улыбнулась, узнавая в них «Патриота», сладко зевнула и прикрыла глаза. Все-таки бессонная ночь, которую она провела у постели Баки, наблюдая за его состоянием да и просто не решаясь отойти, внесла свои коррективы. Впервые в жизни Ди засыпала, касаясь обоих своих мужчин одновременно, и это ощущалось настолько правильно и хорошо, что она готова была пойти на что угодно, лишь бы все так и оставалось.

*** 

Почувствовав, как обмякли пальцы в его волосах, Баки поставил фильм на паузу и развернулся, умиленно наблюдая за открывшейся взору картиной. Ди лежала щекой на твердой ноге Стива, ей вряд ли было удобно, но она выглядела такой безмятежной, что тревожить ее рука не поднималась.

Баки бросил быстрый взгляд на друга и провел пальцами по щеке Ди, заправляя за ухо короткую светлую прядь и наслаждаясь тем, что может позволить себе подобное прикосновение. И не только его. 

Еще никогда он не чувствовал себя таким окрыленным. Даже вспомнить не мог, испытывал ли вообще нечто похожее. Наверное, нет. Все его романы моментально сводились к постели. Нежничать он не любил и тем более представить себе не мог, что можно быть счастливым просто потому, что любимый человек спит рядом.

Два любимых человека, поправил себя Баки. Конечно, Стива он не хотел в физическом плане, но в платоническом — любил сильнее, чем можно было любить брата. Связь между ними пронизывала всю его жизнь. Стив был и оставался для Баки лучшим, что с ним когда-либо случалось. Но Ди… Смотря на нее, его захлестывал такой коктейль незнакомых ранее эмоций, что хотелось спрятать ее от всего мира и никуда от себя не отпускать. Баки не узнавал самого себя. Влюбленный идиот, витающий в облаках от переизбытка чувств, не иначе. Но, черт, это были бесценные ощущения. И только благодаря тому, что у Стива хватило мудрости, терпения, понимания и всего остального, чего у него было в избытке, но так не доставало Баки, принять ситуацию и направить ее в нужное русло, Баки сейчас мог наслаждаться моментом, а не зализывать раны на чердаке заброшенной многоэтажки.

Но даже при всем при этом он ревновал. Каждый раз, когда Ди и Стив контактировали, внутри поднималось темное опасное нечто. Усилием воли Баки загонял его назад, убеждая себя, что ревность пройдет, нужно лишь привыкнуть. Искусство подавлять эмоции он оттачивал годами, а вот трансформировать негатив во благо еще только учился.

Это же Стив, говорил он себе. Никого роднее у него нет. Они оба любят Ди, а она любит их. И хочет обоих до потери пульса — это Баки ощущал на каком-то инстинктивном уровне. 

Соревноваться с лучшим другом совсем необязательно. Их теперь трое. Счастье каждого зависит от счастья двух остальных. Именно это сказал ему Стив перед тем, как вернуться в дом, и фраза прочно засела у Баки в голове, помогая справляться с эмоциями каждый раз, когда в глазах темнело от ярости.

Он знал: со временем полегчает. Именно поэтому не стал торопить события. Все случится ровно тогда, когда все трое будут к этому готовы. А их с Ди первый раз он и вовсе хотел бы оставить между ними. Но уже сейчас понимал, что попросить Стива об этом не повернется язык.

— Отнесешь ее в спальню? — вкрадчивый голос друга вырвал Баки из раздумий.

Он молча кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги и осторожно устраивая Ди на своих руках. Пока шел к комнате, чувствовал на себе взгляд Стива, но сумел подавить порыв и не обернуться. 

Опустив Ди на кровать, Баки еще некоторое время провел рядом, свыкаясь с мыслью, что теперь имеет на это право, коснулся губами ее лба, вдохнул запах волос и наконец отстранился.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он у Стива, когда вернулся в гостиную и застал того в состоянии глубокой задумчивости.

— Да, Бак. Все отлично.

— Но пиздец как странно? 

Они переглянулись и практически синхронно хмыкнули.

Покопавшись в кухонных шкафчиках, Баки нашел бутылку виски. Того самого, который Ди распивала в ночь, когда он сорвался в бар. Содержимого в ней осталось на треть, но и этого должно было хватить, чтобы немного расслабиться. Опьянеть ни он, ни Стив все равно не смогут, даже если вольют в себя по два литра каждый.

Баки устроился в кресле, пододвинул столик на место и водрузил на него бутылку с двумя стаканами. Стив молча принял выпивку из его рук и почти сразу опрокинул в себя. Затем поморщился, на что Баки отреагировал едва заметной усмешкой.

— Не выражайся, — запоздало вспомнил он, заставив Баки прыснуть.

— Ди ругается, а мне нельзя?

Стив строго посмотрел на него и покачал головой, пряча улыбку за очередным глотком.

— У нее есть кое-какие привилегии, Бак.

— Не жалеешь? — спросил вдруг он, подаваясь вперед и смотря на Стива долгим испытывающим взглядом.

В пояснениях тот не нуждался. 

— Нет. И давай больше не возвращаться к этой теме.

Баки согласно кивнул, сделал глоток, перекатывая на языке терпкий алкоголь, и только затем тихо добавил:

— Я обязан тебе всем, Стиви. Спасибо.

— Тогда сделай кое-что для меня.

Прозвучало серьезно. Баки весь подобрался, застыв в ожидании, в то время как Стив, будто специально, тянул время.

— Займись ужином, пока я смотаюсь за продуктами.

— Твою мать, Роджерс! — Баки закатил глаза и пнул колено Стива своим.

Тот ухмыльнулся в ответ. И только в глубине его глаз можно было разглядеть истинные эмоции. Ему было непросто. Возможно, тяжелее, чем Баки с Ди вместе взятым. Но при этом он находил в себе силы шутить и поступать так, как считал правильным. Баки всегда восхищался его силой воли. И всеми остальными качествами, включая непрошибаемое упрямство и умение видеть хорошее в людях.

Погруженный в собственные мысли, он занялся готовкой. Спустя полчаса Стив уехал, сообщив, что собирается не только в супермаркет, но и на встречу со старым другом, а значит, вернется лишь к вечеру. Перед тем, как выйти за дверь, он одарил Баки многозначительным взглядом.

Баки задумчиво потер подбородок, отмечая необходимость побриться и одновременно с этим думая о необычном поведении Стива. Несложно было догадаться, что он дал им с Ди время побыть наедине. Это было чертовски трогательно. И так в духе Стива. 

Раздумывая обо всем этом, Баки даже забыл уточнить, о каком именно друге шла речь. Впрочем, эти мысли очень быстро вылетели из головы.

Разобравшись с ужином и не переставая напевать себе под нос старый незамысловатый мотивчик, он направился в ванную, быстро ополоснулся и внимательно посмотрел в глаза своему отражению, не узнавая самого себя. Образ беспечного счастливого Баки, которым он был когда-то давно, практически стерся из памяти. И только одно не давало ему покоя — понимание, что жизнь рано или поздно потребует рассчитаться за все хорошее, что у него теперь есть. 

*** 

Ди застала Баки у зеркала. Раздетый по пояс, он стоял к ней боком, упираясь ногами в тумбочку с раковиной и намазывая на лицо гель для бритья. Бионическая рука идеально повторяла очертания настоящей, будто под металлом прятались живые мышцы, а не блоки с вибраниумными пластинами. Мощное смертоносное оружие, которое было частью Баки и которое — теперь Ди могла себе в этом признаться — вызывало трепет с первого взгляда. Хорошо, не только трепет, мысленно усмехнулась она. Интересно, если попросить Баки коснуться ее бионикой, он согласится? Или будет, как и Стив, трястись над ней, словно она хрустальная?

Склонив голову набок, Ди задумчиво закусила губу. В голове завертелись такие картинки, от которых к лицу прилила кровь, а дыхание сбилось.

Баки повернул голову в ее сторону, окинул изучающим взглядом и молча вернулся к своему занятию. Ди могла бы поклясться, что в его глазах заплясали коварные бесенята. Знает, засранец, как она на него реагирует, но сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. 

Решили поиграть, сержант Барнс? 

Хмыкнув, Ди плавно оттолкнулась от дверного косяка, на который опиралась плечом, и зашла в ванную.

Рельефно очерченный бок Баки привлекал внимание не меньше, чем его металлическая рука. Ди непроизвольно облизнула губы, обошла Баки с другой стороны и остановилась, без утайки скользя по нему взглядом. Он не подавал виду, но было сложно не заметить его дернувшийся кадык и участившееся дыхание. 

Закончив наносить гель, Баки взял бритву и приподнял подбородок, намереваясь начать. Ди успела перехватить его руку в самый последний момент. 

— Не нужно, — хрипло протянула она. — Оставь как есть.

Он удивленно изогнул бровь.

— Ты целую минуту наблюдала за тем, что я делаю, и только сейчас решила меня остановить?

В его голосе слышалось явное веселье.

— Я думала не об этом.

Баки едва заметно усмехнулся. Затем ополоснул лицо, промокнул его полотенцем и только после этого вкрадчиво поинтересовался:

— О чем же ты думала, Ди? 

Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, надеясь, что Баки поймет все сам, сглотнула, подалась вперед, практически касаясь его тела своим, и тихо, но отчетливо произнесла:

— О том, как использовать твою бионическую руку не по назначению.

Судя по звуку, который та издала, рука вовсе не возражала против такого применения. Баки хищно прищурился, закусил губу и склонился к ее уху:

— Думаешь, мне больше нечем тебя… — он на секунду запнулся, подбирая подходящее слово, — порадовать?

О, она ни капли не сомневалась в том, что у него есть много интересных частей тела, которые совершенно точно смогут ее порадовать.

— Не знаю, — промурлыкала Ди в ответ. — Подумаю об этом, пока буду принимать душ.

Мазнув по его руке грудью и поймав на себе вмиг потемневший взгляд, она невозмутимо отошла к душевой кабинке и вопросительно посмотрела на Баки через плечо. Ди не знала, приглашение он прочитает в ее взгляде или же просьбу выйти, но эта маленькая игра заводила ее все сильнее.

— Так и будешь там стоять? — спросила она с вызовом.

Баки развернулся к ней всем телом, оперся о тумбочку, скрестил руки на груди и самым бесстыжим образом ухмыльнулся.

Ди отвернулась, старательно пряча довольную улыбку и лихорадочно сверкающие глаза, и медленно потянула края майки вверх.

В этот момент она не думала о Стиве, которого, судя по всему, не было дома и без которого, возможно, не стоило начинать, о чайнике, который она оставила на плите, о растрепанных волосах и смешных трусах с изображением щита Кэпа на заднице, а также о куче других мелочей, о которых следовало бы побеспокоиться. 

Сейчас ей было плевать на все, кроме Баки, стоящего за спиной. Его взгляд буквально прожигал кожу. 

От предвкушения бурлила кровь и подкашивались ноги. Казалось, еще немного — и она сама накинется на него. Собрав остатки самообладания в кулак, Ди подцепила пальцами шорты и стянула их с себя. 

Сзади послышался приглушенный рык, а в следующую секунду она оказалась прижатой к стеклянной дверце душевой кабинки. 

— Издеваешься, — прохрипел Баки ей в шею и тут же прикусил в этом месте. Затем зализал место укуса, втянул кожу губами, лаская языком, и одновременно с этим разорвал на ней трусы. 

Ди прильнула к нему голой задницей, потерлась о каменный член, спрятанный за шершавой тканью спортивных штанов, и нетерпеливо заерзала. 

Баки зашипел. 

— Этого ты хотела? — между ног скользнули холодные металлические пальцы. 

Ди не сдержала громкого стона, когда один из них надавил на ее вход, а затем плавно скользнул внутрь.

— В том числе, — выдохнула она, практически насаживаясь на руку Баки. 

Выругавшись, он добавил еще один палец, задвигал ими, а когда Ди уже готова была задрожать от удовольствия, резко убрал руку и развернул ее к себе так быстро, что она и возмутиться не успела.

Губы обожгло неожиданно нежным поцелуем. Вспыхнувшее в груди тепло на секунду перебило возбуждение, и Ди, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Баки, ответила ему так же неспешно и трепетно, пытаясь передать через поцелуй все свои чувства. Но стоило их языкам столкнуться — и накрыло с головой обоих.

Момент, когда они оказались на полу, Ди пропустила. Баки уперся спиной в стену, она сидела на нем и целовала так, будто готова была съесть. Его руки с силой сжимали ее ягодицы. Промелькнувшая на задворках сознания мысль о том, что следы его пальцев останутся на ней даже вопреки регенерации, окончательно снесла крышу. Штаны Баки, через которые она так самозабвенно терлась о его член, были насквозь пропитаны ее влагой — терпкий аромат возбуждения так и витал в воздухе. 

Одарив его пьяным взглядом, Ди склонилась ниже. Баки приподнял бедра, помогая стянуть с себя штаны, и рвано выдохнул, когда вздыбленный член обдало ее горячим дыханием. Ди с жадностью втянула его мускусный запах и, не удержавшись, слизнула выступившую на головке смазку. Баки неотрывно следил за каждым ее движением, стиснув челюсти и лаская ее взглядом. Воодушевленная такой реакцией, Ди взяла его в рот целиком, точнее столько, сколько смогла осилить, учитывая его размер. 

В горле Баки завибрировал низкий стон, от которого все внутри нее сладко сжалось. Не давая ей возможности довести начатое до конца, он потянул ее вверх, сжимая волосы в кулак и впиваясь в губы. Она простонала ему в рот, уперлась коленями по обе стороны от его ног и слегка приподнялась, готовая принять его в себя. Баки моментально припал языком к ее груди, которая оказалась сейчас на уровне его лица, а когда Ди выгнулась и всхлипнула, двинул бедрами вверх, направляя себя рукой. Она опустилась на него с тихим восторженным стоном, наслаждаясь тем, как он заполняет ее, растягивает, как тугой узел удовольствия концентрируется в точке сплетения их тел, заставляя все вокруг отойти на второй план. Баки замер вместе с ней, прикрыв на секунду глаза. А потом его руки приподняли ее вверх, медленно опустили, затем еще раз, и еще. Ди вцепилась пальцами в его плечи и откинула голову назад, подмахивая ему и непроизвольно вскрикивая каждый раз, когда он насаживал ее на себя, высекая из тела искры удовольствия. Еще не оргазм, но такое тягучее, сводящее с ума ощущение, когда ее мышцы откликаются на каждый его толчок, когда скользящий внутри член проходится по внутренним стенкам, заставляя сжиматься вокруг него еще сильнее. Тяжелое рваное дыхание Баки, его редкие хриплые стоны, движения, которые становились резче и жестче — Ди не нужно было много, чтобы забиться в его руках в оглушительно долгом оргазме. 

Когда она пришла в себя, Баки крепко держал ее в кольце своих рук, уткнувшись лицом ей в волосы. Его сердце бешено колотилось, как и ее собственное. Ди заерзала, заставляя его ослабить хватку, немного отодвинулась, сделала жадный вдох и счастливо рассмеялась.

— Смешно, значит? — протянул Баки, ловя пальцами ее подбородок. Обиженным он не выглядел — наоборот, довольное расслабленное лицо, теплые искорки в зрачках и легкая ленивая улыбка.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказала Ди вместо ответа. Не планировала в таких обстоятельствах, но признание просто сорвалось с языка, напугав даже ее саму.

В глазах Баки загорелось целое пламя эмоций. От его взгляда защемило в груди, и Ди невольно закусила губу, чтобы не расплакаться от накативших на нее чувств. Баки обхватил ладонью ее затылок, притягивая к себе, крепко поцеловал и ласково произнес:

— И я тебя, маленькая.

Ди расплылась в улыбке, только сейчас осознав, что затаила дыхание. Не то чтобы признания были настолько важны, но этот момент определенно останется с ней навсегда.

Ванная комната напоминала зону стихийного бедствия. Сидеть на холодном кафельном полу прямо под опасно кренящейся книзу дверцей душевой кабинки было не лучшим решением, но Ди сейчас мало что волновало. Она положила голову Баки на плечо, блаженно вздохнула и прикрыла глаза. Он запустил живые пальцы в ее волосы и начал неспешно перебирать локоны.

Сколько времени они так просидели, Ди не знала. Но когда в коридоре послышались шаги, малодушно подумала о том, что стоило бы все-таки слезть с Баки и прибраться в ванной. Она нервно дернулась, но сильные руки удержали ее на месте.

Появившийся на пороге Стив обвел шокированным взглядом открывшуюся его взору картину и медленно выдохнул через нос. В его потемневших глазах сложно было разглядеть что-то определенное. Ди захотелось прикрыть голую грудь и вообще избавить Стива от созерцания последствий их с Баки безумства. Но вместо этого она смело посмотрела ему в глаза и многообещающе спросила:

— Присоединишься?


	14. Глава 14

Румянец, вспыхнувший на щеках Стива, вызвал у Баки понимающую усмешку. Происходящее даже его заставляло испытывать некоторую неловкость, и дело тут было вовсе не в степени раскрепощенности, а в том, что перед ним сейчас истуканом застыл Роджерс, его лучший, черт возьми, друг, которого он никогда не представлял в подобной ситуации. Баки не готов был давать определение тому, что творилось между ними. Он вообще сейчас плохо соображал. Особенно когда Ди, не зная, куда себя деть, нервно дернулась, прижавшись к нему грудью, и заерзала на его бедрах, пытаясь то ли подняться, то ли прикрыться. Осознав, к чему это привело, она потрясенно ахнула и перевела удивленный взгляд со Стива на Баки. Ну а что он мог сделать? Его член до сих пор был в ней. И он снова стоял.

Баки виновато прикрыл глаза и прикусил щеку с внутренней стороны, лишь бы не выдать себя Стиву. Все развивалось быстрее, чем он мог уложить в своей голове. В горле горчила набирающая обороты ревность, тело было натянуто, как струна, и больше всего на свете хотелось сделать то, что требовали от него инстинкты. Но по отношению к Стиву это было бы слишком. 

Ди, видимо, думала так же.

Она уперлась руками в его плечи и медленно выпрямила согнутые в коленях ноги. Звук, с которым их тела разъединились, заставил сдавленно выдохнуть не только Баки, но и Стива. Поднявшись, Ди решительно направилась в его сторону. Баки следил за каждым ее движением, не в силах разобраться в собственных ощущениях. 

Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, было практически осязаемым. 

На бедрах Ди отчетливо проступили отпечатки его рук. Баки нестерпимо захотелось провести по ним пальцами, стереть их с кожи или оставить новые — он не знал, но ладони зудели от невозможности коснуться ее прямо сейчас. Когда Стив сделал это вместо него, Баки со свистом втянул воздух и закусил губу. Наблюдать за тем, как они осторожно прикасаются друг к другу, как Ди, обнаженная, прижимается к полностью одетому Стиву и тянется за поцелуем, было странно, неправильно, но вместе с тем… От накативших эмоций пересохло в горле.

Баки сглотнул, выпрямился во весь рост и, двигаясь, словно в замедленной съемке, приблизился к ним. Он держался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, не вмешиваясь, но оставаясь рядом. И, видимо, был чертовым извращенцем, раз вместо того, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, лишь завороженно следил за происходящим, ожидая, когда кто-то из них перейдет к более решительным действиям. Клокочущая в груди ревность только подпитывала его нетерпение, разбавляя возбуждение новыми непривычными оттенками.

Наконец Ди потянулась к ремню Стива, а он, бросив на Баки быстрый нечитаемый взгляд, сжал ее грудь ладонями, потерев подушечками больших пальцев соски. От стона, сорвавшегося с ее губ, член Баки дернулся, а Стив едва ли не зарычал. Что-то щелкнуло в Баки в эту секунду. Он резко потянул Ди на себя, вжимаясь в нее сзади и давая почувствовать, насколько сильно ее хочет. Она приподнялась на носочках, запрокинула голову ему на плечо и умоляюще всхлипнула, когда его губы припали к ее шее, а живая рука опустилась между ног. 

Взгляд Стива, которым тот одарил их с Ди, Баки никогда не забудет. Выгнув бровь, он многозначительно посмотрел на топорщащуюся ширинку друга, словно говоря: «Ну и чего ты ждешь, мелкий?» и одновременно с этим продолжая ласкать Ди рукой. Она была такой отзывчивой, такой мокрой для него, что Баки стоило огромных усилий держать ситуацию под контролем и помнить, что они здесь не одни. 

Стив дернулся, словно выходя из транса, и хрипло скомандовал: 

— В спальню.

Ди мягко высвободилась из хватки Баки и, взяв их обоих за руки, потянула за собой в комнату. Она постоянно останавливалась, целуя то одного, то второго, скользя ладонями по животу Баки, следом раздевая Стива, чтобы тут же прижаться разгоряченной грудью к его коже, облизать, провести ногтями, а затем проделать то же самое с Баки, смешивая их рваные выдохи между собой и заставляя плавиться от желания. До кровати они добрались с огромным усилием, превратившись к тому моменту в один сплошной узел из голых тел, сгорающих от нетерпения. 

Полумрак спальни обострял все чувства. Кровь шумела в висках, член стоял колом, болезненно реагируя на каждое прикосновение. Баки балансировал на грани запретных, невозможных ощущений, откровенно наслаждаясь происходящим вопреки логике и здравому смыслу. Он сам подтолкнул их обоих к кровати, намереваясь наблюдать и до последнего не вмешиваться, но Ди потянула его следом. 

Баки вытянулся во весь рост, уперся спиной в подушки, прижал Ди к своему боку и вовлек ее в шальной поцелуй, бросив перед этим говорящий взгляд на Роджерса. Тот прикрыл на мгновение глаза, борясь с эмоциями, а может, набираясь смелости, затем плавно опустился коленями на матрас, подтягивая Ди к себе и медленно погружаясь в нее сзади. Она шумно выдохнула, закинула ногу Баки на бедро, устраиваясь удобнее, обхватила пальцами его член и начала скользить по нему рукой в такт движениям Стива. Баки ловил губами ее стоны и вырисовывал языком круги на шее, иногда сжимая пальцы в легком захвате. Ди реагировала остро, ее движения становились все хаотичнее, звуки — громче, дыхание Стива то и дело сбивалось с темпа, как и у самого Баки, который готов был кончить следом за любым из них. Но, возможно, он переоценил свою выдержку: когда Ди сжала его головку ладонью, а затем резко возобновила скольжение, Баки не выдержал. Его выгнуло, по телу прокатилась волна удовольствия. Громкий протяжный стон Ди вторил его тихому, по-мужски скупому. Стив засопел, ускорился и уже через несколько минут обессиленно упал на спину Ди, вжимая ее в Баки. 

Воцарившуюся в комнате тишину разбавлял лишь лихорадочный стук сердец и учащенные прерывистые вздохи. 

— Вау, — прошептала Ди спустя некоторое время.

Баки не мог с ней не согласиться. Он вообще чувствовал себя таким расслабленным и умиротворенным, что, казалось, ничто не способно омрачить этот момент. 

Мог ли он представить, что все будет _так_? Определенно, нет. Это было дьявольски горячо, непривычно, за гранью дозволенного, но разве его когда-либо волновали рамки или приличия? Им было хорошо сейчас, всем троим, а это чего-то да стоило.

Он поцеловал Ди в висок и закрыл глаза. Стив накинул на них простынку, и перед тем, как погрузиться в сон, Баки почувствовал, как его обняли сразу две руки. Он решил подумать об этом завтра. Или не думать никогда.

*** 

Ди разбудила боль в затекшем теле и чувство, будто всю ночь она проспала между двух огромных тяжелых грелок. Влажные волосы неприятно липли к вспотевшей коже, а спальня настолько пропиталась пряным запахом секса, что было трудно дышать. Осторожно выскользнув из постели, Ди бесшумно распахнула окно, отыскала палочку и выскочила в ванную, где смогла наконец перевести дыхание.

Каждая мышца ее тела ныла, напоминая о пережитом удовольствии. Из зеркала на нее глядела незнакомка с горящими глазами, зацелованными губами и красными отметинами на шее. Проще было поверить, что она умерла и по ошибке попала в рай, чем в то, что Баки и Стив _оба_ были в ее постели. Но факты говорили сами за себя, даже если затуманенное эйфорией сознание не успевало их переваривать.

Взмахнув палочкой, Ди навела порядок в ванной комнате и встала под душ. Вода немного привела ее в чувство и позволила в полной мере осознать, что она, должно быть, самый везучий человек во вселенной. Любить и быть любимой в ответ, да еще дважды — разве может быть что-то лучше? Сейчас не хотелось думать о том, что она не заслуживает и сотой доли всего этого. Что змея на руке до сих пор подает признаки жизни, и пользоваться магией еще очень рано. Или что за ними по-прежнему ведется охота. Впервые за долгие месяцы, а может, и за всю жизнь, у нее было настолько прекрасное настроение, что, казалось, будто за спиной выросли крылья.

Захотелось даже блинчики приготовить. Да, именно так она и поступит. 

Ди быстренько вытерлась, промокнула волосы полотенцем и, натянув на голое тело обнаруженную на сушилке футболку Баки, отправилась на кухню. Добавила в молоко яйца, соль, сахар и небольшое количество муки, размешав так, чтобы получилось жидкое тесто без комочков, и поставила сковороду на огонь.

Она упорно не понимала, на каком этапе ошиблась, но что-то явно было не так. Проклятые блины один за другим зажаривались по краям чуть ли не до корочки, а в середине по-прежнему оставались жидкими. 

Испортив половину теста, Ди вынуждена была признать поражение. Но даже оно не сбило ее с позитивного настроя. 

— Чем это пахнет? — послышался хриплый ото сна голос Стива.

Он притянул ее ближе и поцеловал в макушку.

— Я пыталась быть образцовой девушкой, — вздохнула Ди.

А потом развернулась в кольце его рук, обняла крепкую шею и внимательно всмотрелась в лицо. 

— Все ведь хорошо?

Смешинки моментально испарились из его взгляда. Наверняка он понимал, к чему Ди клонит и о чем именно хочет поговорить. А она не могла не признать, что во всей этой круговерти событий упустила главное — не спросила мнение Стива, прежде чем решиться на столь радикальный шаг. Сейчас он казался вполне довольным, но что если на самом деле все обстояло иначе?

— Я должна была поговорить с тобой до того, как поцеловала Баки.

— Т-с-с, — он коснулся пальцем ее губ, призывая к молчанию. — Я и без того понимал, к чему все идет. Но если бы у тебя не хватило мужества сделать первый шаг…

— Первые шаги всегда за мной, да? — усмехнулась она.

— Не забывай, что имеешь дело с двумя столетними стариками, — серьезно заявил Баки, и Ди тут же повернула голову в его сторону. На нем были только черные боксеры Стива и ее розовая резинка для волос. — Нам свойственно иногда тормозить.

Ди фыркнула и отвела взгляд. Внезапное появление Баки, да еще в таком провокационном виде, слегка выбило ее из колеи. Это Стив был тихой знакомой гаванью и уже не вызывал ни смущения, ни неловкости, даже если бы застал ее в самый неподходящий момент. С Баки же отношения только начинались, пусть весьма стремительно и ярко, но она все еще застывала на мгновение каждый раз, когда он появлялся в поле ее зрения.

Пока она размышляла об этом, Баки успел приблизиться. Он наклонился к ней, медленно поцеловал прямо в объятиях Стива, а затем развернулся к холодильнику.

— Не знаю, как вы, а я умираю с голоду.

Его брови удивленно поползли вверх, когда он выудил казанок с джамбалайей, а там осталось лишь немного риса на дне. Кажется, это был их вчерашний ужин. До которого они так и не добрались.

— Я просыпался ночью поесть, — пожал плечами Стив. — Но сейчас что-нибудь придумаю.

Капитан Америка был поистине выдающимся героем. Кому бы еще удалось спасти стряпню Ди, превратив ее в полноценный завтрак? Баки не мог сдержать усмешки, наблюдая за сосредоточенным лицом Стива, пока тот изучал консистенцию теста и добавлял в него недостающие ингредиенты. А когда Ди не выдержала позора и попыталась сбежать с кухни, поймал ее одной рукой и рассмеялся, прижимая к своей груди.

— М-м-м, Стиви, — пальцы Баки по-хозяйски скользнули ей под футболку. — Она без белья, ты знал?

Стив на секунду замер, медленно выдохнул и вернулся к своему занятию, улыбаясь краешком рта.

Баки тем временем наклонил голову и прижался губами к шее Ди. Он не целовал ее, лишь касался носом и вдыхал запах, но от этого безобидного действия ее обдало жаром.

Ди кашлянула и попыталась высвободиться, но Баки держал крепко, и все ее попытки привели лишь к тому, что она от души о него потерлась. 

Похоже, ему нравилось, когда она так делала.

Но вместо того, чтобы хоть как-то это подчеркнуть, Баки усмехнулся, разжал руки, позволяя Ди отойти на безопасное расстояние, и принялся доставать тарелки из навесного шкафчика. Его лицо оставалось спокойным, но в глазах плескалось обещание непременно вернуться к тому, на чем они остановились. 

Когда они наконец уселись за стол, высокая стопка блинов, приготовленная Стивом и заботливо свернутая Ди треугольничками, испарилась в считанные минуты.

— С кем ты вчера встречался? — спросил Баки, когда закончил жевать.

Ди с любопытством перевела взгляд на Стива. А ведь он действительно вернулся только под вечер, вряд ли торчал столько часов в магазине. Может, к Сэму заезжал?

— С Наташей, — ответил он после небольшой паузы.

— И что она хотела? — Ди взяла со стола салфетку и начала сосредоточенно загибать ее уголки. Конечно, она знала, что Романофф была таким же другом Стива, как и Сэм, но, в отличие от нее, Сокол не мог похвастаться четвертым размером груди и роковой внешностью. 

Баки хмыкнул, заметив ее реакцию. Ди и сама бы закатила глаза в ответ на свое поведение, но проще было сделать вид, что ее никак это не задевает, чем давать повод для подколок.

— От Ванды с Виженом давно нет известий. Они осели где-то в Шотландии, на связь выходили пять месяцев назад. Наташа считает, их нужно разыскать.

— Вижен — это тот летающий андроид Старка? — уточнил Баки. — Почему он с Вандой?

— У них отношения.

— С андроидом? — ахнула Ди, напрочь позабыв о Наташе.

— В нем больше человечности, чем в некоторых людях, — твердо произнес Стив. — К тому же не нам с вами рассуждать о странности подобного союза, — добавил он, усмехнувшись.

Ди резко замолчала, признавая его правоту. Кто она такая, чтобы судить о чужом выборе, когда ее собственный любому постороннему человеку покажется ненормальным? 

— Ты согласен с Романофф? — спросил тем временем Баки.

— Не знаю, — Стив провел ладонями по лицу. — Ванда просила дать им время. Но при этом обещала оставаться на связи. Вижену ничего не стоит отправить Тони сообщение, однако по каким-то причинам он предпочитает молчать.

— Возможно, они не хотят, чтобы их тревожили? — предположила Ди. 

В этом она хорошо могла понять Ванду, о которой знала лишь то, что у нее была паранормальная магическая сила да крайне необычный парень. Наверное, они бы поладили.

— Или что-то случилось.

— Да брось, — Баки поднялся из-за стола и начал собирать пустые тарелки. — Я видел, на что эти двое способны. Они могут за себя постоять.

— Я предложил подождать пару недель, и если ничего не изменится, разыскать их.

Ди молча кивнула и провела ладонью по щеке Стива. Меньше всего на свете ей хотелось куда-либо его отпускать, но она понимала, что это неизбежно. Как и возвращение в команду, раз уж они со Старком смогли найти общий язык. Она росла в штаб-квартире Людей Икс и видела супергероев не только в деле, но и в повседневной жизни, и как никто другой знала, что спокойные дни для них — на вес золота. За те месяцы, которые Стив провел в Убежище, в мире не случалось ничего глобального, а все его задания вертелись вокруг «Гидры». Но это не значило, что так будет всегда. 

Ди встряхнула головой, отгоняя унылые мысли прочь, и дала себе установку наслаждаться настоящим, а не переживать о будущем. Тем более, завтракали все трое практически неодетыми, и это постоянно отвлекало, заставляя то вспоминать о прошлой ночи, то думать о том, сколько всего их ждет впереди. Прокашлявшись, Ди решила не искушать ни себя, ни ребят. Юркнув в спальню, она быстро натянула белье и любимые шорты с майкой, а футболку поспешила вернуть законному владельцу.

— Мне жарко, — запротестовал тот. — Я же не голый хожу.

— Баки, — прорычала она, едва сдерживая смех, когда попытки заставить его одеться не увенчались успехом. — Не будь ребенком! И не вынуждай меня использовать магию.

— А ты уже можешь?

Стив, который в этот момент точил карандаши для рисования, оторвался от своего занятия и развернул голову в их сторону.

— Немного.

Баки окинул ее внезапно серьезным взглядом (стоило догадаться, что за этим обязательно что-то последует!) и крепко обхватил бионикой левое запястье, очертив пальцем живой руки контур метки.

— Возможность колдовать как-то связана с твоей татуировкой? Змея шевелится третий день подряд.

Ди дернулась, но Баки не позволил ей отойти. Покачал головой, посмотрел строго и, медленно разжав пальцы, скрестил руки на груди в ожидании объяснений.

— Это не просто татуировка, — вздохнула Ди, озвучив очевидное. 

Она отвернулась, отошла на несколько шагов назад и обхватила себя руками, не зная, как начать этот разговор и стоит ли вообще затевать его в момент, когда все, казалось бы, так хорошо. Но, наверное, для подобных откровений никогда не найдется подходящего времени, а врать ей больше не хотелось.

От двух напряженных взглядов, которые она буквально ощущала лопатками, по спине пополз неприятный холодок. 

— В этой змее — часть души темного и опасного существа. Она не имеет своей воли, но способна впитывать магическую энергию и отдавать ее, когда в этом возникает необходимость. Руны усиливают этот эффект. — Ди повернулась к парням вполоборота и провела пальцами по правому предплечью. — Самая мощная энергия выбрасывается в процессе страданий человека, а кровь и смерть — просто бесценный источник силы. Тот, кто намеренно питается подобной энергией, поистине ужасен. Именно такой была когда-то и я... 

Ди сглотнула и продолжила, не позволяя себе спасовать:

— Эту змею напитывали _годами_ , понимаете? Она поглощала, отдавала и передавала силу своему истинному хозяину. Когда я сбежала, то не представляла толком, как с ней совладать, да и сейчас знаю лишь то, что чем меньше темных заклинаний использую и чем дальше от эпицентра выброса негативной энергии нахожусь, тем спокойнее она себя ведет. 

— Змею можно как-то убрать? — приглушенно уточнил Стив, бережно сжимая плечи Ди и заставляя ее опереться на него спиной.

— Нет.

— Может, ты просто не знаешь, как? — мягко спросил Баки, заглядывая ей в глаза.

Они окружили Ди с обеих сторон, и все ее тревоги, которые нахлынули во время рассказа, на миг отступили. Она потянулась руками к Баки, обняла его, притягивая к ним со Стивом, и некоторое время наслаждалась теплом их тел. 

— Порой воспоминания очень размыты. Я отчетливо помню все, что касается моего личного прошлого, тогда как _ее_ память всплывает хаотичными обрывками и видениями. Когда мне срочно требуется что-то наколдовать, я делаю это интуитивно, но вспомнить какое-то конкретное заклинание или событие практически никогда не выходит. Однако насчет змеи я уверена.

— Я плохо понимаю, как все это работает, — начал Баки, — но если змея передает силу кому-то еще, разве не логично его уничтожить? 

— Ты до сих пор не сказала, кто за всем этим стоит, — добавил Стив.

— Имя ничего вам не даст, — Ди высвободилась из объятий парней и отошла к окну. — Надеюсь, вы никогда с ним не встретитесь.

— Мы должны понимать, с кем имеем дело.

— И как его убить.

Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, когда Ди закрыла глаза и на одном дыхании выпалила:

— Его невозможно убить, не убив меня!

Темный Лорд, словно яд, отравлял всю Магическую Британию. Будь Ди хоть немного такой же благородной, как и Стив, она бы непременно попыталась это исправить, даже если бы пришлось принести себя в жертву. Но она предпочла сбежать, спрятаться на другом континенте и притвориться, будто все те ужасы ее не касаются.

Она была жалкой. А может, просто слишком его боялась. 

Баки и Стив потрясенно молчали, переваривая информацию.

— Он бессмертен благодаря таким источникам силы, в какой превратил и меня. Даже если кому-то удастся его уничтожить, — Ди почувствовала, что начинает дрожать, — мое тело станет его новым сосудом. 

— И ты говоришь это за субботним завтраком… — голос Стива прозвучал как никогда глухо.

Входная дверь хлопнула, с улицы донесся пугающий треск и приглушенный рык Баки, но Ди даже не шелохнулась, смотря перед собой пустым взглядом. Прекрасный день был безнадежно испорчен ее же усилиями.

Стив обнял ее, притянул к себе и погладил по голове.

— Ничего, малышка, мы с этим справимся.

— С этим не справиться, Стив. 

— Должно же быть какое-то решение! — рявкнул с порога Баки. Костяшки его живой руки были сбиты в кровь, грудь порывисто вздымалась, а в глазах стояла свирепая решимость.

— Ничего не изменилось, мальчики, — возразила Ди, пытаясь выдавить из себя улыбку. — Убежище по-прежнему остается моим единственным шансом на нормальную жизнь.

— Почему тогда чертова змея шевелится даже внутри купола? Это из-за меня, да? Ты потратила слишком много магии на исцеление?

Лицо Баки превратилось в одну сплошную гримасу.

Ди подошла к нему и взяла за руку.

— Ты умирал, глупый, — ласково сказала она. — Что мне было делать? 

Баки обхватил пальцами ее затылок, наклонился к лицу и прохрипел прямо в губы:

— А мне что делать, зная, как сильно ты подставилась?

Вместо ответа Ди прижалась к нему и нежно поцеловала.

— Я использовала самую сильную в мире палочку и всю доступную мне магию, — сказала она после, — и сделала бы это снова, даже не раздумывая. Змея не может угомониться из-за силы заклинания, а не из-за того, что нас нашли. 

— Получается, Пожиратели не могут навредить тебе, — задумчиво протянул Стив. — Для чего тогда охотятся? Чтобы вернуть назад? 

О, они могли ей навредить. И наверняка хотели. Ди была уверена, что у них нашлось бы множество претензий к ее прошлому воплощению, редкостной суке, для которой пытки были чем-то сродни развлечения, в том числе и среди своих. Кроме того, после ее бегства на Пожирателей пал гнев самого Волдеморта, а уж он, судя по тому, что она о нем слышала и помнила, был куда изобретательнее в таких вопросах. Ее могли калечить и исцелять до бесконечности. Если, конечно, сумели бы удержать. Способы, безусловно, были, но Ди не хотелось проверять, насколько далеко ее враги продвинулись в этом вопросе. И, конечно, она не собиралась рассказывать все это парням.

— Они хотят вернуть не только меня, но и то, что я забрала, — пояснила она. — Старшая палочка, самая сильная в мире, могла бы не только обнаружить мое местоположение, но и разрушить любые чары, включая магический барьер Убежища. Поэтому, убегая, я прихватила ее с собой. И мантию-невидимку, которую вы уже видели. Точнее сказать, _не_ видели, но вы поняли, о чем я.

Перед глазами сразу всплыли воспоминания о том, как она столкнулась с Баки, когда пыталась понаблюдать за ним, закутавшись в мантию. Кажется, он тоже об этом подумал — выражение его лица на секунду смягчилось.

— Ди-и, — устало покачал головой Стив, взлохмачивая рукой волосы, — я с тобой поседею.

— Тебе девяносто девять, давно пора, — улыбнулась она.

Баки резко крутанул ее, прижимая спиной к стене.

— С этих пор ты даже шагу из Убежища не сделаешь! 

Ди хотела возмутиться, но он заткнул ее поцелуем. 

Это сработало, спорить ей расхотелось, а после она и вовсе решила не возвращаться к этому вопросу до того момента, пока не понадобится выйти наружу. Была б ее воля, она бы и их никуда не выпускала.

***

После того разговора прошла неделя. Если бы не предчувствие нависшей над ними угрозы, Баки назвал бы эти дни лучшими в своей жизни. Должно быть, все трое ощущали нечто похожее, однако по молчаливому согласию решили не акцентировать на этом внимание. Ди выходила из себя каждый раз, когда он или Стив пытались разузнать больше. Баки заметил, что змея сразу же оживала, словно подпитывалась ее негативными эмоциями или переживаниями, поэтому старался не давать повода. Но сказать, что все это ему очень не нравилось, было бы явным преуменьшением.

Впрочем, Ди постоянно отвлекала его от мрачных мыслей. Баки на удивление быстро свыкся с новым укладом их жизни. Ревность переросла в теплоту, сомнения теперь казались сущей глупостью, он уже не чувствовал себя лишним и мог позволить себе расслабиться, в полной мере наслаждаясь совместными моментами. Ему нравилось наблюдать за Ди и Стивом, осознавать, что он, Баки, является неотъемлемым компонентом их счастья, хоть поначалу и было сложно в это поверить. И даже в постели, когда Ди сладко стонала под Стивом, он думал лишь о том, что им обоим сейчас очень хорошо, а значит, будет хорошо и ему. 

Мягкость Стива прекрасно контрастировала с резкостью Баки. Ему не нужно было переживать о том, что он оказался излишне вспыльчив, груб или нетерпелив — Стив с лихвой это компенсировал. А еще Баки заметил, как сильно Ди заводило, когда они менялись ролями. Стива непросто было раздраконить, но когда он выходил из себя, Баки с легкостью уступал ему эту роль. Даже трогать себя позволял, хоть это и стало настоящим откровением, к которому он поначалу оказался не готов. Стив не переходил черту и в целом вел себя, как и раньше, но порой Баки ощущал его губы на своей коже и руки, скользящие следом за руками Ди. Практически всегда это можно было списать на случайность, кто там разберет в такие моменты, и, возможно, когда-нибудь им придется поговорить об этом, но пока Баки предпочитал не заморачиваться. Он любил Стива, пусть и не так, но… Пока думать об этом не хотелось.

Ди и бровью не вела, а ведь она тоже замечала. Куда больше ее заботило удовольствие обоих ее мужчин, она позволяла многое, хоть и не все, что Баки хотелось бы. Он с ума сходил от ее запаха и вкуса, от взгляда, которым она смотрела на него перед тем, как кончить, от тепла, которое расползалось в его груди, когда она была рядом. Ему нравилось провоцировать ее, заставлять глаза и тело вспыхивать или просто прижимать к себе долгими вечерами, когда они втроем устраивались у телевизора, смотря очередной идиотский сериал. 

А позавчера Сэм притащил приставку, и спарринг со Стивом внезапно перешел на новый уровень. Правда, впоследствии они оба оказались повергнуты Ди. Баки до сих пор не мог понять, как она это провернула. Ее темный эльф зрелищно надрал задницы их бойцов, сохранив при этом больше половины запаса жизненной энергии. Баки был глубоко оскорблен, а Стив лишь ухмылялся во весь рот и хлопал его по плечу, то ли успокаивая, то ли говоря: «Ну ты и придурок, Бак». Ди улыбалась и лезла с поцелуями, после чего Баки уже не сердился. При таком раскладе ему даже нравилось проигрывать, хоть он и мечтал однажды отправить ее эльфа в нокаут. 

Визит Сэма впервые столкнул их с необходимостью выбора: что говорить людям, а что оставить при себе. Баки не знал, как себя вести, и старался держаться нейтрально. Сразу накатывали воспоминания о том, как он смотрел на Ди и Стива и ненавидел себя за желание очутиться на месте друга. Тогда он и подумать не мог, что возможны отношения втроем. Переживать те эмоции заново было весьма неприятно. 

Заметив его состояние, Ди бросила быстрый взгляд на Стива и потянула Баки к ним на диван, беря за руку так, как никогда не прикоснулась бы к Сэму или другому мужчине, _словно заявляя свои права на него_. Сердце в груди сделало кульбит, отчего Баки мысленно закатил глаза, злясь на себя за столь сопливую реакцию. Но вместе с тем его переполняло чувство гордости, благодарности и множество других эмоций. Черт, да он едва сдерживал улыбку. Но когда увидел взгляд Уилсона — сразу напрягся.

Сокол шокировано уставился на их сплетенные руки и перевел взгляд на Стива. Тот демонстративно покосился в их сторону, снова посмотрел на Сэма и невозмутимо изогнул бровь. Баки заметил, как кончики ушей Стива порозовели. Наверняка ему сложно было сохранять хладнокровие, но он справился. 

— Заткнись, Уилсон, — беззлобно, но более чем серьезно предупредил Баки, когда Сэм открыл было рот.

— Но…

— Сэм, — Ди ласково ему улыбнулась, — помнишь, что случилось, когда мы с тобой в последний раз повздорили?

Тот возмущенно моргнул.

— Ведьма! — добавил он спустя минуту тишины, схватившись рукой за сердце. — Я им геймпад пятого поколения, а она мне угрожает! Кэп, заступился бы за товарища! Я, между прочим, за тобой и в огонь, и воду!

Стив лишь хмыкнул, покачав головой.

Остаток вечера Сэм держался, но перед тем, как уйти, многозначительно обвел их взглядом и, ухмыляясь, спросил:

— А все остальное вы тоже втроем делаете? 

Ди просверлила его убийственным взглядом.

— Пойдем, провожу тебя до машины, — пробормотал Стив.

— Как мне теперь спать, зная, что...

— Сэм! — рявкнули все трое.

— Понял-понял, — он поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

Баки слышал дебильные вопросы Уилсона, пока Стив провожал его к границе купола, но не мог перестать улыбаться, когда развернулся к Ди и поймал ее насмешливый взгляд.

Вернувшийся через пять минут Стив застал весьма горячую сцену прямо посреди гостиной. Некоторое время он с упоением наблюдал за ними, а потом медленно разделся и присоединился. 

Приглашение никому из них уже не требовалось.

***

— Ты уверена, что это безопасно? — спросил как-то Баки, заметив, как Ди вливает в себя бледно-фиолетовую жидкость. 

Он сразу понял, что это. 

Еще в их первое совместное утро Стив рассказал о существовании противозачаточного зелья. Баки тогда облегченно выдохнул: все-таки накануне ему напрочь отшибло мозги, а натягивал ли Стив резинку, он и вовсе упустил из виду, и теперь мысленно костерил себя за безответственность. Но потом узнал о зелье, и от сердца отлегло. 

— Вполне, — усмехнулась Ди. — Куплено в одной из лучших аптек магического Манхэттена.

— Не знал, что есть такой.

— Переживаешь, что не сработает? — уточнила она, прищурившись.

— Просто не хочу ничего испортить, — буркнул Баки.

Ди рассмеялась.

— Бак, — она прильнула к нему, забравшись рукой под футболку, — все будет хорошо. — И неожиданно серьезно добавила: — Просто не отпускай меня, что бы ни случилось…

— Никогда, — пообещал он. 

***

В понедельник разразилась гроза, предоставив прекрасный повод целый день не вылезать из постели. Ди откровенно дурачилась, превратив их со Стивом тела в свой персональный холст. Она рисовала все, что приходило на ум: забавные рожицы соседствовали с пошлыми надписями и разнокалиберными сердечками. Поначалу Баки это забавляло, пока он не заметил отрешенный взгляд Ди и символы, которые она начала выводить на его коже.

Стив приподнялся на локте и бросил встревоженный взгляд на Баки.

— Малыш, что это?

Ди вздрогнула, моргнула, словно фокусируя зрение, и провела измазанным пастой пальцем по животу Баки.

— Я вспомнила одно защитное заклинание. Не знаю, откуда. Руны просто всплыли в голове. — Она задумчиво закусила губу. — Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы сделать татуировки?

— Ты уверена, что они защитные? — осторожно уточнил Стив.

— Ты прав, — после секундного раздумья вздохнула Ди. — Стоит проверить, прежде чем идти на поводу интуиции.

— И как ты собираешься это сделать? 

— У меня есть один знакомый сквиб, Эндрю. — Увидев замешательство на лицах парней, Ди поспешно пояснила: — Он родился в волшебной семье, но магия так и не проявилась. Так вот, иногда Эндрю выполняет для меня мелкие поручения. Я могу нарисовать руны и попросить его навести справки. 

— Звучит неплохо, — согласился Баки, хотя идея набивать на тело магические надписи его нисколько не воодушевляла. Татуировок Ди хватало с головой.

— Ты заметила, что сегодня она особенно активна? — Стив коснулся ее левого предплечья, намекая на змею, которая с самого утра вела себя, словно бесноватая.

Ди помрачнела.

— Разве не должна она уже успокоиться? — Баки в очередной раз напрягся. Каждый раз, когда он думал об этой чертовой змее, в груди зарождалось нехорошее предчувствие. 

— Должна. Такого еще не было, — нехотя признала Ди. — Обычно за несколько дней все проходит.

— Может, стоит поговорить с Вандой? Как раз уточню у Наташи, вышла ли та на связь. Если нет, можем вместе слетать в Шотландию.

— Или в Ваканду, — тихо добавил Баки. — Там есть шаманы, вдруг…

Ди ожидаемо вспыхнула.

— Да что они могут знать об этом?!

— Мы должны что-то сделать, — упрямо возразил Стив.

— Лучшее, что вы можете сделать, — гневно бросила Ди, — оставаться здесь, в безопасности! Я устала просить вас не вмешиваться в то, что вы даже не понимаете!

Когда она выскочила из спальни, резко хлопнув дверью, Стив угрюмо посмотрел на Баки и принялся одеваться.

— Не нравится мне все это, — сказал он.

Баки сжал челюсти и согласно кивнул.

— Ты давно проверял репульсоры и остальное оружие? 

— Вчера.

— Думаю, надо ускорить разговор с Наташей, — Стив уже заправлял рубашку в брюки. — Она оставила координаты их штаба. Съезжу прямо сейчас и узнаю насчет Ванды.

Баки схватил его за руку, прежде чем тот успел выйти за дверь.

— Будь осторожен, Стиви.

— А ты не отходи от Ди.

Они обменялись кивками и коротким объятием, после чего Стив взял ключи от внедорожника и решительно вышел за дверь, пока Ди была в ванной комнате.

— Какого хрена ты его отпустил? — зарычала она, когда услышала шум мотора и поняла, что случилось.

Баки передернул плечами и молча поставил чайник на плиту.

— Баки! — гневное сопение Ди раздалось прямо за спиной. Он медленно развернулся и посмотрел на нее сверху вниз.

— Я согласен с его решением.

— Но это не поможет! Вы оба — такие дураки!

Уголки его губ дрогнули в улыбке.

— Не смей оставаться таким спокойным, когда я с тобой ругаюсь!

Теперь Баки уже открыто ухмылялся.

Ди толкнула его ладонью в грудь, а когда он даже не пошевелился, обиженно надулась.

— Чайник закипел, — невозмутимо сообщил он. — Кофе будешь?

— Да, — буркнула она, опуская голову. Баки знал, что так она прятала улыбку каждый раз, когда не хотела сдаваться первой.

Он обвил руками ее талию и притянул к себе.

— Обожаю, когда ты сердишься.

— Поверь, ты не хочешь знать, как я сержусь на самом деле, — проворчала она.

Баки поцеловал ее тягуче медленно, заставляя забыть обо всем, кроме его губ и ладоней, кружащих на пояснице. Затем осторожно скользнул бионическими пальцами под резинку ее домашних штанов, посылая Шури очередную благодарность за руку (прошлая и близко не была такой чувствительной), и самодовольно улыбнулся, когда из горла Ди вырвался тихий предвкушающий стон.

— Ты не можешь вечно затыкать меня подобным образом, — сбивчиво выдохнула она ему в губы.

— Но это работает.

— Засранец.

Кофе они выпили только через сорок минут.

Ближе к вечеру Ди задремала, устроившись на его плече. Баки набросил на нее тонкий плед и прижал к своему боку. Его внимание привлек альбом, лежащий на журнальном столике. В последние дни Стив часто рисовал, чему Баки был несказанно рад. Он подхватил пачку рисунков свободной рукой и начал их перебирать.

Бо́льшая часть оказалась лишь набросками. Почти на всех была Ди, часто — они двое, сидящие за столом, лежащие в обнимку на диване, целующиеся у окна. Но на некоторых Стив изобразил лишь его, и у Баки мурашки по коже поползли от этих рисунков. Он никогда не представлял себя таким открытым и улыбчивым, словно парень на портрете был лучшим из его возможных воплощений, без груза прошлого и непомерного чувства вины за содеянное. Хотел ли Стив, чтобы он стал таким? Или рисовал того Баки, которого знал много лет назад?

Следующий набросок и вовсе лишил его дара речи. Это был нежный и очень личный момент. Только любящий человек мог нарисовать нечто подобное. Баки с Ди спали, лежа на животах. Его бионическая рука свободно свисала с кровати, тогда как живая покоилась на ее спине. Волосы Ди разметались по подушке, как и его собственные. Тонкая простынь закрывала ее ноги, доходя до поясницы и открывая вид на изящный изгиб спины. По сравнению с ее фигуркой его тело казалось огромным, хоть Стив и умудрился нарисовать их обоих такими притягательными, что Баки невольно сглотнул. Но больше всего его поразило то, как Стив передал выражения их лиц, на которых читалось безграничное счастье и умиротворение. 

Баки почувствовал ком в горле и прикрыл глаза, чтобы справиться с эмоциями. Сейчас его переполняла такая огромная любовь к ним обоим, что было трудно дышать. 

Он все еще думал о том, чем именно заслужил столь щедрый подарок судьбы, когда все вокруг вдруг затряслось, словно от мощного удара.

Ди резко вскочила, хлопая глазами и растерянно оглядываясь. 

Второй удар заставил ее побледнеть. Баки уже сжимал винтовку в одной руке и браслет Старка в другой.

Стены дома завибрировали, на головы посыпалась штукатурка, прямо под их ногами по полу пробежала огромная трещина.

— Давай, маленькая, выходим, — сказал Баки как можно спокойнее.

Ди поднялась на ноги, он тут же задвинул ее за спину и направился к двери.

Надеяться на то, что это всего лишь землетрясение, не приходилось.

— Акцио, палочка! — крикнула Ди на ходу. — Акцио, сундук!

Времени на это не было, но Баки не стал с ней спорить, понимая, что так они будут выбираться наружу еще дольше.

Покопавшись в сундуке, Ди развернулась к нему и одним быстрым движением набросила на его плечи какую-то ткань. Баки обвел себя взглядом и опешил: его тело стало полностью невидимым. 

— Пообещай не выдавать себя! — она вцепилась в его руку. — Меня не убьют, тебя — в два счета.

Баки вспыхнул от негодования, но ответить не успел: одна из потолочных балок с диким треском переломилась и сейчас летела прямо на них. Он поймал ее бионической рукой, отбросил в сторону и, схватив Ди за шкирку, потянул за собой к выходу.

В самый последний момент она успела накинуть на его голову капюшон.

На улице творилось невообразимое.

Все вокруг рушилось прямо на глазах. Бугрилась и трескалась почва, скукоживались деревья, а дом, находящийся в эпицентре черной воронки, трясло так, что, казалось, он рассыпется на части в любую секунду. Ветер нещадно трепал волосы Ди, которая замерла у границы купола, сжимая в обеих руках палочки. Мантия-невидимка чудесным образом держалась на месте. Баки понимал, что выдавать себя сейчас глупо, но его буквально распирало от ярости из-за того, что под мантией был он, а не Ди. 

Практически сразу стало ясно: весь этот хаос творится исключительно в Убежище. Снаружи проглядывало чистое предзакатное небо и мерно колышущиеся кроны деревьев. И только низ купола беспорядочно мерцал, не позволяя разглядеть то, что происходило прямо напротив них. 

В какой-то момент мерцание прекратилось. Поверхность купола пошла рябью, открывая взору несколько дюжин фигур, облаченных в уродливые маски и длинные черные балдахины. На кончиках их палочек потрескивали белые всполохи только что сотворенных заклинаний. Они пытались протаранить себе вход, понял Баки, но ничего не вышло.

— Убирайтесь отсюда! — прорычала Ди, направляя на них палочку, которую он никогда раньше у нее не видел. — Вам не пробить барьер! 

— Им и не нужно, — послышался низкий шипящий голос. 

Пожиратели мгновенно расступились, образовывая проход. То, что Баки увидел, не укладывалось в голове. Человек с лицом змеи и красными демоническими глазами плавно ступал босыми ступнями, шурша полами длинной черной хламиды. Но не его внешний вид заставил Баки похолодеть от ужаса, а Стив, связанный по рукам и ногам какой-то необъяснимой дрянью, которая волокла его по воздуху следом за этим существом.

— Стив… — пролепетала Ди.

Ее руки обреченно повисли вдоль тела. Она покачнулась, Баки в этот момент шагнул вперед, подставляя ей себя в качестве опоры и давая понять, что находится рядом. 

Мозг лихорадочно работал, пытаясь сопоставить количество Пожирателей с количеством нанопуль в браслете Старка и продумать хоть какие-то варианты атаки. 

Но потом это существо остановилось прямо перед магическим барьером. Его губы растянулись в наигранной гнилозубой улыбке, и он медленно, смакуя каждое слово, протянул: 

— Здравствуй, дочь.

Несколько секунд у Баки ушло на то, чтобы переварить услышанное. Если бы не молчание застывшей в оцепенении Ди, он бы решил, что ему померещилось. Но она замерла, словно истукан, упираясь в него неестественно ровной, напряженной спиной, и, кажется, практически не дышала.

Именно так Баки и понял, что все это — правда.

И теперь совершенно не представлял, что с этим делать.


	15. Глава 15

Будучи маленькой, Уэнсди Доу ненавидела не только свое имя, но и длинные серебристые волосы, которые постоянно оказывались объектом насмешек со стороны сверстников. Обидное прозвище «седой фрик» прилипло к ней на долгие годы, до тех пор, пока его не перебило другое, куда более резкое — «дьявольское отродье». Это потом, спустя много лет, Ди оценила всю иронию (чистая правда же!), а в те годы в монастыре Святого Иоанна ей жилось очень непросто. 

Впрочем, ничто не закаляет характер лучше, чем трудности. 

С проявлением магии, которую она тогда считала телекинезом, жить стало легче (и определенно веселее): дети ее боялись, а монахини мечтали поскорее избавиться от странной воспитанницы, которая вроде и проблем особых не создавала, но в то же время пугала их своими способностями до чертиков. Тогда же Ди навсегда отказалась от дурацкого имени и попыток понравиться окружающим. Еще она мечтала сбежать в большой притягательный мир и слиться с толпой, чтобы хоть на время перестать чувствовать себя уродцем. Хотелось понять, каково это — быть, как все. Но чтобы воплотить задуманное, нужно было сначала подрасти. Поэтому Ди смиренно ждала, тихо завидуя ребятам, за которыми приходили семейные пары, чтобы забрать их с собой в новую жизнь, и тайком мечтая о том, что когда-нибудь и у нее появится кто-то, кому она будет важна. 

Она часто думала о своей семье. Кем были ее родители? Почему бросили ее? Чем она их так разозлила? Ди донимала настоятельницу вопросами, но та лишь отмахивалась, пока после очередного разговора не вручила ей тонкое шелковое покрывало с вышитой золотом буквой _W_ в центре.

— Это все, что осталось от твоей прошлой жизни, Уэнсди, — сказала она тогда строгим тоном. — В тот день, когда ты появилась на нашем пороге, была среда. Увидев вышивку, я сразу поняла, как мы тебя назовем. Кроме этой буквы о твоей семье больше ничего не известно. Надеюсь, теперь ты прекратишь меня донимать.

— Но я же не сама появилась? Кто-то меня принес? 

— Понятия не имею, — в голосе настоятельницы слышалось явное нетерпение. — Тебя оставили на ступенях.

В глазах Ди заблестели слезы. Она не знала, что вызывало бо́льшую обиду: тот факт, что ее бросили у двери монастыря, словно мусор, или безразличный тон старой монахини. 

Последовавший за этим разговором всплеск магии оказался настолько сильным, что Ди потеряла сознание и пришла в себя лишь спустя несколько дней под тихий приятный голос, который убеждал ее проснуться.

Она медленно открыла глаза и с удивлением поняла, что голос принадлежит человеку, сидящему возле кровати в инвалидном кресле. При этом губы его не двигались, в отличие от глаз, которые внимательно следили за ее реакцией. В голове отчетливо прозвучало: _«Меня зовут профессор Ксавье, Ди. Я здесь, чтобы позаботиться о тебе»._

Сложно было сказать, что растрогало ее сильнее: искреннее беспокойство во взгляде этого человека или то, что он стал первым, кто обратился к ней _так_. Словно уважал выбор Ди и хотел заслужить ее доверие.

В тот же вечер она покинула монастырь Святого Иоанна. Все до единой монахини вышли на крыльцо, едва ли не плача от облегчения, которое явственно читалось на их лицах. Напоследок Ди захотелось сделать нечто такое, о чем стыдно было даже вспоминать. И только присутствие рядом доброго лысого дяденьки заставляло держать себя в руках. 

Институт профессора Ксавье и все его обитатели шокировали ее настолько, что некоторое время Ди могла лишь с приоткрытым ртом наблюдать за творящимся вокруг хаосом. Ее способности и внешний вид здесь никого не удивляли. Затеряться в толпе и почувствовать себя одной из многих, а не чудаковатым пришельцем, в которого все тыкают пальцами и терпят только потому, что больше некуда деть, оказалось приятно. 

Мутанты стали ее семьей, а невероятный Профессор Икс, как его здесь многие называли, — заменил отца. Они часами беседовали обо всем на свете, и только благодаря его участию Ди выросла такой, какой выросла. Чарльз настолько заряжал своей добротой, оптимизмом, верой в людей, мутантов и лучшее в каждом человеке, что все ее демоны, которых, как оказалось, за время жизни в приюте скопилось немало, постепенно отступили. Он помог Ди развить свой дар, научил правильно концентрироваться и преобразовывать энергетические потоки в импульсы. Позже к этим урокам присоединилась и Джин Грей. Именно у нее Ди научилась некоторым хитростям, которыми пользовалась и по сей день.

Профессор Ксавье, Люди Икс, мутанты и сам Институт, частью которого она была, словно маленькая деталь чего-то большего, вдохновляли Ди становиться лучше, воспитывать в себе те качества, которые давались ей сложнее всего. Доброту, например. Милосердие. Терпимость к другим. Она смотрела на мир через призму мутантов, угнетенных, но не сломленных, стоящих на страже справедливости, чтящих благородство и честь, и это не могло не повлиять на формирование ее личности. 

Однако чем старше она становилась, тем острее ощущала, что, вопреки всему, не являлась одной из них. Ее сила была другой. И подчинялась совершенно иным законам. Ди не могла объяснить этого, но чувствовала, что в ней есть нечто большее, потенциал, который она пока не может раскрыть, но который пульсирует внутри теплым неиссякаемым источником. 

_Кровь была ключом ко всему._

Это знание росло в ней долгие годы, пока Ди в какой-то момент не рассекла ладонь и не удостоверилась в том, что телекинетический импульс после этого стал в разы сильнее. Она отчаянно жаждала узнать, чья кровь течет в ее венах. А еще взглянуть в глаза тем, у кого хватило совести бросить младенца на пороге монастыря. Возможно, у них имелась причина... Хотя разве можно такое вообще оправдать?

Встреча, случившаяся весной две тысячи пятнадцатого года, навсегда перевернула жизнь Ди.

Она смотрела на утонченную, затянутую в светлый приталенный плащ женщину, которая материализовалась прямо перед ней в черной дымчатой воронке, и не верила своим ушам.

— Меня зовут Нарцисса Малфой. Я твоя родная тетя, Дельфи. Слава Мерлину, мне удалось тебя разыскать!

Помнится, тогда Ди подумала о том, что чертова буква _W_ на одеяле является перевернутой _M_ , и ее имя на этом фоне выглядит двойной подставой. Она прислонилась спиной к стене и рассмеялась. Когда шок немного схлынул, до нее наконец начало доходить, _кто именно_ сейчас перед ней стоит. Неужели это правда?

— Я должна так просто вам поверить? 

Нарцисса смутилась.

— Сомнений быть не может. Кровный поисковый ритуал не ошибается. 

— Ритуал? 

— Я волшебница, Дельфи. Как и ты, — мягко улыбнулась Нарцисса. — Если позволишь, я присяду и расскажу все по порядку.

Ди изумленно уставилась на нее, не в силах выдавить из себя ни звука.

Нарцисса взмахнула тонкой деревянной палочкой в сторону двери и что-то прошептала.

— Чтобы нас не беспокоили, — объяснила она.

Разговор длился не один час. Первое, что узнала Ди, — свое настоящее имя. _Дельфини Риддл._ Ее отцом был злой и могущественный Лорд Волдеморт (его имя Нарцисса каждый раз произносила едва ли не шепотом), который годами держал в страхе всю Магическую Британию и боролся за очищение волшебного мира. Мать — чистокровная колдунья Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, урожденная Блэк, родная сестра Нарциссы, которая была одной из ярых последовательниц Лорда, за что и получила пожизненный срок в магической тюрьме. Спустя четырнадцать лет она оттуда сбежала благодаря Лорду, который возродился после смерти. 

На этом моменте Ди замутило, и она попросила сделать небольшую паузу.

Нарцисса понимающе кивнула, давая ей время переварить услышанное, после чего продолжила свой рассказ, то и дело повторяя, насколько пугающим был Лорд и как много жизней сгубил. Что, впрочем, не мешало ее сестре слепо любить этого монстра и следовать за ним до последнего.

Ди подумалось, что если ее отец был настолько ужасен, почему тогда мать так его боготворила? Либо Нарцисса преувеличивала, либо… Беллатрикс была не в себе. 

— Годы в Азкабане наложили свой отпечаток, — сдержанно подтвердила Нарцисса, когда Ди напрямую спросила об этом.

Этот ответ не успокоил, но Ди решила сконцентрироваться на более значимом для нее вопросе.

— Что случилось потом? Мои родители погибли?

— Шла война. Лорду не давало покоя предсказание, которое пророчило ему гибель от руки Гарри Поттера, ровесника моего сына Драко. Многие годы он и Пожиратели Смерти, в числе которых вынужденно состояли многие хорошие люди, пытались привести Гарри к Лорду. Но тот постоянно ускользал.

Каким образом мальчишка мог годами ускользать от взрослых организованных волшебников? С каждым словом история становилась все менее и менее правдоподобной. Ди пыталась осмыслить услышанное, но здравый смысл и элементарная логика бунтовали, тогда как интуиция подсказывала не торопиться с выводами. От этого в груди расползался неприятный холодок и глухое тревожное предчувствие.

— В мае девяносто восьмого в Хогвартсе состоялась битва, — продолжила Нарцисса. — Многие погибли в тот день… В том числе и моя сестра с мужем Родольфусом. Выяснилось, что Лорд создавал для себя якоря, так называемые хоркруксы, которые делали его бессмертным. Одним из них оказался и Гарри Поттер. Благодаря тому, что ему с друзьями удалось уничтожить остальные хоркруксы, а в него самого Лорд снова выпустил Аваду, Гарри вновь избежал смерти и победил в магической дуэли. Волдеморт умер окончательно и бесповоротно. По крайней мере, все мы на это надеемся.

Ди не нашлась с ответом. Голова шла кругом, она путалась в именах, смысл большинства фраз и вовсе ускользал, зато родители, всю жизнь являвшиеся для нее некими абстрактными личностями, внезапно обрели четкий образ, который теперь совершенно не радовал. 

— В монастыре я тоже появилась в мае… — задумчиво протянула она, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на чем-то попроще, чем якоря и бессмертие. — Как вписывается во всю эту историю мое рождение?

— Мне известно не все, милая, — вздохнула Нарцисса. — С Лордом не спорили и вопросов не задавали. Однажды сестра сообщила о своей беременности. Не от мужа — от _него_. Она была счастлива. Позже я узнала, что Лорд проводил над ней эксперименты, но даже несмотря на это вера Беллы в него была непоколебимой.

— Эксперименты? — Ди вздрогнула.

— Он поил ее кровью единорогов и регулярно проводил темные ритуалы. Не знаю, какие именно, но в результате ты сформировалась за неполные шесть месяцев и родилась с таким сильным магическим фоном, от которого наш семейный измеритель вышел из строя. Лорд был чрезвычайно доволен. Его не волновала моя сестра, из которой беременность и роды выжали все соки, только ты, потенциальный неиссякаемый источник силы, как он часто повторял.

Слова застряли где-то в горле. Ди сдавленно сглотнула и на миг зажмурилась, борясь с острым желанием встряхнуть головой. Или проснуться.

Источник силы? Кровь единорогов? Темные ритуалы?

— Тебя прятали в нашем поместье. Лорд продолжал экспериментировать: запирался с тобой в комнате и часами колдовал, а после всегда уходил крайне удовлетворенным. Знаю, что в момент рождения он наложил на тебя чары необнаружения, чтобы твое имя не появилось в книге Хогвартса, а саму тебя невозможно было отыскать ни одним из известных магических способов. Эта защита действовала до совершеннолетия, вот почему я так долго не могла тебя найти. Все ниточки обрывались на приюте Святого Иоанна, из которого тебя увез некий мистер Ленсер. Такого человека не смог обнаружить ни маггловский детектив, которого я наняла, ни магический поисковик.

— Но мне еще нет восемнадцати, — машинально ответила Ди, пытаясь переварить услышанное. — И я была в приюте до семи лет. Вы могли прийти в любой момент.

Нарцисса отвела взгляд.

— У волшебников совершеннолетие наступает в семнадцать. Чары твоего отца держались до этого момента.

— Семнадцать мне исполнилось в конце прошлого года, — мрачно заметила Ди. Она не знала точной даты своего рождения, но полагала, что появилась на свет в декабре девяносто седьмого. — Много же времени вам потребовалось, _тетушка_.

— Ты права, — признала Нарцисса с тяжелым вздохом. — Когда Гарри победил, а Волдеморт окончательно сгинул, мой муж, Люциус, дал клятву вернуть Малфоям былое величие и предпринять все возможное, чтобы Лорд никогда больше не возродился. Все, что делал Люциус, было во имя семьи. Я всегда поддерживала мужа, но когда он решил, что твоя жизнь… неприемлемый риск, — Нарцисса сглотнула, — я не могла с этим согласиться. В память о сестре. И ради тебя самой.

— Значит, это вы принесли меня в монастырь?

_«И оставили на ступенях, даже не передав в руки монахинь и не побеспокоившись о моей дальнейшей судьбе?»_

— Я поручила это домовику, — ответила Нарцисса, старательно пряча взгляд. — Он посыпал твою кроватку пеплом и перенес в приют в нашем семейном одеяльце-обереге. Пришлось действовать быстро — Люциус был настроен решительно. Я убедила его в том, что ты растворилась прямо на моих глазах. Так же, как и Лорд несколькими часами ранее. Мы тогда спешили покинуть страну, и Люциусу не оставалось ничего другого, как поверить мне на слово.

— Почему он так хотел от меня избавиться?

— Боялся возвращения Лорда. Или кого-то настолько же сильного.

Ди недоверчиво изогнула бровь. Не может же Нарцисса всерьез иметь в виду ее?

— И ради этого он готов был убить младенца? 

Когда ответа не последовало, Ди продолжила:

— Хорошо, допустим, у него были свои мотивы. Что на счет ваших? Я, конечно, благодарна за спасение, но все эти годы вы не вспоминали обо мне. Вас не заботило, как я справляюсь и каким человеком расту. Пусть в Америке меня было сложно разыскать, но до семи лет я жила в приюте, там же, где меня оставил ваш… домовик. Почему именно сейчас, Нарцисса?

— В прошлом месяце мой муж скончался… — тихо начала она.

— И вы вспомнили о своей племяннице? — усмехнулась Ди, покачав головой.

От противоречивых чувств, раздирающих ее на части, хотелось лезть на стену. С одной стороны, она наконец получила ответы на терзавшие ее вопросы, с другой — не была уверена в словах Нарциссы. Возможно, это была только _ее_ версия событий. Ведь у правды всегда есть вторая сторона.

— Что будет теперь? Вы заберете меня с собой? 

— Если ты этого захочешь.

Ди не могла ответить на этот вопрос. Институт профессора Ксавье многие годы был для нее домом, но на своем месте она себя все равно не чувствовала. Возможно, настало время разобраться в том, кем она является на самом деле.

— Таких, как мы, много? — спросила она вместо ответа. — Где вообще живут волшебники?

— В каждой стране существует тайный волшебный мир, скрытый от магглов. Удивительно, что за столько лет ты ни разу на него не наткнулась. Хотя о чем я, у тебя ведь нет палочки… — Нарцисса вдруг спохватилась. — Вот, попробуй взять в руки.

Ди приняла протянутую ей деревяшку и некоторое время с интересом вертела ее в руках.

— Чувствуешь что-нибудь?

— Приятное покалывание. Это что-то типа проводника?

— Все верно, — Нарцисса кивнула. — Волшебники не могут колдовать без палочек. Очень важно найти свою, подходящую, чтобы...

— То есть, как не могут? Совсем? — перебила ее Ди. — Даже мой отец не мог? 

— Да, Дельфи. Тебе еще многое предстоит узнать.

Не сдерживая широкой ухмылки, Ди положила палочку на ладонь, заставляя ее подняться в воздух и переместиться прямиком на колени Нарциссы. 

Та побледнела. 

Улыбка моментально сползла с лица Ди. Неужели она сделала что-то не так? 

— Стихийная магия… И ты ее контролируешь. Как давно?

— Контролировать способности меня научил профессор Ксавье, — осторожно начала Ди. — Но они были со мной всегда.

Нарцисса потрясенно молчала.

— Я не буду этого делать, если нельзя, — поспешно заверила ее Ди. Она вдруг поняла, что ей очень хочется отправиться с Нарциссой и собственными глазами увидеть мир, о котором та говорит. — Пожалуйста, возьмите меня с собой. Я хочу узнать больше о своей семье, о матери и отце, какими бы они ни были. Наверняка, сохранились фотографии или записи. 

По лицу Нарциссы пробежала тень. 

Тут Ди осенила внезапная идея: 

— Если вы согласитесь показать свои воспоминания Профессору, он сможет передать их мне!

— Он тоже маг? — пробормотала та. — Легилимент? 

— Нет, что вы. Он мутант. Величайший в мире телепат.

Это не только не успокоило Нарциссу, но и заставило нервно подскочить на ноги. 

— Пожалуй, я задержалась, — она поспешно расправила несуществующие складки на плаще и сжала в руке палочку. Ди видела, как мелко дрожали при этом ее пальцы. — Я обязательно вернусь за тобой, Дельфи. Мне просто нужно немного подумать и понять, как лучше обустроить тебя в магическом мире.

— Но…

Договорить Ди не успела — воздух вокруг Нарциссы схлопнулся, и она исчезла так же стремительно, как и появилась.

В тот день Ди решила, что испугала тетушку своей болтовней и демонстрацией способностей. Кто же знал, что нечто столь элементарное, как телекинетическое перемещение предмета, вызовет подобную реакцию _у волшебницы_? Пусть это и называлось магией в ее мире, какая к черту разница? Интересно, что бы стало с Нарциссой, увидеть она способности других обитателей Института?

Когда она вернется, Ди все ей объяснит.

Но время шло, а Нарцисса так и не появлялась. Спустя несколько месяцев Ди поняла, что ее снова бросили. Она перерыла Интернет в поисках информации о магическом мире, но так ничего и не нашла. Не помог и Чарльз, которому она рассказала все в первый же вечер. Лишь сказал, что слышал истории об иных мутантах, сила которых направляется через энергетические проводники, но никогда лично с ними не встречался и не знал никого, кто мог бы пролить свет на этот вопрос.

Ди негодовала. Нарцисса оказалась вруньей, которая перевернула все с ног на голову и позорно сбежала. Вдруг правды в ее рассказе о родителях было столько же, сколько в обещании вернуться?

Больше всего на свете Ди хотела во всем разобраться. Таинственный магический мир, который она никогда не видела, манил, словно самое дорогое в мире сокровище. Он превратился в навязчивую идею, занимая собой все ее мысли и лишая сна и спокойствия.

Немудрено, что когда у Китти Прайд, единственной из всех одногруппников, с кем Ди близко общалась, проявилась новая способность ходить не только сквозь стены, но и сквозь время, она ухватилась за эту возможность обеими руками. Китти не могла перемещать во времени предметы или тела, только сознание человека. Это было чревато для его физической оболочки, но Ди этот вариант полностью устраивал. Убеждать Прайд пришлось долго. В ход шли не только жалобные просьбы, но и обещание помочь сблизиться с Бобби, парнем, который ей нравился. Однако решающей стала случайная травма Ди. 

Об ее ускоренной регенерации знали и до этого, а отрастающие со скоростью света серебристые волосы, которые сколько ни крась, а окрашенными останутся только кончики, были предметом зависти многих девчонок-мутантов. Впрочем, никто не воспринимал это всерьез. Подумаешь, волосы быстро растут или царапины затягиваются. Но открытый перелом ноги, полностью заживший за несколько дней, убедил Прайд в том, что регенерация Ди действительно чего-то стоит.

Темным январским вечером, запершись в комнате, они решились попробовать.

Тогда Ди радовалась, что смогла избежать внимания Профессора, который явно бы не одобрил подобную затею. А позже — горько сожалела об этом. _Ведь он бы непременно их остановил._

Китти отправила ее в конец апреля девяносто восьмого года, в тело пятимесячного ребенка, которым Ди являлась на тот момент. Сложно было сказать, на что она рассчитывала. Понаблюдать за отцом и матерью? Убедиться в том, что слова Нарциссы преувеличены? Или, может, разочароваться в родителях лично, чтобы навсегда перевернуть эту страницу своей жизни? Впрочем, манила не только возможность их увидеть, но и перспектива получить подсказки о том, где искать волшебников и как попасть в магический мир. И пусть он выплюнул ее за ненадобностью, Ди чувствовала, что сможет это изменить. Она не позволит избавиться от себя, словно от ненужной вещи! Только не снова.

Первое, что она увидела, открыв глаза — странное создание с огромными длинными ушами и желтой сморщенной кожей. Вместо вскрика изо рта Ди вырвался надрывный детский всхлип — именно в этот момент она поняла, что перемещение состоялось, как и задумано. 

Существо испугалось, сжалось и щелкнуло пальцами, заставляя погремушки подняться в воздух и закружиться над кроваткой.

— Мисси проснулась, — запричитало создание. — Мисси не нужно плакать. Рикси о ней позаботится.

Раздался скрип двери и приглушенные шаги. Тихий шипящий голос грубо велел Рикси убираться. Ди чувствовала, что этот таинственный посетитель — и есть ее отец. Кожа покрылась мурашками, и, боги, от нетерпения она, кажется, описалась. Управлять рефлексами тела не получалось, как бы Ди ни пыталась. Ей не оставалось ничего другого, как лежать в кроватке и ждать.

Когда Волдеморт наконец приблизился, Ди залилась таким плачем, которого от себя не ожидала. Слезы лились из ее глаз совершенно непроизвольно, и, кажется, сознание было более чем солидарно с реакцией ее детской оболочки. 

То, что склонилось над кроваткой, никак не могло быть ее отцом. Существо без носа, с красными дьявольскими глазами и прогнившими зубами выглядело до дрожи пугающим.

— Дельфи, — проворковал Волдеморт и протянул к ней руки с длинными желтыми когтями.

_«Не-ет!»_ — мысленно завопила она, дергаясь всем телом.

Он замер, пораженно уставившись в ее детские глазки, которые — Ди была в этом уверена — смотрели на него отнюдь не по-детски.

Дальнейшие события она помнила плохо. Если присутствие Чарльза в сознании ощущалось легким перышком, щекочущим изнутри, то проникновение в голову Волдеморта сопровождалось острой вспышкой боли. Он грубо копался в ее мозгах, совершенно не заботясь о том, что Ди чувствовала при этом. Возможно, поначалу ее чертов отец и решил, что она самозванка, но позднее он абсолютно точно понял, кем она являлась на самом деле. И, тем не менее, не остановился. Давление в голове уменьшилось, но на фоне невыносимой боли, пронзающей все тело, это было каплей в море.

Ди билась в агонии, крича и мысленно, и физически, пока не провалилась в спасительную темноту.

Очнулась она на огромной кровати, застланной черным шелковым бельем. Несколько секунд Ди удивленно озиралась по сторонам, пытаясь понять, как она здесь очутилась. А потом что-то капнуло на лицо, она подняла голову… и оцепенела от шока.

Под куполом воздушного балдахина, венчающего кровать, парило обнаженное тело. Серые глаза мужчины застыли в немом ужасе, а его кожа была исполосована пентаграммами, иероглифами и какими-то непонятными символами. Ди перевела взгляд на свои окровавленные руки и непонимающе моргнула.

Следующее, что она поняла — это _не ее_ руки. А после нахлынули воспоминания... Чужие жестокие мысли пытались пробиться сквозь ее собственные, заполонить сознание, взять верх над ее разумом. 

Казалось, голова вот-вот расколется на миллион кусочков. Из носа текла кровь. Суставы горели огнем от того, как сильно ее выкручивало на постели. Боль от вторжения Волдеморта была ничем по сравнению с тем, что Ди испытывала сейчас.

Впрочем, уроки Профессора Ксавье не прошли даром: она умела структурировать сознание и перенаправлять энергию путем правильной концентрации. Быстро сориентировавшись, Ди закрыла свою личность за семью замками и со свирепой яростью, которую отродясь в себе не замечала, перешла в нападение. Сопротивление начало слабеть, а вскоре и вовсе исчезло. Ди почувствовала, как чужеродные мысли стали плавно перетекать в ее собственные, сплетаясь с разумом и будто растворяясь в нем. 

Возможно, это длилось часами, а может, не прошло и минуты — сложно было сказать наверняка. Зато когда все закончилось, Ди уже знала, что случилось. В _чьем_ теле она оказалась. И благодаря кому Волдеморт выжил.

Это она — она! — своими действиями все разрушила. 

Ди вообще не понимала, что чувствует. Она больше не была собой, но и не являлась _ею_. Не помнила всего о _ней_ , но знала значительно больше о себе и своей силе. Подробности из жизни другой Дельфи всплывали в голове хаотичными образами, закрывая недостающие пробелы, но все еще оставляя вопросы.

Например, как можно быть такой жестокой сволочью, для которой не существует ничего святого? Никакой морали и ограничений, только амбиции и жажда власти, которые — вот сюрприз! — начинают беспокоить даже Волдеморта.

Впервые в жизни Ди была благодарна тому, что выросла сиротой вдали от этого недочеловека, которого и отцом назвать язык не поворачивался.

Тогда, в девяносто восьмом году, проникнув в ее разум и узнав о том, как именно Поттеру удалось одержать верх, Волдеморт сменил стратегию. Превратить Гарри в статую, навсегда заперев внутри камня не только его душу, но и осколок собственной, спрятать в месте, о котором не знает ни один из ныне живущих — это был действительно гениальный план. А еще Волдеморт выяснил, что его эксперименты над дочерью дали хорошие результаты. Он утроил усилия, вливая в нее столько темной энергии, что хватило бы на создание целой армии дементоров.

Позже он сделал Дельфи хоркруксом, принеся для этого поистине страшную жертву — жизнь ее матери. Убийство дорогого ему человека позволило Волдеморту высвободить немыслимое количество энергии, которую он закольцевал на дочери, нанеся на ее левую руку живой магический якорь. Руны на ее правом запястье превращали Дельфи в его личный источник силы, который он регулярно подпитывал, не брезгуя ничем. Истязание магглов выглядело мелкой безобидной забавой на фоне того, что творили эти двое.

Дельфи была истинной дочерью своего отца. Ди знала, что она искренне наслаждалась своими забавами. Но ее сила заключалась исключительно в теле, тогда как дух давно превратился в прогнившее ментальное решето. Она мечтала править магическим миром и уже знала способы, которые позволили бы этого добиться. Образование Волдеморт дал ей поистине королевское. Интересно, догадывался ли дражайший папочка, что дочка с легкостью переступила бы через него ради своей цели? Или надеялся достичь собственного величия, используя ее ресурсы, словно батарейку?

Впрочем, проблем с величием у него не было и сейчас. Министр Магической Британии, поставивший на колени всю Волшебную Европу. Несокрушимый, могущественный, бессмертный правитель, которому решался возразить разве что самоубийца. Оказаться в рядах Пожирателей смерти считалось редким везением. Брали туда только одаренных, а метки, которые Волдеморт ставил на их тела, служили не просто отличительным знаком и средством связи, но и мощной магической подпиткой на экстренный случай. О том, что во все остальное время те работали в обратном направлении, Пожирателям знать было необязательно.

Вся эта информация всплыла в голове Ди как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Пережитый шок наполнял тело адреналином. Пока он плескался в крови, она могла себя контролировать. Что случится потом — страшно было представить. 

Впрочем, Ди сумела сдержать истерику. Взяла себя в руки, притворилась _ею_ , чтобы выбраться во внешний мир и добрести до первого попавшегося интернет-клуба. Особых отклонений в мировой истории не обнаружилось. Как и упоминаний о мутантах…

Портал в Штаты ей принесли по первому требованию. Очутившись в Северном Салеме, где недалеко от Титикуского водохранилища располагался Институт Ксавье, а сейчас — лишь заброшенный пустырь, Ди впервые поняла, _что именно_ произошло на самом деле. Эксперты, которых она потом осторожно опрашивала, лишь подтверждали ее предположения. 

_Это была другая реальность._

Вмешательство в историю создало пространственный разрыв и, возможно, разрушило изначальную временную ветку. Осознать это было страшнее всего. Глупая затея могла стоить жизни всем, кого Ди знала и любила. 

Жить с этой правдой оказалось невыносимо. Она заливала свою боль алкоголем и не стеснялась отыгрываться на Пожирателях, которые приходили к ней с докладами о своих рейдах на том участке Магической Британии, который Волдеморт закрепил за дочерью. Те считали это очередной выходкой Наследницы и старались работать усерднее, зная, что Дельфи Риддл как никто другой оценит количество изувеченных тел, и раз она недовольна — значит, жертв слишком мало. От этого Ди теряла контроль пуще прежнего. Заклинания срывались с ее пальцев прежде, чем она успевала их осмыслить. Пожиратели корчились от боли, а она — от понимания того, что ей, черт возьми, _нравятся_ их мучения.

Долго так продолжаться не могло. Слухи о ее странном поведении долетели до Волдеморта, и он, оставив дела в Министерстве, прибыл в свою загородную резиденцию.

Вторая встреча с отцом произвела на Ди такое же неизгладимое впечатление, как и первая. В свете того, что она теперь о нем знала, Волдеморт казался еще более омерзительным. Хуже всего было то, что Ди смотрела в его глаза и видела отголоски личности Дельфи. Дельфи, которая снилась ей ночами, требуя вернуть присвоенное тело и жизнь. Понимание, что это были всего лишь кошмары, не спасало: страх уже пророс глубоко внутри, не позволяя свободно дышать. Вдруг Волдеморт узнает правду и каким-либо образом сможет вернуть сознание Дельфи? 

Убить его Ди не могла. Не потому что рука бы не поднялась — об этом она не думала, заведомо зная последствия подобного поступка. Ее тело стало бы следующим пристанищем для духа Волдеморта, а уж против него выстоять в ментальном поединке не было ни единого шанса.

Себя убить она тоже не решалась. Это было самым простым и очевидным ходом. Единственно верным, если разобраться… Но Ди не видела смысла жертвовать жизнью, если это все равно ничего не изменит. Да, Волдеморт станет слабее, но вряд ли найдется кто-то, способный бросить ему вызов и — что важнее — одолеть в схватке. К тому же, Ди понятия не имела, сколько еще хоркруксов он раскидал по миру и где именно они находились. Этой информацией Волдеморт не делился даже с дочерью.

Единственным вариантом оставался побег. 

Закутавшись в мантию-невидимку, вооружившись палочкой и рюкзаком, расширенным с помощью магии и набитым всевозможными зельями и артефактами, Ди осторожно направилась к выходу из поместья. Аппарация привлекла бы внимание, а на фоне того, что Волдеморт и так странно на нее поглядывал последние дни, искушать судьбу не хотелось. 

Он стоял на террасе второго этажа, задумчиво вертя в руках Бузинную палочку. Ди собиралась тихо проскользнуть мимо, и так бы и сделала, если бы в груди что-то внезапно не екнуло. Возможно, это была отчаянная попытка изменить хоть что-то, а может, очередная глупость… Ди знала, что ее побег лишит Волдеморта подпитки (она собиралась убраться как можно дальше). Но что, если забрать у него еще и палочку? 

Стрелять в спину было верхом бесчестия, любой из команды Икс не разговаривал бы с ней неделю за подобное, однако Ди решила, что сейчас не время об этом беспокоиться. Выбив Старшую палочку невербальным Экспеллиармусом, она тут же приманила ее к себе и аппарировала. Кажется, Волдеморт и опомниться не успел, но в том, что он рекордно быстро сумеет сложить два и два и понять, кому обязан потерей своего величайшего оружия, сомневаться не приходилось. А если еще сопоставит возраст Дельфи с возрастом сознания другой ее версии, с которой столкнулся в далеком прошлом, сразу обо всем догадается. Ведь биологический возраст и первые пять месяцев жизни — единственное, что связывало Ди с ее двойником из этой реальности.

Следующие месяцы стали настоящим испытанием. Она и не подозревала, что привыкла использовать магию так часто. И как быстро сумела сродниться с палочкой Дельфи, благодаря которой заклинания получались более мощными и точными. Но любое колдовство приводило к тому, что на ее след выходил отряд Пожирателей. Наверное, чертовы руны или даже ее магия были маячком. Ди пыталась не использовать волшебство вовсе, но уже спустя неделю завыла от безысходности. Деньги заканчивались, добыть новые без колдовства не представлялось возможным, магия требовала выхода, прорываясь в бессознательном состоянии, если Ди долгое время ее не выпускала. Она устала убегать и прятаться. Лучше было умереть, чем вернуться, и Ди практически свыклась с этой мыслью, пока однажды в голове не всплыло воспоминание о прочитанном когда-то давно ритуале. 

Неприступный волшебный купол, который поглощал бы магию и скрывал ото всех то, что находится внутри, показался единственным шансом на жизнь. Это была древняя черная магия, которая требовала человеческой жертвы. На свой страх и риск Ди заменила ее смертями дюжины животных и невообразимым количеством собственной крови, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. Возвести барьер она решила на месте бывшего Института в память о тех, кого потеряла. 

Купол оправдал все ее ожидания. И даже больше. Это место стало ее персональным убежищем. Именно так Ди его и назвала. Пришлось, правда, тщательно заметать следы и долгих тридцать дней колесить по стране, прежде чем вернуться в Убежище. Не один месяц ушел на то, чтобы худо-бедно наладить быт и понять, чем она хочет — и может, учитывая обстоятельства — заниматься. Выяснилось, что Дельфи была неплохим зельеваром. Покойный Снейп, которого Ди знала только заочно через воспоминания своего двойника, хорошо ее обучил, прежде чем она обернула эти знания против него. Однако продавать зелья означало быть на короткой ноге с магическим миром. Этого Ди не хотелось. Случайное знакомство со сквибом по имени Эндрю полностью перекрывало необходимость в ингредиентах, а большего Ди и не требовалось. Она ни разу не попыталась выяснить, что творится в Магической Британии. Наверное, в глубине души ей было стыдно за то, как трусливо она сбежала вместо того, чтобы попытаться искупить вину Дельфи Риддл и свою собственную. В любом случае, Убежище стало ее панацеей, безопасным уютным островком, в котором она собиралась прятаться пока не состарится (впрочем, Ди не была уверена, что это вообще произойдет).

Журналистская деятельность наполнила ее будни яркими красками и позволила чувствовать себя не такой жалкой. Наконец Ди могла сделать что-то полезное. Это было мизером на фоне ее прошлого, но спать по ночам стало проще. А когда в ее жизни появился Стив, все и вовсе изменилось в лучшую сторону. Возможно, только с ним она и поняла, каково это — дышать полной грудью. Прошлое по-прежнему не отпускало, но теперь напоминало скорее давний пережитый кошмар, чем реальную угрозу. Ди соблюдала осторожность и знала, что стоит на кону. Но потом в ее тихий размеренный мир ворвался еще и Баки, перевернув его с ног на голову и заставив Ди позабыть обо всем на свете, и Вселенная, видимо, посчитала себя оскорбленной.

Увидев Волдеморта и связанного Стива, она поняла, что от проблем не скрыться. Их можно только преодолеть. Или погибнуть, пытаясь. Иначе счастье никогда не будет полным, а за ним всегда последует расплата. 

Кошмар, от которого она так отчаянно бежала, все равно ее настиг. Но в отличие от той перепуганной девушки, которая появилась в этой реальности двумя годами ранее, сейчас у Ди было за что сражаться. Со Старшей палочкой в руке и Баки, стоящим за спиной с чудо-браслетами Старка на запястьях, возможно, у них даже был шанс.

Ди встряхнула головой, сбрасывая оцепенение и зарождающуюся панику, сжала челюсти и решительно посмотрела в ненавистные красные глаза Волдеморта.

— Здравствуй, отец, — холодно произнесла она, делая шаг вперед.


	16. Глава 16

— Отпусти его!

Звенящий напряжением голос Ди вывел Баки из ступора. Он не успел уловить момент, когда волны страха, исходившие от нее, сменились ледяной решимостью, но это странным образом подстегнуло и его. Жаль, они не могли скоординировать свои действия. Но и мешкать Баки не собирался — судя по взгляду Стива, чертовы тряпки, оплетавшие его тело, были далеко не безобидны. 

— Беги, Ди! — вдруг прохрипел Стив. — Свяжись с Тони!

Красноглазый уродец рассмеялся, махнул рукой, отчего Стива сначала вздернуло в воздух, а потом с грохотом припечатало к земле, и сипло, практически лениво, протянул:

— Круцио.

Ди моментально дернулась вперед, но у границы магического барьера застыла, тяжело дыша и сжимая обе палочки до синевы в костяшках. Баки не сразу понял, что происходит, но когда перевел взгляд на Стива, внутри что-то оборвалось. На его лице было написано невыносимое страдание, а тело выкручивало так, будто его пытали всеми возможными способами разом. Стиву хватало выдержки не кричать, но Баки не мог не заметить слез, текущих из его глаз.

Это стало последней каплей. 

Он бросился вперед, но Ди, словно предугадывая ход его мыслей, вскинула руку и выкрикнула заклинание. Луч, выстреливший из ее палочки, окружил Стива защитным полем. Пытки прекратились, но Баки понимал, что это лишь временная отсрочка.

— Нагини не ошиблась: тебе действительно дорог этот маггл, — скрипучий смех неприятно резанул уши. — Что ж, дочь, выйди ко мне, и, возможно, я сохраню ему жизнь.

— У меня есть другое предложение, — отрезала Ди.

Баки видел капельку пота, стекавшую по ее виску. Рука, удерживающая палочку, дрожала.

— Какое же, позволь полюбопытствовать? 

— Как только Стив окажется внутри купола, я верну тебе Бузинную палочку.

— Это и так произойдет, Дельфи.

Рот существа, которое по какому-то недоразумению являлось ее отцом (Баки искренне надеялся, что приемным), растянулся в гнилозубой улыбке. 

— Но ведь она не единственное, что ты у меня отняла? 

Вместо ответа Ди лишь сильнее сжала палочку.

— Мой Лорд, позвольте… — едва слышно выдохнула одна из фигур в черном, указав рукой на купол. — Дыры затягиваются. Нам продолжать?

Судя по тому, как «Лорда» передернуло, он явно не любил, когда его прерывали. Бросив на Пожирателя обещающий все муки ада взгляд, от которого тот весь сжался, он утвердительно качнул головой.

В тот же миг более двух дюжин магов (Баки насчитал пятнадцать слева и одиннадцать справа) подняли палочки и принялись снова таранить Убежище заклинаниями. Целились они в его изголовье, сталкивая магию в единой точке, из которой по стенам купола расползались разноцветные трещины. 

Ди сдавленно выругалась. Заклинания Пожирателей и поднявшийся из-за них шум блокировали защитные чары, направленные на Стива. Щит вокруг него пошел рябью, замерцал, а затем и вовсе растворился.

— У меня нет мантии-невидимки! — соврала Ди, устало опуская палочку. По ее частым вдохам, словно перед прыжком в воду, Баки понял, что она готовится ко второму заходу.

— Я не о мантии говорил, дочь, — усмехнулся Лорд. Последнее слово прозвучало с явной издевкой. — Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я. Но раз изволила говорить о мантии...

Интуиция подсказывала Баки, что его прикрытие вот-вот раскроют. И прежде чем уродец успел взмахнуть палочкой, он перегруппировался, встряхнул руками и активировал оружие. Оставалось надеяться, что пули не отрикошетят от купола. И что он не перепутал браслеты. Слова Ди о том, что этого подонка нельзя убивать, иначе он вселится в ее тело, Баки воспринял более чем серьезно. _Хоть это и звучало фантастически._

В правом браслете находились транквилизаторы: восемь спрессованных аэрозольных токсинов, которые разрываются при контакте с телом и могут вырубить кого угодно. В левом — самонаводящиеся нанопули. Пожиратели были в масках, что уменьшало шансы на успех (кто знал, сгодятся ли прорези для глаз в качестве прицельной точки), но выбирать не приходилось. Раскинув руки в стороны, Баки бросился вперед, мысленным импульсом выпуская пули по левому ряду Пожирателей, а следом, по центру и вправо, транквилизаторы. 

Он слышал вскрики и глухой звук удара тел о землю, но смотрел только на красноглазого монстра и воздушную вспышку в нескольких дюймах от его лица, в которую превратился токсин, полностью поглощенный магией. Не теряя ни секунды, Баки сбросил мантию-невидимку, выхватил винтовку и нырнул за черту купола, перекатываясь в прыжке и оказываясь возле Лорда прежде, чем тот сумел опомниться. 

Убивать его он не собирался, но покалечить и лишить гребаной палочки — более чем.

Испуганный оклик Ди, донесшийся до ушей, Баки предпочел не заметить.

Впрочем, рефлексы его не подвели — автоматная очередь, выпущенная по ногам сукиного сына, заставила того свалиться на землю и истошно взреветь. Оставшиеся Пожиратели изумленно застыли. Баки отшвырнул винтовку и уже практически бросился на Лорда, как вдруг его сбило с ног что-то сильное и очень мощное.

Он проехался по земле и, тормозя правой рукой, машинально выставил вперед левую. И не зря — бионика угодила поперек пасти огромной, чудовищного размера змеи. Баки ошалело уставился в ее глаза, которые выглядели до жути разумными, и, сцепив челюсти, двинул рукой вверх. Клыки твари, не выдержав напора вибраниума, треснули, но пасть она так и не разжала. 

Баки почувствовал, как вокруг его туловища обвивается увесистый хвост и начинает с силой сдавливать грудную клетку. Он задергался, пытаясь вырваться, врезал свободной рукой змее в глаз, но та лишь усилила свой захват. 

Воздуха стало не хватать, в глазах темнело… И вдруг все резко прекратилось.

Яркий луч заклинания не просто отшвырнул тварь — он рассек ее тело на части, которые моментально обуглились и распались на миллион невесомых частиц лишь для того, чтобы тут же собраться в огромный черный вихрь, смутно напоминавший змеиные очертания. Баки перекатился в сторону, выплевывая на ходу ругательства и пытаясь увернуться от дымчатой пасти, которая норовила его проглотить.

Ди продолжала атаковать змею или, точнее сказать, то, что из нее вырвалось. Это дало Баки возможность переключить свои силы на Стива. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Ди, убедившись, что та по-прежнему находится за чертой купола, и попытался разорвать опоясывающие Роджерса лохмотья. Вот только те не поддавались, как бы он ни пытался. _Блядская магия!_

— Чего стоите, болваны! — рявкнул Лорд. 

Баки дернулся, понимая, что, несмотря на ранения, тот по-прежнему в сознании. И чертова палочка все еще при нем. 

Оставшиеся Пожиратели, судя по всему, понятия не имели, как действовать, и сами боялись того, что вырвалось из змеи. 

Лорд, взмахнув руками, прошипел какую-то непонятную ересь, и черная субстанция, дернувшись и резко замерев, потянулась к нему. Она обволокла его тело плотным коконом, проникая в кровоточащие раны и словно наполняя темной энергией.

Баки все это очень, _очень_ не нравилось.

Он подхватил Стива, намереваясь оттащить его внутрь купола, как вдруг Лорд, дьявол его дери, взмыл в воздух, заливаясь лающим смехом, направил на них палочку и, блеснув глазами, выплюнул:

— Авада!..

— Стой! — закричала Ди. 

Подняв руки на уровень лица и отвернув обе палочки от Лорда, так, чтобы он правильно интерпретировал ее намерения, Ди медленно пересекла магический барьер, который уже настолько истончился, что практически ничего за собой не скрывал.

— Нет! — выдохнул Баки, обессиленно качая головой.

Он не знал, что такое эта «Авада», хоть реакция Ди и наводила на определенные мысли, но уже злился на то, что она вышла из безопасной зоны. 

И не зря — стоило Ди переступить границу и сделать пару шагов вперед, как вокруг нее сработала ловушка: четыре маячка, ранее никем не замеченные, активировались, образовывая магическое поле и заставляя Ди ошарашенно застыть на месте.

Она не могла пошевелить ногами, понял Баки. А судя по ее попытке взмахнуть палочкой и тому, что за этим ничего не последовало, он также догадался, что эта херня блокировала и магию.

На секунду на него накатила паника, но Баки волевым усилием взял себя в руки. Взгляд друга, который он успел поймать, красноречиво говорил о том, что Стив тоже обо всем догадался. 

Лорд тем временем расплылся в торжествующей улыбке.

Увидев, что он запрокидывает руку для заклинания, Баки бросился на него, но тут же отлетел назад — один из Пожирателей, которых в строю осталось еще около дюжины, отшвырнул его магической вспышкой.

— Экспеллиармус! 

Обе палочки Ди выпрыгнули из ее пальцев прямиком в руки Лорда. Она вздрогнула, метнув в своего отца взгляд, полный неприкрытой ярости.

Тот повертел в руках палочки, отбросил две из них на землю, а третью, ту, которую Ди называла Старшей, трепетно огладил пальцами.

— Наконец-то, — прошептал он. 

Последнее, что увидел Баки, — безуспешные попытки Ди колдовать без палочек. А потом он услышал «Круцио» — и на мгновение свет перед глазами померк.

Впрочем, очень скоро Баки осознал, что боль была… терпимой. И даже близко не стояла с процедурой обнуления Зимнего солдата. Стиву, которого выкручивало рядом, явно было значительно хуже. Баки не сразу сообразил, в чем дело, но когда почувствовал жжение в правом подреберье, там, где Ди, словно в трансе, выводила на его коже незнакомые символы, все стало на свои места. Должно быть, защитные руны все-таки работали. Сегодняшнее утро, которое они лениво провели в постели, пока Стив не отправился к Наташе, казалось, было миллион лет назад. Пожалуй, когда они выберутся из этой заварушки, он таки обзаведется татуировкой. 

Баки не подавал виду, что пыточное заклятие на него практически не действует. Конечно, не будь у него столь высокого болевого порога и сыворотки в крови, никакие руны его бы не спасли. Но теперь они стали огромным, возможно, единственным преимуществом.

Ди кричала. Пыталась убедить Лорда остановиться сначала угрозами, затем просьбами и обещаниями. Но тот не обращал никакого внимания на ее слова, продолжая удерживать свое заклинание. Баки не сомневался, что Лорд догадался о ее отношении к ним обоим и сейчас бил по самому больному месту, надеясь то ли сломать ее, то ли сломить. 

Вдруг Ди замолчала, закрыла глаза и обхватила себя руками. Краем глаза Баки заметил, как она впилась ногтями в кожу и медленно, практически незаметно начала раздирать запястья до крови. В памяти моментально всплыли ее поглощенные чернотой зрачки и то жуткое состояние, из которого он едва ее вытащил. Меньше всего на свете Баки хотелось повторения. А значит, нужно было действовать немедленно.

Подгадав удачный момент, когда Лорд раскатисто смеялся, выплескивая волны магии, а Пожиратели благодушно улюлюкали, наблюдая за своим господином, он кувыркнулся вперед и одним быстрым движением бионики переломил Бузинную палочку. 

Все вокруг будто замерло. Лорд осатанело покосился на Баки, словно не веря собственным глазам и не понимая, как тот вообще смог вырваться из-под пыточного заклятия. А может, коря себя за самонадеянность: не опусти он магические щиты, у Баки не было бы ни единого шанса.

Придя в себя, Лорд истошно взревел, выхватил из дрожащих рук Пожирателя свою старую палочку и вздернул Баки в воздух за миг до того, как он успел добраться до одного из маячков, удерживающих Ди в ловушке.

В сознании Баки промелькнула мысль, что теперь, пожалуй, им точно конец, но в эту самую секунду Ди открыла глаза — и Лорда отшвырнуло на несколько ярдов. Магическая ловушка больше на нее не действовала. Лицо Ди сейчас напоминало маску из фильма ужасов: бездонные черные впадины глаз, иссиня-бледная кожа и холодная ярость, которая пугала даже Баки. По ее разодранным запястьям стекала кровь.

Лорд не растерялся — уже через мгновение он исчез в темной воронке, удивленно моргнув напоследок. Со Стива тут же спали удерживающие его лохмотья, и он, со стоном подскочив на ноги, моментально бросился на застывших в изумлении Пожирателей. 

Но не успел. Один за другим они повалились на ноги, корчась от боли. Их глаза наливались кровью, тела стремительно разбухали до тех пор, пока не разорвались на части. На плечо Баки приземлились остатки чьего-то кишечника, Стива с ног до головы окатило внутренностями Пожирателя, до которого он так и не добежал.

Ди выглядела довольной. И совсем на себя не похожей. Она опустилась на колени, с благоговейным выражением лица вбирая смертельную энергию, которая буквально кружила вокруг. Баки мог бы поклясться, что тоже ощутил это: нечто темное, зловещее, от чего все внутри пробирало смертельным холодом, а изо рта шел пар.

Стив непонимающе посмотрел на него, словно ища ответы. Но у Баки их не было. И он совершенно не представлял, как вывести Ди из этого состояния. От мысли, что он может потерять ее, горло сжало спазмом.

— Ди… — он шагнул в ее сторону — и тут же был отброшен назад магической волной.

Стив предпринял попытку достучаться до нее словами, но Ди впечатала его в землю одним взмахом руки. 

Казалось, она не узнает их. Или они перестали иметь для нее значение.

Это не было трансом, внезапно осознал Баки. Он бы сказал, что в нее что-то вселилось, если бы не видел, что самой Ди ее состояние очень нравилось. Скорее это напоминало полное отсутствие тормозов, страхов и ограничений. Безграничная сила без необходимости оглядываться назад и думать о последствиях. Сила, которая пьянила, манила к себе и обещала все, о чем только можно было мечтать.

Он бросил говорящий взгляд на Стива, глазами показывая на А.Й.С.Е.Р. в его набедренной кобуре. Транквилизатор был их единственным шансом. 

Роджерс едва заметно кивнул.

Баки поднял руки ладонями вверх и попытался приблизиться к Ди, перетягивая внимание на себя, в то время как Стив в один резкий прыжок оказался рядом и выстрелил в нее несколькими зарядами сразу. 

Ди задергалась от убойной дозы транквилизаторов и начала оседать на землю. Баки успел ее перехватить за секунду до падения, прижал к себе, баюкая на руках и надеясь, что они приняли верное решение. И что когда Ди очнется, она будет прежней.

Об ином варианте он и думать боялся.

— Нужно убираться отсюда, — пробормотал Роджерс, устало проводя рукой по лицу. 

Баки был полностью с ним солидарен. Он уже знал, куда Стив их потащит, но на фоне произошедшего встреча со Старком казалась меньшим из зол.

***

Сознание возвращалось к ней медленно. Как и память, которая подсовывала одну сцену за другой, словно это были поленья в разгорающемся пламени ее самобичевания. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. От картинки, которая наконец выстроилась в голове, Ди замутило. Размеренное движение автомобиля, на заднем сидении которого она сейчас находилась, лишь усилило этот эффект. Она чудом успела распахнуть дверцу и высунуть голову, прежде чем ее вывернуло. 

Повезло, что они ехали где-то за чертой города. 

Автомобиль тут же затормозил, и через секунду в поле ее зрения появились две пары ног. 

— Малыш… — Стив присел на корточки и бережно отвел ее волосы назад. Теплая ладонь скользнула на шею, а затем переместилась к подбородку, мягко убеждая Ди поднять голову.

Но она боялась на него даже смотреть. Было очень стыдно. И горько. Она только и делала, что разочаровывала Стива. А уж после того, что случилось, глупо было надеяться, что все останется прежним.

Еще никогда она не взывала к своей темной стороне добровольно. Ди даже не считала эту темноту _своей_. Она ощущалась чем-то инородным, пугающим и отнюдь не дружелюбным, пока не пришлось нырнуть в эту бездонную пропасть с головой, прося о помощи. Зато теперь она четко знала, во что может вылиться использование подобной магии, которая пьянила и затмевала разум настолько, что вырваться из-под ее влияния без посторонней помощи не представлялось возможным. Что, если в следующий раз рядом не окажется Стива или Баки, которые смогут ее остановить? 

— Посмотри на нас, маленькая.

Должно быть, ее лихорадило, потому что когда металлическая рука Баки легла на лоб, даря спасительную прохладу, стало невообразимо легче.

Вместо ответа Ди заползла обратно на сиденье, свернулась калачиком и закрыла глаза. Она не знала, что сказать парням и как извиниться за то, что сначала их едва не угробил ее чертов отец, а следом и она. Убежище было разрушено, как и прежняя размеренная жизнь. Что делать дальше, Ди даже не представляла, но страшнее всего было то, что у Баки теперь стало на одного смертельного врага больше: Волдеморт ни за что не простит ему Бузинную палочку.

Сколько часов они ехали, Ди не знала. Она на короткие промежутки времени проваливалась в сон, позволяя регенерации делать свое дело, а заодно давая себе возможность собраться с мыслями.

— Ты уже видел ее в подобном состоянии? — приглушенный голос Стива вырвал ее из полудремы.

— В подобном не видел, — так же тихо ответил Баки, сидящий за рулем. — И нет, Стиви, я не знаю, что это. Ди называла эти состояния «приступами». Нам нужно выяснить, как безболезненно вытаскивать ее из них.

— Думаешь, они повторятся?

— Откуда мне знать? — устало вздохнул Баки. Немного помолчав, он добавил: — Для тебя это что-то меняет?

— Мог бы и не спрашивать, — пробурчал Стив, отворачиваясь к окну.

Остатки сна окончательно слетели с Ди. А после ответа Стива ей и вовсе полегчало и теперь было совестно за то, что она снова в нем засомневалась. В голове до сих пор не укладывалось, как такой человек, как Стив, может любить кого-то такого безнадежно испорченного, как она. Казалось, еще немного — и его терпение лопнет, а она наконец получит по заслугам. Но Стив постоянно доказывал обратное. И если среди них троих кто и сомневался в чувствах других, то это, вероятно, была она. 

Захотелось немедленно прижать их обоих к себе и извиниться за все, что они пережили по ее милости.

— Уверен, что Старк — наш лучший вариант? — вдруг спросил Баки.

— Есть идеи получше?

Баки промолчал.

— Когда приедем, не лезь на рожон. Позволь мне говорить. 

— Но что если…

— Бак, не начинай. К тому же, там не только Тони будет, но и остальные.

— Еще лучше, — проворчал Баки. 

— Ребят… — подала наконец голос Ди. — Мы можем сегодня никуда не ехать?

Они оба резко развернулись к ней, сверля ее обеспокоенными взглядами.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стив.

— Зависит от того, как сильно вы на меня злитесь…

Баки ударил по тормозам, сорвался с места и пересел к ней на заднее сиденье. От его грозного вида Ди хотелось одновременно и вжаться спиной в дверцу, и улыбнуться.

— Если хочешь знать, я чертовски на тебя зол! — прорычал он, нависая сверху. — И за мантию, и за то, как глупо ты подставилась! Но еще больше — за то, что пришлось в тебя стрелять! 

— Заткнись, Бак, — осадил его Стив. — Ты ее пугаешь.

— Черта с два, — ласково усмехнулась она. — Я тоже тебя люблю, Бак. Вас обоих.

Он крепко прижал ее к себе, не переставая ворчать. Ди уткнулась в его плечо, стараясь не думать о въевшемся в футболку запахе крови, и развернула голову в сторону Стива, который сейчас наблюдал за ними с теплой улыбкой на губах. 

— Мне так жаль, что вам пришлось пережить все это, — Ди сглотнула. — Круцио Волдеморта запоминается надолго... 

— Он и тебя пытал? — глаза Стива округлились.

— Не меня — _ее_. И не пытал, а закалял. К этому заклинанию можно выработать иммунитет, если тренировать выдержку. Но поначалу это адски больно. Я хорошо помню ощущения, хоть они мне и не принадлежали. 

— Он действительно твой отец? 

— А что, не похожи? — Ди усмехнулась.

В горле Баки, к которому она прижималась щекой, завибрировал смешок.

— Не представляете, как я испугалась, увидев его впервые... Наверное, этим себя и выдала. Возможно, именно тот момент и стал переломным. — Ди вздохнула, не желая снова окунаться в неприятные воспоминания. — Он так выглядит из-за хоркруксов — якорей, которые и держат его в этом мире, гарантируя бессмертие. 

— Ты один из них? 

— Да. Пока я жива, его не убить. Но я всего лишь _один из_ хоркруксов. Сколько их еще — неизвестно.

— Разве ты не говорила, что в родной реальности лишилась обоих родителей? — Баки слегка отодвинулся в сторону и заглянул ей в глаза. — Значит, его все-таки можно уничтожить, не убив тебя?

— Там все было иначе. Он не успел превратить меня в якорь. А сам погиб от руки мальчишки, который до этого нашел и уничтожил все хоркруксы. Но это долгая история, не думаю, что сейчас…

— Сейчас самое время, Ди, — строго произнес Стив. В его серо-голубых глазах плескалась сталь. — Мы не сдвинемся с места, пока ты все не расскажешь. Это перестало быть только твоей проблемой. Я давно должен был настоять на подробностях. Просто не думал, что все настолько… 

— Сложно? — подсказал Баки.

— Запутанно, — вздохнул Стив.

Все, что Ди хотелось — это принять душ, забраться в объятия парней и провалиться в сон. Но она понимала, что заполнить недостающие пробелы — меньшее, что она может для них сделать с учетом обстоятельств. К тому же, она сама в какой-то мере начала этот разговор.

Пробелов оказалось не так много. Она еще раз повторила свою историю, более детально углубляясь в то, что пропустила в первые разы. В подробностях пересказала разговор с Нарциссой Малфой и ее воспоминания о Волдеморте, вспомнила о встрече с отцом и его вторжении в сознание, о пробуждении в этой реальности и всем том, что творил Волдеморт с Дельфи, включая убийство ее матери, чтобы превратить дочь в идеальное оружие, источник силы и сосуд в одном лице.

— Нет ни единого шанса справиться с ним, теперь вы сами это видите, — подытожила она, понимая, что ее снова начинает колотить от одних только воспоминаний. 

Стив поджал губы и невидящим взглядом уставился в окно. По складке, залегшей на его лбу, Ди понимала, что он очень хочет ей возразить, но не может найти подходящих аргументов. Возможно, потому что их не существует в принципе.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — Баки снова притянул ее к себе.

Ди обняла его в ответ, запоздало думая о том, что сталкивать их со Старком действительно не лучший вариант. Для одного дня потрясений и так достаточно.

— Ты был очень смелым, — шепнула она, целуя его в уголок рта. А после перебралась на переднее сиденье к Стиву и уткнулась носом в его шею. Хотелось сказать так много, понять, что он на самом деле думает о ее «темной стороне», но вместо этого Ди лишь вцепилась пальцами в его плечи, устраиваясь поудобнее, и закрыла глаза.

Поняв, что она не собирается обратно, Баки хмыкнул, вернулся на водительское сиденье и завел двигатель.

— Может, Баки прав насчет Старка? — спросила Ди спустя какое-то время.

Стив устало вздохнул.

— Перед тем, как меня скрутили Пожиратели на обратном пути в Убежище, я разговаривал с Наташей. У них не все гладко. Ванда с Виженом так и не вышли на связь, Роуди все еще восстанавливается, у Тони напряженные отношения не только с властями, что с легкостью мог бы решить Фьюри, если бы не скрывал свое возвращение, но и со всей командой. По миру то и дело вспыхивают конфликты, которые грозят перерасти в серьезные проблемы, если не вмешаться. Мстителей больше нет, но люди, которые в них нуждаются, по-прежнему остались. Я собирался поговорить с вами еще до всего этого безумия. Кто-то должен сплотить команду, — Стив решительно посмотрел на них обоих. — Я не могу больше оставаться в стороне и надеялся, что вы отправитесь со мной. А теперь, когда у нас больше нет дома, это кажется единственно правильным вариантом.

При мысли о разрушенном Убежище на глаза навернулись слезы. Возможно, его можно было воссоздать, заново собрать расплющенный дом, восстановить защитный купол… Но Волдеморту было известно о его местонахождении, и теперь там никогда уже не станет безопасно. Было чертовски больно в один миг перечеркнуть свое прошлое, но Ди понимала, что обратного пути нет. А если Стиву нужно к Мстителям… Что ж, они с Баки последуют за ним. Главное — держаться вместе. А Старк… В конце концов, он и без того знал, где искать Баки, и если за столько недель не явился по его душу, это что-то да значило.

— Там нам будет проще тебя защитить, — тихо добавил Стив, касаясь губами ее волос.

Ди отстранилась и бросила на него усталый, изломленный взгляд.

— А если защищать нужно не меня, а _от меня_?

Какое-то время Стив пристально вглядывался в ее глаза, после чего мягко улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Чепуха. Все мы становимся смертельно опасными, когда на кону стоят жизни любимых.

Ди сглотнула ком в горле. Стив верил в нее за них двоих. И хоть в глубине души она не считала себя достойной такого доверия, его поддержка заряжала ее внутренней силой. Поймав взгляд Баки, который выражал полную солидарность со сказанным, она благодарно улыбнулась и наконец позволила себе расслабиться.

***

База Мстителей поражала воображение. Тони Старк, которого Ди до этого видела лишь на экране, лично встретил их у входа в огромный комплекс. Некоторое время он буравил Баки нечитаемым взглядом, после чего скрипнул зубами и обратил внимание на Ди и Стива, словно только сейчас заметил их присутствие.

— Не ждал тебя так скоро, Капитан. Проблемы в раю? — голос Старка звучал небрежно, однако в каждой фразе скользило предупреждение. Баки смотрел на него не менее напряженно, но вместо вызова в его глазах читалось молчаливое смирение. Он чувствовал свою вину перед Тони и не скрывал этого. 

Обменявшись с Баки многозначительными взглядами, Старк с интересом уставился на окровавленную одежду всех троих. 

— Можно сказать и так, — сдержанно ответил Стив, шагая вперед. — Наша договоренность в силе?

— Зависит от него, — Старк метнул мрачный взгляд в сторону Баки. — Пойдет со мной в лабораторию — значит, в силе.

Ди бросилась между ними прежде, чем поняла, что делает. Она знала, как Баки отреагирует на слово «лаборатория», и, судя по звукам, издаваемым его рукой, не ошиблась. Старк тоже это слышал. Его бровь издевательски изогнулась, словно он только и ждал повода сцепиться с Баки.

— Тони, я же просил… — осторожно начал Стив.

— Я должен быть уверен.

— Кода больше нет, — быстро сказала Ди. — Он не опасен.

Конечно, называть Баки «неопасным» было явным преуменьшением. Тони хмыкнул, очевидно, подумав о том же.

— Я лично заблокировала программу активации, — поспешно добавила она.

— И как же тебе удалось, таинственная подруга Капитана, ради которой он вернулся с повинной?

Ди на секунду стушевалась, только сейчас сообразив, что их друг другу до сих пор не представили. И что о Старке, судя по всему, она знает значительно больше, чем он о ней.

— Стив сделал это не ради меня, — ответила она. — А потому что скучал по своему другу. 

_«Тебе, придурок»,_ — так и читалось в ее взгляде.

Тони фыркнул, развернулся и зашагал к зданию.

— Сначала лаборатория, потом разговоры, — бросил он на ходу.

Баки сверлил глазами носки своих ботинок. Желваки на его скулах напряглись. Наверняка, ему хотелось вмазать Старку, а еще лучше — убраться отсюда как можно дальше. Но он держался. Стив же против воли закипал, собираясь возразить Тони. Ди лихорадочно соображала, как уменьшить градус внезапно вспыхнувшей враждебности. Коснувшись руки Стива, она как можно спокойнее произнесла:

— Я пойду с ними.

— Все в порядке, Стив, — заверил его Баки как-то совершенно неубедительно. — Я сделаю это. Пусть проверяет, что ему вздумается.

Стив стиснул челюсти. Ди сжала его ладонь, после чего перехватила руку Баки и потянула за собой, догоняя Тони.

Взгляд Стива, которым тот их провожал, прожигал ей спину, однако Ди справедливо рассудила, что Старк в своем праве, а они — на его территории. Баки действительно сожалел о случившемся, но Тони понятия не имел об этом. Она обязана попытаться сгладить напряжение между ними. В конце концов, два взрослых разумных человека наверняка придут к согласию, если оба снизойдут до элементарного разговора.

Так она думала ровно до тех пор, пока они не зашли в лабораторию. Старк, ехидно ухмыляясь, предложил Баки усесться в кресло с фиксаторами, Баки рявкнул, что этому не бывать, Тони, блеснув глазами, тут же облачился в броню, Баки заскрипел бионикой, и если бы не Ди, в последний момент втиснувшаяся между ними, случилось бы непоправимое. 

Все, на что хватило ее смекалки, это поймать взгляд Тони, который еще не успел опустить шлем, и с помощью легилименции передать ему то, что она в свое время уловила в сознании Баки. Терзающее чувство вины за то, что было сотворено его руками. Боль от невозможности это изменить. Память о каждой жертве, их крики, стоящие в ушах, взгляды, вспыхивающие в кошмарах, и бесконечное сожаление, которое не давало — и уже никогда не даст — спокойно вздохнуть.

Старк подавился воздухом и отпрянул.

Баки развернул Ди к себе, намереваясь высказать ей пару ласковых, но увидев, в каком состоянии она была, резко замолчал и, тяжело вздохнув, стер пальцем струйку крови, стекающую из ее носа. 

Уже через секунду он сидел в злосчастном кресле, смиренно вложив руки прямиком в фиксаторы.

Тони бросил на них удивленный взгляд, встряхнул головой, словно собираясь с мыслями, и молча направился к Баки, захватив по пути какие-то приборы.

Костюм он так и не деактивировал. Но и фиксаторы не защелкнул.

Ди посчитала это победой.

*** 

Наташа Романофф оказалась еще красивее, чем Ди себе представляла. Ни одно фото или видео не могло передать этот ее дерзкий хладнокровный взгляд, который, казалось, сканировал с ног до головы. Ди непроизвольно расправила плечи, втянула живот и с достоинством, которое могли выработать только уроки с Джин Грей, посмотрела ей в глаза. Губы Наташи дрогнули в едва заметной улыбке, она плавно соскользнула с подлокотника дивана, на котором сидел Стив, и приблизилась к ним с Баки, когда они вошли в помещение вслед за Старком. 

— Ну привет, красавчик, — протянула Романофф, цепко следя за реакцией Ди. 

Тони остановился у барной стойки, щедро плеснув себе в стакан выпивки, и с интересом обернулся. 

Баки сдержанно кивнул. На секунду Ди кольнуло какое-то неприятное чувство. Наташа смотрела на него так, словно их что-то связывало. Например, какой-то секрет. Или общее прошлое, о котором знали лишь двое.

Ди метнула яростный взгляд в Стива, который в ответ лишь пожал плечами, и снова посмотрела на Баки с Наташей. На его лице проскользнула вымученная неловкость, но он быстро взял себя в руки и коротко произнес:

— Наталья.

Это простая фраза дала все нужные ответы. Скрипнув зубами, Ди направилась к Стиву, но в последний момент остановилась, понимая, что усесться на белоснежный диван в столь грязной одежде будет кощунством. Стив, судя по всему, уже успел принять душ. 

— Ваша с Роджерсом комната в конце коридора, — на удивление дружелюбно сказала Наташа. — Я одолжу тебе что-нибудь из вещей, если нужно.

Ди выдавила из себя улыбку, надеясь, что та не вышла похожей на оскал. В конце концов, Романофф ничего дурного не сделала. Она была другом Стива, членом команды, которому он доверял. Не было ни единого повода относиться к ней с предубеждением, но Ди готова была проклясть ее чем-то легким (а может и не очень) только за то, как она смотрела на ее мужчин.

— Комната Барнса напротив вашей, — таким же нейтральным тоном сообщила Наташа. В ее глазах при этом мелькнуло какое-то неуловимое выражение.

Поймав крайне заинтересованный взгляд Тони, Ди посмотрела прямиком на Романофф и медленно, но уверенно произнесла:

— Баки не нужна отдельная комната.

Повисло гробовое молчание. Краем глаза Ди заметила покрасневшие уши Стива и благодарный, гордый взгляд Баки.

Наташа приблизилась к Тони и молча протянула руку. Тот закатил глаза и со стоном сожаления вложил в ладонь Романофф ключи от авто.

Ди шокировано уставилась на них. Это действительно то, чем кажется?

— Когда вы, черт возьми, успели?

— Я наблюдала за вашим приездом и сразу поняла, что к чему, — пожала плечами Наташа. — Тони не верил.

Ди вспомнила, что он ненадолго покидал лабораторию, чтобы успокоить Стива и взять какое-то устройство. А когда вернулся — косился на них с Баки как-то уж слишком подозрительно.

Наташа усмехнулась. Ди, не сдержавшись, усмехнулась в ответ. А когда услышала обреченный вздох Старка и вовсе расплылась в довольной улыбке.

Стив покачал головой и провел ладонью по волосам, словно попал в общество отборных чудиков, которых ему приходилось терпеть из чувства долга. 

Баки с невозмутимым видом подпирал колонну у барной стойки, скрестив руки на груди и ожидая, когда этот детский сад наконец закончится.

Его даже перестал напрягать браслет, прилепленный Старком на его бионическую руку, который мог вырубить по первой же команде. И, кажется, сам Старк теперь раздражал чуть меньше.

Возможно, Наташа была чертовым гением, которому с помощью хитрости и женского коварства удалось свести на нет возникшее между ними напряжение.

Ди прикусила щеку с внутренней стороны, чтобы не улыбнуться во второй раз. Хватит и одного. В конце концов, ради спора или нет, но Наташа _пялилась_ на Баки. Подружиться с ней в первый же вечер не позволяла гордость.


End file.
